Sнσυld ι lσνe нιм ?
by StephanySchreave
Summary: El regreso de una famosa cantante a las puertas de LME, trae consigo un ambicioso proyecto para la TV, un dificil reto que ayudara a Kyoko encontrarse a ella misma, sin embargo tendrá que compartir los créditos con dos importantes figuras del espectáculo.
1. Chapter 1

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Never say negative"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>En lo poco que llevaba de carrera como actriz, era la primera vez que la llamaban para un PV, además sin necesidad de realizar una audición, al parecer, impresionados por su papel en el dorama donde participaba actualmente. Específicamente la habían llamado a ella, sin necesidad de arrebatarle el papel a alguien. Había orgullo en su mirada, misma que se reflejaba en el espejo mientras la maquillaban. Tenía que parecer una joven y atractiva secretaria de oficina, recordó como seria el desarrollo de la historia, ella interpretaría a la amiga de la protagonista, la cantante en cuestión, una mujer dedicada más en su trabajo y a su jefe que a ella misma, pero con el tiempo se da cuenta que lo importante era ocuparse de ella misma y su felicidad a pesar de que estaba locamente enamorada de su jefe.<em>

_Minutos después se dirigió a la escenografía, contando con varios escritorios siendo ocupados por bailarinas que también eran parte del reparto y se veían bastante entusiasmadas, algo que inicialmente no comprendió. Se sentó en el lugar que se le fue especificado, a pesar del movimiento y de las voces por parte del grupo del staff, logro distinguir a lo lejos a dos personas que poco a poco se acercaban a la escenografía, de inmediato reconoció a Hikaru Sakano la manager de una de las cantantes más reconocidas en Japón, iniciando su carrera a los 17 años, alcanzando el primer lugar en las listas de popularidad, ganadora de varios premios, su trayectoria incluía su actuación en varios doramas, películas y meses atrás regreso de Nueva York para realizar su nuevo material discográfico y para promocionar una nueva película que aun no se estrenaba en las salas de cines del país. Ahora ella, Kotonami Kanae estaría en su PV del nuevo sencillo Copy That que era muy pedido en la radio. Sin embargo todos esos pensamientos con respecto a la famosa cantante se dispersaron y la sorpresa apareció en su rostro, al ver al joven que acompañaba a Sakano-san, lo conocía, conocía cosas de él que la gente a su alrededor nunca imaginaria._

"Fuwa Sho"- sin evitarlo recordó aquella amarga experiencia que vivió su amiga y compañera de la sección "Love me", no esperaba coincidir en el mismo lugar que el cantante, se preguntaba el motivo de su presencia allí, hasta que una idea cruzo en su cabeza-"¿Acaso?, ¿Él será el co-protagonista del PV?"- se pregunto si el rubio interpretaría al apuesto y joven jefe con las que todas desearían pasar más de una noche.

_Mientras que de cierta manera esa idea la perturbaba, tal hecho no evitaría realizar bien su trabajo, si en su tiempo Kyoko pudo hacerlo, ¿Por qué ella no?, además nunca se han dirigido la palabra y no había razón para inquietarse, ella sin duda lograría ser la mejor actriz de Asia y este era un importante paso para llegar a tan anhelada meta. Segundos después vio como una mujer rubia, llegaba al lugar, no obstante su aspecto era algo lamentable, una falda larga de sastre que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, una camisa de manga larga color blanca, su cabello recogido dejando unos mechones sueltos, estornudo un par de veces dando entender que sufría de un fuerte catarro, uso un pañuelo desechable al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio cantante, su rostro era digno de una película de terror, la causa de esto era ver aquella mujer con un rostro sumamente cansado, sus ojos celestes enrojecidos y llorosos, además de una sombra negra debajo de ellos tras unos sencillos anteojos, mientras que su rostro carecía de algún color a excepción de su nariz enrojecida debido al uso constante de pañuelos desechables._

- ¡Hola!, tú debes ser Fuwa Sho-dijo con una voz sumamente gangosa pero sin dejar de sonar entusiasta- me alegro que hayas aceptado trabajar con nosotros-estiro su mano derecha para que él accediera a estrecharla en forma de saludo, pero pasaron los segundos y él seguía estático

- No-esa simple palabra logro que todos en la locación pararan sus labores, tanto Sakano la joven manager y los demás esperaban que aquella palabra solo hubiera sido un error en el joven- No, pensé mejor las cosas- mantuvo una pose firme, desafortunadamente la manager del joven estaba ausente por asuntos de la disquera y fechas de una próxima gira, por lo cual no le haría ver su imprudencia- Creo que lo mejor será hacer la grabación otro día-

-¡Imposible!-dijo inmediatamente Sakano- Hoy es el único día que podemos usar la locación, además…-

-No pienso trabajar en estas condiciones-esas palabras lograron que la manager parara con su discurso, pero con esto logro la mirada de todos con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, hostilidad e indignación- Si quieren que aparezca en su video, haremos la grabación otro día- con arrogancia se dirigió a todos como si de un favor se tratara al colaborar en el PV.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- un apuesto hombre de cabello castaño agarrado a una coleta se acerco a la rubia que se mantenía cabizbaja y había bajado su mano sin haber recibido el saludo de Fuwa- No hay manera de que eso sea posible- dijo después de escuchar brevemente el relato de Sakano, trato de mantener la calma ante la actitud tan poco profesional que estaba presenciando, cuando tenía su edad ni él ni sus hermanos eran así.

-Está bien- se escucho de la rubia logrando captar la atención de todos.

-Pero, ¿estás segura?-el castaño cruzo su mirada con la de ella, viendo como aparentaba estar tranquila.

-Si Taiki, está bien-contesto tomándolo del brazo, logrando que él dejara de cuestionar su decisión- Lamento si le provoque alguna molesta Fuwa-kun- dio una leve reverencia antes de retirarse a unos metros de allí y sentarse en una silla manteniendo su vista fija en la escenografía.

-Avisen a mi manager cuando todo esté en mejores condiciones-vio sobre a su hombro a la rubia, para después retirarse del lugar, muchos estaban alarmados ante este nuevo panorama, Fuwa Sho había abandonado el lugar dejando todo a la deriva, logrando que todo el trabajo realizado se convirtiera en nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-el castaño se sentó al lado de la enferma, preguntando no solo por su salud sino también por su estado anímico.

-Sí, eso creo, vas a pensar que estoy loca o algo así, pero su actitud me recordó a alguien-menciono sin evitar que una traviesa lágrima escapara y sonreír contrariada.

-No lo creo- respondió con una sonrisa- Parece que lo extrañas, ¿no es así?-ante su pregunta ella asintió levemente, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una persona se había parado enfrente de ella.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?-fijo su vista en la dueña de esa voz, distinguió su largo cabello negro, ojos de un color verde oscuro, su sonrisa era amable pero comenzó preocuparse por la rubia.

-¡Touko-chan!-se paro alegremente de su asiento, diciendo el nombre de su colega, era una famosa cantante al igual que ella, en un inicio se creía que había una gran rivalidad, pero esto no impidió que se convirtieran en grandes amigas, la pelinegra ha estado establecida en Estados Unidos al lado de su esposo, un famoso y exitoso jugador de baloncesto-Pero no vienes sola, vienes con el Super Rookie- dijo al notar al apuesto pelinegro de ojos azules que acompañaba a su amiga, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que no había cambiando en mucho su actitud, siempre tan serio e inexpresivo.

-No pensé que ver a mi esposo te diera tanto gusto-la pelinegra fingió enojo, pero comprendía cómo se sentía la rubia, a ella le pasaba lo mismo y era una de las cosas por lo cual era tan amiga de la ojiazul-Bueno no importa, al parecer ya acabaste con la grabación de tu PV- de inmediato vio como la rubia cambio de semblante.

-No- se sentó nuevamente, pero instantes volvió a ver al pelinegro y una esperanza nació en sus ojos- Por favor, actúa en mi PV-se acerco a él en un acto desesperado.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntaron en unisonó Taiki, Touko y el pelinegro.

-¿Quieres que mi esposo salga en tu PV?-la ojiverde se puso en medio de los dos viendo de forma amenazadora a la rubia

-Por favor-unió ambas manos en señal de ruego-Además me la debes, yo deje que mi esposo actuara en tu PV hace poco, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-para la rubia fue un trauma ver como su amado actuaba como un esposo infiel al lado de la pelinegra, sin importarle ni su esposa e hijos.

-Es verdad-suspiro pesadamente, vio al pelinegro dándole entender que no había salida-Por favor Kaede, hazlo-

-No-contesto sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo la rubia no se iba quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Hikaru-chan!-llamo de inmediato a su manager lista para cualquier indicación-¿Tienes el numero de Sendho-san?-pregunto y noto de inmediato la molestia que surgía en el pelinegro al escuchar el nombre de su eterno rival.

-Sí, claro-contesto animadamente entendiendo la intención de llamar aquel personaje y que este fuera el protagonista del PV-Inmediatamente lo llamo-

-Yo lo hare- se escucho decir del pelinegro sin dejar de cruzar los brazos, la rubia sonrió de lado, nuevamente todo estuvo en marcha para iniciar con la grabación, la cantante se fue acercando a su posición al lado de Kotonami mientras que las maquillistas le hacían varios retoques.

-¿Qué pasara con el contrato?-pregunto de inmediato el castaño, que aparte de ser su amigo era el productor del PV.

-No te preocupes, todo se arreglara-contesto de manera optimista.

_La joven actriz miro detenidamente como la rubia cantante que segundos atrás estaba agotada debido a su enfermedad, ahora mostraba una mirada llena de determinación, entrando a su personaje, iniciando así con un gran espectáculo que la dejo totalmente asombrada, convirtiéndola en una gran admiradora de esa talentosa mujer._

* * *

><p><em>Su experiencia fue realmente ¿enriquecedora?, no sabía cómo definirlo, vivir por un tiempo con su senpai, vivir y ver cosas que nunca imagino, la tenían hecha un lio, su admiración hacia él permanecía intacta, pero también había algo mas, era preocupación, él había sido reprendido debido a su actitud hacia Murasame-san, pero siempre ella estaría allí para apoyarlo, salvarlo, incluso de él mismo.<em>

"¿Salvarlo de él mismo?, no puede ser, si ni yo misma he podido salvarme"- no parecía encontrar alguna respuesta entre sus pensamientos-"¿Qué podría ser entonces?"- se pregunto nuevamente pero la voz de una de sus compañeras de salón la hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Yuka-chan, ¿ya escuchaste la nueva canción, Copy That?-pregunto animadamente a su compañera de enfrente, al tiempo que Kyoko comenzó a extrañar a su amiga.

"Mouko-san, hace mucho que no la veo, me gustaría saber que hizo durante mi ausencia"-pensó animada, deseaba fervientemente tener una larga conversación con su gran amiga.

-Si-comenzó a cantar una estrofa seguida de su compañera, ambas rieron al estar en sincronía- Ya compre el disco, estoy ansiosa por ver el PV e ir a su concierto- el miembro numero uno de "Love me", percato que hablaban de una cantante, tenia curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba.

"No creo que sea Ruriko-chan"-pensó, pero el nombre nunca llego a sus oídos debido al sonido de las campanas anunciando la siguiente hora de clases.

_Después de salir de la escuela, dio marcha a su bicicleta para dirigirse a LME, en su camino hacia la sección "Love me" no encontró rastro ni de su amiga, ni de él, en el fondo deseaba verlo caminar con su espalda recta, su sonrisa amable y su seguridad al caminar por los pasillos de la televisora al lado de Yashiro-san, ver a Tsuruga-san, al que conocía, al que admiraba, él que siempre estaba allí para ayudarla. Abrió la puerta de su "querida" sección, encontrándose a su amiga sentada y vestida con el llamativo vestuario rosado._

-¡Mouko-san!-se abalanzo hacia a ella, pero en un acto de reflejo ella se recorrió para no ser alcanzada por el efusivo abrazo de la joven estudiante, no obstante su semblante seguía siendo el mismo-¡Que mala eres!-se quejaba mientras sobaba su frente, pero noto como su amiga parecía estar en medio de un transe-Mouko-san, ¿Qué te sucede?-la respuesta no llego debido a la aparición del miembro más reciente de Love me.

-Chiori-chan-nombro suavemente Kyoko al ver como su compañera se acercaba y quedaba enfrente de ambas.

-El presidente nos espera-puso sus manos sobre la cintura, no obstante la joven de cabello corto no entendía porqué el presidente las llamaba-¿Ya tienes el disco del PV?-la pregunta iba dirigida a Kotonami que pareció despertar a la realidad.

-Auhmm si-contesto retraída.

-Bien, llévalo contigo-sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta fue saliendo del lugar al igual que Kotonami, Kyoko por un momento se sintió ignorada, no obstante las siguió hasta la oficina del presidente, a primera instancio observo que había una elegante y cómoda sala, esta ya era ocupada por el presidente Lory, Sawara-san, Yashiro-san y también…

-Tsuruga-san-susurro levemente al percibir la mirada de su senpai, cálida y angelical a lo cual sus demonios eran vulnerables y no parecían manifestarse, logrando también que ella se quedara estática.

-Onne-sama-el abrazo de la pequeña Maria logro que ella volviera a la normalidad-Ven siéntate conmigo-la jalo de la mano para quedar en miedo de ella y de su senpai, manteniendo una posición recta, ni ella misma sabia porque se sentía tan intimidada y nerviosa, no obstante se sentía feliz de ver finalmente al talentoso actor.

-Hola Mogami-san-saludo cordialmente el joven de anteojos, logrando que se relajara un poco.

-Ah, hola Yashiro-san, ¿sabe porque estamos aquí?-pregunto en voz baja después de responder el saludo.

-Tengo entendido que es para ver el PV donde actúa Kotonami-san- la joven se sorprendió bastante pero a la vez la alegría la invadía al saber del trabajo de su amiga, estaba ansiosa por ver de qué se trataba, sin embargo una pregunta quedaba en el aire.

-Pero, ¿Quién es el cantante del PV?-pregunto tratando de comprender el porqué la actitud de Mouko-san.

-Es una cantante-se escucho la voz del apuesto pelinegro logrando captar la atención de Kyoko- Además de ser una mujer talentosa es una persona muy apreciada por todos-respondió con una sincera sonrisa, pero algo en sus palabras hizo mella en la joven.

"Él la reconoce"- pensó en lo afortunada que era esa persona al ser reconocida por alguien como Tsuruga Ren, algo que ella inconscientemente, ansiaba ser más que nada en el mundo, aun mas que su venganza en contra de Fuwa Sho.

-Sí, también era amiga de mi mamá-se escucho decir de Maria con entusiasmo, pero Kyoko no pudo preguntar más debido a que las cortinas fueron cerradas y la enorme pantalla se encendía.

_La joven Kyoko observo como iniciaba el PV, reconoció haber escuchado la canción antes en voz de sus compañeras de salón, la trama era simple y considerado un cliché para muchos, no obstante el hecho de que ella interpretara una canción, reflejando la dedicación y amor que le tiene una joven secretaria a su jefe lo volvía en algo sumamente extraordinario, vio como la rubia cantante se desenvolvía con su canto, su actuación y su baile, parecía entender el porque todos en el lugar la admiraban incluso su amiga, ya que nunca antes había visto a Mouko-san con una mirada orgullosa y alegre al saborear el resultado de su trabajo al lado de la cantante, la canción termino con un final feliz al lado del apuesto jefe._

-Increíble trabajo Kotonami-san, puedo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-menciono altivamente el presidente después del masivo aplauso que se presento en la sala.

-Muchas gracias, para mí fue todo un honor trabajar con ella- dejo entrever una sonrisa de satisfacción y su voz denotaba admiración.

-¡Que envidia!, no todos tenemos la fortuna de trabajar con ella-dijo abiertamente la joven Amamiya mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba celosamente a su compañera.

-Pero es una suerte haber visto el PV antes de su lanzamiento-agrego animadamente la nieta del presidente, nadie notaba a excepción del apuesto actor el semblante de confusión de la joven de ojos dorados.

-¿Sucede algo malo Mogami-san?-pregunto dejando ver su preocupación, pero esa suave mirada logro exaltar a la joven.

-No es nada, es solo que…-apretó tímidamente su falda del uniforme escolar que aun portaba-No sé quien es ella-dijo al dirigir su vista hacia la pantalla donde salía el rostro de la rubia en la portada del nuevo álbum que promocionaba.

-¡¿Cómo?, Onne-sama, ¿no sabes quién es ella?- gracias a Maria todas las miradas se posaron sobre la joven estudiante que no sabía dónde esconder su rostro.

-No-se sentía avergonzada que en el aspecto musical solo sabía de Ruriko, el detestable Beagle y el maldito de Sho, en el pasado estaba cegada por su devoción a él que no le permito expandir sus horizontes en esa área.

-Ella es una mujer que ha formado una carrera en medio de esfuerzos y obstáculos, pero que ha tenido una destacable trayectoria artística-comenzó a decir de manera fraternal el presidente, notando como Ren sonreía nostálgicamente, ambos compartían algunos recuerdos hacia aquella persona-Una mente creativa y emprendedora –

-Ha sacado varios discos, también ha actuado en varios musicales, doramas y películas-agrego velozmente Chiori aunque se sintió avergonzada por haber interrumpido al presidente.

-Para que te des una idea Kyoko-chan, ella es una figura muy importante en el género musical, casi como lo es Kuu Hizuri en la actuación- se sorprendió de las palabras de Sawara-san y sabia que no había manera de contradecirlo, hasta el mismo Tsuruga Ren parecía aceptarlo.

-Ella regresara a LME para un nuevo proyecto-esta noticia sorprendió y alegro a más de uno.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto rápidamente Maria para lanzarse a los brazos de Lory, el cual asintió felizmente al ver a su nieta tan entusiasmada.

-Actualmente se hace llamar Minako la diosa del amor, pero antes de casarse y cuando inicio su carrera era conocida como Minako Aino- explico finalmente Ren dirigiendo su vista hacia la misma imagen que segundos antes Kyoko miraba, la joven al saber el nombre de la artista que se había robado la admiración de todos los presentes incluso de su senpai, sintió una gran curiosidad por saber qué tipo de persona era y que cosas podría aprender de ella cuando hiciera su esperado regreso a LME, sin imaginar que con ello, un gran cambio en su vida estaría por comenzar.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!, bien si están leyendo hasta aquí significa que no les pareció tan aburrido el primer capítulo. De antemano sé que me estoy echando la soga al cuello con este proyecto pero últimamente esta rondando en mi cabeza, también aclaro que si tardare en actualizar, pero no desesperen tendré que acabar las historias incompletas que tengo por allí, aunque por el momento este en mis residencias profesionales jeje XD, también este será el medio de desestresarme y expresar mis locuras.<strong>

**Es mi primer aporte para Skip Beat!, y para las personas que me conocen de trabajos anteriores, si tienen dudas o alguna queja, por aquí andaré jeje.**

Touko Namiya.-Propiedad de Abuelitnt. (Autora de un increíble fic de Slam Dunk que está en mis favoritos)

Kaede Rukawa-Propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

Taiki Kou, Hikaru Sakano, Minako Aino.-Propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Copy That.- Canción interpretada por Namie Amuro (muy recomendable)

**Alguna queja, sugerencia, amenaza o algo por el estilo, pueden dejar su comentario.**

**Cuídense**

**Chaito n_n **


	2. Chapter 2

SHOULD I LOVE HIM?

**Capitulo 2**

"**La aparición de la Diosa"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>Caminaba velozmente por los pasillos haciendo resonar sus tacones en el pulcro azulejo, cada paso demostraba frustración por la noticia que había recibido acerca del trabajo que se realizaría en un importante PV y ella torpemente evito prestar atención en su momento, porque creía que él seria profesional como solía serlo con su carrera, pero cometió un error y de seguir así, las cosas empeorarían para su representado, abrió la puerta precipitadamente notando que el joven estaba viendo nuevamente aquel video donde entrevistaban a Kyoko por su participación en Dark Moon, no sabía interpretar si su comportamiento era patético o penoso al tener esa nueva fijación. <em>

- ¡Sho! -dijo para tratar de llamar su atención y que notara su molestia.

- Shouko-san -se fue acercando hacia ella, sin importarle la manera en como lo había llamado con anterioridad, ella dio un paso hacia atrás manteniendo su entrecejo visiblemente arrugado- ¿Qué sucede?, ah ya se, estas celosa, pero no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ella es solo un demonio chupa almas cambia forma -

- ¡Sho basta! -grito nuevamente mientras se introducía al lugar y dejaba varios discos sobre un escritorio- No puedo dejarte ni diez segundos porque ya estas cometiendo estupidez tras otra -incluía todos sus encuentros que tuvo con la novata actriz a la cual comenzaba a comprender por tener que soportar la actitud infantil del rubio.

- Pero no he hecho nada -trato de acercase a ella, pero con eso logro una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su manager.

- Tal vez sea eso Sho, siéntate -dijo tratando de guardar la calma, no obstante vio como el joven no hacía nada- ¡Siéntate! -exigió en modo de orden a lo cual el apuesto cantante opto por sentarse enfrente del televisor como lo había indicado Shouko-san

-¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunto notando como la hermosa mujer se acercaba al reproductor de DVD y tomaba uno de los discos que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

-Hace poco me entere, que te negaste a hacer el importante PV donde solicitaron tu colaboración –encendió el televisor esperando que el reproductor cargara el disco.

-No me negué, simplemente dije que no estaba dispuesto a trabajar en esas condiciones-contesto fastidiado por la innecesaria llamada de atención por parte de su manager.

-A pesar del éxito que tienes, no es bueno que te creas tan irremplazable- dijo indignada, percatando como se reproducía el video en el que supuestamente Fuwa Sho aparecería y en su lugar estaba el famoso y apuesto basquetbolista de los Lakers Kaede Rukawa.

-Eso es imposible, yo les dije que te llamaran-una furia nacía en su interior a cada segundo que avanzaba el PV.

-Pues lo hicieron, solo para darme el disco- se incorporo nuevamente para acercarse al rubio y mirarlo con sumo enfado-Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que has hecho-más que una pregunta lo decía como una afirmación.

-No debieron haber hecho eso, teníamos un contrato-dijo molesto haciéndose ver como la victima de las circunstancias.

-Si crees que un contrato impedirá remplazarte, estas muy equivocado, ¿acaso no sabes quién es Minako-sama en el mundo del espectáculo? –pregunto altivamente poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera-Lamento decirte esto Sho, pero tú a su lado, no eres nadie y con tu actitud seguirás siéndolo, si ella lo decidiera, fácilmente acabaría con tu carrera-chasqueo sus dedos logrando un respingo en el rubio.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?-pregunto mientras reflejaba una sonrisa nerviosa y comenzaba a temer por su carrera artística.

-Debo confesar que soy una gran admiradora de Minako-sama, por lo cual se varios pormenores de su vida artística-nuevamente se acerco al reproductor para introducir un disco diferente, pulso el botón pause para después sentarse al lado del rubio-Después de retirarse un par de años debido a su embarazo y de la difamación que rondaba su carrera, ella regreso con un nuevo disco, antes era conocida por componer y cantar baladas románticas, pero decidió probar con el género pop, con letras algo sugestivas pero sin perder ese toque que la caracterizaba, sin embargo, un día, caminado por los pasillos de la televisora Galaxia una nueva cantante se atrevió a decirle que debería regresar a su género cursi y no pisar su terreno, que ella era tan poco sexy que prefirió poner a la famosa modelo Hotaru Tomoe actuar en su PV, eso molesto sumamente a Minako-sama y la novata le lanzo un reto, ambas escribirían una canción y presentarla en la entrega de premios a lo mejor de la música, la que resultara más sensual para los espectadores ganaría y la que perdiera tendría que retirarse definitivamente de los escenarios, ya te imaginaras el resultado, ¿no es así?-

-Ya lo creo, porque ni siquiera has dicho el nombre de aquella cantante que se atrevió a retar a Minako- respondió ante la dura mirada de Shouko.

-Nadie lo recuerda, ya que su corta carrera no fue nada transcendental en el medio-respondió con naturalidad y encogiendo sus hombros –Solamente se conoce como la cantante que Minako-sama elimino del medio - la bella manager dio play en el reproductor dejándose ver a una hermosa rubia con un sexy traje que se ajustaba a su bien formado cuerpo, una diminuta falda negra, unas botas largas negras de tacón, una blusa blanca de manga corta que hacia resaltar sus encantos femeninos, llevando su cabello ajustado a una coleta.

"Cielos, se ve muy diferente a comparación de la última vez que la vi"-pensó inevitablemente sin dejar de ver los rítmicos movimiento de la entonces joven rubia y notar como todas las miradas masculinas de la premiación no le retiraban la vista de encima.

-Tendrás que buscar la manera de solucionarlo y hacerlo tú solo-Sho sabía que en esa ocasión no contaría con la ayuda de su manager, debía pensar de que manera llegaría a buenos términos con Minako, ambos sabían que el tiempo corría, además de la incertidumbre al no saber qué tipo de acciones tomara la cantante para que todos los medios se enteraran del escándalo: El joven cantante Fuwa Sho se rehusó a grabar un PV junto a la talentosa Minako. No solo implicaba un asunto artístico si no también legal, ya que también se había firmado un contrato para que ambos hicieran un dueto, pero bajo esas circunstancias, tal vez ese proyecto nunca saldría a la luz.

"Ya es momento de ocuparme de mi carrera y dejar de pensar en ella…y en ese sujeto"-pensó con enojo al visualizar en su mente la imagen de ambos actores compartiendo una cálida sonrisa, aquella cálida sonrisa que Kyoko ya no compartía con él desde su niñez, sentía una extraña sensación en su corazón la cual iba aumentándose cada segundo lejos de ella, sin embargo no sabía definir que era exactamente.

-Te dejo los discos para que veas todo su trabajo y tomes en cuenta que te falta mucho para estar en su nivel y darte el lujo de rechazarla nuevamente en otro proyecto- salió de la habitación, quería mantener la esperanza de que el joven finalmente madurara si es que le importaba su carrera artística.

* * *

><p><em>El PV de Copy That había alcanzado el primer lugar de las listas de popularidad y es el video musical más visto en internet de la cantante, eso era de las tantas noticias que escuchaba Kyoko tanto en la escuela como en LME, debía de admitir que la canción era sumamente pegajosa, aunque aun no sabía la letra por el momento solo tarareaba, incluso lo hacía inconscientemente, pero estaba a poco de aprendérsela por completo debido a que le gustaba ver el video donde salía su bella amiga.<em>

-¡Mouko-san!-se acerco efusivamente a ella encontrándola adentro de la sección Love me, pero no pudo abrazarla como deseaba ya que detuvo su andar tomándola de la frente y manteniéndola alejada-Que cruel eres, solo quería felicitarte por el éxito que has tenido en el PV, ¿sabías que es el video mas pedido?-

-Sí, lo sé-respondió dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, algo que la joven de cabello corto no esperaba ver.

-¿Qué sucede Mouko-san?-pregunto al querer saber el cambio de actitud de su amiga, entendía que estuviera contenta, pero su sonrisa iba más allá del orgullo que la caracterizaba.

-Es solo que…-comenzó a decir con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, algo que su compañera imito al instante-Ella estaba tan enferma-

-¿Enferma?-pregunto la más joven con preocupación.

-Al parecer tenía un fuerte resfriado, se veía tan mal, tan agotada y sin fuerzas, que por un momento pensé que la grabación se cancelaria-continuo su relato haciendo que en la mente de Kyoko el recuerdo de cierto actor y el amor que le tenía a su trabajo, lograba que su admiración hacia él fuera constante-Pero cuando las cámaras comenzaron a grabar, parecía que estaba perfectamente saludable-

-Te entiendo-el comentario de su compañera hizo que pusiera su mirada hacia ella con intriga- Eso es porque ella ama su trabajo y hace lo posible para que todo salga a la perfección- su voz sonaba extasiada mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

-Es cierto, ella no se detuvo a pesar de que…-

-¡Ya llego!, ¡Ya está aquí!-la llegada de Chiori impidió que Kotonami terminara con su relato.

-¿Quién llego?-pregunto Kyoko al tiempo que se paraba de su lugar y no dejaba de ver el entusiasmo reflejado en el rostro del miembro más reciente de Love me.

-¿Cómo que quien?, ¡Minako-sama!-ante esto las tres se dirigieron al lobby.

_No solo eran ellas, si no también varios miembros de la televisora entre ellos varios actores y conductores. Kyoko observo desde la planta alta como una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos celestes, dueña de una sonrisa amable y juguetona, era rodeada por varias personas para un autógrafo, una foto o simplemente para saludarla y presentar sus respetos. A su lado era acompañada por una elegante mujer de cabello corto oscuro, mostrando una actitud amable y tranquila, pero esa tranquilidad fue remplazada por asombro al ver llegar al presidente Lory con una gran caravana como tenia acostumbrado realizar, pero en esta ocasión con la moda que se utilizaba en la época victoriana._

-¡JEFE!-llamo animadamente la rubia que se fue acercando al presidente, ambos hicieron una elegante reverencia, para segundos después abrazarse animadamente.

-Bienvenida Mina- dijo después de concluir su abrazo y regalarle una cálida sonrisa.

-Me alegra estar nuevamente aquí-ella miro a su alrededor ansiosamente tratando de buscar a alguien en especial- ¿Dónde está?, pensé que estaría aquí-dijo mientras su ánimo se fue desvaneciendo al no tener resultado alguno a su búsqueda.

-Tenía un par de pendientes, pero seguramente lo veras pronto-trato de calmarla y evitar que ella se preocupara de mas, no obstante noto que la rubia sonreía hacia cierta dirección, quiso saber cuál era el motivo, miro hacia atrás en dirección a la planta alta y se encontró con la sección Love me, su mirada regreso hacia delante pero se percato que la rubia ya no estaba allí, si no que velozmente subió las escaleras eléctricas para estar enfrente de las tres chicas que estaban totalmente admiradas al ver más de cerca a la rubia, notando que era un poco más alta que ellas y que difícilmente se le notaba la edad que realmente tenia.

-Hola, perdón por no despedirme el día de la grabación, quería agradecer enormemente tu participación, sin tu ayuda esto no hubiera sido posible- se dirigió a Kotonami, la cual estaba totalmente paralizada ya que no esperaba tener tantas atenciones por parte de la famosa cantante.

-No al contrario yo debo agradecer que me hayan llamado-hizo una leve reverencia pero mostrando respeto hacia la persona que estaba enfrente.

-Aun sigues siendo muy rápida Mina-el presidente Takarada apareció nuevamente al lado de la rubia.

-Yo nunca pierdo condición jefe-respondió mientras levantaba alegremente su puño.

-Veo que has venido a saludar a las tres jovencitas que pertenecen a la sección Love me-con el solo hecho de mencionar dicho nombre el ambiente fue cambiando notablemente a uno totalmente tenso, debido al aura maligna que emitían las tres jóvenes, pero esta no llego afectarle en absoluto a la rubia.

-¡Ah sí!, de hecho hay unos puntos que quiero exponer mas tarde en su oficina jefe-las palabras de Mina lograron que ese ambiente cambiara nuevamente, pero esta vez era de sorpresa e intriga.

- Bueno, en ese caso deja te presento a las dos chicas que también forman parte de mi amada sección, para empezar, te presento al miembro más reciente Amamiya Chiori - la joven en cuestión dio un paso al frente y dio una reverencia.

-Para mí es un gusto conocerla Minako-sama-dijo con gran admiración, desde pequeña le gustaba su música, aunque en toda su carrera en el medio nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla personalmente.

-Muchas gracias-respondió con una reverencia y sintiéndose enormemente alagada.

-Y ella es el miembro número uno…-

-¡Mogami Kyoko!-todos estaban sorprendidos de que ella supiera su nombre-Si, ¡eres tú!- la rubia se fue acercando a la joven –Finalmente te conozco, que alegría- sin preguntar, la abrazo efusivamente, la joven de cabello corto no respondió el abrazo, algo que de inmediato lamento la rubia por lo cual decidió separarse de ella- Lo lamento, es que Kuu me hablo tanto de ti-

-¿Otou-san? , ¿Lo conoce?-pregunto casi en un murmullo, pero eso no evito que la rubia la escuchara.

-¡Sí!, todo el tiempo me decía, que si su hija esto, que si su hija aquello, no paraba de hablar de ti y gracias a eso deseaba tanto conocerte, además de que…-

-¿Además de qué?-pregunto viendo como la cantante repentinamente paro de hablar.

-Lo siento pero es una sorpresa, pero prometo que pronto lo sabrás-guiño un ojo y mostro una gran sonrisa sin embargo mantenía ese aura de misterio que logro atrapar a la joven actriz-Jefe, es hora de tener esa charla-

-De acuerdo, pasemos a mí oficina-después de despedirse, ambos se alejaron del lugar, siendo seguidos por la manager de la cantante y la demás caravana victoriana.

"¡Es increíble!, no esperaba que ella me conociera, no obstante aun tengo curiosidad por lo que iba decir"-pensó Kyoko sin percatarse que sus dos compañeras de trabajo tenían la vista puesta sobre ella.

-Kyoko-chan, ¿Cómo es eso que Minako-sama sabia de tu existencia?-pregunto Chiori sintiendo aun mas envidia por ella que por Kotonami aun después de haber hecho el PV.

-Como tu amiga, exijo una explicación-Mouko-san se mostraba con los brazos cruzados y en una actitud aterradora, la pequeña Kyoko se sentía totalmente acorralada.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en la oficina de Lory Takarada se estaba por iniciar una interesante conversación, en la cual se hablaría de lo sucedido últimamente en LME y de algunos miembros que lo conformaban.<em>

-¿Cómo han estado tus hijos?-pregunto repentinamente logrando que la rubia dejara de beber del té que previamente le habían servido.

-Muy bien, acostumbrándose vivir nuevamente en Tokio y sin su padre-respondió dejando escapar un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de llamar la imagen de su amado desde lo más profundo de su corazón-No le pregunto por el suyo, ya que lo vi días antes de Navidad, me alegre mucho al saber que estaría aquí para el cumpleaños de Maria-retomo su sonrisa dejando atrás la melancolía-También de que ella finalmente respondiera sus cartas-

-Eso fue gracias a que alguien logro abrir su corazón-

-¿Te refieres…a él?-pregunto sumamente interesada en saber la respuesta.

-No, fue Kyoko-chan-respondió tratando de descubrir el misterio que Mina traía con respecto a la joven actriz.

-Interesante-dijo fijando su vista en el reflejo que se formaba en lo poco que quedaba de su bebida.

-Mina, pareces tener cierto interés por ella, ¿puedo saber por qué?-pregunto inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, la rubia solamente se dedico a tomar el último sorbo de té.

-Al igual que usted, cuando él llego a Japón a construir una nueva vida, dando inicio a una exitosa carrera actoral, yo he estado al pendiente de todos sus pasos, no solo porque Kuu y Julie-san me lo pidieron, si no porque inevitablemente yo me encariñe con él desde que era un niño, he visto todos sus avances, pero me sorprendió mucho cuando realizo la nueva versión de Tsukigomori, al principio pensé que usted se negaría en dejarlo actuar en el papel de Katsuki-

-Y lo hice, en un principio me negué a que lo hiciera ya que en su posición era difícil que él lograra una buena interpretación-de inmediato aclaro la situación, comprendiendo la inquietud de la rubia.

-Pero lo logro, gracias a ello Dark Moon alcanzo altos niveles de audiencia, por eso tuve mucha intriga al saber cómo pudo superar ese obstáculo, quería saber que o quien habría logrado ese cambio en él, fue allí donde ella apareció- la mirada de Mina fue muy fácil de interpretar para el presidente, ya que sabía a quién se refería-Pero por medio de Kuu me entere que ella tenía un gran complejo el cual la orillaba estar en la sección llamada "Love me"-

-Desgraciadamente así es, aunque no se muchos detalles, con seguridad puedo decir que mi pequeña ha sufrido varios golpes en la vida y que difícilmente ha logrado superar- la rubia sonrió al notar la manera tan fraternal en cómo se dirigía a la joven actriz.

-Es por eso que ya no puede percibir cuando alguien le demuestra cariño, afecto, ternura y sobre todo amor-dijo pensativa al recordar el abrazo que efusivamente ella le había dado, en parte sabía que era una falta de respeto, sin embargo percibió que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de apego y trataba de mantenerse distante- Jefe, ¿es verdad que desean realizar una nueva versión de Full House?-pregunto repentinamente tomando desprevenidamente al presidente.

-Eh si, muchos productores desean tomar el proyecto, pero aun no se ha definido por completo cuando se tendrá el reparto-

-Creo que es momento de presentar el nuevo proyecto que deseo lanzar en su lugar en LME y donde le puedo asegurar, tendrá mucho éxito ante el público-

-Suena muy ambicioso, ¿de qué se trata la historia?-recargo su mejilla tranquilamente sobre su mano derecha, esperando ansiosamente la reseña.

-Se basa en un manga que escribió una amiga de mi mamá hace tiempo, se trata de una joven que ha sido rechazada por varios chicos, pero un día tiene la oportunidad de pedir un novio por internet, no obstante se trata de un androide, allí es donde empieza la aventura, pero si quiere saber más, todos los detalles están en el guion-dijo entusiasmada, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, mientras sacaba el escrito y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

-Absolute Boyfriend- leyó el titulo de la historia con sumo interés, ya que desde siempre ha sido fanático de las historias románticas -¿Vas a ser la protagonista?-ante eso la cantante comenzó a reír escandalosamente, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que lograra calmarse.

-Me alaga jefe, pero los años se me vienen encima-retiro una lágrima, mientras sentía un gran alivio en su estomago después de una buena dosis de carcajadas-No, Kyoko Mogami será la protagonista-dijo con determinación y parecía no dar marcha atrás con su decisión.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA…<p>

**Hola**

**Espero que siga sin ser aburrido, me gustaría saber su opinión:D.**

**Dato curioso: Naoko Takeuchi es amiga de la creadora del manga Zettai Kareshi, Yuu Watase.**

**Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

SHOULD I LOVE HIM?

**Capitulo 3**

"**Alternativa"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Fue cuestión de varios minutos para leer la reseña, entendió porque la rubia no podía ser la protagonista, ya que el personaje principal era una estudiante de preparatoria, vivía sola debido a que sus padres viajaban constantemente, tenía un amigo de la infancia que también era su vecino y compañero de clases, pero el romanticismo comienza cuando la joven pide tener un novio a un misterioso hombre, este le sugiere que entre a una página web para ordenarlo, sin imaginarse que su deseo finalmente seria cumplido, pero con ello vendrían grandes cambios a su vida y el inicio de una hermosa historia de amor. La historia era realmente prometedora, no obstante estaba preocupado al ver que el personaje que interpretaría Kyoko sería muy diferente a los anteriores, sin duda se trataba de un gran reto. _

-Es un gran proyecto, sin embargo pienso que será una gran responsabilidad para Kyoko-chan, ella solamente ha hecho antagónicos-argumento dejando ver su inquietud, pero la rubia parecía estar preparada para cualquier impedimento que se le llegara a presentar.

-Lo sé, su trabajo como Mio y Natsu han sido por demás esplendidos con decir que me provocaron escalofríos- se abrazo a ella misma al recordar la sensación que sintió cuando vio ambas series tanto Dark Moon y algo de Box"R"- Pero cuando la vi por primera vez en el comercial de Kyurara supe que ella seria la persona que interpretaría a Riiko a la perfección, de eso no tengo la menor duda-

-Pero es posible que presente el mismo problema que Ren enfrento al interpretar a Katsuki- dijo tratando de que la cantante desistiera de su decisión.

-Puede ser, sin embargo ya tengo todo perfectamente calculado para que ella pueda interpretar su personaje- el aire de misterio volvió aparecer en el ambiente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?-pregunto al no poder descifrar que plan se traía entre manos.

-De ella dependerá aceptar o no, además de realizar su primer protagónico, es su oportunidad de graduarse de la sección "Love me"- una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, imaginando los grandes resultados que surgirían si su plan salía a la perfección-También quiero que Ren esté en el proyecto- soltó repentinamente notando el rostro alarmado de Lory.

-No creo que sea conveniente-sabia que el actor no se negaría a participar, sobre todo si Kyoko seria la protagonista y Minako la productora.

-Jefe, no le estoy pidiendo permiso-sonrió socarronamente, pero en instantes su semblante se torno serio al recordar un punto importante-Además no creo que tampoco hubiera sido conveniente que Ren actuara en esa película- su mirada se torno fría enfrente de Lory dejándolo sin habla- ¿Pensó que nunca me iba enterar?-pregunto en un tono molesto, su rostro mostraba angustia y preocupación- No solo Kuu estaba aterrado con la idea, por suerte Julie-san aun no lo sabe, pero a lo que mí respecta, temía por la salud mental de Ren y que Kuon volviera resurgir-hizo referencia al joven que había llegado desde América totalmente distinto a lo que era Tsuruga Ren, sin embargo en el fondo ella deseaba que regresar aquel Kuon que conoció siendo un pequeño.

-Se a lo que te refieres, por eso lo mande con un amuleto-trato con sus palabras cambiar el semblante de la rubia, poco a poco ella se fue restableciendo.

-Lo sé, también era por eso que deseaba tanto conocerla-menciono tranquilamente dejando ver su principal interés en Mogami Kyoko.

_Mientras tanto, la joven en cuestión se encontraba sentada en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras en donde solía meditar y sumergirse en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar algo de paz después del bombardeo de preguntas por parte de sus amigas, a lo cual solo se limito en decir que había conocido a Kuu Hizuri en una misión para "Love me", no obstante no comento detalles de su relación padre-hija y de las grandes enseñanzas que aprendió por su parte para permanecer en el mundo del espectáculo, aunque no las dejo del todo convencidas, parecían estar más calmadas y se retiraron a realizar sus labores._

-¡Oh!, Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-la pregunta despertó a la realidad a la joven dirigiendo su mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz.

-Sawara-san, lo que pasa es que por el momento no me han llamado para algún trabajo-respondió al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus piernas mostrando aburrimiento, sin embargo tenía un extraño sentimiento, tanta calma parecía anunciar una gran tormenta.

-Entiendo, pero no te desanimes, has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora y es momento de que tomes un pequeño receso- noto que la joven levemente esbozaba una sonrisa dejando de lado sus preocupaciones que no tenían fundamento alguno.

-Supongo, por cierto Sawara-san, ¿Usted sabe como Minako-sama y Kuu-san se conocen?-pregunto la joven aprovechando la presencia de aquel hombre que le transmitía mucha confianza.

-Bueno-se sentó a su lado, previniendo que su respuesta seria bastante larga- Hace más o menos 13 años, Minako-sama y Kuu-san protagonizaron uno de los doramas más exitosos en LME sin dejar de lado lo popular que fue Tsukigomori-

-¿De qué se trataba?-pregunto sin poder ocultar emoción en su voz.

-Se llamaba Full House, se trataba de una chica que vivía sola en una hermosa casa en la playa que había diseñado y construido su padre, pero por culpa de sus amigos esta fue vendida sin su consentimiento a un famoso actor, por lo cual ella intentara hacer lo posible por recuperar su amada Full House, no obstante sus sentimientos estarán de por medio-explico brevemente, pero sabía que con esto no alimentaba del todo la intriga de la joven- Te quedas atrapado por la historia desde el primer capítulo, tal vez te gustaría verla-

-¿Sería posible eso?-pregunto dubitativamente al pensar que esta no se transmitía actualmente en televisión.

-Tengo el dorama completo, pero por el momento no puedo prestártelo porque alguien más lo está ocupando-dijo al mismo tiempo que recordó como una mañana Kotonami le había pedido todo el trabajo relacionado a la cantante, se había sorprendido por la extraña efusividad de la joven.

-¡Que mal!-lamento la joven de cabello corto recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

-No te preocupes, cuando este en mis manos te avisare para hacértelo llegar, ¿está bien?- no deseaba ver desanimada a Kyoko ya que en esas situaciones el ambiente se volvía bastante denso, algo que hasta el momento no podía describir con exactitud.

-Gracias, Sawara-san, se que siempre estará allí para ayudarme y eso lo aprecio mucho-dijo humildemente pero dibujando una amplia sonrisa que tranquilizo el alma de Sawara-san- Ahora entiendo, ellos se conocen de hace mucho tiempo- menciono pensativa retomando su principal duda.

-Así es, han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, casi podrían decirse que son como hermanos-había escuchado comentarios de la peculiar relación de ambos artistas, el como Kuu Hizuri se comportaba como un hermano mayor sobreprotector con la entonces Minako Aino-¡Por cierto!-recordó inmediatamente llamando la atención de Kyoko-Recientemente ellos dos protagonizaron una película que fue filmada en Nueva York y próximamente harán la premier en Tokio-

-¿Significa que Kuu-san vendrá nuevamente?-pregunto tratando de contener la ilusión que le provocaba el hecho de que el veterano actor regresara al país.

-Se tiene programado que vendrá en dos semanas para presentar la película al lado de Minako-sama- contesto con naturalidad, sin notar la alegría que invadía a la joven.

"Por fin podre darle las gracias por el gran consejo que me dio, además me hace feliz que podre verlo pronto"- recordaba el trato que le dio en su estancia, aunque fue poco el tiempo, él se había convertido en una figura paterna y una persona importante en su vida.

-¡Onne-sama!-aquella voz la despertó de sus pensamientos, vio como Maria subía las escaleras que la separaban de ella, habiendo cumplido el objeto, la abrazo efusivamente.

-¡Hola!, Maria-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto después de romper el abrazo y poder admirar la tierna sonrisa de la pequeña.

-Muy bien y más ahora que mi amado Ren vino conmigo-contesto llena de ilusión sin notar la expresión de la joven actriz al escuchar ese nombre.

-Sí que eres muy rápida Maria-chan-se escucho la voz de Yashiro mientras subía las escaleras al lado del apuesto actor, como en un acto de reflejo se paro del lugar y saludo cordialmente a su sempai y su manager.

-Bu..buenas tardes-dijo con una solemne reverencia, característica de Kyoko.

-Buenas tardes-contesto el pelinegro con una sincera sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para su manager y Maria.

-¿Minako-sama ya llego?-la pequeña jalo un trozo de tela del llamativo uniforme rosado de la joven actriz

-Sí, esta con el presidente, lo que me sorprendió es que me conocía por medio de Hizuri-san- hubo asombro en el lugar, pero en el guapo actor había perturbación, presentía que si Minako sabia la existencia de Kyoko, y si sabia acerca de sus sentimientos por su aprendiz habría problemas, ya no podría quitársela de encima, cuando esa mujer se propone algo, realmente lo cumple, no por nada era de las mejores cantantes del país.

-Que bien, así podemos salir las tres juntas, ¿no te parece genial Onne-sama?-menciono la pequeña mientras había un brillo en sus ojos, Kyoko estaba feliz por la expresión de Maria-Bien, ¿pues que esperamos?, vamos todos juntos-tomo del brazo a la joven actriz que no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la idea.

-¿Está bien que yo vaya?-

-Claro, además ya te conoce, vamos-al final la idea no le parecía tan mala debido al misterio que escondía la rubia cantante.

_Todo el improvisado grupo se dirigió a las oficinas del presidente, afuera de esta se encontraban dos excéntricos guardias y la joven manager de Minako caminando de un lado a otro mientras terminaba una importante llamada telefónica, al parecer la agenda era bastante apretada para la bella mujer._

-Si en media hora estaremos por allá , no se preocupe-Sakano cerro de golpe el celular dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, pero no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa amable antes los recién llegados-Buenas tardes-saludo cordialmente, recibiendo el mismo resultado.

-¿Ya llevan mucho tiempo?-pregunto repentinamente la nieta del presidente tratando no mostrar desespero.

-Sí bastante, pero…-la manager no pudo terminar la frase cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

-¡ESTA BIEN JEFE LOS PONDRE A PRUEBA!-se escucho altivamente y no muy conforme la cantante sin dejar de mirar al presidente.

-¡Minako-sama!-la rubia al escuchar su nombre por parte de Maria Takarada, no evito emocionarse, se agacho hasta su altura, la abrazo y dio vueltas con ella.

-Pero mira, estas lindísima y has crecido muchísimo, dime, ¿te gusto lo que te mande en tu cumpleaños?-converso con la pequeña después de ponerla en piso nuevamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, muchas gracias me gusto muchísimo, pero lo que en verdad ansió, es ir a tu concierto, ¿Cuándo será, donde? –dijo mientras la ilusión se estacionaba en sus ojos y voz.

-Aun no lo sé encanto, pero prometo que tu estarás en primera fila, ¿ok?-le guiño un ojo-Sabes, mi pequeña Misaki no ha dejado de preguntar por ti-

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa a visitarla?-

-Por supuesto, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti-varias personas incluyendo a Kyoko estaban sorprendidas por la relación que llevaba la cantante con la nieta del presidente ya que era muy conocida por no socializar mucho con los adultos a excepción de Ren y Lory Takarada.

-¡OMG!, ¡YOU´RE SO HOT!-se escucho repentinamente de Minako con un modismo americano, quien iba examinando a Tsuraga Ren de pies y cabeza, de frente y de espalda-Justo como lo pensé, los años te favorecen-con ambas manos tomo su rostro y analizo cada línea de este, mientras que el actor aparentaba estar neutral-Eres perfecto-la mirada azul celeste provoco un leve escalofrió al actor, sabía que esas palabras tenían algo oculto, pero era cuestión de tiempo para descubrirlo, aunque no evito presentir que se trataba de algo sumamente importante.

-A mi también me da gusto verla Minako-san-dijo el pelinegro tratando de romper ese incomodo ambiente en ambos ya que la rubia era de las pocas personas que sabia sus secretos y ante ella sus verdaderos sentimientos le eran revelados, no había manera de ocultarle algo por tanto tiempo.

-No me hables de usted, ¡no soy tan vieja, estoy por cumplir 35!-dijo en medio de un puchero mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo acusadoramente después de soltarlo sumamente ofendida.

-"Pues parece alguien de 25"-pensó rápidamente Kyoko, impresionada por la habilidad que tenia la cantante para ocultar sus años y por la gran familiaridad que tenia con su senpai-"¿Desde cuándo se conocen?"-

-Mina, no me gusta interrumpir ni nada por el estilo, pero debemos irnos- la manager se fue acercando a su representada, apenada por truncar tan emotivo encuentro.

-De acuerdo-resoplo, pero sabía que el deber llamaba, segundos después fijo su mirada en la joven donde tenía albergada todas sus esperanzas, tanto en su proyecto y en el actor que apreciaba mucho-Pero antes, Hikaru-chan, dale al Sawara-san los dos guiones del dorama que voy a producir y que se los haga llegar a los actores lo más pronto posible-dijo con mayor gusto aunque el presidente seguía no muy feliz con la decisión de la cantante, pero hay ocasiones donde se tiene que arriesgar para ganar.

-"¿Sera el nuevo proyecto del que hablaba el presidente?"-pensó nuevamente la interprete de Mio, en el fondo estaba ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba.

-"Algo se trae entre manos, su rostro la delata"-por otro lado Ren no pensaba de manera optimista.

-Encanto, ¿Qué te parece si vas mañana a comer a mi casa?-la ojiazul se dirigió con Maria recargando sus manos sobre las rodillas.

-¿También puede venir Onne-sama?-pregunto entusiasmada, mientras que la ojimiel no pensaba de la misma manera.

-Yo no creo, que se buena idea-dije de inmediato Kyoko agitando sus manos a la altura del pecho, le parecía una total descortesía.

-¡Por supuesto!-para Minako, las cosas parecían favorecerle, por otro lado Ren ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo podía guardar la calma.

-¡Bien!, mañana a las 2 pm-la pequeña se aferro del brazo de la joven actriz quien sentía no ser tomada en cuenta.

-Bien, es hora de que me retire, fue un placer estar nuevamente en LME-Mina fue sacando sus gafas oscuras para lucirlas con gran glamour, todos se fueron despidiendo con una reverencia.

-Esperamos tenerla nuevamente aquí-pero la despedida cordial de la chica de traje rosado hizo que detuviera su andar y deslizara sus gafas un poco.

-Tenlo por seguro muñeca-la rubia le guiño a Kyoko, quien quedo impresionada y en cierta parte paralizada, pero para el pelinegro eso parecía una clara amenaza-Nos vemos mañana-

-¿Muñeca?-pregunto perpleja segundos después de que la cantante se retirara del lugar-¿Me dijo muñeca?-siguió preguntando sin sentir de cerca a su senpai.

-Minako una vez que te conoce y se le caes bien, acostumbra a poner ese tipo de motes-dijo calmadamente el guapo actor, pero internamente estaba angustiado-"Me gustaría decirte que no es nada de qué preocuparse, pero con ella, nada se sabe"-

-Aun así, creo que exagera-menciono acomplejada la joven relajando sus hombros, pensando que su Otou-san había exagerado, como siempre, en sus descripciones.

-Mogami-san…-deseaba decirle que estaba equivocada y que realmente era dulce, un encanto, bella, hermosa,…sexy. Decidió parar con sus definiciones o nunca acabaría, pero nunca llego esas palabras conciliadoras a sus labios, debido al repentino llamado de Sawara-san.

-Kyoko-chan, necesito hablar contigo, vamos al departamento de talentos- la joven actriz noto que en la voz de Sawara-san había una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad y ansiedad, la joven vio al presidente pero este se mantenía firme en no decir nada, decidió dar una reverencia y acompañar al hombre que traía un valioso proyecto en sus manos.

-Ren-el pelinegro presto atención al llamado de su manager-Hay un nuevo trabajo para ti-le extendió el guion que recientemente había dejado Minako, de inmediato lo tomo entre sus manos y en medio venia una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad, con las iniciales KH.

"_Lindo Hermoso_

_He estado trabajando mucho tiempo para que participes en este precioso proyecto, tu papel no lo tengo aun confirmado, aunque no te preocupes, serás de los principales, pero me esforzare para que obtengas el mejor papel, además de que así avanzaras más tu relación con la muñeca, tienes una semana para leer el guion y decidir en actuar o no, pero si me llegas a decir que NO, atente a las consecuencias, mi querido Kuon._

_PD. ¡Estas más sexy que nunca!, ah y tu madre te extraña muchísimo._

_Besos._

_Atte: Minako, ¡La diosa del amor!"_

-Ren, ¿te encuentras bien?, te noto nervioso-el manager hizo que el actor aterrizara abruptamente a la realidad, él no tenía idea de hasta donde podía llegar la cantante con tal de que expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia Kyoko.

-No es nada-guardo rápidamente la nota en su bolsillo, para después leer atentamente el nombre del dorama donde la excéntrica rubia quería que actuara- Absolute Boyfriend- leyó brevemente la reseña, una historia de género romántico, un triangulo amoroso, una estudiante de preparatoria, su mejor amigo y un androide ordenado en una tienda online.

-No es por nada, pero sospecho que el otro guion se lo dieron a Kyoko-chan-las palabras de Yashiro atraparon toda la atención del apuesto actor-Y por la cara de Sawara-san, no se trata de cualquier papel-los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron desmesurada, recordando cada una de las palabras de aquella nota.

"¿Podría ser?"-no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero como se marcaban las cosas, su amada finalmente recibiría el reconocimiento que merece como actriz, ¿pero a qué precio?

_Horas después Minako había terminado su reunión con Shaoran Li, un exitoso empresario que estaría por festejar su aniversario de bodas, y la prima de este le sugirió que le diera una sorpresa, ¿y qué mejor que Minako cantara el tema principal de la primera película que habían visto como novios él y su amada esposa Sakura?, sin duda la idea era bastante creativa, además de que la cantante estaba entusiasmada después de escuchar la hermosa historia de amor que inicio en una escuela primaria de Tomoeda, prometiendo así una presentación inolvidable. Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió a Starlight Records la disquera donde pertenecía y era accionista, su día se estaba tornando sumamente excepcional, sus planes parecían marchar a la perfección, entro a su amplia y abandonada oficina, abrió las persianas dejando que entrara la luz por todo el lugar, se sentó cómodamente frente al escritorio y sobre de él encontró todo lo relacionado al nuevo dorama, el elenco estaba conformado principalmente por Kyoko Mogami como Riiko Isawa._

-Ren Tsuruga,¿Cómo?, ¡¿Qué?, tendré que hacer una junta urgentemente-al ver qué papel sugerían para el guapo actor, Minako grito histéricamente, pero al ver quien mas estaba en el elenco principal, todo parecía desmoronarse frente a sus ojos-"No, él no, debo actuar rápido o todo se echara a perder, pero como dé lugar él y Ren no deben estar en el mismo set bajo ningún concepto"-pensaba mientras su mirada se perdía en ese nombre en papel, sin darse cuenta de los gritos eufóricos afuera de su oficina, hasta que la puerta fue abierta e identifico de quien se trataba.

-Buenas tardes-el recién llegado saludo con seriedad pero cuando intento imponer su presencia, vio que era inútil ante la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Buenas tardes Fuwa-kun, ¿en qué puedo servirte?-la rubia se restableció ante su reciente impresión y con movimientos felinos rodeo el escritorio para recargarse y quedar enfrente del recién llegado, sonriente, mostrando una diferente impresión de aquella vez de la grabación del PV. Sho estaba impactado por la belleza seductora de la rubia, mientras que Minako con brazos cruzados, pensaba, que después de todo, de esa reunión podría sacar algo de provecho.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola**

**Otro capítulo, tarde pero seguro, agradezco enormemente sus comentarios y espero que este episodio haya sido de su agrado y para los que no hayan leído Zettai Kareshi, se los recomiendo altamente.**

**Shaoran Li- Sakura Kinomoto: Son propiedad de CLAMP.**

**Editado 10/04/2012, gracias a kotoko-98 por la observación D**

**Chaito.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Cambios, ¿favorables?"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Riiko Isawa, una joven de 16 años, estudiante de preparatoria, vive sola en un departamento debido a que sus padres siempre están viajando, ha sufrido de un rechazo amoroso, lamentándose no tener un novio, un joven que la quiera y que la haga sentir especial, lo más cercano a un hombre, es su mejor amigo Soushi Akimoto, quien también es su vecino y compañero de clases. Pero su suerte cambiara cuando conozca a Gaku Namikiri, un misterioso hombre, quien le ofrece uno de sus varios productos, pero lo único que desea Riiko es un novio, a lo cual Gaku le sugiere entrar a la página de Kronos Heaven, allí encontrara el sitio indicado para pedir un amante, quien solo estará diseñado para ella. _

-¡¿Qué?-sintió un fuerte escalofrió, además de que sentía que se le revolvía el estomago mientras que sus manos aun temblaban mientras sostenían el guion-¡Imposible!, yo…simplemente, ¡NO!-no creía que tan valiosa oportunidad se volvería en un martirio.

-Kyoko-chan, piénsalo, es tu primer protagónico-justifico de inmediato Sawara-san, lamentándose no haber armado un trinchera para refugiarse, sobre todo al observar como el rostro de la joven se transformaba conforme leía las características del papel principal.

-¡PERO, ESTO VA EN CONTRA DE MI NATURALEZA!-grito altivamente mientras una fuerte tormenta se presentaba en el departamento de talentos, y la aura maligna de los demonios de Kyoko se manifestaba alrededor de ella.

-Bueno, será un nuevo reto para ti-dijo al tiempo que asomaba su cabeza por debajo del escritorio al igual que los demás, pero el semblante del actriz no tenia cambio alguno-Además, Minako-sama fue quien te eligió-al decir aquellas palabras, la joven se fue calmando poco a poco, pero en su rostro se había presentado la decepción.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso, solo lo hace porque Hizuri-san, se lo pidió?-pregunto quedamente, en sus inicios hubiera aprovechado aquella oportunidad, sin pensarlo dos veces y así apresurar su venganza en contra de Sho, pero ahora, solo quería ser reconocida por sus propios medios.

-Has trabajado mucho para obtener tu primer protagónico, no debes dudar de tus capacidades Kyoko- dijo con palabras conciliadoras, que lograron sacar a la joven de sus pensamiento pesimistas-Es un proyecto muy importante incluso, es posible que Tsuruga Ren participé- Sawara-san no se percato del efecto que causo al decir aquel nombre.

"Tsuruga Ren"-apretó el guion contra su pecho, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, ni ella misma interpretaba tal reacción.

-Si crees que no eres capaz de hacer dicho papel, tendrás que dialogarlo directamente con Minako-sama-dijo seriamente, dando entender que no aceptaba el inmediato rechazo por parte del primer miembro de la sección "Love Me".

_Se mantuvo estática, con una valiosa oportunidad entre sus brazos, tenía miedo, a pesar de que antes ya había actuado al lado del talentoso actor, pero con papeles que no se comparaban con la personalidad de una estudiante ordinaria de preparatoria que está en una búsqueda desesperada del verdadero amor, no podía compararla con la siniestra y letal Mio, tampoco con la abusiva y egocéntrica Natsu, ni mucho menos con la extravagante y sensual Setsu, sin embargo ese protagónico la lograría destacar entre el Show Biz, pero si fracasaba, adiós LME, adiós carrera, adiós venganza y adiós sempai. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Minako, si es que quería salir ilesa de todo eso._

* * *

><p><em>En una ocasión escucho, que la diosa griega Afrodita, o en su equivalencia Venus en Roma, no solamente era la diosa del amor, sino también de la lujuria y la belleza, se decía además que la hermosa diosa tenía el poder de hacer que cualquier hombre se enamorara de ella con tan solo verla a los ojos. Parte de un mito o no, frente a él estaba una mujer que posiblemente reunía todas aquellas características, una mujer que llegaba al nivel que él merecía como pareja, la desventaja, es que había demasiadas cosas de por medio, siendo una de ellas, la edad. <em>

-Fuwa-kun, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto la rubia mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sus ojos azules analizaban cada acción del joven cantante.

-Sí, bueno yo…espero no haberla importunado-no podía creerlo, estaba tartamudeando, estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres, sin importar su edad se derritieran ante él, pero ahora ese efecto parecía tomarlo por sorpresa.

-No te preocupes, al contrario, me alegra mucho que estés aquí-dijo sin dar a conocer aun sus verdaderas intenciones-¿Gustas algo de tomar?-pregunto mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla, invitando al joven a sentarse frente a ella.

-No gracias-contesto al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

-Y bien, ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?-pregunto tratando de no sonar sarcástica, era cierto que estaba molesta por aquel día de la grabación, pero sabía que el momento de cobrárselas, llegaría, pero sería bajo sus reglas.

-En realidad, en un principio, pensé en venir y disculparme solamente- la cantante levanto una ceja, esperando que más le tenía preparado- Pero después de hacer una breve investigación, supe de los 17 años de su trayectoria y que en sus inicios oculto una relación, para que nadie se enterara de los beneficios que obtenía de esta-la rubia no se inmutaba ante las palabras del Sho, dejaría que hablara de aquello que la difamo por varios años-No puedo ofrecerle disculpas a alguien que no lucho realmente por obtener lo que tiene ahora, pero si alguien se interpone hace lo posible por eliminarlo, como lo hizo con aquella cantante años atrás, además, además de que en todos estos años, no ha logrado mantener el primer lugar por cuatro semanas-dijo desconociendo el origen de su valentía por decir aquellas palabras, de haber estado Shouko allí, las cosas hubieran sido nuevamente diferentes.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto de manera informal pero sin dejar de lado una resplandeciente sonrisa que tardo años en practicar, pero que ha podido enseñar, en especial a un querido aprendiz-Por lo que dices, si que fue breve tu investigación-continuo al ver que Sho se mantuvo callado, esperando la reacción de la cantante, había ido con la intención de hacerle ver que sus años de grandeza estaban por terminarse y que él, Fuwa Sho sería ahora el mejor cantante de Japón- Bien, te contare de manera más resumida lo que no vas encontrar en los portales de internet-adivino las fuentes que había consultado el rubio, sin embargo él no se esforzó en afirmar y negar nada-Cuando tenía 6 años soñaba con ser una cantante, al tener diez me enviaron a Inglaterra a una escuela de actuación, regrese a Japón a los 13 aun con la idea de forjar mi sueño, a los 16 conocí a mi esposo, quien fue un famoso cantante, nuestra relación se mantuvo oculta, es cierto, pero tampoco me aproveche de su fama, siendo él, nunca lo hubiera permitido, a los 17 fui descubierta por el productor Takuya Moroboshien la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, después hice mi disco debut, varias series de televisión, musicales, obras de teatro, películas, pero cuando cumplí 23 me case en secreto, pero meses después se dio a la luz esa noticia creyendo que desde un principio yo me aproveche de ello, me sentí devastada, pero después de mi embarazo, regrese con la intención de que nada y nadie me derrumbaría, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero cierto?-

-Si-contesto a modo de reflejo ante la intensa mirada de la rubia.

-En cuanto a la cantante que elimine del medio, me recuerda mucho a ti-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca que provoco que el corazón de Sho se detuviera en un instante-Pero no te asustes, tu nunca insultarías nuestro país, como ella lo hizo-el joven se sorprendió ante lo dicho-¡Oh cielos!, ¿te sorprende?, no me digas, ¿creíste que la había retado por el simple hecho de decirme que era poco sexy y que yo no merecía estar al lado de mi apuesto y talentoso esposo?-Mina estaba a poco de romper en carcajadas, pero trato de guardar la seriedad unos minutos más.

-Esa información es la que se maneja en los medios-no sabía que la veterana cantante le daba poca importancia a los chismes del espectáculo que rondaban sobre ella.

-En parte es cierto, sin embargo enfurecí cuando dijo que los japoneses éramos unos tontos por no decir otras palabras que agrego, ella creyó que yo no entendía lo que decía porque lo dijo en ingles-Sho comprendió a que se refería-¡Grave error!-por un momento se dejo llevar por los sentimiento que vivió aquella vez, pero recordó que su plan aun tenía que dar marcha a pesar de la reciente conversación con el apuesto cantante-La idea de que participaras en mi PV y en un dueto conmigo fue de mi esposo, yo dije, ¡Qué gran idea, el chico además de ser guapo tiene una voz muy sexy!- con ese comentario logro que el joven se sonrojara-Lo bueno es que no se puso tan celoso-recordó aquella conversación con anhelo de volver escuchar la voz del hombre de su vida- Pero desgraciadamente, para el PV las cosas no resultaron como se tenían planeadas, tal vez fue, porque casi te doblo la edad-Sho estaba a un paso de decir el verdadero motivo pero la voz de la rubia lo interrumpió- Sin embargo la disquera no lo vio de esa forma, para ellos fue un insulto, no solo para mí, sino también para Starlight records- el joven cantante nuevamente temió por su carrera, todo mundo sabía que Starlight records era la compañía disquera más importante de Asia y mucho más importante que Queen records, donde él pertenecía.

-¿Puedo saber, que harán al respecto?-valientemente, se atrevió a pregunta, sin visualizar la media sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Minako.

-Queen records, a modo de disculpa tendrán una junta conmigo y con varios accionistas de Starlight records para definir un acuerdo-hubo varios segundos de silencio donde la incertidumbre era el invitado que Sho hubiera deseado no tener- Lo más seguro es que te digan, que no trates de cometer otro error, sería una lástima perder a un gran cantante por ser egocéntrico y arrogante- el joven sintió esas palabras como afiladas cuchillas, hubiera preferido mil veces las indicaciones

de su manager- Pero sabes, aun quiero que trabajes conmigo en un ambicioso proyecto, donde estoy segura que sacaras beneficio de esto- le extendió uno de los guiones que tenía en el escritorio, lográndose visualizar no solamente el titulo del drama si no también la compañía donde se harían las grabaciones.

-"LME, es donde trabajan ellos dos"-pensó, mientras aquellas imágenes se volvían a formar en su cabeza.

-Sería la primera vez que actuarias-dijo tratando de sonar mas persuasiva con su propuesta.

-Es cierto, pero yo no pertenezco a esa compañía- contesto sin tomar siquiera el guion en sus manos.

-Lo sé, pero no le veo el problema, eso se soluciona fácilmente, o, ¿acaso piensas rechazar esta oportunidad?-pregunto fijando su mirada sobre él impregnando un tono meloso, mientras que Sho solamente escuchaba la voz de Shouko en su cabeza.

"_**Te falta mucho para estar en su nivel y darte el lujo de rechazarla nuevamente en otro proyecto"**_

-Debo pensarlo-dijo tratando de no precipitarse nuevamente con sus palabras.

-Eso es mejor que un no, sin embargo el tiempo corre y solo voy esperarte una semana, ¿de acuerdo?, puedes llevarte el guion-el sonido de su teléfono se hizo presente, contesto y hablo por varios segundos, exigiendo además una junta urgente con el director, productores y patrocinadores del nuevo dorama- Lo siento, pero debo de atender un importante asunto- dijo la rubia, segundos después de colgar.

-Disculpe, ¿Y cuál de todos los personajes debo leer?-pregunto al ver como la cantante se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta.

-Oh, es verdad, que descuidada-se acerco a él, hojeando las primera dos páginas y señalando el nombre del personaje-Este, pertenece a los principales, espero que te agrade-dijo sin imaginarse que ese papel marcaria el destino del joven cantante si es que llegara a aceptar-Hasta luego y gracias por tu visita Fuwa-kun-dijo de manera jovial, como si la anterior conversación hubiera sido de lo más amena, eso le dio entender a Sho que sus palabras no llegaron afectar ni en lo más mínimo a Minako, sin duda era una mujer que de manera singular exigía respeto.

* * *

><p><em>Al anochecer un apuesto actor de cabello negro leía y analizaba cada uno de los personajes principales del nuevo drama, en especial los personajes masculinos, Soushi Akimoto, su personalidad hacia que se identificara en varios aspectos con él, vivía enamorado de una persona muy cercana pero no se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que aparece Night Tenjou con un origen sospechoso. Por otro lado Night era una figura humana programada para ser el novio de Riiko, implicando muchas escenas bastantes cercanas con la protagonista.<em>

-Los dos están enamorados de Riiko, pero según ella, ¿Cómo me ayudara esto con mi relación con Kyoko?-se pregunto al mismo tiempo que sacaba una foto de 12 años atrás, donde salía Minako con una amplia sonrisa y a su lado estaba un hermoso niño de 9 años, lucia realmente feliz por haber disfrutado un divertido día en el parque de diversiones con la extrovertida cantante-¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado Minako-san?- se cuestiono sin llegar a una posible respuesta, ni siquiera en pensar quien interpretaría el papel de Riiko, en caso de que la joven que robo su corazón fuera la actriz principal, sin duda seria demasiada suerte o un plan bastante elaborado.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas de Starlight records, varios empresarios se habían reunido a una junta urgente, todos hablaban entre sí, preguntándose el motivo de tan improvisada cita, todos guardaron silencio cuando la rubia cantante hacia su aparición junto con los demás productores y el director asignado del proyecto, todos tomaron asiento, mientras que ella lo hizo en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que a su izquierda estaba su manager, a su derecha su amigo y director, quien esperaba que nada se saliera de control, sobre todo conociendo a Mina.<em>

-Me alegra que estén todos reunidos, el motivo por el cual hice esta junta, es para ser un reacomodo en el elenco de Absolute Boyfrend- nuevamente el silencio desapareció, sorprendidos ante tal noticia, prácticamente ya estaba todo preparado para el inicio de las grabaciones, un cambio de planes podría causar pérdidas- Les pido nuevamente su atención por favor, les aseguro que este cambio no afectara en nada sus inversiones-

-Aceptamos que una actriz novata fuera la protagonista, ¿acaso ese cambio compensara ese hecho?-dijo uno de los patrocinadores mientras varios compañero estaban igual de inconformes que él.

-Tranquilos, seguramente Minako-sama nos tiene una muy buena propuesta- comento un hombre que formaba parte de la producción del drama y aunque se estaba concentrando ampliamente en el rodaje de una nueva película.

-Gracias Shingai-san-le regalo una amable sonrisa, para después retornar una mirada seria- En primera, quiero que Murasame Taira este fuera del proyecto- dijo sin titubeos, esa noticia sin duda no fue agradable para muchos.

-¿Y que motivos tiene para hacer eso?-cuestiono otro patrocinador ya que él entre muchos sugirió que Murasame entrara al proyecto como uno de los principales.

-Porque estará en mi película- hablo nuevamente el director Shingai, sorprendiendo a varios a excepción de Minako, con quien había hablado después de que ella tuviera su improvisada reunión con el ídolo adolescente, Fuwa Sho, eso le permitía a la rubia ocultar la verdadera razón por la cual el actor no estaría en el proyecto, no deseaba que tanto él como Ren se volvieran a encontrar o descubriera su otra identidad, además deseaba que el drama se hiciera sin ningún contratiempo o percance.

-Entonces, ¿Quién tomara su papel?-dijo otro patrocinador, mientras que la cantante no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tsuruga Ren por supuesto-

-Imposible, para él ya fue propuesto el papel de Soushi Akimoto-argumento otro empresario, parecía que el caos apenas comenzaba.

-Lo sé y no estoy de acuerdo, sus personalidades son parecidas, por lo cual no implica un reto para el actor, como lo seria interpretar a Night Tenjou, además Tsuruga Ren cumple con todo lo que exige interpretar ese personaje, es atlético, es encantador, tiene una gran capacidad actoral y es el idol mas guapo de Japón, apostaría toda mi reputación a que él hará un excelente trabajo como en cualquier personaje que haya hecho antes- nuevamente todos hablaron entre sí, era verdad que Ren tenía una gran capacidad, pero era un faceta que nadie había visto, pero al mismo tiempo sería interesante descubrirlo.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto Mina?-cuestiono por lo bajo el director del nuevo drama.

-Confía en mi Taiki, todo saldrá bien-guiño su ojo y guio su atención a los patrocinadores, llegando finalmente a una conclusión.

-¿Su esposo, sabe de estos cambios?-parecía que todo se venía abajo, si él se enteraba, no podía dar marcha a su plan.

-Por supuesto, él confía plenamente en mi-dijo actuando con total seguridad, mientras tomaba el celular de su bolso-Lo llamare ahora mismo, pero les advierto, él se molestara bastante cuando se entere que están dudando de mi palabra-todos sabían del terrible humor que se cargaba aquel hombre, era de temerse, no por nada era uno de las personas más influyentes del medio.

-No es necesario, sin embargo, ¿Quién se integrara al elenco?-todos estaban a la expectativa, curiosos por la respuesta que daría Minako.

-Fuwa Sho-sentencio finalmente, confiando en que lo dicho se volviera una realidad, haría todo lo posible para que así fuera, a pesar de que había alejado una tormenta, sin imaginar que estaba a punto de atraer una aun mas colosal.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente Kyoko junto con Maria estaban a bordo de la limusina que pertenecía a la LME, pensaba que era una exageración, pero también se puso a pensar en el bienestar de la nieta del presidente, su destino estaba a las orillas de Tokio, en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, el recorrido se hacía cada vez más corto y mas con la charla que mantenían ambas jóvenes.<em>

-Cuando Mamá murió, Minako-sama hablo con mi padre, yo alcance a esconderme para poder escucharlos-la joven actriz estaba atenta ante tal confesión de la pequeña, deseaba profundamente borrar su tristeza, provocada por aquellos recuerdos- Ella le dijo: ¡si vas a culpar a alguien de su muerte, cúlpame a mí, porque fui yo quien los presento, sin mi tu y ella no se hubieran conocido, así que no vengas a decir que Maria tuvo la culpa, a Lina no le gustaría escucharte decir tanta...!-no pudo a completar la frase a lo cual la joven de cabellos cortos hizo el intento.

-¿Estupidez?-pregunto, sin embargo la pequeña negó con su cabeza.

-Cerca, pero no onne-sama, es una palabra que aun en mi edad no se me permite decir-dijo de manera inocente, pero la joven que tenía enfrente entendió a que palabra se refería- Aunque ella no trato de estar cerca de mí en el funeral, fue de las pocas personas que me comprendían, aparte de mi abuelo y Ren-una nostálgica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, pero en sus ojos había una gran admiración por la cantante- Sin embargo meses después restableció contacto conmigo como lo ha hecho hasta ahora-

-"Para Maria, Minako-sama es como una figura materna, aunque ella parece no admitirlo, o no se da cuenta de ello"-no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora sabía que Maria estaba consciente de que era querida y había gente a su alrededor que se preocupaba por ella, por un momento sintió envidia, a su edad hubiera deseado tener ese tipo de atenciones, pero no debía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos negativos.

-Mira ya llegamos-dijo efusivamente dejando caer el vidrio polarizado para que Kyoko admirara la lujosa mansión estilo occidental, tenía un inmenso jardín y una fuente de agua cristalina, pasaron por el enorme portón, llegando a la puerta, ellas bajaron del vehículo siendo recibidas por una niña alrededor de once años, con cabellos plateados y ojos color celeste, piel clara y con una sonrisa angelical.

-Maria-chan, ¡qué alegría que estés aquí!- dijo efusivamente tomando las manos de la pequeña, mientras que la castaña le regalaba una sonrisa.

-"Que linda, parece una muñeca"-pensó Kyoko mientras varios ángeles aparecían a escena, imaginándose que la pequeña era una hermosa hada del bosque, que protegía y resguardaba la naturaleza.

-Sea bienvenida Mogami-san, mi nombre es Misaki, mamá está en la sala, vengan conmigo- la joven actriz regreso abruptamente a la realidad para ser guiada, junto con Maria, recorriendo los amplios y elegantes pasillos, recreando un castillo desde su imaginación- Mi mamá me envió a recibirlas, porque en estos momentos está atendiendo visitas del extranjero, llegaron de sorpresa- dijo la joven de cabellos plateados, logrando intrigar a las recién llegadas, pero mientras más se acercaban las voces y risas se escuchaban con más frecuencia.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, desde que pise el escenario Kaleido, en el fondo sabia que ustedes dos estaban predestinados-decía con júbilo la rubia, instantes después se percato de la llegada de sus invitadas-Sean bienvenidas-se paro del amplio sillón para recibirlas- Pero acérquense, las voy a presentar-tomo a ambas de las manos, al estar frente a los invitados, Kyoko observo primero a una joven casi de su edad de cabellos violetas, largo hasta los hombros y ojos color chocolates con una mirada gentil y una sonrisa amable, a su lado estaba un apuesto hombre de cabellos largos plateados y ojos color azul grisáceo, con una profunda mirada que extrañamente le parecía familiar-Ellas son Maria Takarada y Kyoko Mogami, chicas ellos son Leon Oswald y Sora Naegino, aunque creo que para el festival circense será Sora Oswald, ¿no es así?-a pesar de lo sonrojado que estaban la felicidad se desbordaba en cada uno de sus poros.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas-dijo con una reverencia Sora, al igual que el peliplateado tratando de mantener la compostura ante las ocurrencias de Minako.

-Igualmente, es un placer-Kyoko observaba detenidamente la pareja, era una sensación extraña, pero sentía una inmensa paz.

-¿Les gustaría quedarse a comer?-pregunto animadamente la rubia a la joven pareja.

-Lo sentimos será en otra ocasión, debemos irnos, hoy quedamos ir a comer a la casa de los padres de Sora-comento Leon mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de su acompañante con suma ternura.

-No hay problema, espero que vengan antes de que regresen a Los Angeles y no verlos hasta el año siguiente en Francia-argumento en medio de un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

-No se preocupe Minako-sama nosotros vendremos nuevamente a visitarla-contesto de manera entusiasta la joven de cabellos violetas.

-De acuerdo, los acompaño, Misaki, cariño, atiende a las chicas mientras regreso, no tardo-la pequeña se despidió de la pareja para después hacerse cargo de Kyoko y Maria, la segunda rápidamente entablo conversación con la ojiazul, mientras que la joven actriz admiraba las fotografías que había en la habitación, entre ellas había un cuadro enorme, donde se plasmaba la torre de Tokio en un día nublado, sentía cierta energía, era atrayente y fascinante, nunca antes había visto una fotografía que transmitiera tanto.

-Serena Chiba-leyó el nombre de la artista que capturo esa imagen, para cuando pudo despegar su vista, se percato de un marco más pequeño que estaba sobre una mesa, lo tomo en sus manos y visualizo primero a Minako con un vestido de tirantes blanco, su cabello recogido con una media coleta con un moño anaranjado y haciendo la señal de la victoria con una amplia sonrisa, a su lado había un niño de nueve años, con cabellos y ojos claros, con una sonrisa que reconoció al instante y la sorprendió por completo, recordando aquellos días, donde la soledad y la tristeza desaparecían cuando estaba a su lado-Corn-no podía creerlo, cabía la posibilidad de que Minako supiera la ubicación actual de su príncipe de las hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA…<strong>

**Hola**

**Tarde pero segura, después de meses un nuevo capítulo, creo que soy peor que Yoshiki Nakamura-san, e igual de lenta con el trama, sin embargo espero que estén más metidos en la historia, que vienen cosas muy buenas, bueno ya con Ren en Skip Beat!, todo es perfecto, una disculpa por no ponerlo mucho en el capitulo, espero no mandarme la próxima vez, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, aun tardare en actualizar, pero lo hare, mientras la inspiración me dé una visita de vez en cuando. **

**Sora Naegino - Leon Oswald: Son propiedad de GONZO.**

**Chaito. **


	5. Chapter 5

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Coach Personal"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

_Estaba atrapada en un lio de emociones, no sabía si estar feliz por verlo en aquella fotografía, tal y como lo recordaba o estar confundida, de que Minako-sama conociera al joven que pudo cambiar sus lágrimas por sonrisas y bellos recuerdos. Se mantuvo estática hasta que la alegre voz de su anfitriona la hizo regresar a la realidad._

-Ahh…-Dijo mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro que logro esparcirse por la sala-¡Que emocionante!, finalmente se casan, ¿no es sensacional?-Los enormes ojos celestes de la rubia brillaban regocijantes y mantenía sus manos entrelazadas, adentrándose en una bella visión, una boda siempre era motivo de alegría para Minako, pero solo una persona no compartía esa idea.

-Realmente parecían una linda pareja, sin embargo con Ren a mi lado no habría punto de comparación-dijo con orgullo la pequeña Maria, mientras que su amiga de cabellos plateados intentaba no reírse de las ocurrencias provenientes de la nieta del magnate Lory Takarada.

-Es una gran noticia mamá, aunque al principio creí que el famoso "Dios de la muerte" nunca amaría a nadie, todo esto me suena a un autentico cuento de hadas-argumento Misaki mientras cruzaba sus brazos y observaba como su madre salía poco a poco de su ensoñación al notar que cierta joven no expresaba su opinión acerca de la dichosa noticia, además de que sus manos sostenían una fotografía sumamente especial para ella.

-Auhmm, ¿sucede algo muñeca?, te noto muy callada-dijo mientras se acercaba-"¿Acaso sospechara algo?"-se pregunto temiendo que el secreto que celosamente ha estado guardado finalmente saliera a luz y sobre todo ella.

-No, en realidad para mí una boda no es del todo un motivo de celebración- argumento mientras sus demonios internos en vez de sonreír de manera maquiavélica, parecían más preocupados por la sombra de tristeza que adornaba ligeramente el rostro de la joven actriz.

-"Su corazón está lleno de heridas que aun no terminan de cicatrizar, me gustaría saber, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso para que ella este así?, de seguir así, también se hundirá en las sombras y será difícil que alguien la rescate"-Pensó la rubia con melancolía, el tiempo corría, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar en contra de ello, sin importar el sin fin de tropiezos que llegara a tener.

-Disculpe Minako-sama-la cantante al ser nombrada, de inmediato aterrizo al presente, para mostrar una ligera sonrisa-¿Conoce al niño que está en la foto?-cuestiono Kyoko mientras le extendía el marco, examinando cada facción de la rubia, quien admiraba aquella fotografía con gran nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, dejándose entrever un gran cariño en la persona que la acompañaba en ese entonces.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no llevas al encanto a tu cuarto y le enseñas las fotografías que nos tomamos en la gira?-le pregunto gentilmente a su hija, a lo cual ella entendió que su madre necesitaba tiempo a solas con la visita, a pesar de tener once años era bastante madura y perceptiva. De inmediato invito a Maria, quien sin sospechar lo que realmente sucedía, no cuestiono la repentina petición de la cantante.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos-invito la rubia mientras se dirigían al enorme sillón, para cuando estuvieron acomodadas, el silencio nuevamente desapareció-Te contestare con una condición-dijo mientras levantaba su dedo índice y veía como la joven que tenía enfrente titubeaba en contestar, pero la duda la carcomía lentamente que decidió aceptar la oferta-Notando la manera de cómo me lo preguntas, deduzco que tu también sabes quién es, ¿no es así?-menciono mientras parecía emular a un detective profesional-Mi condición es: que me digas, ¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces?-

-Bueno yo…no estoy segura, pero creo que es hijo de Hizuri-san-contesto pero sus nervios salieron a flote al sentir la mirada atenta de Minako.

-Sin embargo no estás segura, lo siento muñeca pero con eso no me será posible darte mi respuesta- contesto un tanto desilusionada, presentía que ella ocultaba algo, Kyoko era de las pocas personas que podía leer claramente con tan solo verla fijamente, dio un leve suspiro y estuvo a punto de pararse a no ser por la voz de su invitada.

-Lo conocí en Kyoto-dijo firmemente, logrando así que la cantante nuevamente se instalara en el sofá y dispuesta a escuchar todo el relato-Minako-sama, ¿usted cree en los cuentos de hadas?-pregunto antes de continuar ya que aquella historia era uno de sus más grandes secretos.

-¡Claro!, han formado parte de mi vida-Contesto con sumo entusiasmo, por lo cual la miembro numero uno de "Love me" se sintió más tranquila y fue así que dio inicio a su relato, dejando a un lado dos asuntos que lograban descolocarla, Sho y su madre- Así que, ¿un príncipe?, ¡vaya!, se conocen de hace mucho, eso le da ventaja-dijo lo último de manera pensativa.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kyoko sin entender del todo las últimas palabras de la rubia.

-No, nada, jajaja-contesto en medio de un ataque de risa-Bien, bien cumpliré con mi trato, el chico que tú dices llamar Corn, realmente es hijo de Kuu-ante aquello los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron enormemente, tenia ciertas sospechas, pero aquella confirmación, poco a poco alimentaba sus esperanzas.

-Por favor, dígame, ¿Qué es lo que sabe de él?-pidió inclinando pronunciadamente su cabeza, eso le dio entender a la rubia que esa persona también era muy especial para la pequeña, pero desgraciadamente tenía que ocultar una gran parte de la verdad.

-Se, que paso por momentos muy difíciles, su vida se regía en medio de la violencia, se adentraba cada vez a una lucha en contra de él mismo, pero al mismo tiempo no permitía que alguien se le acercara y mucho menos le ayudara, eso fue lo que provoco que su corazón se hundiera por completo en la oscuridad-aquella declaración preocupo bastante a la joven, sentía que en cualquier momento las lagrimas saldrían a flote-Sin embargo, un sueño dentro de él le permitió que sus alas nuevamente se renovaran, todo con tal de alcanzar tan anhelado deseo, él ahora es un hombre gentil y amable, a pesar de que su corazón se empeña en quedarse estancado en el mismo lugar, eso también lo convierte en alguien lleno de inseguridades y miedo-dijo con tristeza, mientras recordaba aquel niño alegre con quien se divertía en un día en el parque o jugando videojuegos y solo quedaba alguien que no abría sinceramente su corazón, no óbstate tenía fe en aquella chica que sin saberlo, había derribado varias capas que el mismo Kuon Hizuri había interpuesto al exterior.

-Usted, ¿sabe donde esta?-pregunto con ansiedad, rogando por saber su ubicación y de alguna manera ayudarlo, como en su tiempo lo hizo con ella.

-De cierta forma-contesto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la nada-Pero no soy la indicada para decirte donde está-dijo al momento de pararse y acomodar nuevamente aquel marco en su lugar original.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunto tratando de no sonar desesperada, no quería quedarse a mitad del camino, sobre todo si trataba de alguien tan importante en su vida.

-No puedes encontrar a una persona que no desea ser encontrada-contesto en medio de un sonoro suspiro.

-"¿Que no desea ser encontrado?, ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?"-pensó sin entender la profundidad de aquellas palabras emitidas por Minako.

-Dime una cosa muñeca-hablo con seriedad para que la joven de cabellos cortos despertara aun mas su interés-¿Él es muy importante para ti?-pregunto con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta positiva por parte de Kyoko, por otro lado, la joven solo lo medito un par de segundos para contestar.

-Si-ese monosílabo logro arrancar una sonrisa de gran alivio, pero interiormente había descubierto que las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo que parecía.

-Entiendo-ahora estaba aun mas conmovida por los sentimientos que se reflejaban en el rostro de la joven actriz-Tal vez no pueda decirte con exactitud donde esta, pero si puedo guiarte hacia él-dijo al mismo tiempo vio como su joven visita se paro con sorpresa ante lo recién dicho.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-pregunto a pesar de que no tenía idea de cómo daría finalmente con Corn, pero había una manera y no quería desaprovecharla.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-se escucho resonar la voz de un jovencito que se acercaba a la sala, de inmediato el rostro de Minako se lleno de regocijo al ver quien llegaba a la sala.

-¡Mi pequeño príncipe!-se acerco rápidamente a abrazar a un niño de once años, con cabellos rubios platinados y ojos verdes que se asemejaban a un par de esmeraldas, la joven actriz noto la devoción y cariño que le demostraba aquel niño.

-Mamá, no puedo respirar-decía con dificultad ante el fuerte apretujón que le proporcionaba estar en los brazos de la cantante.

-Te soltare hasta que me des lo que me corresponde-por un momento Kyoko sintió cierta tristeza al notar el gran amor que desbordaba Minako hacia su hijo, incluyendo a la pequeña Misaki.

-"Minako-sama realmente es una madre muy cariñosa"-pensó mientras los recuerdos de su madre se interponían, sobre todo el día, que sin previo aviso la abandono en la casa de los Fuwa- "¿Las cosas serian diferente ahora, de haber tenido una mamá como ella?"-se pregunto mientras observaba como el niño le daba un gentil beso a su madre en la mejilla y ella sonreía con alegría.

-Mucho gusto Mogami-san, mi nombre es Takuma-el jovencito se presento, sin notar que la joven de enfrente se adentraba nuevamente en un mundo mágico.

-"Viéndolo de cerca, si parece un pequeño príncipe"-pensó con un brillo en los ojos, después de todo, los cuentos de hadas si formaban parte de la vida de Minako, solo bastaba ver sus hijos- Igualmente es un placer-dijo con una reverencia y luciendo una sonrisa amable para el pequeño, que a pesar de su edad era educado y respetuoso con los mayores, segundos después noto que en una de sus manos tenía un estuche en forma de violín.

-Mi pequeño aparte de ser encantador, también es un excelente violinista, ha tomado clases con una de las mejores violinistas del país, Michiru Kaioh-argumento con orgullo, pero su hijo poco a poco se apenaba, mostrando un ligero sonrojo.

-No es para tanto-dijo mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca, denotando modestia.

-Eso es increíble-expreso la joven actriz con asombro ganándose la atención de Takumi.

-Bueno, aceptare el alago si es que viene de una señorita tan bonita como usted-contesto mostrando galantería, virtudes que heredo por parte de su madre al momento de apreciar la belleza del sexo opuesto.

-¿Bonita yo?-pregunto Kyoko al mismo tiempo se apuntaba con aire de inocencia.

-¡Mamá!, ¿ya vamos a comer?-se escucho desde lo lejos por parte de la joven de cabellos plateados que se iba acercando con Maria, quien se alegro al notar la llegada del hermano de su amiga.

-Es verdad, será mejor ver si ya está la comida-la rubia se iba dirigir a hacia la cocina hasta que el llamado de sus hijo hizo que se detuviera.

-Mamá, ¿olvidaste que hoy el chef se fue a China a concursar?-pregunto Misaki a lo cual de inmediato la rubia hizo memoria y recordó tan fatal detalle.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo lo olvide?-se pregunto totalmente alarmada ya que en la mañana junto a sus hijos salieron almorzar a la casa de Taiki, olvidándose completamente del chef que tenia contratado en su casa-Soy un fracaso-se dijo mientras se arrinconaba con un aire deprimente-Ya se, llamare al restaurante de Lita, para que nos traigan algo-fue todo un espectáculo ver como recuperaba su ánimo y saco de inmediato su móvil, pero otra voz la detuvo.

-Por favor espere-dijo mientras detenía su mano para dar el botón de marcar-Deje que yo me encargue-momentos después todos se encontraban en la cocina, quien en un principio dejo impactada a Kyoko por lo enorme y bien equipada que estaba, aun mejor que el Daruyama, aun mas que en el cuarto de hotel donde se hospedo Kuu.

-¿Estás segura muñeca?, yo fui quien te invito a comer, me parece injusto que ahora hagas la comida por mi falta de retención-dijo mientras unas lagrimitas de auto decepción acudían a su llamado.

-Por mí no hay problema, en serio-dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba los ingredientes necesarios para hacer una comida estilo 'Kyoto'.

-Bueno, al menos deja que te ayude- la rubia se puso rápidamente un babero y comenzó a lavar algunas verduras, mientras que los más jóvenes seguían platicando, cuando Kyoko comenzó a picar una zanahoria, Minako de inmediato se quedo maravillada de su habilidad, eran contadas la personas que conocía con tal talento en el área culinaria-¡Yo quiero intentarlo, ¿sí?-dijo con entusiasmo a lo cual la joven de cabellos cortos no se pudo negar, pero instantes se dio cuenta que la habilidad de la cantante para cortar verduras era casi nula-¡Ah!- su grito alerto los sentidos de todos los que estaban en la cocina, todos vieron como la rubia cantante detenía sus dedos, tratando de que sus lagrimas no se derramaran-Me corte el dedo- todos entraron en pánico, buscando la parte faltante de su dedo, parecía el fin del mundo, mientras que la cantante no paraba de llorar.

-No es nada, solo es la cola de la zanahoria-dijo la joven de cabellos plateados sosteniendo dicha parte de la verdura, a lo cual todos trataron de tranquilizarse- ¿Estas sangrando mamá?-pregunto tratando de que Minako se calmara.

-Un poco, lo siento-se disculpo sinceramente con Kyoko quien se había llevado tremendo susto, ya estaba a punto de llamar a la ambulancia y hallar mil maneras de explicar dicho percance, para cuando todo se calmo, los mellizos llevaron a Maria a la sala para seguir conversando.

-No..no hay problema, pero lo mejor es que se siente un momento, después del susto que se llevo, lo mejor es que se mantenga relajada-dijo con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, algo que lleno de culpabilidad a la cantante, por lo cual decidió iniciar una conversación para tranquilizar a la joven de cabellos cortos.

-¡¿Sabes?, La pequeña Sora acaba de cumplir 18 años, casi tiene tu edad-decía con ánimos, mientras parecía que Kyoko mostraba atención al tema.

-¿Se refiere a la chica que vino hace un momento?-cuestiono mientras seguía maniobrando con varios ingredientes.

-Sí, cuando cumplió los 16 viajo a los Estados Unidos para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en la estrella de Kaleido-

-¿Kaleido?-pregunto sin entender a que se refería.

-El escenario Kaleido, es donde grandes acróbatas muestran fantásticas obras, Sora al lado de Leon son la pareja de acróbatas que encabezan el escenario-pauso por un momento sin dejar de observar como Kyoko se asombraba por lo que decía-Es curioso, antes, Leon no aceptaba trabajar con ella-

-¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?, ella me pareció muy agradable- no entendía como pudo haber pasado eso, su primera impresión de la joven fue que era una persona alegre y gentil.

-Sí, pero no la tomaba en serio, creyó que no estaba a su nivel, se porto muy hostil con ella-contesto a lo cual la joven actriz no pudo evitar recordar su primer encuentro con su ahora sempai, incluso a esa alturas pensó lo mismo, que no estaba ni cerca del nivel en el que estaba el gran Tsuruga Ren-Pero con el tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo por parte de Sora, logro que el mismo Leon le pidiera, bueno, más bien le rogara que fuera su pareja-Kyoko no evito soltar una leve sonrisa un poco apenada, ya que al principio su propósito era que el apuesto actor también se rindiera a sus pies-Ella lo respetaba y admiraba mucho, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que sentía algo mas por él, aunque tenía miedo ya que pensaba que solo la quería como a su hermana-seguía con su relato esperando con ello alguna reacción por parte de su invitada, sin embargo parecía estar calmada, algo que por un momento la decepciono profundamente.

-"¿Pero porque relaciono todo lo que me dicen con Tsuruga-san?, me parece algo ilógico, no obstante algunas cosas sucedieron igual"-pensaba mientras trababa de reflejar cierta tranquilidad, pero en realidad estaba perturbada.

-Sin embargo, lo que no sabía Sora, es que también Leon estaba enamorado de ella, pero nadie se daba cuenta porque es un hombre bastante reservado y tiene la fachada de ser alguien frio, arrogante y sin sentimientos, aunque debo de admitir que es muy guapo, sin duda hacen una hermosa pareja-sus ojos celestes nuevamente eran invadidos por un gran brillo, sin duda amaba las historias de amor.

-"Es diferente, esconde su enojo detrás de una sonrisa, pero siempre es amable y siempre se esfuerza por lo que quiere, pero él está enamorado de otra persona"-un gran pesar comenzaba instalarse en su interior, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error-"Espera, ¿Por qué me pongo así?, es como si realmente lamentara que a Tsuruga-san le gustara alguien más, eso no cambiara nuestra relación, ¿o sí?"-el temor también se volvía un invitado en su corazón, lo que más deseaba era huir, antes de descubrir algo fatal.

-¿Estás bien muñeca?-pregunto al notar como la joven entraba en estado de trance, no pensó que sus palabras causaran tanto efecto, sin duda Kyoko traba de esconder algo muy importante desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Sí, estoy bien, en unos momento estará la comida, auhmm, ¿me podría decir, donde está el baño?-segundos después ella se encontraba dentro de un lujoso baño, con una gran tina de baño, una regadera, todo tapizado en mármol, pero no tomo en cuenta dichos detalles, solo se lavo las manos y puso algo de agua en la cara-Demonios, ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿acaso me volví una egoísta?, tranquila Kyoko, recuerda el porqué has venido-se decía enfrente del espejo, logrando finalmente estabilizarse.

_Todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida, Minako al igual que sus hijos elogiaron los exquisitos platillos que preparo la joven actriz, la cantante aporto una gran dosis de carcajadas al momento que le pidió a su invitada contar su experiencia con Kuu Hizuri y como por su testarudez, termino comiéndose la sobras, sin duda la próxima vez que vería al actor no aguantaría por mucho, no burlarse en su cara, lo quería mucho, eso era cierto, por lo cual ambos se llevaban como hermanos. Todos habían salido al jardín a disfrutar del postre, un delicioso pastel de tres leches con fresas que compro la rubia esa mañana especialmente para las visitas, cuando terminaron, nuevamente los mellizos llevaron a Maria a conocer una hermosa casa que estaba construida en un árbol, bastante resistente y acogedora, la cual fue construida mientras la mansión se encontrada inhabitada durante un año._

-Minako-sama, hay algo importante que quiero decirle-dijo una vez que se encontraron solas-Sinceramente no me creo capaz de aceptar el papel que usted me ofrece para el nuevo Drama-esto causo intriga por parte de la rubia, quien no estaba dispuesta a recibir tal respuesta.

-¿No te crees capaz?, dime una buena razón-cruzo sus brazos y elevo levemente una de sus cejas, era como una madre preocupada esperando una explicación a un hija que llegaba tarde a su casa, sensación que nunca antes experimento la joven actriz.

-Bueno yo, a mi parecer el personaje de Riiko es muy distinto a los papeles que interiormente he interpretado-trato de no titubear, pero la mirada persistente de Minako era bastante intimidante.

-¿Distinto a los anteriores o distinto a ti?-pregunto, a lo cual fue un click en la cabeza de la joven actriz, habían descubierto una de sus razones para negarse a hacer dicho personaje-Uno de los propósitos de ser actor, es interpretar una gran variedad de personajes, por lo que me dices, siento que no estás dispuesta a realizar dicho reto-

-Se que lo es, pero no me siento capaz de expresar ciertos sentimientos, ya que yo misma me negué a sentirlos-fue bajando su mirada, sentía que así decepcionaba a alguien que le estaba ofreciendo una gran oportunidad.

-¿Entonces piensas quedarte toda tu vida interpretando personajes tan siniestros como Mio y Natsu?-pregunto, pero su tono de voz sonaba calmado y nada molesto, sin embargo su sinceridad atravesó nuevamente a Kyoko-Debo confesar, que antes de salir a mi gira hace ya un año, en el aeropuerto te vi en un comercial del Kyurara, desde allí fue que comencé con la idea de realizar este importante proyecto, para mi es algo sumamente especial ya que se basa en un manga que fue crucial en mi juventud y me hace recordar aquella época junto a mis amigas-sus palabras denotaban nostalgia y añoranza, de tiempos que ya no regresaran y solo permanecen en sus recuerdos, pero gracias a aquella confesión se dio cuenta que Minako la había elegido a ella sin recomendación de nadie.

-Realmente me gustaría hacerlo, ya que usted puso toda su confianza en mí, pero no quiero defraudarla-comento con honestidad, algo que la rubia valoro bastante y ya estaba advertida de que algo así sucedería.

-Te propongo un trato-dijo con gran entusiasmo logrando acaparar toda la atención de Kyoko-Si participas en este proyecto con el papel de Riiko y logras interpretarlo a la perfección, esto contara como un trabajo especial para "Love me" y yo misma me encargare de que te gradúes- la joven actriz estaba impacta por tal oferta, muy tentadora por cierto, pero aun tenía sus dudas-Incluyendo ser tu 'Coach personal'-

-¿Coach personal?-pregunto sin saber en qué aspecto se refería.

-Si, como estas en camino de ser toda una profesional, tú te encargaras, por tus propios medios buscar la manera de interpretar a tu Riiko y en escena yo me encargare de supervisaste si es que algo sale mal o algo que no le haya gustado director-a pesar de todo la interprete de Natsu sabía que había mucho trabajo que hacer a pesar de la ayuda que le proporcionaba Minako-Realmente me gustaría ayudarte en más cosas, pero mi agenda desgraciadamente me lo impide-

-No, no por mí no hay problema, no debería molestarse por eso, en verdad se lo agradezco-comento mostrando todos sus respetos, ya que, ¿Quién era ella para recibir la ayuda de Minako en persona?.

-Y eso no es todo, como lo dije anteriormente yo te guiare para que logres encontrar a tu príncipe de las hadas-finalizo logrando así, mostrar todas sus cartas, sin duda para Kyoko se volvía cada vez más difícil desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Lo pensare-contesto mostrando una sonrisa, debía meditarlo detalladamente antes de cometer algún error que le costaría su carrera.

-De acuerdo, espero tener tu respuesta antes de que termine esta semana-dijo logrando que la tensión se apoderara de Kyoko, definitivamente tendría que pensarlo muy bien, antes de que su tiempo se acabara.

* * *

><p><em>Horas después de aquella agradable visita, se encontraba afuera del departamento que una vez fue suyo, pero tuvo que ceder ya que su ubicación aun era desconocida para los medios y eso le permitía privacidad al joven que habitaba en ese entonces, toco un par de veces, hasta que la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver al actor mas apuesto y talentoso de Japon, llevando consigo el libreto que llevaba horas leyendo sin tener noción del tiempo, algo que en el fondo alegro a la cantante.<em>

-Minako-san-dijo en forma de saludo, de inmediato sintió como ella le entregaba algo a la altura de su pecho y entraba sin decir más al departamento-¿Pero que..?-pregunto sin entender la actitud de la rubia y sosteniendo la botella que recién le había entregado.

-Es Tequila, ¿Qué mas podría ser?-menciono sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y sentarse cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

-Sé lo que es-dijo mientras sentía que su inteligencia era víctima de una ofensa-Pero si viene con esto, es porque hay un motivo-argumento ya que siempre sucedía lo mismo, llegando a la conclusión de que la etiqueta de la botella, en vez de decir 'Tequila', debería decir, 'Hablemos de tu vida personal' o 'Hare que confieses'.

-Me declaro culpable-contesto al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus manos simulando estar desarmada-Vine por dos razones, una es para celebrar-se dirigió nuevamente hacia él para quitarle la botella y buscar todo lo necesario para degustar dicha bebida-Finalmente conseguí que obtuvieras el papel principal, ¡Felicidades, eres Night Tenjou!-Ren estaba sorprendido ya que él esperaba tener el papel de Soushi Akimoto, no era porque así lo deseara, si no porque era lo que se esperaba-Ya me lo imagino, todas las chicas desearan tenerte como su novio, soñaran contigo, ¿no es emocionante?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que le extendía su bebida, por otro lado el actor sabia el trabajo que conllevaba lograr interpretar ese personaje y sin previo aviso tomo rápidamente el contenido, sintiendo el característico ardor en su garganta, era como si tratara de asimilara tal responsabilidad.

-¿Y la otra razón?-pregunto sin temor al tiempo que Minako volvía llenar el pequeño recipiente de la bebida elaborada con agave desde el otro lado del continente.

-Así que, 'Príncipe de las hadas' ¿eh?. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-bebió rápidamente sin notar como el rostro de Ren se iba deteriorando ante el nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho Minako-No saldré de aquí hasta que digas la verdad y solamente la verdad, ¿oíste?- estaba declarado, esa noche seria larga.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, uff, es milagroso que este por acá, pero me di un pequeño tiempo entre tanto trabajo, además de que la trama avanza un poco, lo admito, pero como todo, es un mal necesario, pero ya verán más adelante se llevara todo a cabo para que se realice con éxito Absolute Boyfrend, bueno claro, con sus percances como en toda producción. Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, los del cap. anterior cerezo-negro, kotoko-98 (que por cierto estuviste en lo cierto con respecto a Sailor Moon, tal vez más adelante se vea algo) y Angel Dark Fire, también a todos los que ponen la historia en favoritos y en alertas, espero no defraudarlas para la próxima, pero para que vean, les dejo un pequeño avance, (algo que no hago mucho en mis historias desde hace siglos jeje)<strong>

* * *

><p>-Un pollo-contesto tratando de contener su risa, mientras que Minako lo miraba incrédula.<p>

-¿Un pollo?, ¿un pollo fue quien te dio entender que estabas enamorado?-pensó por un momento que el apuesto pelinegro se drogaba o sufría de alucinaciones, pero se intrigo aun mas cuando el asintió para después beber nuevamente.

-Y también me dijo que me casara con ella, parecía un gánster cuando me lo dijo-argumento recordando con gracia esa escena.

-Vaya, pues sea quien sea, ya me cae bien ese pollo-confeso mientras llenaba su recipiente para seguir bebiendo.

* * *

><p>-Bien, creo que eso es todo-dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del lugar y se acercaba hacia donde estaba el cantante adolecente, tomo su mentón y lo vio fijamente, mientras que todos en la sala se mantenían callados.<p>

-"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?"-pensó mientras sus mejillas se encendían y al no saber que esperar después de lo sucedido minutos antes con su agenda de trabajo.

-¡¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de teñirle el cabello de rubio?-pregunto altivamente sorprendiendo a más de uno por tal cuestionamiento, mientras que el exvocalista de Route "L" no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de su amiga y socia.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuídense<strong>

**Chaito**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Por el poder de Venus"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>Los poderes de la hermosa Afrodita, eran de los que más destacaban en la mitología griega, una de sus habilidades era la persuasión, como se mostro en aquella historia donde la diosa de la discordia: Eris, ofreció una manzana, que solo estaría destinada para la más bella, por lo cual Paris, el más bello de los mortales debía de elegir quien era la más hermosa de las diosas, entre ellas se encontraba Hera, Atenea y Afrodita, cada una trato de sobornarlo de diferentes formas.<em>

_-__**Yo te regalare un inmenso reino y las riquezas te serán prosperas**__-dijo Hera para lograr el consentimiento de Paris. _

_-__**Yo te ofrezco gran destreza militar, no habrá nadie que pueda vencerte**__-dijo con suma serenidad la diosa de la sabiduría._

_-__**Yo hare que te desposes con la mujer más hermosa**__-con aquella propuesta, Afrodita había alcanzado el precio de Paris._

_Sin embargo su osadía al raptar a Helena, desemboco una gran guerra, la guerra de Troya, no obstante Afrodita tal vez no estaba consciente de las consecuencias y su ambición por aquella manzana provoco aquella guerra. Lo mismo sucedía con cierta cantante de cabellos rubios y carismática personalidad, su lucha por defender el amor y lograr que las piezas se acomodaran cual tablero de ajedrez, y así finalmente Tsuruga Ren lograra avanzar su relación con cierta joven de cortos cabellos y ojos amables, desconociendo totalmente que sus acciones desencadenaría una guerra._

-**No** **saldré de aquí hasta que digas la verdad y solamente la verdad, ¿oíste?**- después de lanzar aquella advertencia se dirigió nuevamente en la sala, sentándose en el sillón individual, para el pelinegro, sacarla a la fuerza no era una opción, sabía de antemano que aun estando ebria, Minako era muy escurridiza, solo le quedaba una cosa, resignarse**-¿Y bien?, habla ahora o te castigare en nombre de Venus**-dijo al ver como Ren no se inmutaba, pero segundos después el joven se acerco y se sentó en un sillón quedando enfrente de la mirada celeste de la cantante.

-**Fue unos meses antes de que nacieran los mellizos**-la rubia recordó aquella época, una de las más hermosas y al mismo tiempo la más complicada, sobre todo en su carrera, muchos medios decidieron no hablar nada relacionado con ella, se había vuelto un tema sumamente prohibido-**Era uno de mis primeros trabajos y fue en Kyoto, sin embargo ser hijo de un famoso actor no ayudo en nada, al contrario, parecían más exigentes, fue allí donde nació el deseo de desaparecer, pero al primer intento de huir, la encontré a ella**-

_La famosa cantante escucho atentamente aquella historia, a pesar de haber escuchado la versión de Kyoko, también tuvo momentos de sorpresa al escuchar la versión de Ren, su cerebro rápidamente sin ser invadido por los efectos del alcohol, pudo enlazar ambas historias, dándose cuenta que a pesar de que las dos tenían variaciones, para aquellos dos que se reunían de vez en cuando en medio de un bosque secreto, esos recuerdos, tenían un valor altamente especial. _

-**¡Que hermoso!**-estaba tan conmovida, al grado de que sus lagrimas fluían coposamente-**A eso yo le llamo destino**-argumento de manera triunfal mientras brindaba internamente, bebiendo otro trago, mientras que el apuesto actor se sentía los suficientemente relajado como para encontrar el significado de esa expresión-**Es increíble que después de tantos años te reencuentres, bueno no, mas bien, la vuelves a ver, porque ella no tiene idea de donde esta Corn**-

-**Me sorprendí mucho al saber que ella era Kyoko-chan, aquella niña que se esforzaba por ser mejor cada día, no cambio nada en eso**-dijo con una gran admiración, logrando arrancar una sonrisa a la rubia.

-**¿Acaso** **no te diste cuenta de que era ella, la primera vez que la viste?**-pregunto y noto como la cabeza del pelinegro daba una señal negativa-**¿Cómo?-**

-**Ella luce diferente a comparación de cuando era una niña, además la primera vez que hablamos no me porte muy bien con ella**-menciono algo avergonzado, mientras un leve color carmesí se filtraba en sus mejillas, por una parte por el efecto del Tequila.

-**¡¿Eh?, pe..pe…pero ¿por qué?**- cuestiono casi al punto de la histeria, pero una vez que se tranquilizo espero a que Ren atentamente le contara su primer encuentro con Kyoko y su deseo por entrar a LME, con un solo objetivo-**¿Venganza?, no es posible, si la muñeca se ve a un kilometro de distancia que es la bondad e inocencia en persona**-argumento con indignación sin imaginar un rostro lleno de rencor en Kyoko a excepción de sus personajes.

-**Es verdad, es una de las razones por la cual está en la sección 'Love me'**- respondió, interrumpiendo el mini drama que estaba representando Minako en su sala.

-**Venganza, ¿pero a quien y porque decidió que el camino para logra aquello era entrar al mundo del espectáculo?**-pregunto con interés, queriendo saber además con detalles como es que alguien tan responsable y amable como Kyoko tuviera aquellos sentimientos y el porqué decidió enterrar otros.

-**No me corresponde a mi decirlo**-contesto con sinceridad y esperando que la rubia comprendiera su silencio en ese tema, por un momento vio reflejado algo de decepción en el rostro de la rubia, ella al igual que muchos se esforzó por entrar al medio por sus propios esfuerzos y al igual que a él, sabía lo importante que era continuar con ese sueño-**Al principio la juzgue mal, pero conforme paso el tiempo, ella misma se dio cuenta que la actuación era la manera de encontrarse a ella misma, su propia personalidad, sin tratar de complacer a alguien más**-

-**Entiendo, entonces por lo mal que te portaste con ella, seguramente ella te odiaba, ¿cierto?**-argumento mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas y sus brazos, arrastrando aquellas palabras con un toque de reproche y noto como las facciones del pelinegro no podían negar tal hecho-**¡Ah!, creí haber sido clara contigo cuando llegaste a Japón, ¿acaso no recuerdas una de las reglas dentro del show biz para con las mujeres?**-

-**Sí, ser caballeroso, pero en ese entonces no entendía porque me comportaba así** –reconoció, al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras de su manager y su inusual comportamiento con la joven de ojos dorados.

-**¡Ja!, era más que obvio que en ese entonces ya te gustaba**-ante aquel veredicto el pelinegro dio un respingo, pero su temor fue en aumento cuando la cantante se le acerco con un aura sumamente brillante.

-**¿Eh?**-fue lo único que atino a decir, pensó que era una descabellada conclusión.

-**¡Bah!, no sabes nada, ¿acaso el jefe no te ha explicado?**-resoplo con enfado y arrugo su entrecejo con decepción, sin embargo recupero su ánimo para así explicarle detalladamente su hipótesis- **Lo que quiero decir, es que te comportaste como un completo adolecente, es muy normal que un chico moleste a la chica que le gusta-**comenzó a reír escandalosamente, triunfante de haber llegado a esa resolución-**Pero no te quedes callado, dime como fue**-

-**¿Cómo fue que?**-pregunto fingiendo algo de demencia mientras tomaba la botella, pero de inmediato se la arrebato la rubia en señal de que la tendría en calidad de rehén.

-**No te hagas, ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta que sentías algo por ella?, ¿Qué tan solo verla sonreír te hacía sentir extrañamente feliz?**-sin terminar, dejo la botella en la mesa y tomo un cojín que formaba parte de la sala y comenzó abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho-**Incluso su gestos casuales, todo te parecía mágico y especial, admitir que todo de ella te gusta, su manera de hablar, hasta de caminar y lo único que deseas es tenerla, besarla y abrazarla*-**su descripción grafica, hizo sonrojar al pelinegro, quien hizo todo lo posible por esconderse en algún lado, pero todo lo que dijo Minako era tan cierto, que era difícil negarlo.

-**Un pollo**-contesto tratando de contener su risa, mientras que Minako lo miraba incrédula.

-**¿Un pollo?, ¿un pollo fue quien te dio entender que estabas enamorado?-**pensó por un momento que el apuesto pelinegro se drogaba o sufría de alucinaciones, pero se intrigo aun mas cuando el asintió para después beber nuevamente.

-**Y** **también me dijo que me casara con ella, parecía un gánster cuando me lo dijo**-argumento recordando con gracia esa escena.

-**Vaya, pues sea quien sea, ya me cae bien ese pollo**-confeso mientras llenaba su recipiente y seguir bebiendo, mientras que Ren buscaba en su celular la forma de que la rubia no lo creyera un loco.

-**En realidad es la mascota de este programa**- le extendió el aparato a la cantante, ella quedo fascinada cuando vio a Bo en la pantalla.

-**¡Qué lindo!**-sus ojos nuevamente brillaron, sin embargo una idea llego a su cabeza-**"Un cómplice, que bien"**-se felicito internamente por haber encontrado más piezas que manejar por el bien del amor que apenas estaba floreciendo-**'Kimagure Rock', un programa de la TBM**-comento de manera pensativa**-¿Entonces fue la persona con la hablaste sinceramente mientras yo no estaba?**-pregunto con interés, ya que mientras estaba en Japón, solamente Lory Takarada y ella, eran las únicas personas que lo conocían totalmente, pero en cuestión de sus sentimientos, debían de recurrir a su propios métodos, pero Bo parecía hacerlo hablar de manera más espontanea.

-**Sí, parece extraño hablar de mis problemas con alguien que se disfraza de pollo**-dijo con una sonrisa irónica que de inmediato la rubia imito.

-**Tsuruga Ren amigo personal de Bo, no imagino eso en los encabezados**-estallo en risas, para después retomar el hecho de que el pelinegro admitía abiertamente sus sentimientos-**Pero lo importante es que estas enamorado**-junto sus manos y dejo escapar un hondo suspiro, sentía el cantar de los ángeles debido a aquel acontecimiento.

-**Tuve varios problemas en aceptarlo, pensaba que aquel sentimiento era demasiado frívolo para mí**- con aquellas palabras, la rubia se quedo en una sola pieza y sentía como su ser se quebraba en mil pedazos, mientras que Ren no tomaba en cuenta que aquello era lo último que tendría que decir enfrente de la mujer que era nombrada como 'La diosa del amor', hasta que vio como su mirada se ensombrecía pensó por un momento que se echaría a llorar, siendo una persona muy sentimental y sensible en ese aspecto.

-**¿Frívolo?-**su voz sonaba muy por debajo de lo que acostumbraba a hablar**-¿Frívolo dices?**-volvió a preguntar mientras apretaba sus puños y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, el apuesto actor solo esperaba ver que algunas lagrimas emergieran, pero todo lo contrario, ella levanto su mirada y lo que pudo observar, fue una inmensa furia**-¿Te parece frívolo preocuparte por alguien, esperar que nada le pase, que donde quiera que este se encuentre con bien, que sea feliz, dime, aun sigues pensando que el amor es frívolo?** –el silencio había reinado la sala por varios segundos, lo único que se alcanzaba a percibir era el sonido de las manecillas mientras el tiempo seguía avanzando.

-**No pero…-**

**-¿Pero qué?-**pregunto Minako con impaciencia y sin calmar un poco su molestia.

-**Es cuatro años más joven que yo**-dijo mientras que para la rubia ese argumento era por demás inválido.

**-¿Qué tipo de razón es esa para no amar a alguien?-**pregunto mientras nuevamente dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón**-¿Conoces a Takuto Kira, mi amigo?-**trato de relajarse e intentar que el joven entrara en razón.

-**Trabaja contigo en la disquera**-contesto con un movimiento de afirmación en su cabeza.

-**Su esposa es por lo menos doce años más joven que él y ¿sabes algo?, ellos son MUY FELICES**-recalco enérgicamente, estaba dispuesta a presentar todas sus armas con tal de defender sus ideales**-¿Cómo vas a comparar cuatro con doce años, eh?**-pregunto mientras que Ren estaba impresionado por tal revelación- **Por otro lado, si lo que te preocupa es el nivel, yo soy el digno ejemplo, aun antes de ser famosa, mi esposo en ese entonces tenía un nivel muy alto en el mundo del espectáculo**-

-**Pero ustedes ocultaron su relación**-menciono, haciendo recordar a la rubia, aquellos días donde había algún evento público y siempre llegaban por separado, ocultando cualquier rastro de alguna relación, incluso no hablar frente al público, pero mucho menos enfrente de los medios, pero también, tomo en cuenta donde se encontraba ahora, ese mismo departamento era el secreto que por ese tiempo habían compartido, donde sus sentimientos no eran reprimidos por ninguno de los dos.

-**Es verdad, pero estábamos juntos en esto y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no lo crees?-**dijo mientras le regalaba una mirada significativa, admitió que contra eso, era inútil luchar-**Es algo mas, te conozco, así que, dispara**-

-**Yo simplemente…no debo**-el pelinegro desvió su mirada, sin embargo eso alentó a Minako a no despegarle la vista de encima.

**-¿No crees que es algo inoportuno decir eso a estas alturas?-**pregunto logrando obtener que los ojos oscuros de Ren la miraran con atención-**Después de todo, deber o no, ya la estas amando de todas formas, lo único que estás haciendo es reprimir tus sentimientos delante de ella**-

-**Lo hago para no lastimarla, además es mejor así, me mantengo cerca de ella**- ese grado de conformismo llego a sorprender a la cantante, pero una gran tristeza la invado al ver la expresión de derrota del apuesto actor.

-**Sin embargo aun insistes en auto-castigarte por el pasado**-rápidamente limpio una traviesa lagrima que iba descendiendo por su mejilla-**Y eso, es muy doloroso para las personas que nos preocupamos por ti, acaso, ¿no lo entiendes?-** fue inevitable, el llanto se hizo presente, el pelinegro trato de acercase, se sentía culpable, ella siempre había estado al pendiente, había un cierto lazo que los unía, una amistad que para muchos seria inusual**-¡No, déjame sola!, será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, tienes que descansar-**dijo secamente, mientras que comenzó a sentirse mareada, el alcohol ya hacia efecto en ella.

**-Tu también necesitas descansar, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes**- dijo sin expresar emoción alguna, algo que para Minako se asemejaba a la frialdad, no obstante estaba sinceramente preocupado de que ella manejara en ese estado.

**-¡Espera!-**se levanto del sillón viendo como Ren estaba caminando por el pasillo, él detuvo su andar pero sin tener el valor de mirar hacia atrás-**Quieras o no, me lo hayas pedido o no, te ayudare-**sentencio de manera tenaz, por otro lado el pelinegro dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios y prosiguió con su camino-**Cielos, estos jóvenes de ahora se complican la vida anteponiendo pretextos en sus decisiones**- pensó en voz alta, recordando desde su reunión, con Fuwa Sho y su negativa en estar en una producción de LME, del mismo modo Kyoko al no sentirse capaz de interpretar a Riiko, pero también pensó que aquello no se comparara con la situación del actor más codiciado de Japón en el momento.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en medio de una importante decisión, no podía dar una respuesta así a la ligera, pero el tiempo corría y debía elegir entre varias opciones, pero si tomaba la equivocada lo lamentaría como las veces anteriores que lo había intentado, sin duda ese juego de simulación de citas era una misión imposible para el presidente de una de las televisoras mas destacas en el país, tan ensimismado se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta que una rubia que cubría sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros lo miraba atenta a unos cuantos metros. <em>

-**Lo piensa demasiado Jefe**-Lory dio un respingo al darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo en su sala de juego.

-**Mina, pensé que ibas a ir a la casa de Ren y vendrías por los niños en la mañana**-comento, ya que tanto su nieta como los hijos de la cantante habían organizado una improvisada pijamada en la mansión Takarada.

-**Jefe, son casi las seis de la mañana**-respondió dirigiendo ahora su mirada hacia el amanecer que estaba a punto de llegar a través de los enormes ventanales de la habitación.

-**Otra vez me quede despierto**-puso su mano en su frente, reprochándose nuevamente su descuido-**Entonces, ¿Por qué los lentes?**-cuestiono teniendo en cuenta que los rayos de sol aun no llegaban a ser ni siquiera visibles, ante tal observación la rubia se los quito y el presidente noto lo rojo que estaban los orbes celestes de la rubia- **No te fue tan bien como parece**-

-**No es eso, simplemente, ¿Por qué les encanta poner tantos pretextos?-**por un momento el presidente creyó ver a la rubia pataleando en su sala.

-**La juventud es un defecto que se quita con los años**-dijo entendiendo a la perfección la preocupación de la cantante, razón por la cual no estaba muy convencido de su plan.

**-¿Puedo intentarlo?-**pidió la rubia a modo de permiso para tomar el control de la consola del presidente, él accedió pero dudaba de las capacidades de la ojiazul.

-**Yo** **llevo jugando lo mismo por casi un año y no he logrado avance alguno**-confeso el presidente, mientras revisaba la hora y lamento lo tarde que era**-¡Que lastima, me perdí otro episodio de Sailor V!-**

**-¿Lo está viendo de nuevo Jefe, y a estas horas?-**pregunto un tanto escéptica y alarmada por las raras costumbres de Lory Takarada.

-**Lo están repitiendo en un canal de paga**-respondió con una sonrisa, pero la rubia aun manteniendo el control en sus manos recordó cierto detalle.

-**Jefe, me engaño, me dijo que había comprado la edición especial en DVD**-reprocho la joven que había interpretado a la joven heroína que salía a las calles a luchar contra los criminales.

-**Sí, pero no es la misma emoción que esperar una cierta hora para ver un capitulo, además de que ya empieza lo más interesante**- dijo a modo de que la ojiazul le prestara atención sin embargo ella estaba concentrada en el videojuego.

-**Oh vaya, ¿en qué parte va?-**cuestiono con una sonrisa mientras varios recuerdos acudían a su cabeza.

-**Carola finalmente reconoce sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, a pesar de que él desea vengarse de Sailor V por provocar la muerte de su padre**-Carola era el personaje que interpretaba Minako una joven estudiante de preparatoria, tenía un mejor amigo que siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero no podía confesarle sus sentimientos debido a no perder su relación, pero las cosas se complican cuando el padre de su amigo quiere eliminar a toda costa a Sailor V a causa de que siempre saboteaba sus planes, un trama interesante, lleno de acción y romance, algo que catapulto a Minako en la actuación- **Supongo que el capítulo de hoy lo veré en DVD**- argumento totalmente derrotado, de inmediato recordó la razón por la cual la rubia cantante se estaba comportando de manera retraída-**Realmente esperabas que no sería tan difícil**-

-**Jefe, ¿recuerda cual ha sido uno de mis hobbies desde que era una hermosa y alegre estudiante de secundaria?**-pregunto a pesar de las palabras por parte del presidente.

-**Perseguir a los famosos**-contesto, entendiendo que ese hábito persistía en la cantante aun en esas alturas y eso aplicaba tanto en Ren como en Kyoko.

-**Reconozco, que ellos dos no pueden tener una relación**-esa declaración logro que los ojos del presidente se abrieran ampliamente, sentía que era una señal de derrota por parte de la rubia-**Por ahora**- aclaro la ojizaul mientras que Lory sentía que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo-**Primero que nada, ambos tienen una definición de amor que ni siquiera concuerda del uno al otro, él sigue empeñado en no querer alguien en su vida, por miedo a lastimarla, sin embargo el daño es más grande para él y seguirá hundiéndose cada vez mas y mas en la oscuridad y yo ya no podre ser su sombra, en cuanto a ella, aun no se muchas cosas, por ejemplo, ¿Dónde están sus padres?**-

-**Su madre al parecer desapareció y de su padre no se absolutamente nada**-respondió el presidente, también preocupado por la situación de la novata actriz.

-**Eso es muy cruel, yo no podría hacer eso con mis hijos, nunca**- dijo sintiendo una gran empatía por Kyoko, ahora más que nunca deseaba apoyarla, conocerla más-**Ellos dos deben de enfrentar varias pruebas, necesito que con eso entiendan el significado del amor, el significado que ellos dos representan juntos, él debe aprender a vivir sin más remordimientos de los que ya tiene, e incluso ella después de superar sus miedos, de sentir que están en un mismo nivel, se deberá de preguntar, ¿debería amarlo?-**finalmente su personaje había conseguido más de una cita algo que dejo anonadado al presidente.

-**¡No es posible!, ¿pero cómo?-**el presidente quería saber si había utilizado algún truco secreto, pero la rubia únicamente se levanto de su asiento con las energías y ánimos reforzados.

-**Déjemelo todo a mi Jefe, usted mismo vio como lo logre en este juego, aunque claro con ellos dos será un nivel avanzado, pero nada es imposible en esta vida y menos para mí en cuestiones del amor, ya que soy: ¡Mina la diosa del amor!**- termino con una sonora y orgullosa carcajada, el presidente tuvo el presentimiento de que Mina estaría más imparable que nunca.

* * *

><p><em>El radio despertador se había encendido a las seis de la mañana en una cierta emisora, se habían encendido casi de manera sincronizada en dos puntos de la ciudad. Una joven de cabellos cortos se incorporaba para dar inicio a un nuevo día y escuchar la variedad musical, esperando que alguna canción de cierta rubia sonara, tal y como se lo había comentado Sawara-san en una de sus triviales charlas. Mientras que por otro lado un apuesto pelinegro se dio cuenta que el ruido del radio era causa de un mensaje que había dejado su visita a un lado de una cafetera llena y una nota con las palabras: 'Espero que el café te ayude a aclarar tus ideas, tomar una buena decisión y ¿Por qué no?, disfrutar de buena música'. <em>

**-¡Buenos días Tokio!, seguimos en sintonía y con otra hora más de buena música, en este su programa 'Los clásicos y no tan clásicos', con su servidora de siempre Chizuru Yoshida**-se escuchaba la voz enérgica de una mujer joven, que disfrutaba mucho siendo la conductora de tal programa, esperando también transmitir mucha buena vibra- **Antes de seguir con el bloque de música, quiero comentarles de un nuevo estreno en la televisión que se dará en un par de semanas, vi un avance y realmente me impacto, se trata de Box'R', aun no tengo idea de quien se encarga de la música, pero ojala se trate de alguien sumamente bueno**-

_Kyoko al escuchar eso se sintió súbitamente nerviosa, no creía que el tiempo pasaría tan pronto y la serie finalmente seria estrenada, ella tampoco sabía quién se encargaría de la música, ya que siempre cuando entraba a modo Natsu no le importaba nada más que salirse con la suya como abusadora, recordó lo difícil que fue encontrar ese personaje, pero siempre tuvo la ayuda de su senpai, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, estaba realmente agradecida por ello, pero si le ofrecían algo a cambio de aquellos recuerdos, de aquellos momentos, sin pensarlo dos veces rechazaría tal oferta, sin querer habían formado parte importante y especial en su vida. Por otro lado Ren sintió una emoción que lo invadió sin ser invitado, esperaba que la joven actriz se destacara nuevamente con su actuación y sorprendiera nuevamente al público, siempre estaría allí para ayudarla y esperaba que su corazón no insistiera en ambicionar mas. _

-**Pero lo que sin duda nadie debe perderse es el estreno de 'Defend Love', donde veremos a Minako-chan y Kuu Hizuri-san actuando nuevamente juntos, los avances me dejaron bastante intrigada y para ser sincera estoy contando las horas para ir al estreno más esperado del año, aunque la película está totalmente hablada en inglés, la canciones permanecieron en su idioma original, sin duda ellos dos ponen el nombre de nuestro país muy en alto**-el pelinegro había escuchado con anterioridad que la película habia recaudado varios millones en Estados Unidos y esperaba que fuera lo mismo en Japón, no podía negar que estaba orgulloso por ese logro. Kyoko estaba animada al escuchar esa noticia, admitiendo internamente estar intrigada por la trama y a la vez ansiosa por volver a ver a su otou-san y qué tipo de hermandad mantenía con Minako.-**Bien ya no les platico mas por que de seguro se les hará mas tarde a donde tengan que ir**-

**-¡Ah es verdad!-**la joven actriz noto que rápido pasaba el tiempo y aun no terminaba de ponerse el uniforme.

-**Les dejo una canción que se la dedico especialmente a un par de amigos míos, siempre que la escucho me traen recuerdos del instituto y de ellos, para ustedes Kimi ni todoke** interpretada por Takuto Kira-**

-**¿Takuto Kira?**-pregunto para sí mismo Ren mientras bebía un poco más de su café, recordando la plática que tuvo horas atrás**-¿Sera en serio que su esposa es doce años más joven?-**

_**Yasashii hidamari ni chaimu ga DELAY suru**_

_**Hoho wo naderu kaze ibuki ga fukaku natteiku**_

_**Toumawari no namida namaetsuketa ashita**_

_**Kasanaru mirai iro no LINE.**_

_**La campana está atrasada para el suave sol**_

_**Tu respiración se vuelve pesada a medida que el viento pasa por tus mejillas**_

_**Guarda tus lágrimas para más tarde, porque el mañana ya tiene nombre**_

_**La línea encimada que le da color a nuestro futuro.**_

_Cuando la canción había comenzado sintió una enorme tranquilidad, deseaba que aquellas palabras llegaran a una persona en especial. Tuvo que dejar a un lado su bebida ya que tenía que preparar los últimos detallas para su salida e iniciar como cualquier día su jornada laborar como el actor más rentable del país. _

_**Adokenai konna kimochi mo hajiketobu hodo waraeaeta hi mo**_

_**Taisetsu ni sodatete ikeru youni**_

_**Togire togire no toki wo koete takusan no hajimite wo kureta**_

_**Tsunagatte yuke todoke.**_

_**Estos sentimientos inocentes, los días en los que reímos juntos**_

_**Es como si los estuviese viendo crecer**_

_**Momentos tras momentos pasaron, y tu me diste muchos de los primeros**_

_**Déjanos acercarnos... hasta alcanzarte.**_

_La joven ya estaba casi lista para salir, y como siempre dar lo mejor de sí, enfrentado la vida como siempre lo hacía, tratando de no preocuparse de lo que podría pasar después, pero un presentimiento crecía en su pecho, como si algo grande fuera a suceder. Se despidió de los encargados de Darumaya y tomo su bicicleta para así emprender el viaje hacia su escuela. Más tarde recibió un mensaje en su celular donde le pedían presentarse en la TMB al salir de la escuela, cuando llego a los estudios, estaba ansiosa por saber que diría el productor._

-**Como ya saben, la próxima emisión será la de nuestro primer aniversario, por lo cual espero lo mejor de ustedes**-dijo viendo a cada uno de los integrantes pero en especial a Kyoko quien no evito recordar su primera experiencia siendo Bo.

-**Disculpe, ¿Quién será nuestro invitado?-**pregunto con sumo interés Yuusei uno de los principales conductores del programa.

-**Se mantendrá como sorpresa hasta ese día**- respondió dando entender que no dará mas detalles al respecto.

**-¿No será Fuwa Sho?-** pregunto de manera pensativa Hikaru otro de los conductores, sin darse cuenta del desagrado de Kyoko al escuchar ese nombre-**Después de todo, fue nuestro primer invitado**-el producto al no negar nada, alimento el más grande temor de la joven actriz.

-"**Ay no, ¿y si ahora me descubre?, la vez pasada fui tan descuidada, que el muy imbécil estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo y si lo logra esta vez, seguramente lo gritara a los cuatro vientos**"-su temor iba mas allá de ser descubierta por el cantante, si no por la persona que le tenía un gran respeto y admiración-"**Seguramente Tsuruga-san se decepcionaría de mi"**-no podía soportar que eso sucediera pero tampoco quería escapar, de algún modo tenía que confrontarlo.

-**No diré más, solamente pido que estén listos para ese día, ¿de acuerdo?-**

-**De acuerdo**-se oyó con firmeza por parte de los miembros de Kimagure Rock.

* * *

><p><em>Un par de días pasaron, para que la gran sala de reuniones de Queen Record fuera ocupada por los accionistas de Starlight records, horas antes había más movimiento de lo habitual, y todo para recibir a la leyenda del J-Pop, los murmullos en los pasillos eran más constantes debido al tema, por un lado se sentían mal por el joven cantante, otros se preguntaban qué pasaría después de aquella visita. La hora de la verdad había llegado y todos los empleados mostraron sus respetos a toda la gente que recorría el camino para llegar a la sala de juntas. <em>

-**Takuto-onii~chan**-la rubia se apresuro para alcanzar a un hombre casi de su edad, él la miro de reojo un poco apenado por el característico comportamiento de la rubia, quien parecía tomar la situación muy a la ligera.

-**Mina, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo**-argumento tratando de que la cantante se comportara un poco más seria.

-**Fue cuestión de suerte, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Mitsuki-chan?**-pregunto mirando por todas partes sin tener éxito alguno.

-**Se** **quedo dormida, no quería despertarla, además conmigo es suficiente-**

-**Es** **eso, o, ¿se quedaron haciendo la tarea hasta muy tarde, eh?, ustedes no pierden el tiempo-**pregunto de forma picara y levantando ambas cejas, mientras su amigo se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-**No digas eso en voz alta, todos te van escuchar**-dijo en voz baja reprochándole a la rubia sus acertadas deducciones-**Mejor dime, ¿Qué tipo de persona es, se parece a él?**-pregunto para así poder cambiar de tema.

**-Físicamente, ¡nunca!, pero en actitud son bastante similares, es el tipo de persona que se le aplica la frase: la boca por comer pez muere**-

-**Se dice: el pez por la boca muere-**dijo corrigiendo la frase mal dicha por la rubia.

-**Ay, pero me entendiste ¿no?**-sus ojos azules se posaron sobre un hombre que venía al lado de una amiga muy conocida por ella- **Ah, deja ir a saludarlos, después platicamos**- se adelanto unos pasos para hablar con la pareja que tenía enfrente- **Buenos días Akihiko-san, me alegra que este por aquí-**saludo con una sonrisa, pero él solamente le dirigió una despectiva y fría mirada, y apresuro su paso para lograr entrar a la sala de juntas**-¿Es que nunca sonríe o definitivamente me odia?-**

**-No te lo tomes personal Mina, así es él, aunque creo que aun sigue en desacuerdo por lo que hiciste**-le respondió una distinguida mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

**-¿Tú piensas lo mismo Michiru?-**cuestiono tratando de retener sus lagrimas y sintiéndose una niña asustada.

-**Claro que no, de hecho creo que elegiste bien**- dijo con una sonrisa, logrando calmar a la rubia por completo.

**-Muchas gracias-**

**-¿Nada mas a ella le vas a dar las gracias?-**pregunto de manera informal una pelinegra de ojos verdes que se fue acercando.

-**Touko-chan, que bueno que estas aquí, pero, ¿Por qué debo darte las gracias**?-pregunto de manera inocente la rubia, algo que no extraño a la esposa del jugador más valioso de los Lakers.

**-¿Por qué será?, ¿no será porque te he hecho muchos favores y aparte los demás que voy hacer?-**fue cruzando sus brazos, por lo cual Mina se puso frente a ella juntando su manos en señal de disculpa.

-**En serio muchas gracias, sabes que te lo pagare con un buen plato de ramen**- estaban a unos pocos pasos de entrar cuando la pelinegra sonrió de buena gana.

-**Que bien sabes mi punto débil, pero no se diga mas y entremos-**argumento para ser casi de las ultimas en entrar.

_Adentro ya se encontraba Asami Haruki quien les explicaba tanto a Sho como a su manager las personalidades que se presentaban en la sala de juntas y formaban parte de los accionistas más importantes de Starlight Record, entre ellos se encontraba Kira Akihito quien también era director de una importante escuela, la preparatoria Seiso que se dividía en la sección de música y la general, también se encontraba Michiru Kaioh considerada una de las mejores violinistas del país, Taiki Kou productor y quien también formaba parte de un famoso grupo junto con sus hermanos y en esta ocasión los representaba para la junta, Takuto Kira exvocalista de Route L, compositor y productor, también se encontraba Touko Namiya, que a pesar de estar casada permaneció con el apellido de sus padres, actriz y cantante que por cuestiones aun desconocidas permanecería en Japón una larga temporada y por ultimo y no menos importante se encontraba Minako, quien entro con una radiante sonrisa siendo finalmente seguida por su manager. _

-**Buenos días tengan todos**-saludo con sumo entusiasmo la rubia, los demás contestaron pero sin llegar a tal grado de esmero que demostraba la cantante.

-**Primero que nada en nombre de** **Queen Record, le pedimos una disculpa**-tanto Asami y Shouko se habían incorporado y mientras realizaban una solemne reverencia, obligaron al adolecente cantante a hacer lo mismo.

-**Aceptemos sus disculpas sin embargo, al representar la parte mayoritaria de los accionistas pediré que se haga una especie de indemnización-**hablo el castaño de coleta larga con serenidad.

**-¿Pero porque, no fue suficiente con una disculpa?-**cuestiono el joven cantante indignado por lo que se estaba sucediendo, comenzaba a pensar que era un descaro.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no sabe que Queen Record está a punto de quebrar y ser comprada por Starlight Records?-**pregunto con arrogancia el hombre de mirada afilada, mientras que la otra parte de accionistas se mantuvieron callados, ya que su intención no era dar hincapié en ese asunto.

**-¿Eso es verdad?-**Sho dirigió su mirada hacia la productora, quien fue bajando su mirada, dando entender cuál era la realidad.

-**Sí, ellos nos dieron la oportunidad de ayudarnos a cambio de que nuestro artista más importante colaborara, de lo contrario Queen Record desaparecerá al igual que las personas que lo integran**- era claro que Starlight Records era reconocido por alojar solo artistas de alto nivel algo que desgraciadamente Sho aun no alcanzaba para poder obtener una oportunidad de ingresar.

-**Pero no pongan esa cara tan larga, aun tienen una oportunidad**-fue comentando la rubia quien noto el desconcierto entre sus anfitriones.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de indemnización desean?-**se animo a preguntar Sho, sin saber que con ello daba otro paso que lo dirigía a una serie de eventos que ni en sus mas locos sueños imaginaria.

-**Shouko-san, ¿cierto?-**dirigió sus ojos celestes hacia la guapa manager, quien no evito emocionarse al ser nombrada por una de sus ídolos a tal grado que su boca no emitía sonido alguno y solo pudo asentir- **Necesito que me des la agenda de trabajo de Fuwa-kun-**ella le extendió dicho objeto mientras que el rubio comenzó a sudar frio por alguna extraña razón, la rubia se puso unos sencillos lentes de descanso y junto a Touko revisaban cada uno de los trabajos que llenaban dicha agenda, hasta que ambas notaron algo sumamente peculiar-**Fuwa-kun, ¿asistes a la escuela?-**pregunto manteniendo su vista en lo escrito.

-**Bueno yo…de vez en cuando**-respondió con nerviosismo al imaginarse de manera inconsciente cosas sugerentes al ver a la rubia cantante con anteojos.

-**Eso significa que no**-dijo con simpleza la pelinegra apoyando su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

**-¿Por qué?, estas desperdiciando los mejores años de tu juventud trabajando, eso es injusto**-menciono con desaprobación la ojiazul, sin imaginar que el mismo Sho había estado trabajando con tal de no ir a la escuela nunca más, esto le parecía demasiado irónico.

-**¿Acaso ustedes, terminaron la escuela?**-pregunto con curiosidad Asami, quien nunca estuvo en contra de que Sho no fuera a la escuela y tal vez esa idea siempre fue errónea.

-**Sí, yo fui a la preparatoria Juban y después estuve en la Universidad para estudiar música, aunque en ese tiempo ya trabaja, trataba de asistir todos los días**-comento mientras que en su cabeza se formaban gratos recuerdos.

-**Del mismo modo, yo estudie un tiempo en Estados Unidos y después entre a la preparatoria Shohoku en Kanawa, para después regresar a los Estados Unidos y estudiar música, ¿Qué, acaso les parece extraño?**- dijo la pelinegra al ver la cara de sorpresa tanto de Asami y la joven manager, mientras que para Sho, sentía que no tenia escapatoria.

-**Pues bien, no se hable más a partir de la siguiente semana Fuwa Sho deberá asistir a la escuela, tratando de ir todos los días, ¿está bien?**-Shouko asintió a las palabras de la rubia sin notar la cara aterrada de su representado, parecía algún tipo de castigo para él-**Bien, continuo**-la cantante tomo una pluma y fue marcando fechas, lugares mientras que su manager apuntaba todas la indicaciones que por lo bajo daba la rubia.

**-¿Qué está haciendo?-**pregunto un tanto impaciente Sho a Shouko, dando entender que no disfrutaba en absoluto esa reunión.

-**Va tomar varios trabajos de tu agenda**-dijo con seriedad, esperando que finalmente el rubio se diera cuenta de su error.

-**Eso es un robo**-estaba a punto de estallar en la sala, pero fue detenido por Asami con una mirada reprobatoria.

**-En otras circunstancias lo seria, pero en esta ocasión no**-dijo sin soltar su mano para después dirigirle una mirada llena de decepción-**Realmente confié en ti Sho**- el joven sin duda se sintió culpable, para su desgracia solo le quedaba esperar.

-**Bien, creo que eso es todo**-dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del lugar y se acercaba hacia donde estaba el cantante adolecente, tomo su mentón y lo vio fijamente, mientras que todos en la sala se mantenían callados.

**-"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?"-**pensó mientras sus mejillas se encendían y al no saber que esperar después de lo sucedido minutos antes con su agenda de trabajo.

**-¡¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de teñirle el cabello de rubio?-**pregunto altivamente sorprendiendo a más de uno por tal cuestionamiento, mientras que el exvocalista de Route L no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de su amiga y socia.

**-"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?"-**pensó totalmente aterrado al ver esa extraña habilidad en la cantante.

**-¿Acaso fuiste tú Fuwa-kun?-**pregunto con un tono suave que logro descolocar al joven**-¿No me digas que fue para mantener una imagen genial y misteriosa?-**había dado al clavo algo que inmuto al cantante originario de Kyoto- **Pero con teñir tu cabello de rubio no sería suficiente, de vez en cuando regala una encantadora sonrisa a tus fans y trata de no fruncir tanto el ceño-**dijo mientras con su dedo tocaba aquel lugar que inconscientemente arrugaba Sho en su frente-**Me pregunto, ¿desde cuándo, fue que perdiste a esa persona?-**dijo con una voz apenas audible para el cantante, pero lo suficiente para que se grabaran en su cabeza.

**-¿Qué persona?-**pregunto al mismo tiempo que Minako borraba ese rostro seductor y se alejaba más del joven sin dar respuesta alguna, fue como si hubiera leído dentro de él, pero sin saber que parte de su ser.

-**Para triunfar en este negocio, no es solamente cantar por cantar y mantener una buena técnica, si no también saber interpretar** -cambio abruptamente de tema sin dar tiempo al joven de decir algo más-**Hay más gente que escucha con el corazón y no solo con los oidos**-dijo manteniendo su mirada hacia el director de la academia Seiso, como un tipo de reto-**Así que no será tan difícil sacarte del primer lugar-**dijo levemente con una sonrisa perversa que logro helar la sangre de Sho.

**-"¿Acaso, me está retando?"-**se pregunto al darse cuenta que fue el único que escucho aquellas palabras un tanto despectivas, sin duda aquella mujer era multifacética, para Asami y Shouko, fue interesante ver como las armas de seducción del cantante eran inútiles frente a Minako, un espectáculo que no todos los días se presenciaba.

**-Si decides actuar para mi, creo que será necesario que tu cabello tenga su color natural-**pensó en voz alta, idea que por supuesto no aprobaba del todo el joven cantante, pero para Minako ver a alguien con el cabello teñido le traía malos recuerdos.

**-¿Actuar?, ¿De qué habla Sho?-**pregunto velozmente su manager, al notar que había algo importante que desconocía.

**-Absolute Boyfriend, un proyecto que sin duda Fuwa-kun debería pensar dos veces antes de rechazarla-**dijo al mismo tiempo que retiraba sus lentes y se los ponía al cantante formando una imagen mental**-Nada mal-** le quito los lentes sin evitar rozar la mejilla del joven quien se quedo sin aliento ante ese acto.

-**Sin duda tendrá una muy buena respuesta**-contesto de inmediato Asami, pero el cantante recordó algo sumamente crucial.

**-¿Y la gira?-**cuestiono aunque por el rostro de su productora no era conveniente rechazar nuevamente a Minako.

-**De eso no te preocupes, hay más tiempo que vida, además así te das a desear un poco con tus fans y no solo eso, te verán actuar en televisión, sin duda tu imagen se elevara por los cielos**- ante esas palabras, el guapo cantante recordó uno de sus objetivos.

-**"No lo había pensado, así podre vencer a Tsuruga Ren y así nunca podrá alcanzarme"**-pensó con suma ambición, sin pensar que él tan solo era una de las piezas de Minako, pero al tener sus propios planes, las cosas se complicarían sin que nadie lo haya esperado.

-**Piénsalo bien Fuwa-kun, tengo hasta mañana para recibir tu respuesta**-dijo mientras los demás se levantaban de su asiento finalizando así la reunión.

* * *

><p><em>Horas más tarde Sho estaba alistándose en su departamento, para cuando llego a la sala se dio cuenta que su manager estaba revisando su agenda de trabajo, sin creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.<em>

**-¿Qué sucede?, es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde**-dijo de manera que quería cumplir con todo como un profesional.

**-No iremos**-dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

**-¿Cómo?-**pregunto aun sin entender nada, pero su manager le extendió la agenda y vio la respuesta inesperada a su pregunta, no le quedaba más que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto Kyoko hacia una reverencia a su traje de Bo y esperar que ese día no hubiera algún inconveniente y el programa saliera a la perfección, pero sus miedos persistían.<em>

**-"Seria demasiado pedir, que él no viniera, si me haces ese favor, prometo aceptar cualquier reto"-**pensó a modo de ruego, para después ponerse el traje y ser llamada por Hikaru, su compañero de trabajo.

**-¡Vamos, estamos a diez minutos de salir!-**la joven con el traje de pollo resonó sus patas con desanimo.

**-¿En verdad crees que venga Fuwa Sho**?-pregunto manteniendo su pesimismo, pero su compañero lo tomo de otro modo.

**-¿Acaso eres su fan?-**dijo un poco apenado, quería mantener la esperanza de que ella le dijera que no.

-**No, no, para nada**-agito sus alas furiosamente provocando una leve sonrisa llena de ánimos a Hikaru.

-**Me alegro-**menciono antes de adelantarse unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero Kyoko no se dio cuenta del trasfondo de esas palabras.

* * *

><p><em>Ren estaba a punto de salir de su camerino que tenía en la LME junto con su manager, pero su móvil sonó en su bolsillo, dándose cuenta que era un mensaje por parte de la rubia, estaba intrigado ya que desde esa botella de Tequila no habían cruzado palabra alguna.<em>

-**Te recomiendo que veas el Kimagure Rock de hoy, escuche que habrá un misterioso invitado**-leyó en voz alta, intrigando a su manager.

**-¿Y si lo vemos aquí?, tenemos un tele en el camerino-**sugirió Yashiro, pero el pelinegro aun se mantenía en la duda**-Anda, yo mientras pido la cena**-dijo mientras se ponía su guante para tomar su móvil, mientras que el pelinegro no sabía que pensar acerca de ese aviso y mas tratándose del programa donde actuaba su peculiar amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Sho prendió el televisor a la hora precisa, esperando ver quien rayos se presentaría en su lugar.<em>

**-"No creo que sea ella, no se habrá atrevido, ¿o sí?"-** pensó al ver el inicio del programa y como se presentaban los conductores.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko en su rol de Bo trataba de mantenerse en total calma, mientras que sus compañeros anunciaban su primer aniversario, al mismo tiempo varias personas del público murmuraban acerca del misterioso invitado, la mayoría esperaban ver al cantante de cabellos rubios y de misteriosa personalidad. <em>

-**Por ser nuestro primer aniversario, tendremos a un misterioso invitado**-fue comentando Shinichi, para así animar más al público.

**-¿Quieren saber de quién se trata?-**pregunto Yuusei a lo cual la ovación respondió de manera enérgica con un sí.

-**Muy bien, es hora de presentarlo con ustedes...**-Hikaru fue abriendo un sobre, pero al leer su contenido no podía emitir sonido alguno, por lo cual, las luces se apagaron y otras alumbraron el escenario.

* * *

><p>-<strong>No es posible<strong>-dijo Ren al reconocer el intro de la canción, mientras que su manager estaba atento a las facciones del pelinegro, vio miedo reflejado en su rostro.

_**Un Deux Trois*****_

-**No puede ser-**se escucho en tres lugares distintos, por parte del cantante que supuestamente se presentaría por ser el aniversario de Kimagure Rock y por un ajuste por parte de una rubia cantante no sería así, también Kyoko estaba sorprendida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Hikaru se había desmayado de la impresión, mientras que Ren parecía que sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo lentamente.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, que bueno que estén por aquí y sigan al pendiente de esta loca historia, traída hasta ustedes desde mi deplorable imaginación, jeje, como verán esta episodio estuvo mas larguito, creo que se me paso la mano y ojala no les haya parecido un poco tedioso.<strong>

***Parte de la traducción de la canción My Love interpretada por Namie Amuro.**

****Kimi ni todoke, opening de la serie con el mismo nombre, interpretada por ****Tanizawa Tomofumi****.**

*****Intro de la canción Do me more, interpretada por Namie Amuro, ups creo que ya les di una pista jeje.**

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto Kira, Mitsuki.- Propiedad de Arina Tanemura. Si no han visto Full Moon, se las recomiendo altamente, aunque deben prepararse con un buen paquete de pañuelos. <strong>

**Chizuru Yoshida.- Propiedad de Karuho Shina.**

**Kira Akihiko.- Propiedad de Yuki Kure.**

**Bueno y recuerden que Touko Namiya es propiedad de Abuelitnt, escritora del fic Play the game.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pero en fin me da una enorme alegría que a varios les agrade mi historia, lo pongan en favoritos y alertas, también mi agradecimiento va para las personas que dejan su comentario. <strong>

**Angel Dark Fire: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, además si esta algo loco poner personajes de otros animes, pero es realmente divertido, en cuanto Sailor Moon solo ocupo personajes y sigo la línea de tiempo de un fic que tengo de este anime :Sweet Emotion, claro, no estás obligada a leerlo. Y yo también me quede con la boca abierta con el último cap del manga, ¡Dios!, Nakamura-san no nos puede dejar así, pero aun así la admiro, porque es la creadora de Ren. En cuanto la realización del dorama, veras que Mina hará de las suyas en cuanto a la realización. **

**kotoko-98: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y si, Ren será Night, como siempre lo había soñado muajaja, después de todo Mina desea ayudarlo, con sus métodos claro, pero le servirá de mucho ya verás. **

**Rosalie BittersweetCullen****: Que bueno que te guste la historia, la verdad es que me falta mucho por mejor en mis historias, saludos. **

**Pilii2: Hola, yo opino lo mismo con Kaleido Star, falto romance, pero se trato más de la superación que tuvo Sora y de alcanzar sus metas, me alegro que te haya agrado esta participación y en cuanto el drama que se realizara en Absolute Boyfrend se espera una gran sorpresa. **

**Sakura1023: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tratare de actualizar más seguido si es que la inspiración así me lo permite. **

**Bueno espero mientras pongo un nuevo capítulo, salga uno nuevo del manga waa!, ¡yo también quiero saber qué es lo que va pasar!**

**Cuídense. **

**¡Chaito!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 7**

"**La Decisión"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>Se remontó en aquellos años, cuando era un niño y nunca se perdía un episodio de su serie favorita: Sailor V, las peleas, el misterio, la fortaleza que mostraba su heroína favorita en cada batalla lo convirtió en su gran admirador, teniendo una colección entera de aquel programa de televisión, desde posters, figuras de acción y un juego de video que fue lanzado y era muy popular en los centros de entretenimiento.<em>

_Por un momento pensó que para muchos sería extraño que su heroína fuera una mujer y no los típicos hombres fuertes, con súper poderes y galantes con las mujeres, eso lo orillo a mantener su admiración en secreto. Cuando la serie termino, no dejo de seguir la carrera de la rubia cantante, sus actuaciones, sus discos, hasta sus escándalos, sin embargo, aun creía en ella a pesar de la difamación que se esparcía en los medios. Su alegría fue inmensa cuando regreso a los escenarios, más fuerte que nunca, aún seguía siendo su heroína. Al entrar a la preparatoria se dio cuenta que no era el único que sentía esa admiración por ella, incluso se sorprendió que las mujeres no fueran las únicas al declararse fans de la rubia. Comenzó a asistir a sus conciertos, pero nunca alcanzaba para comprar los de primera fila, lo más cercano que ha podido llegar es a la mitad, sin embargo la emoción era la misma, sabía que Minako no estaba allí para cantar a los de la primera fila, ni para los de la última, si no cantar para todo su público, dando lo mejor de ella para agradecer todo el apoyo que se le daba. _

_Hikaru fue despertando poco a poco y aquellos recuerdos del pasado se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que regreso nuevamente al presente, estaba casi iniciando el show y escucho los gritos eufóricos del público, ansiando alcanzar a la artista que estaba en el escenario, fue allí donde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo._

**-¡Minako-chan!-**se escuchaba en todo el lugar mientras la rubia estaba por terminar su canción.

-**Al fin despertó**-dijo con alivio la mascota del programa, para después ayudar a que el conductor se incorporara, todo el público estaba ensimismado con la actuación del artista misterioso que nadie se dio cuenta de su percance.

-**Ella….esta aquí**-aun no lo podía creer, sintió que sus ojos y sus oídos lo engañaban, la misma Kyoko noto el asombro de su compañero de trabajo a pesar de tener puesto el traje de pollo-Por favor que alguien me pellizque-ni tardo ni perezoso, Shinichi se encargó gustoso de aquel labor-**Auch**-se quejó Hikaru mientras se sobaba su mejilla recién estirada-**Entonces, no es un sueño**- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente tratando de asimilar la realidad.

**-"Es la primera vez que veo a Hikaru-senpai así"-**reflexiono la joven actriz, pero los gritos del público la obligo a mirar hacia el escenario- "**La gente está eufórica, es increíble"**-se dejó llevar por unos momentos de la energía que transmitía la rubia, quien parecía no distinguir si el escenario era grande o pequeño, ella interpretaba con un gran entusiasmo-**Minako-sama es…es- **era difícil encontrar aquella palabra, incluso en sus pensamientos era complicado escoger entre tantas y la más adecuada para ese momento.

**-¡Kyaa!-**los aplausos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar al finalizar la música, mientras que la rubia no paraba se sonreír y agradecer saludando a su público.

* * *

><p>-<strong>No me lo esperaba, desde hace mucho tiempo Minako-sama no salía en un programa de variedades, ¿no lo crees Ren?-<strong>comento Yashiro intentando tener alguna reacción por parte del pelinegro, además de que su rostro no había cambiado mucho por aquella impresión.

-**Si**-fue lo único que se permitió decir, pero en su mente trataba de encontrar la única razón por la cual la rubia sería capaz de ir a un programa, ya que normalmente lo único que hacía era dar entrevistas exclusivas en programas de alto prestigio en el país-"**Espero que no sea tan extremista al querer ayudarme"**-pensó al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza se formaba una imagen donde salía la cantante, teniendo a su merced a la mascota del programa siendo torturado, colgado y ser apunto de ser despellejado en una gran olla de agua hirviendo.

-**Sera mejor que abras el pico o sufrirás**-esas serían las palabras que diría Mina sádicamente, mientras que Bo rogaba por su vida.

**-¿En qué piensas?-**pregunto su manager logrando que el rompiera su burbuja de pensamientos a pesar de que su preocupación permanecía.

-**Que sería interesante ver lo que pasara**-contesto tratando de aparentar total tranquilidad, mientras que en la pantalla la cantante era conducida a una sala donde se recibían a los invitados.

* * *

><p>-"<strong>Minako-sama es sensacional, que suerte que la conocí en persona y me llamo por mi nombre"<strong>-pensó Shouko siendo rodeada por una aura brillante, manteniendo una postura de una admiradora adolescente.

-"**¡No puede ser!, ni siquiera cuando canto ella se ve así"-**Sho estaba molesto, su manager siempre se mostraba neutral ante sus interpretaciones, incluso en vivo, pero ahora, ante la veterana cantante, estaba sumamente emocionada

* * *

><p>-<strong>Es un gran honor tenerla en nuestro programa Minako-sama<strong>-decía Yuusei después de que el público se había calmado un poco.

-**Muchas gracias, para mí es un placer estar aquí**-contesto manteniendo una sonrisa angelical sin mostrar ningún signo de arrogancia algo que era difícil creer en una figura como ella.

-**Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que asistió en programa de variedades, ¿cierto?**- fue el turno de Shinichi para hablar debido a que Hikaru aún estaba paralizado y no decía palabra alguna.

-**Como unos cinco o seis años aproximadamente, por lo cual me emociona mucho estar con esta maravillosa gente**-dijo la rubia logrando nuevamente que la audiencia la elogiara estruendosamente.

* * *

><p>-"<strong>No es justo, yo debería estar allí, con mi público"-<strong>también se dio cuenta de los gritos de las chicas que no dejaban de corear el nombre de Minako-chan, deseaba inmensamente que esa euforia fuera dirigida a él sobre todo cuando estaba el tanto de que la información de su asistencia en Kimagure Rock se había infiltrado por la red-"**Además, era la oportunidad perfecta de saber quién está detrás de ese disfraz de pollo**"-maldijo mientras su mirada se postraba en la pantalla, viendo como Bo llevaba un canasto lleno de huevos, se dirigió a Hikaru, tardando varios segundos en reaccionar.

* * *

><p>-"<strong>Espero que esto no se salga de control"-<strong>pensaba Ren al recordar el motivo que la cantante tenia para evitar asistir a esos programas, y eso era debido a los cuestionamientos de aquel retiro momentáneo que tuvo hace once años.

* * *

><p>-"<strong>Se ve radiante, seguramente usa un excelente maquillaje, sin embargo se ve tan natural"<strong>-Kyoko era inundada por la gentileza que mostraba la cantante y su sencillez al expresarse, sin embargo se dio cuenta de su estado actual**-"Por otro lado, yo estoy adentro de este traje, ¿Qué pensara de mí?"-**el sufrimiento hizo que se imaginara caer en un abismo oscuro y sin final.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Etto…dentro de este huevo se encuentra la siguiente parte del programa…así que lo abriré<strong>-debido al nerviosismo de Hikaru le fue un poco complicado abrir aquel artefacto hasta que lo consiguió y se dispuso a leer lo escrito**-¿Cuál ha sido su mejor experiencia después de haber actuado al lado de Kuu Hizuri-san?-**la joven actriz estaba más atenta a la respuesta que daría la cantante.

-**Pues a pesar de haber estado en una película a su lado, mis mejores recuerdos los tengo desde que grabamos Full House, fue muy divertido además de que conocí a mucha gente que es especial para mí-** aquella respuesta logro arrancar una leve sonrisa en los labios del actor más cotizado en LME haciendo que sus recuerdos fueran presentándose lentamente a él.

-**Al ser una gran cantante, ¿tiene alguna preferencia en cuanto agrupación o cantante actualmente?-** pregunto Hikaru logrando controlarse por completo, además de tratar de disfrutar el momento.

-**Veamos, para ser sincera, admiro a aquellas personas que interpretan con todo su corazón y hacen un poco feliz a la gente con sus canciones**-dijo con total serenidad logrando que varios se mantuvieran atentos a sus palabras.

**-"¿Sera eso, a lo que se refieren en dar amor?"-**se preguntó Kyoko al recordar aquellas palabras del presidente: "Para ser exitosos en este negocio, necesitas tener un corazón que ame a la audiencia, y un corazón que desea ser amado por la audiencia".

**-Cuando era joven, me gustaba escuchar a los Three Lights y Route L, actualmente me considero fan al cien por ciento de Touko Namiya y Mistuki Kira, no solo por tener una hermosa voz, sino también por su fortaleza al momento de interpretar y trata de alcanzar el corazón de su público**-mucha gente murmura acerca de esa respuesta, ya que se pensaba de una rivalidad, pero al tener en cuenta que las tres estaban en la misma disquera, lograron entenderlo un poco**-Ellas dos son personas grandiosas que admiro muchísimo**-la gente estaba complacida con la respuesta, por lo tanto prosiguieron con las preguntas.

-**¿Estarás de nuevo en la televisión o darás algún concierto próximamente?**-esa pregunta estaba hecha de manera estratégica ya que así se resolverían dos dudas por parte del público.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vaya, es como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro<strong>- comento Yashiro mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente después de recibir la cena que había ordenado y le ofrecía a Ren la porción que le correspondía.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Lo primero es una sorpresa que espero a todos les agrade-<strong>contesto, mientras que para la joven que interpretaba la mascota del programa, el apuesto actor de cabello oscuro y el popular cantante juvenil sabían a que se refería exactamente- **En cuanto a lo otro, es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O**-dijo de modo juguetón al mismo tiempo que guiñaba su ojo y de inmediato la gente gritaba por querer sabe algo al respecto.

-**Por favor no nos haga esto Minako-sama-**dijo Shinichi formando parte del lamento que se hacía presente en el estudio**-¿Verdad que todos queremos verla en concierto?-**pregunto a lo cual se escuchó un sí definitivo por parte de la gente.

* * *

><p><em>La actriz había terminado su junta con el reconocido director Seiji Shingai, el cual le había hablado de su nueva película donde deseaba que ella fuera la protagonista, sin duda eso la emociono bastante y sería un paso importante en su carrera. Ella encarnaría a una joven que estaba a pocos días de casarse, algo que en un principio no le causo gracia alguna, sin embargo el día de su boda es encontrada en la misma cama con el mejor amigo de su novio y prometido, allí es donde empieza los malentendidos, su novio no le cree y rompen el compromiso, desconsolada escapa de Japón para instalarse en Francia sin avisarle a sus amigas, debido a que sospecha de ellas ya que todo sucedió después de su despedida de soltera. Años después un singular matrimonio llega a la ciudad con intenciones de negociar y también para encontrar la verdad detrás de "La Mentira"*, título de película. Kotonami se dio cuenta que su personaje tenia matices muy interesantes, en un principio ingenua, insegura, co-dependiente, pero después madura, inteligente, ecuánime, enigmática y lo más importante: sofisticada. <em>

_Se realizaría una junta con la demás parte del elenco días posteriores, esperaba con ansia poder interpretar su personaje como se desarrollaba después de haber aprendido todos los diálogos en diez minutos. El auto donde se transportaba dio un alto, el semáforo se había puesto en rojo justo cerca de un monumental edificio donde se visualizaba una enorme pantalla, la talentosa actriz noto que había mucha gente, se preguntó la causa, pero segundos después noto que se trasmitía Kimagure Rock, donde su nueva ídolo estaba participando en un reto, jugar Sailor V para consola._

-**Por favor espere aquí-**pidió la pelinegra mientras salía del automóvil y se acercaba al círculo de gente que no paraba de apoyar a la cantante, el miembro número 2 de la afamada sección 'Love me' no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecida por haber tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con Minako-sama, pensó sin duda que ese PV la había ayudado abrir puertas en el medio, después sus ojos se dirigieron a Bo, que agitaba sus alas en señal de apoyo tanto para los conductores y la invitada, le fue inevitable recordar como la obligo a aceptar el trabajo-"**No puede ser, tengo un extraño deseo de estar en su lugar ahora mismo"-**sonrió de buena gana, presentía que ambas lograrían cosas extraordinarias y deseaba en lo más fondo que su amistad prevaleciera-"**Sé que lo lograremos, Kyoko-chan"-**se dispuso a retirarse del lugar esperando pronto platicar con su amiga antes de que sus ocupaciones se lo impidiera.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡No lo hagas!-<strong>la guapa manager impidió que el cantante de cabellos teñidos pulsara el botón off-on del control remoto.

-**Pero si el programa ya se acabó**-dijo con enfado, pero eso no impidió que Shouko lo detuviera nuevamente.

-**Quiero escuchar su última canción**-rezongo mientras logro arrebatarle el control como si fuera un niño de diez años regañado por su madre, que no le quedo de otra que acomodarse en el sillón cruzado de brazos.

-"**Es inaudito**"-pensó al sentirse totalmente olvidado durante toda esa hora, por lo cual recordó aquellas palabras que la rubia menciono con aquella seguridad arrolladora.

"_**Así que no será tan difícil sacarte del primer lugar"**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Para todo ustedes quiero cantar una canción que escribí hace algunos años para una persona muy especial, sé que me estas escuchando y espero que este mensaje llegue hacia ti y entiendas que no estás solo<strong>-dijo logrando captar la atención de Kyoko presintiendo que la persona de la que hablaba era Corn, mientras que el apuesto actor de cabellos oscuros ponía toda su atención a la mirada conciliadora y gentil que Mina transmitía atreves de la pantalla, ese mensaje, sin duda era para su yo del pasado que ella deseaba rescatar dentro de los escombros de su oscuridad.

_**Can you remember that?**_

_**I remember...**_

_**¿Te acuerdas de eso?**_

_**Recuerdo ...**_

_Seis años atrás Lory Takarada le había hablado de los problemas que tenía el joven Kuon en ese entonces, ella se sintió acongojada de que aquel niño de hermosa sonrisa estuviera a punto de desvanecerse. Aquel niño que había buscado en un parque de diversiones en donde se grababa un capítulo de Full House debido al descuido de su entonces co-protagonista. Ese niño que siempre le transmitía ternura y despertaba su lado maternal._

_**Shingou machi mikaketa**_

_**Mioboe no aru aoi T-Shirts (I remember that)**_

_**Kawara nai egao nagareta**_

_**Toki wa choudo 3 years (Time goes by)**_

_**Koe kake you to sono tonari ni**_

_**Mishiranu dareka**_

_**Futo sora shita me ni utsuru**_

_**Sora wa itsumoto onaji de**_

_**Te vi como me estaba esperando en el cruce**_

_**Recuerdo tu camiseta azul (Recuerdo eso)**_

_**Tu sonrisa no ha cambiado,**_

_**Exactamente hace 3 años (el tiempo pasa)**_

_**Cuando estaba a punto llamar, alguien que no conocía apareció a su lado**_

_**Aparté la vista, pero el cielo que se reflejó en mis ojos era el mismo de siempre**_

_Kyoko nuevamente revivió aquellos momentos, su primera vez al encontrarse con ese niño que siempre lloraba, ambos sufrían, pero por diferentes causas, no obstante una singular amistad floreció, entre una niña con deseos de agradar a su madre y el príncipe de la hadas que solo quería extender sus alas sin la ayuda de nadie. Por cuestiones del destino aquel príncipe se fue hundiendo en la soledad y buscando problemas en los lugares estratégicos, corrompiéndose el mismo, logrando que actualmente ansiara borrar esos momentos de su memoria, pero, ¿a qué precio?._

_**Kitto koushite hito wa chottozutsu**_

_**Sugita kisetsu ni kioku wo kakusu**_

_**Itsuka koboreta namida atsumatte**_

_**Hi wo abi te kagayaku made**_

_**Seguramente la gente esconde sus recuerdos como las estaciones pasan**_

_**Poco a poco, como este**_

_**Hasta que un día recogí las lágrimas que he llorado**_

_**Y el sol brillo sobre mí**_

_Siempre que podía visitaba la mansión Hizuri que estaba cerca del set donde se grababa el dorama, a la hora de comer hacia lo posible por sentarse a un lado del pequeño Kuon, ya que había notado las enormes porciones que su madre lo obligaba a comer y la cara de terror que el niño ponía al estar sometido a esa tortura, era algo que la joven Mina estaría dispuesta a soportar._

**-¡Miren, el apocalipsis!-**era una de sus tantas frases para distraer a sus anfitriones y poner toda la comida de su joven amigo en una bolsa ya preparada mientras le guiñaba un ojo y ambos compartían una sonrisa de complicidad.

**-¿Dónde?-**pregunta la hermosa top model al mirar nuevamente hacia su invitada y darse cuenta que no había nada en el plato de su hijo-**Que alegría, te terminaste todo, te serviré más**- cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse la cantante la interrumpió.

-**No creo que sea necesario, quisiera llevarlo al parque, ¿puedo?-**pidió como si se tratara de una jovencita pidiendo a sus padres ir a una fiesta y llegar después de la media noche.

-**Está bien**-ambos se fueron levantando de la mesa lo más rápido que pudieron-**Pero no le vayas dar muchos dulces, te conozco Minako Aino**-advirtió el actor más cotizado en el momento.

_**Sou dakara Baby kanashima nai de**_

_**Kangaete mo wakan nai toki mo aru tte**_

_**Sanzan demo mae ni tsuduku michi no dokoka ni**_

_**Nozomi wa aru kara**_

_**Ame no asa demo(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Ai ga kie sou demo(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Hitori ni nante shinai kara(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Baby don't cry**_

_**Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah saa**_

_**Sí, así que nene, no estés triste**_

_**A veces no importa lo mucho que pienses en ello, no vamos a entender**_

_**Puede ser cruel, pero el camino que se extiende delante de nosotros**_

_**Contiene nuestros deseos**_

_**Incluso en las mañanas de lluvia (Nene no llores)**_

_**Aun cuando el amor esté a punto de desaparecer (Nene no llores)**_

_**No voy a dejarte a tu cuenta (Nene no llores)**_

_**Nene no llores**_

_**Siempre estaré a tu lado**_

_Al irse de Japón sabía que dejaba personas importantes, que habían marcado para siempre su vida, sobre todo esperaba que aquella niña de deslumbrante sonrisa encontrara su felicidad, sin importar que fuera al lado de ese Sho-chan que tanto mencionaba, nadie le aseguraba que sus caminos se volverían a encontrar y tener la oportunidad de reflejarse en aquellos tiernos ojos de color dorado. Cuando estuvo en América la única persona de quien sentía apoyo había dejado de vivir de una manera que el simple recuerdo, difícilmente lo haría volver hacia su pasado, Kuon Hizuri se mantendría dormido dentro de una barrera que nadie podría atravesar, eso fue lo que siempre había pensado. _

_**Nemure nai yoru wa nandomo negaeri bakari**_

_**Kokorobosoku natte hakidasu tame iki wa fukai**_

_**(Yeah I know)**_

_**Mata kakaeta fuan kore ijou kaishou dekizu**_

_**Dareka no te nigitte mie nai asu he**_

_**Tsunagou to doryoku shite**_

_**En las noches en que no puedo dormir sigo dando vueltas**_

_**Y mi corazón crece triste**_

_**Exhalando un profundo suspiro (Sí lo sé)**_

_**Incapaz de deshacerse de la ansiedad que se apilo de nuevo**_

_**Agarrando la mano de alguien**_

_**Tratando de hacer una conexión al mañana no puedo ver**_

_Kyoko observaba detenidamente la actuación de la rubia sobre el escenario, su presencia parecía aún más brillante que ninguna, sin duda más deslumbrante que aquel joven despreciable que la había utilizado como una simple sirvienta, pero sus deseos de venganza fueron desplazados al comprender la letra de aquella canción, en su voz había nostalgia, ternura y anhelo._

**-"¿Acaso estas solo Corn?"-** sentía que su garganta levemente se cerraba y le causaba cierto dolor al pensar en su príncipe que le había dado aquella piedra mágica-"**Ella no es la única persona que desea encontrarte"-**pensó al mismo tiempo que su corazón le daba una respuesta para aquella propuesta de la mujer que se había convertido en esos instantes en un modelo a seguir, no pudo evitar sonreír con determinación y dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier reto.

_**Datte soushite hito wa nandodemo**_

_**Yami ni tachi mukau tsuyosa aru hazu**_

_**Ataerarete erabun ja nakute**_

_**Sono ashi de fumi dashite**_

_**Pero estamos seguros de tener siempre la fuerza**_

_**Para hacer frente a la oscuridad**_

_**Es dado a nosotros, no elegimos**_

_**Dar el primer paso con los pies**_

_Al regresar nuevamente a Japón para su nueva vida, gracias a la propuesta de Lory Takarada, fue conducido a un edificio en una de las pocas partes pacificas de Tokio, un inmenso diluvio caía sobre la ciudad. En la puerta de un apartamento estaba su amiga de ojos celestes y de alegre personalidad, se reencontraron después de varios años, ella noto que no era el mismo, una lagrimas querían escarpase, pero había prometido ser fuerte ante todo y más si quería ayudarlo, puso una sonrisa en su lugar y mostrarle su nuevo hogar en la ciudad, mientras que el presidente traía refuerzos. Ella fue la única en hablar durante el recorrido tratando mantener su entusiasmo. _

**-Estas llorando**-fue lo que dijo, a pesar de que ninguna lágrima era visible en el rostro del joven, ella sabía que en el fondo había un niño asustado, se atrevió abrazarlo cálidamente, pero él en ningún momento respondió, era como si se fuera desmoronar en cualquier momento-**Si yo no te alcanzo, te aseguro que alguien más lo hará y no podrás evitarlo**-susurro audiblemente a la persona que había impuesto una fuerte barrera-**Créeme a partir de ahora será difícil deshacerte de mí**-se soltó para poder esbozar una sonrisa e imponerse esa promesa.

_**Sou dakara Baby kanashima nai de**_

_**Kangaete mo wakan nai toki mo aru tte**_

_**Sanzan demo mae ni tsuduku michi no dokoka ni**_

_**Nozomi wa aru kara**_

_**Ame no asa demo(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Ai ga kie sou demo(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Hitori ni nante shinai kara(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Baby don't cry**_

_**Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah saa**_

_**Sí, así que nene, no estés triste**_

_**A veces no importa lo mucho que pienses en ello, no vamos a entender**_

_**Puede ser cruel, pero el camino que se extiende delante de nosotros**_

_**Contiene nuestros deseos**_

_**Incluso en las mañanas de lluvia (Nene no llores)**_

_**Aun cuando el amor esté a punto de desaparecer (Nene no llores)**_

_**No voy a dejarte a tu cuenta (Nene no llores)**_

_**Nene no llores**_

_**Siempre estaré a tu lado**_

**-¡Yo lo hare, GRACIAS!-** el joven se dio cuenta como la cantante cerró la puerta abruptamente, cuando la tuvo enfrente seguía manteniendo su sonrisa y le enseño una bolsa desconociendo su contenido-¡**Bien!, empecemos con esos cambios-** dijo con entusiasmo sin imaginarse que segundos antes, esa bolsa fue arrebatada de las manos de Jelly Woods que era parte de los refuerzos del presidente- **Pero no te quedes allí, vamos, vamos-**

_Lo condujo hasta al baño para luego sentarlo frente al espejo, él sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, por lo cual opto en cerrar sus ojos durante sucedía su transformación, Mina se encargó de teñirle el pelo de color castaño oscuro, casi asimilando el negro y de cortarle varios mechones rebeldes, el silencio nuevamente se apodero de ambos haciendo que esas escenas se grabaran más en la memoria de la rubia, ahora no soportaba la idea de ver un hombre con el cabello teñido ya que siempre le recordarían ese amargo momento. Por ultimo le ayudo a ponerse los lentes de contacto y así finalmente él se vio en el espejo._

-**Tengo el honor de presentarte a tu nuevo yo**-se puso detrás de él tomándolo por los hombros-**a Tsuruga Ren**- al joven le tomo varios segundos asimilar su imagen, no fue hasta que escucho unos leves sollozos, a pesar de que el rostro de Mina no alcanzaba reflejarse en el espejo, alcanzo a visualizar unas gotas cristalinas cayendo fugazmente, era un inevitable "Bye,Bye" para Kuon Hizuri.

_**Kagami ni utsuru jibun ga(When I lose myself)**_

_**Marude betsujin mitai na hi mo aru kedo**_

_**(When I need someone's help)**_

_**Akirame nai de Let me see your smile**_

_**yoku naru hou ni toraetara?**_

_**Itsuka waratte hanaseru hi ga kuru kara**_

_**(Don't cry, cry ...)**_

_**Hay días (cuando me pierdo)**_

_**Cuando la persona en el espejo parece una persona diferente**_

_**(Cuando necesito ayuda de alguien)**_

_**Pero no te rindas, déjame ver tu sonrisa**_

_**Hey, ¿aprovechar la forma en que te salgan bien?**_

_**Algún día llegará el día en que se pueda hablar con una sonrisa**_

_**(No llores…)**_

_Después de entregarle su reloj que llevaba como recordatorio, le extendió un medallón, lo tomo aun sin comprender del todo su significado, a pesar de su sonrisa desafiante por parte de la rubia._

-**Quiero que lo lleves todo el tiempo**-dijo mientras Ren seguía observando el reciente regalo de Mina-**Es un juramento**-fue allí donde supo que ella ya no lo veía más como un niño, si no como un hombre dispuesto alcanzar sus objetivos por sus propios medios y tratando de vencer de una vez sus miedos-**De que lucharas con todas tus fuerzas y que cada vez que actúes, lo hagas con todo tu corazón y así nunca arrepentirte por ello**-

_Su pasión por la actuación hizo que pronto alcanzara varios éxitos, ella desde lo lejos estaba al tanto de su seguimiento y cuando le era posible lo aconsejaba, sin embargo aún sabia de los baches que podría presentar en el futuro, por ciertos papeles, su sonrisa no le serviría todo el tiempo como pantalla y eso lo frustraría, hundiéndose profundamente en la oscuridad sin la oportunidad de renacer nuevamente, pero se dio cuenta que una esperanza había llegado a la vida de su joven pupilo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a que él cumpliera con su juramento:¡Luchar!._

_**Saa dakara Baby sono te nobashite**_

_**Kumoma ni nozoku hizashi wo shinjite**_

_**Shinpaigoto nante zenbu torinozoku kara**_

_**Koredemou daijoubu**_

_**Tooi asa demo(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Ai wo nakushite mo(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Hitori ni nante shinai kara(Baby don't cry)**_

_**Baby don't cry**_

_**Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah saa**_

_**Así que vamos, nene, sostén fuerte tus manos**_

_**Cree en la luz que brilla a través de las nubes**_

_**Se va a llevar todas tus preocupaciones**_

_**Todo está bien ahora**_

_**Incluso en las mañanas de distancia (Nene no llores)**_

_**Incluso cuando pierdas tu amor (Nene no llores)**_

_**No voy a dejarte a tu cuenta (Nene no llores)**_

_**Nene no llores**_

_**Siempre estaré a tu lado**_

_Si ella no lograba que sonriera sinceramente, haría que la única persona que había derrumbado aquella barrera se acercara más él, sin importar que tan difícil sea, si él no podía luchar solo en esta ocasión, ella estaría dispuesta luchar a su lado. _

"_**Quieras o no, me lo hayas pedido o no, te ayudare"**_

_Ren recordó aquellas palabras, comprendió a la perfección el mensaje dentro de esa canción, no importaba si era Kuon Hizuri o Ren Tsuruga, ella estaría allí para apoyarlo._

-**Ya tome una decisión**- por lo tanto también había llegado una deliberación para actuar en el nuevo drama de LME, mientras que Yashiro no comprendía del todo aquella declaración.

* * *

><p><em>Por otro lado, Sho entendió que era inútil seguir de esa manera, Minako era una cantante consolidada de varios años, era verdad que por un momento se sintió de cierta forma humillado, pero si quería estar de manera rápida a su nivel, no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos y no usar el peldaño que ella gustosamente le ofrecía para aumentar aún más su popularidad. <em>

"_**Sin duda tu imagen se elevara por los cielos"**_

**-¿Qué haces Sho?-**pregunto Shouko al notar como el joven buscaba algo en su agenda y había levantado la bocina del teléfono.

-**Le llamare a Sakano-san para darle mi respuesta-**dijo sin molestarse en verla, por un momento su manager pensó que lo que estaba haciendo era precipitado, teniendo la idea que la respuesta de su representado era un desperdicio para su carrera en ascenso.

_**Baby mou Don't cry (Baby don't cry yeah)**_

_**It's gon'be alright (It's gon'be alright)**_

_**Baby mou Don't cry(Baby mou Don't cry)**_

_**You'll see the sunshine (See the sunshine)**_

_**Baby mou don't cry(Baby don't baby don't cry)**_

_**Hitori de you've been tryin'(Hitori de you've been tryin')**_

_**Baby mou Don't cry (Baby mou Don't cry)**_

_**You'll see the sunshine (You'll see the sunshine)**_

_**Nene, no llores más (Nene no llores si)**_

_**Todo va a estar bien (Todo va a estar bien)**_

_**Nene, no llores más (Nene, no llores más)**_

_**Verás la luz del sol (veras el sol)**_

_**Nene, ¿cuánto tiempo más? (Nene no nene, no llores)**_

_**Has estado tratando solo**_

_**(Has estado tratando solo)**_

_**Nene, no llores más (Nene, no llores más)**_

_**Verás la luz del sol (Verás la luz del sol)**_

-**Actuare en Absolute Boyfriend**-eran las palabras que se escucharon por parte de una joven actriz disfrazada de pollo, del actor más cotizado de Japón y del apuesto cantante.

* * *

><p><em>Los créditos del programa comenzaban aparecer en la televisión dando fin al show, a pesar de la aclamación de la gente, Mina tuvo que retirarse del escenario, tras bastidores su manager y también amiga estaba teniendo una charla vía celular, cuando vio a la rubia agitada pasar junto a ella no dudo en detenerla.<em>

-**Mina**-logro que la cantante se detuviera a pesar de que ya tenía un objetivo en mente, perseguir a la simpática mascota del programa- **Es para ti**-le extendió el móvil, sin embargo la ojiazul, extrañada, deseaba saber quién solicitaba hablar con ella-**Fuwa**-con aquella respuesta, la rubia no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa, intuía que las buenas noticias estaban en puerta.

-**Buenas noches Fuwa-kun, ¿te gusto el programa?-**pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar y seguir con la mirada a su presa del día.

-**Solo llamo para darle una respuesta**-desvió por completo su pregunta no dejando ver su molestia por ello, presintiendo que eso era lo que ella deseaba.

**-¿Y bien?-**cuestiono nuevamente, mientras que sus pasos eran sigilosos y su manager la seguía sin entender muy bien las acciones de la rubia.

-**Lo hare**-dijo tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible y bajo su total voluntad.

-**Haz hecho una excelente decisión, ¡ah!, por cierto, concierta una cita con mi manager lo más pronto posible, te tengo otra interesante propuesta**-sin darle más tiempo de que Sho siguiera hablando le paso el teléfono nuevamente a Sakano, mientras que ella estuvo lo suficiente cerca de los vestidores, pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por el productor del programa y su grupo de conductores.

-**Minako-sama, fue todo un honor que estuviera en nuestro programa**-aquel hombre hizo una dogeza logrando descolocar un poco a la rubia, pero estaba tan agradecido por el alto raiting de ese día que era lo poco que podía hacer como muestra de gratitud.

**-No es nada, en serio, lo hice con mucho gusto, gracias por el buen trabajo**-dio en medio de una elegante reverencia acompañada de una deslumbrante sonrisa que embriago por completo el ambiente**-¿Qué les parece, si para celebrar su primer aniversario los invito a cenar a todos?-**aquello propuesta los helo por completo, ¿acaso era posible tanta bendición?, sin duda se sentía desmerecedores de ello**-¿Dije algo malo?-**

**-"No somos nada"-**pensó Hikaru mientras las lágrimas de alegría se desbordaban, sin duda un día que no deseaba olvidar jamás.

**-¡Para nada!, nosotros encantados, ¿cierto?**-fijo su vista a sus conductores asintiendo enérgicamente-**Perfecto, vamos-**dijo al momento de dar sus primeros pasos hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por la voz de la rubia.

-**Etto…si no mal recuerdo, dije que todos**-el productor levanto su ceja dando entender que no comprendía, por lo cual la ojiazul miro hacia los vestidores, era más que obvio que no se iría sin esa persona.

* * *

><p><em>La ojimiel se quitó la cabeza de Bo, estaba bastante acalorada pero satisfecha por su trabajo, di un hondo suspiro sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior. El hecho de que Mina era la invitada misteriosa le hizo sentir una sensación agradable, pero lo que logro estremecerla era su manera de cantar, aunque ya la había escuchado antes, sin duda el día de hoy tenía un aura muy especial, muy diferente a la mujer alegre que era torpe en la cocina y amorosa con sus hijos.<em>

-"**Su canto, su voz es bastante reconfortante, es como si supiera entrar en los sentimientos de los demás, siento como si sus palabras quedaran grabadas en mi mente**"- pensaba la joven mientras cerraba sus ojos y su corazón recitara esas ultimas estrofas que llegaban a oprimirle el pecho.

_**Baby mou don't cry(Baby don't baby don't cry)**_

_**Hitori de you've been tryin'(Hitori de you've been tryin')**_

_**Nene, ¿cuánto tiempo más? (Nene no nene, no llores)**_

_**Has estado tratando solo**_

_**(Has estado tratando solo)**_

**-"Me atrevería decir, que no existe comparación alguna con él"-**comprendió que el nivel de la rubia era bastante distante a la de su amigo de la infancia, no era tanto por su trayectoria o si vendía mucho, si no su manera de llegar a los corazones del público incluso si se encontraran en un densa oscuridad.

-**Disculpa por las molestias, pero me gustaría mucho hablar contigo**-estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento la famosa cantante estaba detrás de la cortina que la separa de su identidad.

**-"No puede ser, ¿me habrá descubierto?"-**con pánico se volvió a poner cabeza de Bo, rogando internamente que sus sospechas fueran erróneas-**Dígame**-contesto tratando de guardar la calma y usando el mismo tono que usaba con su sempai.

-**¿Podrías salir un momento?**-pidió amablemente, algo que la actriz no se podía negar, salió del lugar, al ver que aún tenía el traje de pollo, la rubia no evito desanimarse un poco, algo que de inmediato notaron los ojos dorados de Kyoko, pero trato de no darle mucha importancia- **Caminemos**-dijo con una sonrisa y saliendo de los vestidores, comenzando a caminar por varios pasillos, en silencio, algo que comenzó a perturbar a la joven de cabellos cortos.

**-"¿De qué querrá hablar con Bo?"**-trato de analizar las facciones de la ojiazul, notando cierta seriedad nunca antes vista.

-**Tú y Ren son muy amigos, ¿cierto?-**dijo al mismo tiempo que detuvo su andar y giro sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con el simpático pollo.

-**Auhmm algo así**-contesto aun sin entender del todo esa entrevista-"**No entiendo, ¿Por qué me pregunta algo así?, ¿y por qué parece muy interesada en ello?"-**

**-Sabes, yo lo conozco hace mucho tiempo y sé que no se abre muy fácil con la gente, realmente eres un caso muy especial**-argumento agregando cierta familiaridad con respecto al actor, algo que la primer miembro de 'Love me' lo notara.-**Supongo que te hablo de alguien en especial**-la intérprete de Mio entendió que ese 'alguien' se trataba de esa persona especial para Tsuruga Ren.

-"**No de nuevo, ¿Por qué me siento así?"**-se sintió envuelta en un aura de melancolía que deseaba detener con su voluntad, pero aquel recuerdo de su sempai hablándole de ese 'alguien', parecía alimentar esa tortura-**Si**-asintió con un tono más bajo de lo acostumbrado, cometiendo el error de que Mina se diera cuenta.

**-"¿Acaso será una chica?, tal vez por eso me dejaron entrar a los vestidores**"-pensó rápidamente sospechando que quizá inconscientemente estaba hiriendo los sentimientos de esa persona y solo había una manera de averiguarlo**-¡Ren!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**el rostro de Mina mostraba asombro absoluto, logrando que el ingenuo pollo mirara hacia atrás en un acto de reflejo, pero después, todo lo sintió como en cámara lenta, su cabeza veloz y ágilmente fue tomada, siendo su identidad descubierta, no lo podía creer.

**-"Fui engañada"-**la actuación de la rubia fue tan convincente que se dejó llevar por ella por completo.

**-¿Muñeca?-**pregunto totalmente perpleja al ver el rostro de la joven lleno de temor.

**-¡Por favor no me mire!-**se tiro al piso ocultando su rostro entre sus alas, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, se sintió totalmente avergonzada, no obstante la rubia se arrodillo a su altura aun sorprendida.

**-¡Con la frente en alto Mogami Kyoko**!-dijo altivamente la cantante logrando captar la atención de la joven y que la mirara de frente al ser mencionado su nombre completo, notando así su sonrisa conciliadora, no había ni burla, ni decepción en ella.

**-Yo pensé**-dijo sin advertir que la rubia había sacado un pañuelo para secar delicadamente sus lágrimas y su sudor.

-**Ser Bo es un rol muy importante, como lo es ser Mio y Natsu, no deberías sentir pena por ello, al contrario, además con ello demuestras que amas a tu personaje**-menciono haciendo reflexionar a la novata actriz, dándose cuenta que gracias Bo tuvo la oportunidad de conocer una parte de su sempai que como Kyoko tal vez nunca lo hubiera logrado.

-**Es verdad, pero yo quiero ser reconocida como una actriz seria**-dijo casi de manera inconsciente, respondiendo más a sus impulsos de ser reconocida en el medio.

-**Lo sé, pero sabes, hay un actor muy reconocido en E.U.A que antes de empezar su carrera también se vestía de pollo y actualmente ha sido nominado para un importante premio****-la joven se sorprendió ante el relato de la rubia.

**-¿En serio?-**pregunto deseando saber un poco más.

-**Te contare todo si aceptas ir cenar con nosotros**-se levantó del lugar notando que el ánimo de Kyoko estaba mejorando, le ofreció su mano gentilmente para que la joven se levantara, ella por su parte sonrió ampliamente y se fue levantando, como lo haría cada vez que tropezara.

_Tanto la cantante y sus ahora invitados se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, estaban anonadados por las atenciones de la cantante y más cuando pidió la mesa VIP, justificando que una amiga muy cercana a ella era dueña del restaurant. Fueron muy bien recibidos disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que se preparaba, manejando comida gourmet internacional, hubo un breve brindis y deseando prosperidad para el programa._

-"**No pudo decirme porque deseaba saber esos detalles acerca de Tsuruga-san**"-pensaba Kyoko mientras observaba como la rubia sonreía ante la conversación de los jóvenes conductores-"**Me gustaría preguntarle por qué**"-

-**Muñeca-**la ojiazul mostro atención a la joven de ojos color miel quien dio un leve respingo ante el llamado**-¿Acaso no te gusta la comida?-**pregunto preocupada notando lo poco que había degustado la joven.

-**No, al contrario, esta delicioso**-tomo un par de bocados mostrando gestos de sumo agrado, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que sintió un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió súbitamente su espalda, mientras los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban haciéndola sentir bastante vulnerable.

**-¿Te sientes bien?-**pregunto Mina al ver el rostro atemorizado de la novata actriz.

-**Si estoy bien**-contesto tratando de guardar la calma, haciéndose creer que aquella presencia que la perturbaba no estaba a la vista y que todo fue producto de su inquieta imaginación.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Mira, que curioso que esta ella aquí<strong>-decía un apuesto joven de largos cabellos rubios, mientras que su acompañante sonreía con júbilo al ver la espalda de su presa a varias mesas de distancia-**Hace mucho que no la veías**-el apuesto vocalista de Vie Ghoul se dio cuenta de la reacción que tuvo su pequeña caperucita cuando fijo sus ojos color malva sobre ella, le encantaba ser la causa de su desconcierto**-¿Acaso no es ella, esa famosa cantante de la que tanto habla tu hermano?**-pregunto sin notar como el rostro del peliplateado se transformaba por completo mientras fijaba su vista en la rubia, endureció por completo sus finas facciones, conteniendo un gran desprecio hacia aquella mujer.

-**Aquí está su cuenta**-el mesero logro que Miroku fijara su vista en su compañero notando la rabia contenida en sus ojos.

-**No me agrada en absoluto**-dijo Reino mientras se levantaba de su asiento sin perder de vista a la ojiazul-**Si sigue junto a ella, la alejara de lo que es ahora y eso no lo apruebo**-tanto el cómo su compañero se retiraron del lugar, aunque el joven de cabellos plateados sentía que salía del campo de batalla, necesitaba tiempo para idear su estrategia, después, haría todo lo posible por regresar y eliminar por completo a sus adversarios, siendo ella, su plato principal.

* * *

><p><em>Ren Tsuruga finalmente había llegado a su departamento después de un extenso día de trabajo, llevándose una agradable sorpresa al final de este, sin embargo no deseaba preocupar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, aun si era de manera inconsciente, no era suficiente con poner una sonrisa a pesar de estar demasiado ensayada. Dio un hondo suspiro que resonó por toda la sala al mismo tiempo que se dejó caer sobre el sillón y notar que guion de 'Absolute Boyfriend' estaba sobre la mesa ratona, lo tomo en sus manos, analizando detenidamente su rol.<em>

_Night Tenjou, es una figura humana programada por y para Riiko Isawa, un joven bastante apuesto, la protagonista lo define como una belleza sobrehumana. Es un chico atento, hábil, inteligente, elegante, amable, fiable, fuerte, deportista, humilde, agradable, viril pero bastante ingenuo, alguien que es capaz de quedarse despierto con tal de ver a su amada dormida, besar su frente con ojos sumamente enamorados, que no le de miedo ir tomados de la mano en el parque, que siempre desea dar un beso inolvidable y hacerla sentir importante._

-**Sin duda esto lo escribió Minako-san**-se dijo al ver la sosa descripción del personaje principal, se esperaba mucho de Night-**En pocas palabras es el novio perfecto**-por una parte le parecía irónico interpretar un personaje que en realidad no ha sido en sus anteriores relaciones, pero al momento de cerrar sus ojos y visualizar al instante aquella joven, todos sus recuerdos al lado de ella, sus gestos, su rostro, su sonrisa, sin duda anhelaba ser eso para ella-"**Deseo cosas casi imposibles"-**sonrió con un rastro de melancolía, tratando de desechar aquella idea de ser esa persona que no teme en demostrar sus emociones y sentimientos ante la joven que inevitablemente había cautivado su corazón.

* * *

><p><em>En las transitadas calles de Tokio, una limosina negra se desplazaba para llegar a su destino sin imaginar que adentro de esta se encontraba la actriz que había interpretado el personaje más escalofriante de Dark Moon, acompañada por la mujer que era considerada la mejor cantante del país y su manager, quien no dejaba de hablar por su móvil y apuntar en la apretada agenda de trabajo de la rubia. <em>

-**Minako-sama, ¿Por qué deseaba hablar conmigo siendo Bo**?-soltó sin anestesia algo que sinceramente la rubia ya veía venir, sin embargo la situación le parecía más complicada de lo que esperaba en un inicio.

-**Bueno, como dije, yo conozco a Ren hace mucho tiempo y digamos que yo, bueno, ¿Cómo te explico?**-se preguntó al no querer algo más de lo debido.

**-¿Hace cuánto que lo conoce?-**pregunto curiosa y con cierto interés en la relación que mantenía su sempai con la cantante.

-**Mucho tiempo, prácticamente lo vi nacer**-dijo dando entrever que su relación no era como cualquier otra.

**-¡Increíble!-**exclamo sin tener idea de que Mina hablaba en un sentido a figurado al ser ella quien ayudo en crear el personaje de Tsuruga Ren- **¿Entonces usted es algo así como su superior?**- pregunto con un intenso brillo en los ojos, algo que la rubio nunca imagino ver, que incluso la dejo anonadada.

-**Solo un poco, por así decirlo-**contesto ya que ella misma admitía que no fue gracias a ella que el apuesto actor fuera alguien tan consolidado en la actualidad-**Bueno el punto es que yo quiero verlo feliz, hace poco me entere que hay alguien especial en su vida y Bo era la única persona que tal vez me podría orientar en descubrir de quien se trataba**-

-**Entiendo**-contesto Kyoko de manera retraída, la ojiazul tenía en cuenta que en esos momentos la joven que tenía cerca no sabría admitir algún sentimiento de amor, primero, de alguna forma tendría que abrir sus ojos ante la realidad que estaba atravesando su corazón.

-**Por favor, dime, todo lo que te dijo**-súbitamente la tomo de las manos con unos ojos inundados de súplica, aunque estaba consciente de que tal vez le provocaría algún dolor, las alternativas ahora, eran limitadas y solo le quedaba arriesgarse- **Seguramente piensas que me estoy entrometiendo mucho en su vida, pero también es una manera de cuidarlo, sé que lo admiras, lo aprecias mucho y sabrás comprenderme**- la ojimiel entendió ese sentimiento, fue lo mismo cuando no sabía la manera de llegar hacia él cuando no podía interpretar su personaje de Katsuki en Dark Moon.

-**Él me hablo de una joven que estaba todavía en el instituto, tal vez ahora tenga 17, sin embargo, también dijo que en estos momentos no le estaba permitido amar a nadie**-Mina tenía enfrente a una joven sumamente despistada y fuertemente confundida, era urgente la ayuda aunque ella no lo pidiera a gritos debido a que sus demonios amordazarían la voz de su cofre más profundo-**Usted sabe, ¿a qué se refiere con eso**?- pregunto dando a relucir su preocupación.

-**Pues a decir verdad, aunque sea todo un playboy es un joven que tiene un gran complejo**-explico brevemente pero Kyoko no le hayo sentido a eso.

-**¿Un complejo?, es algo**…-

-**Absurdo, lo sé, a pesar de que es un excelente actor, es amable, caballeroso, atento, perfeccionista, inteligente, noble, responsable e increíblemente guapo, algo por lo cual todas las chicas mueren por él, cualquiera pensaría que la joven que ocupa su corazón es muy, muy afortunada-** dijo después de enumerar algunas de las tantas cualidades que aportaba el actor, la misma Kyoko aun así sintió que la cantante se había quedado corta con las descripciones, se sentía realmente tonta al darse cuenta ahora que Tsuruga Ren era lo más cercano a un hombre perfecto a pesar de convivir tanto con él- **Sin embargo parece estar atrapado**-eso ultimo logro descolocar a la joven actriz, sin embargo el rostro de Mina parecía guardar un secreto aún más profundo- **Es por eso que quiero que me ayudes**-fijo su vista nuevamente en ella albergando una enorme esperanza.

**-¿Yo?-**cuestiono no entendiendo en que aspecto podía ser útil.

-**Sí, siendo Bo, estoy segura que podrás averiguar más de esa persona, por lo menos su nombre, donde estudia y así saber si ella corresponde sus sentimientos**-dijo en medio de una sonrisa, rechazar ese favor se volvía una misión aún más imposible que sus tareas en la sección 'Love me', por lo cual ella asintió levemente, tan solo quería evitar que a su sempai le rompieran su corazón como lo hicieron con ella en el pasado, definitivamente no quería ver el rostro lleno de sufrimiento en su respetado sempai-**Gracias**-

**-"Él merece ser feliz y yo quiero ayudar en ello"-**pensó, sin embargo no sabía que sucedería si esa persona correspondiera sus sentimientos, algo que creía más probable, ¿Cómo sería su vida después de ello?, no entendía porque tenía ese sentimiento de perder algo bajo su consentimiento, un dolor que lentamente se sembraba en su pecho, pero aún se sentía incapaz de interpretar, su miedo hacía que su razón la alejara cada vez más de la verdad, pero su corazón estaba a unos escasos pasos de descubrirlo.

**-En cuanto a lo otro, ¿ya lo pensaste bien?-**pregunto la rubia con él fin de sacar a Kyoko de sus pensamientos, esperaba no haberla perturbado lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder en su descubrimiento.

-**Si**- la joven tardo varios segundos en recordar con éxito-**Lo hare**-su determinación alegro el corazón de la rubia, haciendo que sus orbes celestes brillaran con intensidad.

**-¿En serio?, ¡es fantástico!, hay mucho por hacer, preparar todo para la presentación a la prensa, también la manera de que tengas un manager, todo para que seas toda una actriz y ser altamente reconocida, ¿no te parece emocionante Muñeca?-**pregunto mientras parecía dar pequeños saltos sobre su asiento tratando de contener gran parte de su felicidad.

-**Si, por favor cuide de mi**- dijo sintiéndose contagiada por la alegría de la rubia.

-**¡Claro que lo hare!, esa será mi misión, ahora repite conmigo ¡Fighting!**-levanto su mano lo más que pudo**-¡Vamos!,¡Fighting!-**

**-¡Fighting!-**ella hizo lo mismo después dejar un lado su timidez y después romper en risas, era agradable y reconfortante convivir con la rubia sintiendo cada vez más admiración por ella.

-**Mina, ¿quieren saber tu confirmación para la canción que se va utilizar para la campaña de Royal Snow?**-pregunto repentinamente Sakano mientras cubría el micrófono de su móvil con su mano.

-**Sí, será lo mismo para el comercial que se hará mañana, no habrá cambio alguno**-dijo con total profesionalismo que no se dio cuenta del rostro de ensoñación de su joven acompañante.

**-¿Acaso dijo Royal Snow?-**aunque para ella ha sido y siempre será Royal Oddete tenía que decirlo de esa manera ante la cantante.

-**Sí, hice una sesión de fotos para ser la nueva modelo de la línea de cosméticos-**vio a través de la ventana por donde estaba Kyoko, justo donde había una tienda donde venían varios productos de belleza con alto nivel de calidad en el mundo**-¡Ah! Mira detrás de ti**-la joven de inmediato aprovecho que el carro se había detenido en un rojo y vio un poster de tamaño considerable donde salía el rostro delicado de la rubia haciéndola ver recostada, dejando ver sus mechones ondulados sobre un lecho, cubriendo su frente con su brazo mientras que su mano sostenía la hermosa figura cristalina en forma de cisne, dejándose llevar por una corriente llena de fantasías y cuentos de hadas-**Su crema facial es la mejor que hay en el mercado-**comentaba la ojiazul pero no tuvo reacción alguna por parte de la novata actriz-**Por cierto, en algunas días harán una audición para buscar una modelo para la línea juvenil-**

**-¿En serio?-**pregunto moviéndose bruscamente para quedar nuevamente enfrente de la cantante mientras seguía en medio de una fantasía.

-**Si, al parecer están interesados en una cara nueva y fresca, deberías de intentarlo**- la animo mientras que la intérprete de Mio parecía no creer en lo que decía la rubia.

**-¿Usted cree?-**pregunto sintiendo una burbujeante sensación de alegría.

**-¡Por supuesto, da lo mejor de ti!-**la siguió alentando logrando arrancar un ¡sí!, por parte de una entusiasta Kyoko.

-**Es por aquí por favor**-dijo la joven actriz al estar cerca de su casa-**Muchas gracias por todo y le deseo la mejor suerte mañana-**salió del auto para después dar una de sus características reverencias.

-**No, gracias a ti, sé que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, cuídate mucho**-después de ver como la joven se alejaba del auto, sus ojos trataban de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba**-"Siento que he visitado este lugar antes**"-pensó al fijar su vista en el letrero del establecimiento donde vivía la joven actriz-"**Darumaya, me suena familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde"-**su pésima memoria no le permitió sumergirse en sus recuerdos y más cuando el sonido del móvil la alerto además de que el carro comenzó a avanzar-**Bueno**-

-**Sé que prefiere saber mi decisión antes de que se acabe el plazo**-reconoció la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-**Estas en lo cierto y yo sé que tomaste una muy buena**-dijo con total seguridad algo que provoco cierta gracia al actor al verse descubierto.

-**Es un hecho, seré el novio absoluto**-respondió mientras que Mina celebraba en silencio al escuchar esas palabras el voz de su querido alumno.

-**Sabía que mi mensaje llego a ti y logro el resultado esperado, además, debo decirte que con ello no solo tu vida estará expuesta a un gran cambio**-menciono nuevamente con un aire de misterio que logro abrumar al apuesto actor.

**-¿A qué se refiere?-**era un riesgo saber la verdad, Ren sentía que esas palabras tenían un propósito oculto, que una parte de él temía descubrir.

-**Solo espera y sé que ansiaras disfrutar cada momento-**dijo sin poder esconder una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero su voz tenía esa tonalidad perversa y juguetona que era una advertencia para el joven de cabello oscuro**-Espero verte en la premier, descansa**-dijo para después cortar la llamada aun quería mantener el suspenso, pero también deseaba ver el rostro de su joven pupilo al descubrir que su co-protagonista eran nada más y nada menos que la dueña de sus pensamientos**-¡Ahh! Sin duda será algo inolvidable**-pero lo que no tenía previsto la cantante, era tener cuidado con los deseos y más cuando estos se cumplen de la forma menos esperada.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, waa!, sinceramente no me gusto dejarlo así, pero no tuve de otra, tal vez por culpa de la inspiración, mas sin embargo espero que les haya gustado, me tarde bastante debido a unos problemas con mi máquina, le entro un feo virus y bueno lo demás es historia, por suerte ya está mucho mejor, sin embargo tuve otro percance al descargar el juego de Skip Beat! y todo un show para instalar el emulador de PS2, espero no haber hecho algo malo, pero la tentación fue enorme, pude acabar en la ruta de Ren (gracias a una guía jeje), y fue hermoso no fui a dormir con tal de terminarlo, jaja, ya parecía Lory Takarada, ahora lo siguiente es en la ruta Sho ya que allí sale el sexy de Reino (no puedo ocultarlo, ¡lo adoro!, pero no tanto como Ren claro). El manga es el que me tiene el alma en un hilo, faltan unos cuantos días para que el siguiente capítulo salga, casi lloro con el anterior (¿Cómo que casi?, LLORE), por dios, Kyoko ya se está dando color, bueno eso espero, me encantaría que no se tardara tanto, pero en fin. Muchas gracias por permanecer en la historia y dejar sus comentarios.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La canción que se utilizo fue Baby don't cry interpretada por Namie Amuro (sinceramente espero que les haya gustado).<strong>

***La Mentira es un fanfic de Sailor Moon escrita por Patty Ramirez de Chiba, una historia muy buena, vale la pena y más si va ser la que interprete Kanae.**

****Dato curioso, hay un actor (que no mencionare porque no tengo idea si va contra las reglas) que se vestía de pollo para pagar sus clases de actuación y fue el protagonista de ¿Conoces a Joe Black?, (¡bien!, ya les di un dato)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie BittersweetCullen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y más que original, diría que es una historia muy loca, pero el romance estará dando sus visitas.<strong>

**Angel Dark Fire****: De verdad eres un sol, no sé cómo agradecerte la ayuda con el cap anterior, ya sabes, si comento otro error, házmelo saber. Y si, aquí vimos como descubrió la identidad de Bo aunque espero no haber decepcionado mucho por la forma de como sucedió. Aun así, MUCHAS GRACIAS. **

**Katya Malfoy****:**** No soy malvada, bueno, solo un poco, pero aun así gracias. **

**Sakura1023: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y bien para aclarar todo:**

**Minako, Taiki Kou y Michiru Kaioh son de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Chizuru Yoshida es de Kimi ni todoke, propiedad de Karuho Shina.**

**Kira Akihiko es de La Corda d' Oro, propiedad de Yuki Kure.**

**Touko Namiya es un personaje de un fic llamado Play the Game, propiedad de Abuelitnt.**

**kotoko-98: Espero no haberte confundido mucho, pero como veras este capítulo fue largo, y claro los problemas se avecinan, pero es un camino que tienen que recorrer, Minako sin duda hace de las suyas pero inconscientemente está armando una guerra sin cuartel. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te mando un abrazo. **

**damalunaely: Una fan de Namie Amuro, waa, que emoción, debo confesarte que la primera canción que escuche de ella fue Four Seasons, simplemente me atrapo, me considero oficialmente su fan desde hace un año, me encantan sus canciones, por eso imagine que Minako de haber sido una idol hubiera sido igual que ella, jaja, diras que estoy loca, pero en fin. Sin duda cuando leí Zettai Kareshi me pareció divertido que fuera interpretado por estos tres personajes, y al ver que nadie lo había hecho decidi arriesgarme. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **

**Kuroneko: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te siga agradando la historia, que lo mejor, está en camino.**

**damari: Así es!, Mina fue la invitada, más bien ella se invitó sola jaja, y siendo la diosa de la amor hará todo lo posible por luchar para que el amor de su pupilo se cumpla, aunque a veces su misión parezca que se complica, ella tratara de no desanimarse. **

**miiniion: No fue Reino al programa, sin embargo salió en el cap, y al parecer hay una historia bastante oculta que tiene que ver con nuestra rubia cantante, pero eso se verá en los capítulos posteriores. Gracias por el comentario.**

**Espero enormemente que sigan al pendiente y también para que mi musa aparezca más seguido y actualizar lo más pronto posible, por ahora, solo queda esperar el 192!**

**Chaito**

**Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 8**

"**Similitud"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>La joven de cabellos cortos entro al establecimiento, saludando cordialmente a los clientes que frecuentemente asistían al Darumaya después de un extenso día en la oficina y poder disfrutar del ambiente tradicional que se respiraba en el lugar. Kyoko se sentía llena de energía para ayudar en la limpieza y preparar todo para cerrar.<em>

-**Es bueno verte más seguido Kyoko-chan, últimamente has estado ocupada**-hablo mientras observaba como la joven limpiaba una de las mesas.

-**Eso es porque es toda una estrella, ya debe ser normal para ella**-contesto otro para seguir bebiendo de su sake y digerir sus fideos.

-**No es para tanto, aun me falta mucho por aprender**-dijo con total modestia dejando mostrar una sonrisa que logro contagiar a la esposa del jefe.

-**Y dinos, ¿acaso no te has enamorado de alguno de tus compañeros?-**esa pregunta fue casi mortal para Kyoko ya que sus demonios comenzaron a manifestarse, haciendo creer que estaba a punto de lanzar una terrible maldición.

**-¿No creen que esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar?-**cuestiono el jefe con voz firme que les pareció aún más aterradora que la extraña vibra que emitía la joven actriz.

_Kyoko se sintió agradecida por la intervención del jefe con respecto a ese tema que a lo largo de ese año se había convertido en todo un tabú. Continúo con sus deberes hasta que una melodía que provenía de la televisión capto toda su atención, era una canción rítmica y la voz le pareció sumamente conocida, su emoción se presentó cuando vio en la pantalla al hombre que consideraba ya un padre, portando una pistola en medio de un intenso tiroteo al mismo tiempo que protegía con su vida a una mujer de cabellos castaños._

**-"Es Minako-sama"-**noto que la cantante se tiño el pelo para poder hacer el filme, lo poco que describía ese tráiler, es que ella era una cantante en busca de éxito en los E.U.A. y Kuu Hizuri era una especie de agente policiaco en la búsqueda de un criminal.

**-Por todos los cielos, tengo que ir a ver esa película-**comento nuevamente uno de los comensales sin despegar su vista del televisor.

-**Yo también, Minako-san siempre ha sido la mujer de mis sueños, es talentosa, encantadora, muy hermosa-**Kyoko asentía ante la descripción que daba uno de los clientes, estando de acuerdo con todos esos puntos.

-**Y muy sexy**-dijo otro casi siendo vencido por los efectos del sake, pero sin duda ese comentario inevitablemente logro ruborizar tanto a la esposa del jefe como a la joven actriz.

-**No debería decir eso, es una mujer casada-**dijo de manera reprobatoria el jefe, exigiendo respeto hacia la cantante, pero por otro lado la ojimiel noto que el jefe mostro una sonrisa de aprecio y sus ojos se posaron en una mesa alejada en un rincón del establecimiento, como si este guardara una historia que la misma Kyoko no se atrevía averiguar por el momento.

* * *

><p><em>Minutos más tarde la joven se encontraba en su modesta habitación, el orden era una de las características principales de ese lugar, el pequeño trono que hizo para su princesa rosa, su material escolar, el uniforme colgado en una de las paredes junto a la ventana, al igual que dos fotos pegadas, una del hombre más depreciable sobre la faz de la tierra y la otra, del hombre que se había convertido en su admiración en la actuación, debajo de este se encontraba uno de sus primeros muñecos que había hecho con paciencia y una gran precisión, sonrió de buena gana al recordar que tanto el poster y el muñeco fueron producto de sentimientos altamente negativos hacia al actor. <em>

**-"Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y solo desea que sea feliz"-**se dio cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba Mina por su joven pupilo, mientras que él demostraba aprecio hacia ella y una gran admiración no solo como persona si no como cantante**-"Ahora entiendo porque me dijo eso"-**tomo el muñeco entre sus manos y recito esas palabras que él dijo cuándo intento aprobar las audiciones en LME y su ferviente deseo de venganza provocada por su 'amigo' de la infancia.

-**Ah, es este chico, para algo de este nivel...con que puedas cantar, obtendrás tu venganza muy pronto*-**imito aquella voz que alguna vez le pareció molesta e irritante, sin embargo aún no estaba muy de acuerdo con su sempai, lo odie o no, Sho tenía talento.

"_**Es por eso que quiero que me ayudes"**_

_Antes se hubiera reído a carcajadas si alguien le hubiera pedido su ayuda para que Tsuruga Ren encontrara la felicidad al lado de la persona que ama, sin duda escupiría todo su desprecio que en ese entonces sentía por él, ¡qué ironía!, ¡que equivocada estaba!, lo había juzgado mal, incluso catalogándolo como hueco y engreído, sin duda el haber estado tanto tiempo con Fuwa Sho altero completamente su percepción hacia los hombres, sobre todo los que eran sumamente atractivos y pertenecían en el medio. Si, era verdad, ahora admitía que era guapo, ¡claro!, hasta una ciega se daría cuenta de que Tsuruga Ren era un hombre encantador, que hacia sonrojar a cualquier mujer con un simple 'Buenos días'. _

**-"Maldición, ¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso justo ahora?"-**se dio una patada mental, debía de asegurarse que esos candados estuvieran bien sellados, a pesar de que en el interior de su cofre, ese 'algo' se moviera de manera sutilmente inquieta.

"_**Cualquiera pensaría que la joven que ocupa su corazón es muy, muy afortunada"**_

-**Ayudarlo, eso sería justo, ¿no?, después de todo él siempre estuvo allí para brindarme su apoyo y nunca he sabido corresponderle de la misma manera**-se dijo así misma tratando de convencerse de que ese era el camino correcto, sin embargo algo en lo más profundo la estaba deteniendo, ¿Qué era eso?, ella prefería ignorarlo por completo, no obstante, hubiera deseado otra manera de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella. Por suerte, su frustración psicológica duro poco debido al sonido de su móvil.

"**Admito que la última vez que nos vimos casi ni hablamos, deberíamos reunirnos y compensar eso, ¿no crees?"**-una sonrisa adorno por completo su rostro al ver que el mensaje venia de su querida amiga**-¡Mouko-san!-**chillo de emoción sin tardar mucho en responder, a pesar de no ser muy ágil en los mensajes de texto, tal vez su amiga pensó que era muy noche para una llamada. Kyoko estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de su amiga y acordaron verse al día siguiente, que era el día libre para ambas.

* * *

><p><em>A pesar de haber tenido un día agotador, la rubia cumplió con su deber de madre, arropo a sus hijos, seguido de un beso de las buenas noches, después de ver dormir a su pequeño príncipe, se dirigió con su pequeña de largos cabellos plateados, a pesar de ser muy apegada a su padre, Misaki siempre tenía muy en mente lo ocupado que estaría su padre en esos momentos y tratar de estar lo más alegre posible, para así no preocupar a su madre. <em>

-**Estoy segura que Tsuruga-san te escucho mamá-** dijo repentinamente sorprendiendo a su madre-**No te preocupes, sé que es un secreto que Kuon~ onni-san y Tsuruga-san son la misma persona-** dijo en voz baja, era demasiado perceptiva a pesar de su edad, pero al mismo tiempo sabia ser bastante discreta.

-**Lo se cariño, sé que él me escucho**-contesto sin poder ocultar su alegría-**Descansa**-dijo para después besar su frente y apagar la lámpara, pero antes de ello, una figura llamo su atención y la tomo en sus manos.

-**Darumaya-**susurro mientras veía el reloj que conservaba su hija aun antes de nacer-**"Ahora lo recuerdo"-**

_Días después de que salió a la luz la noticia de su boda y del romance que por años había ocultado, los escándalos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo los nefastos rumores que llegaron afectarla. En aquella ocasión se encontró en un restaurant de comida tradicional junto con su esposo, tratando de reconfortarla, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, sobre todo estando embarazada, ella no dejaba de tocar su vientre con preocupación, no quería que la crueldad le afectara a él o a ella. _

-**No sé de por vencida**- el encargado del restaurant dijo mientras ponía dos darumayas en la mesa-**Igual que el darumaya, si este es derribado, se volverá a levantar**- la ojiazul tomo ambos aun sin comprender del todo aquel presente.

**-¿Por qué dos?-**pregunto Mina en ese entonces, pero el jefe solamente sonrió y siguió a cargo de la cocina, dejándole algo más que dos despertadores.

_Cuando regreso al presente, trato de hacer una nota mental y visitar nuevamente ese restaurant cuando la oportunidad se presentara. Apago la luz de la lámpara y se dirigió a su habitación, a esa cama vacía que tendría que ocupar ella sola durante mucho tiempo, se dejó caer en ella y comenzó a reflexionar todo lo sucedió hasta ahora._

**-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?, después de todo, ella es la única que puede abrir su corazón**- dijo en medio de una sonrisa, le pareció increíble que Bo era la misma Kyoko Mogami la próxima protagonista de 'Absolute Boyfriend', sin embargo meditándolo un poco, todo tenía sentido, inconscientemente la novata actriz logro que Tsuruga Ren se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, no obstante le parece lamentable que la joven de ojos dorados sea tan despistada y quizá escéptica en todo ese asunto.

_El sonido de su computadora la despertó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que saltara velozmente de su lecho, al revisar que originaba ese sonido, su corazón se aceleró y una inmensa felicidad recorrió todo su ser._

* * *

><p><em>El joven sensación de la música no lograba conciliar el sueño adecuadamente, eso era porque algo le molestaba, había caído en el juego que Minako había preparado para que aceptara trabajar con ella a toda costa en ese nuevo dorama, su propia vanidad le hizo creer que el haber asistido a Kimagure Rock era solamente para provocarlo y avivar su sentido competitivo, sin embargo, había aceptado ese desafío: actuar. Era inútil dar vueltas en su cama, hasta que su mirada se topó con el guion que días atrás debió haber comenzado a leer, pero por desidia no lo había hecho, para cualquiera eso sería poco profesional, no obstante lo tomo y comenzó a leer la descripción de su personaje. <em>

_Soushi Akimoto, un joven de 16 años, mejor amigo de Riiko Isawa desde la infancia, es inteligente, atlético, educado, reservado, maduro, responsable, se preocupa y trata de cuidar lo más posible a su amiga aunque también la hace enojar constantemente con sus comentarios, desde siempre ha escondido su atractivo tras una gafas. Ha estado enamorado de Riiko en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo su cobardía le impide expresar sus sentimientos, todo cambia con la llegada Night y el supuesto noviazgo que mantiene con su amiga, al darse cuenta que no es humano, decide luchar por el corazón confundido de la protagonista, ya que al saber los sentimientos que (Soushi) guarda por ella, logra inquietar enormemente sus pensamientos._

-**No parece alguien tan genial**-se dijo, teniendo una sensación de arrepentimiento por haber aceptado, pero ya no había manera de echarse para atrás, reviso cada detalle y se dio cuenta de la particularidad que poseía Soushi-**Enamorado de su amiga desde la infancia y lo único que ha hecho es ocultarlo, ¡que idiota!-**fue su primera impresión del personaje, sin embargo aquello le hizo recordar su propia infancia al lado de la novata actriz, sus gestos, sus acciones, su sonrisa, ella incluso era más valiente en demostrar sus sentimientos sin exigir nada a cambio, comprendió que tanto Soushi y Kyoko en algún punto de su vida, pasaron por la misma situación**-¡Que irónico!, tendré que actuar como alguien que ha estado enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, ¡que absurdo!, ¡como si eso fuera a pasar!**-trato de sonar lo más convencido posible, sin embargo sus pensamientos lo traicionaban, imágenes de ella en varias facetas como actriz pasaban por su cabeza, incluso en esa ocasión que fue entrevistada al lado de su más grande rival, odiaba admitir que esa mujer aburrida lentamente se estaba desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos**-"Sin mí, ella no es nada y no estaría donde está ahora de no haber sido por mí, debe entender que aún me pertenece"**-pensó ansiando alcanzar la máxima cima del éxito, si tenía que actuar para que ella no tuviera otra opción que regresar a su lado, lo haría, finalmente se había convencido de ello.

* * *

><p><em>Era un hermoso día soleado, la gente merodeaba por la ciudad, con amigos, con la familia o en ciertos casos, con esa persona en especial, Tokio ofrecía eso y mucho más, un lugar donde los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, pero donde también las ilusiones se rompen. Una hermosa y talentosa actriz estaba sentada en una de las mesas que estaban al exterior de una elegante y modesta cafetería, solo era cuestión de segundos para que su acompañante llegara al lugar.<em>

**-¡Mouko-san!-**corrió hasta su encuentro con entusiasmo, haciendo que ella se apenara un poco por su llamativo comportamiento**-¿Me esperaste mucho?-**pregunto al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento y se sentaba frente a ella.

-**No mucho-**contesto y así desvanecer la preocupación de su agitada amiga, quien después de eso suspiro con alivio mientras un mesero se ofreció atenderlas.

**-¿Y cómo has estado?, supongo que con mucho trabajo, después de todo eres una persona que no solamente es hermosa si no también talentosa**-decía la joven de cabellos cortos después de que su orden llegara a la mesa.

-**Sí, voy a salir en una película**- contesto después de beber de su té helado sin evitar mostrar una sonrisa que para Kyoko fue lo más encantador que jamás haya visto.

-**Era de esperarse que una oportunidad así llegara, pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo es tu personaje, que hace?-**pregunto sobre aquello que a ambas les apasionaba hablar, Kotonami saco el guion de su bolso mostrándoselo a la ojimiel.

-**Es una joven que está a punto de casarse, pero por azares del destino una trampa le impide seguir con esos planes, la trama es, encontrar quien fue el culpable de esa injusticia y limpiar su nombre**-dijo brevemente pero noto como Kyoko comenzó a derramar intensas lágrimas, Kanae estaba abrumada, ya que no sabían si eran de tristeza o de emoción.

**-¡Que cruel eres!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres la protagonista?-**el segundo miembro de 'Love me' suspiro con alivio al notar que era la emoción de su joven amiga la causa de su llanto**-¡Debemos celebrarlo, sin duda esto es glorioso para tu carrera Mouko-san!-**expreso la joven con sumo jubilo y con emoción al querer ver a su bella amiga en acción.

-**Bueno, creo tienes razón**-contesto mientras noto las miradas que se posaban sobre ellas por la escandalosa celebración que protagonizo su amiga, sin embargo en su interior gritaba con orgullo.

-**Además trabajaras con el director Shingai**-dijo la más joven mientras continuaba leyendo el guion.

**-¿Lo conoces?-**pregunto ella con sorpresa, minutos después Kyoko le conto una de sus primeras misiones que le permitió conocer a tan reconocido director.

**-¿Y ya conociste a tus compañeros de elenco?-**cuestiono la joven de cabellos cortos pero la respuesta de su amiga fue un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

-**La siguiente semana habrá una junta para hacer la lectura del guion**-respondió, no obstante quería cambiar el tema por el momento-**Por cierto, vi a Minako-sama en tu programa-**

**-¿Eh?, ah sí, fue algo sorprendente**-contesto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su smoothie y desviaba su mirada.

-**Bien, cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**conocía el lenguaje corporal de su autonombrada mejor amiga y era de antemano que algo le estaba ocultando.

-**Ella sabe que soy Bo**-dijo aun sin poder ver de frente a Kanae.

**-¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?-**cuestiono bastante confundida notando lo nerviosa que estaba la joven de ojos color dorado.

-**Minako-sama**-

**-¡¿Eh?!-**ahora fue la joven de cabellos oscuros quien se ganó la mirada de los comensales, Kyoko le conto la manera en cómo fue descubierta y la ayuda que la cantante necesitaba por parte de la mascota de Kimagure Rock con respecto a cierto talento de la LME-**Espera un momento, creo que me perdí una parte, ¿te hiciste amiga de Tsuruga-san mientras usabas el traje?**-

-**Sí, me conto varias cosas que nunca me diría siendo yo**- dijo en cierta parte lamentándose por ello, algo que por supuesto su amiga percato al ver su tristeza asomarse en su mirada.

**-¿Cómo que cosas?-**sin embargo no evito sentir cierta curiosidad.

-**De una persona que le gusta**-bajo el volumen de su voz, no obstante el impacto fue el mismo para Kanae-**Es por eso que Minako-sama me pidió ayuda y averiguar más detalles-**

**-"Sin duda es muy distraída, seguramente Minako-sama sabe que la persona de la que hablan es ella (Kyoko), ¿acaso no lo notas?, ¡Kyoko date cuenta o pueda que después sea demasiado tarde!"**-entendió las intenciones que tenía la rubia cantante con ambos actores, ¿era acaso que todos estaban al tanto de las miradas que Tsuruga Ren le regala solamente a su amiga, y que fuera la única en ignorar tales muestras de interés?-**Bueno al menos así sabes que Minako-sama no le dirá nada a Tsuruga-san, porque eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿cierto?-**dijo para despejar esa rostro melancólico en la joven de cabellos cortos.

-**Tienes razón, no lo había pensado**-dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba mostrar una amplia sonrisa y ver el lado bueno de ese asunto: su secreto aún se mantendría a salvo, sin embargo su felicidad no se reflejaba en su rostro.

**-¿Y qué tal las propuestas de trabajo?, seguramente aumentaran cuando se estrene Box 'R'-** Kanae prefirió nuevamente cambiar el tema de conversación.

-**Pues a decir verdad, recientemente acepte hacer un protagónico en un dorama**-contesto un tanto cohibida, algo que extraño a su amiga.

**-¿Y porque no estas saltando de la felicidad?-**cuestiono con angustia, ya que tenía muy en cuenta uno de los objetivos que Kyoko traía en su mente: su venganza contra Fuwa Sho.

-**Es que, este papel es muy diferente a los que hecho antes-**decía mientras revisaba en su bolso y sacaba el guion, fue cuestión de minutos para que la actriz de ágil memoria leyera la historia completa**- Sin duda no se parece en mí, aunque ese es el reto que todo actor debe enfrentar-**su amiga cerro abruptamente el guion no estando muy de acuerdo con lo dicho.

**-Se parecen-**

**-¿Cómo?-**pregunto la joven de cabellos cortos sin creer lo que decía su gran amiga.

-**Me atrevería decir que este personaje es el que más se parece a ti**-de momentos percibió el aura deprimente que su amiga estaba esparciendo en el ambiente sintiendo incluso que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y que algo la estaba atrapando, sin imaginarse que eran los demonios de Kyoko convenciéndola de que se retractara de lo recién dicho**-¡Claro!, no me refiero a que tengan el mismo modo de pensar, pero en cuanto personalidad son muy parecidas, estoy segura de que lo harás bien-**dicho esto todo comenzó a estabilizarse y sol comenzó a brillar de nuevo**-¿Y sabes quién es tu co-protagonista?**-pregunto pero al ver la respuesta negativa de su amiga dio un leve resoplo, un gesto que alerto por completo a su compañera de sección.

-**¿Por qué fue eso Mouko-san?-**cuestiono manteniendo sus ojos atentos hacia su amiga.

-**Siendo sincera, para que logres este papel a la perfección necesitas tenerle mucha confianza a tu compañero**-explico brevemente sin embargo con ello noto que la joven no entendía a grandes rasgos**-¿No me digas que no lo has leído todo?-**cuestiono y nuevamente obtuvo la misma respuesta, deseaba no reprenderla pero le parecía demasiado tentadora esa idea-**Bien, cuando tengas tiempo, lo lees con calma y sé que después me darás la razón**-contesto logrando contener ese impulso de gritarle y más en un lugar público-**Con respecto a lo que dije, fue porque ambas sufren de lo mismo aunque en diferentes circunstancias**-aquellas palabras lograron intrigar a la joven actriz, quien solo se quedó absorta teniendo el guion en sus manos, tenía que crear a una Riiko que lograra cumplir con todas las expectativas, incluso las propias, un reto en cual tendrá que expresar ese sentimiento que representaba la mayor catástrofe en su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko tuvo muy en cuenta las palabras de su amiga, sin embargo aún seguía sin tener tiempo para leer el libreto debido a que estaba en las ultimas grabaciones de Box 'R' y quería concentrarse principalmente en su papel de Natsu, después de todo aun no sabía cuándo iba ser la presentación de 'Absolute Boyfriend" a la prensa y mucho menos quienes serían sus compañeros, eso fue lo que pensó al día siguiente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba tan ensimismada en su mundo que no se fijó al momento de dar vuelta en una esquina y chocar estrepitosamente contra alguien.<em>

-**Lo siento mucho, iba muy distraída**-dijo pero sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-**No te preocupes a todos nos pasa**- se trataba de una joven de su misma edad, piel clara como la porcelana, cabello color caramelo atado en una sedosa trenza holandesa que caía sobre su hombro derecho y ojos color azul grisáceo que impactaron a la novata actriz, frente a ella estaba la perfecta imagen de una 'Ojou-sama', sin embargo el sonido de la campana la saco de sus fantasías-**Sera mejor entrar a clases**-menciono la hermosa joven con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-**Oh, sí, tienes razón, nuevamente te pido una disculpa**-dijo la ojimiel con una exagerada reverencia que descoloco un poco a la joven que tenía enfrente, para después apresurar su paso para llegar al salón que se encontraba al final del pasillo, no obstante Kyoko no percibió aquella mirada, cargada de recelo y hostilidad que la joven de largos cabellos tenía sobre ella.

**-"Finalmente nos vemos cara a cara Mogami Kyoko"-**sonrió de manera siniestra distorsionando por completo su rostro amable, dispuesta a luchar por su único objetivo: quitarla de su camino.

_El maestro aun no llegaba a la aula, permitiendo que un grupo de alborotadas jovencitas estuvieran reunidas en un punto específico, la joven de cabellos teñidos se dio cuenta que era cerca de su asiento el origen de tanta algarabía, mientras que sus compañeros estaban en el otro extremo con rostros molestos y desencajados, algo que definitivamente Kyoko no comprendió._

**-¿Qué está sucediendo?-**se atrevió a preguntar a sus compañeros.

**-Se trata de ese sujeto que se le dio por venir a la escuela**-contesto uno con cierto desdén y manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

-**Cuando te enteres quien es, seguramente te unirás al grupo**-agrego otro refiriéndose a sus emocionadas compañeras de clase, la joven tenía la curiosidad de saber que celebridad se había incorporado al cuerpo estudiantil del programa especial de arte.

-**Todos a sus asientos**-dijo el profesor mientras entraba al salón de clase y se dirigiera a su escritorio, en medio de un lamento las jóvenes se sentaron a sus respectivos lugares, permitiéndole a la ojimiel ver a la persona que ocupaba el asiento del lado derecho donde se sentaba.

**-"¡No puede ser!"-**comenzó a sudar frio, sus ojos no podían engañarla, esa cabellera rubia, esos arrogantes ojos grisáceos, sus demonios internos la alertaban: es él, ese maldito bastardo-**FUWA SHO-** cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el infierno se hizo presente en el salón, él también estaba sorprendido, pero también le divirtió ver lo alterada que estaba su amiga de la infancia, provocándole una malévola y engreída sonrisa.

-**Mogami-san a su asiento por favor**-exigió su profesor, sin embargo la joven se mantenía estática, pensó por un momento que estaba emocionada por estar al lado del cantante, sin imaginarse que su repentina palidez se debía al gran odio que sentía hacia a la persona que pretendía sentarse a su lado-**He dicho que…-**estaba a punto de repetir, algo muy inusual en él siendo Mogami una de sus estudiantes más disciplinadas.

**-Profesor, le pido por favor que me cambie de lugar-** volteo hacia él inclinando su cabeza, sorprendiendo a más de uno por su petición.

-**No creo eso posible, no hay asientos disponibles**-contesto ante el ruego de su alumna, sin embargo Kyoko estaba dispuesta a usar todos sus recursos.

-**Podría cambiar con alguien más, seguramente una de mis compañeras querrá cambiar su lugar por el mío, ¿no es así?**-pregunto mirando hacia atrás provocando la aprobación de sus compañeras y levantando su mano exigiendo tan anhelado lugar al lado del popular cantante, odiaba admitirlo pero la creciente fama de su ex amigo tenía sus ventajas.

**-¡Silencio!-**no obstante el profesor estaba en contra de los disturbios por parte de sus alumnos 'especiales'-**Lamento decirle esto Mogami-san pero mi decisión ya está tomada, nuevamente le pido que tome su asiento y respete mi orden, ¿entendió?-**reprendió a la joven actriz quien no le quedo de otra que aceptar su derrota, era increíble que ni siquiera sus propios demonios pudieron hacer algo para cambiar la sentencia de su profesor.

**-Si**-respondió cabizbaja, sus pasos fueron lentos y más pesados que de costumbre, era como si la obligaran sentarse en la silla eléctrica. Cuando estuvo enfrente del rubio no evito dirigirle una mirada de total desprecio que el joven respondió de la misma forma-**Mas te vale que mantengas tu distancia**-advirtió después de sentarse e ir sacando sus apuntes de algebra.

-**Como si quisiera estar cerca de una mujer tan aburrida como tú**-contesto cruzando sus brazos pareciendo estar sumamente fastidiado por la situación.

**-¿Alguien podría pasar al pizarrón a resolver el problema?-**la joven de cabello corto puso más atención a su profesor que al joven de su derecha.

-**Yo**-atentamente levanto su mano al saber exactamente como resolver la ecuación expuesta por su profesor.

-"**Ni si quiera me escucho"-**indignado, se dio cuenta que fue totalmente ignorado por su compañera de clase, inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron sobre la silueta de la ojimiel quien tomo la tiza y comenzó a escribir las operaciones-"**Sigue con esa misma dedicación de siempre"**-pensó recordando aquellos días de escuela que pasaron juntos en Kyoto.

-**Bien hecho Mogami-san-**esa felicitación logro arrancar una leve sonrisa a la joven actriz, fue allí donde Sho noto que todo era diferente, algo en ella cambio, ahora ese entusiasmo por estudiar era para satisfacer sus propios deseos y no los de su madre.

_A pesar de que Kyoko estuvo ausente por mucho tiempo de la escuela debido a su interpretación como Setsu Hell, no le costó trabajo adaptarse nuevamente a sus clases y estar al tanto de sus deberes. Por otro lado Sho estaba martirizado, cuando se convirtió en cantante nunca le vio importancia regresar a la escuela, aunque estaba matriculado, trataba de llenar su agenda de trabajo, ensayos, entrevistas, grabaciones, siendo el talentoso Fuwa Sho, ¿Por qué demonios tendría la necesidad de estar en un salón de clases?, sin embargo tenía que acatar las órdenes de la disquera, poniendo como excusa el sabio consejo de Minako. Incluso antes de ser famoso, odiaba asistir a clases, de no haber sido por Kyoko no hubiera terminado la secundaria._

_**-Estoy en problemas, nuevamente olvide hacer la tarea-decía en ese entonces disimulando un rostro afligido.**_

_**-No te preocupes Sho-chan, puedes copiar de lo mío- ofrecía la joven con una soñadora sonrisa, deseando eliminar por completo su aflicción. **_

_Pero eso era antes, detestaba pensar que ahora sus atenciones iban dirigidas a ese despreciable hombre: Tsuruga Ren. Ciertamente le encontró una ventaja regresar nuevamente a las clases y más en el mismo salón que la ojimiel, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que todos sus pensamientos solo le pertenecieran a él, no sabía con que comenzar, ni siquiera cuando la campana anuncio la hora del descanso, vio como ella se levantaba de su asiento sin dirigirle una palabra, estaba a punto de llamarla, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cuello se lo impidieron._

**-¡Sho-chan!, aun no puedo creer que estés aquí, eso me hace tan feliz-**decía Mimori sin percatarse como Kyoko se alejaba del lugar sin tener algún signo de disgusto, cosa que molesto bastante al guapo cantante.

**-¡Pochiri, suéltame!-**exigió el joven aun estando irritado al ver que la novata actriz no daba muestras de celos.

_Para su desgracia no pudo ver a la joven ojos dorados durante el descanso, quien durante ese tiempo tuvo varias cosas en que pensar, pero ninguna tenía relación con él. Deseaba decirle tantas cosas, no fue suficiente dejarle ese mensaje de voz, necesitaba decírselo en su cara y disfrutar su reacción. La campana finalmente anuncio que las clases habían terminado, todos los alumnos se preparaban para salir, pero la joven de cabellos cortos estaba más que apresurada, sin embargo un llamado evito que continuara con su rutina._

-**Mogami-san, Fuwa-kun, ¿podrían venir un momento por favor?-**sin decir nada el joven cantante se fue acercando al escritorio, mientras que la novata actriz rodo sus ojos y la palabra 'genial' cruzo en su mente con total fastidio, pero para Mimori esa idea no le pareció agradarle en absoluto, sin embargo tuvo que retirarse del lugar por petición del rubio-**Fuwa-kun me alegra que por fin este asistiendo a clases, es bueno para su formación**-decía su profesora quien se encargaba del asesoramiento de ese grupo-**Sin embargo sé que no será fácil integrarse al grupo a esta altura del semestre, por lo cual sugiero se apoye de la señorita Mogami, quien ha demostrado ser una alumna muy destacada**-ambos jóvenes no podían creer lo que la profesora estaba diciendo-**Mogami-san le pido de favor que ayude al joven Fuwa para que se ponga al tanto de todo lo que llevamos del semestre**- Kyoko hubiera preferido un millón de veces ser lanzada a un volcán con lava hirviendo, mientras que Sho parecía estar divertido con la extrema palidez de su amiga de la infancia-**Incluso podrían empezar hoy mismo, si es que no tienen ningún compromiso**-

-**Por mí no hay problema**-contesto de inmediato con una encantadora sonrisa que tranquilizo por completo a su profesora, al tener en cuenta que su joven estudiante era asediado por las chicas, sin saber que con ese acto era con fin de molestar a su estudiante ejemplar.

**-¿Qué hay de usted Mogami-san?-**pregunto, logrando que la joven de cabellos cortos diera un notable respingo.

-**Lo siento mucho, pero hoy no me es posible, tengo un compromiso**-mintió, aunque necesitaba ir LME no tenía ningún pendiente ni si quiera en su 'querida' sección, sin embargo y para su desgracia, sabía que no podía escapar para siempre-**Con su permiso, debo retirarme**-dijo con una educada reverencia y se retiraba de su salón con una disimulada sonrisa, apresuro su paso, pero su antena fue capaz de percibir la presencia que estaba a pocos pasos de pisar sus talones.

**-¿Te crees demasiado lista para escapar de mí?-**pregunto provocando que la joven de ojos dorados frunciera su entrecejo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a contestar y apresuro más su paso**-¡Oye!, te estoy hablando**-la tomo del brazo cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

**-¡Suéltame!, no quiero nada que esté relacionado contigo**-escupió con desprecio intentado zafarse del agarre del cantante, pero este cada vez la halaba más a él.

-**Entiendo, prefieres estar filtrando con cualquier hombre que se te ponga enfrente, realmente eres un mujer patética**-la joven no entendió gran parte de lo dicho, pero ese último despertó su furia invocando a sus demonios que parecían no tener efecto alguno en el cantante, quien estaba dispuesto a seguir con sus argumentos.

**-¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo, imbécil?-**era una suerte que la escuela estuviera prácticamente sola y más en ese parte donde prácticamente nadie pasaba, para Kyoko sería lamentable que su anterior relación que tenía con el apuesto cantante saliera a la luz, sería algo bastante humillante, no solo como actriz, si no como mujer.

-**No te hagas la tonta, es obvio que dejas que un hombre te cambie de pies a cabeza y así entregarte en una bandeja de plata a ese tal Kijima-** replico, recordando ese video donde salía en aquella entrevista, donde lucia arrolladoramente hermosa, pero siendo él no admitiría eso abiertamente.

-**Simplemente no tenía nada que ponerme y el me ayudo**-respondió bastante molesta logrando soltarse del agarre, aprovechando un momento de divagación del rubio.

-**Que ingenua eres, es claro que quiere algo contigo, aún sigues siendo una patética y tonta mujer romántica**-eso sin duda era un insulto para la joven actriz y ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ello.

-**Estas en un error**-dijo, pensando en que el actor era simplemente su sempai, sin embargo no a la misma altura como lo era Tsuruga Ren- **¡Y SI CREES QUE VAS A VENIR AQUÍ, A CONTAMINARME CON TUS SARTA DE TONTERIAS Y PRETENDER QUE VOY A COMETER ESE ESTUPIDO ERROR DE NUEVO, SERA MEJOR QUE BORRES ESA IDEA DE TU MALDITA CABEZA OXIGENDA!-**esas palabras paralizaron por completo al cantante, le hizo recordar nuevamente que su rubia cabellera era totalmente falsa como lo había descubierto Minako días anteriores, dejando espacio para que Kyoko bajara velozmente las escaleras, estaban ensimismados en su acalorada discusión que no se dieron cuenta de una presencia femenina escaleras arriba.

**-"Que interesante"-**pensó la joven de cabello trenzado, mientras se mantenía recargada en la pared, evitando ser vista tanto por el cantante y por la novata actriz, aunque no entendió el origen de su peculiar relación, sabía que tarde o temprano sacaría provecho de ello.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¡sí!, sorpresa, estoy por aquí de nuevo, igual que ustedes esperando ansiosamente el capítulo 192, la ansiedad casi en su punto de ebullición, Nakamura-san, ¿Por qué será tan mala con nosotras? Buaa. Espero que no quieran matarme por dejar así el capítulo, ya todos queremos ver como grabaran Absolute Boyfriend, pero por el momento un par de cosas tienen que pasar antes para que eso pase y espero que me tengan poquita paciencia, por suerte ahorita ya no estoy en la escuela, aunque siga un poco ocupada tratare de actualizar más seguido mientras consigo un trabajo y ejercer finalmente mi carrera, espero tener suerte con ello. Agradezco infinitamente que sigan en sintonía.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Estas palabras las dijo el hermoso, precioso Ren en el capítulo 2 del anime, cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era Fuwa Sho.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katya Malfoy: Si, lo admito, soy mala, sé que ansias ver ese momento, pero please tenme paciencia, veras que en el transcurso pasaran cosas bastante locas, ahora que lo pienso, además de su audición para ser la modelo juvenil de Royal Snow.<strong>

**kotoko-98: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, en realidad Minako es toda una sensación pero a pesar de todo es a base a sus esfuerzos, veras que no solamente Kyoko aprenderá de ella y en cuanto Ren, yo también me lo imagino, acá entre nos también me recuerda a un personaje de un manga creado por Mayu Shinjo, pero eso se verá capítulos posteriores, jeje. Y el fanfic de La Mentira es muy bueno, te mantiene en suspenso, ojala puedas leerlo. **

**Rosalie BittersweetCullen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sé que me falta mucho, pero me esfuerzo para que la lectura sea bastante entretenida.**

**Angel Dark Fire: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, y te traigo este capítulo casi sacado del horno, espero que te haya dado la oportunidad de escuchar la canción de Namie, es realmente muy linda y el encuentro de estos chicos, será inolvidable, te lo aseguro, pero tenme paciencia, por lo pronto un par de cosas tendrán que pasar en el trayecto. **

**Sakura1023: Muchas gracias por comentar y ya sabes, cualquier duda aquí estaré con mucho gusto para contestarla.**

**Cuídense mucho más queridas lectoras, SEAMOS PACIENTES POR ESE 192, HAGAMOS CUENTA REGRESIVA.**

**Chaito.**

**Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Un Reto Inesperado"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

"_**recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando nuevamente tuvo control de su cuerpo hizo lo posible para que sus pasos fueran acelerados, pero a la vez furiosos, sus nudillos carecían de color alguno, aunque su cabeza aun rondaban aquellos últimos recuerdos fue capaz de llegar a la limosina que lo estaba esperando en la entrada del instituto. Shouko asomo su cabeza por la ventana con impaciencia, pero su expresión fue remplazada con desconcierto al ver al apuesto cantante murmurando cosas que difícilmente alcanzaba a comprender, salió del vehículo para darle paso a un ensimismado joven quien no se daba cuenta de su entorno.<em>

"_**CABEZA OXIGENDA"**_

-**Maldita y estúpida mujer-**vocifero entre dientes, creyendo que esas palabras no las había dicho en voz alta.

-**Espero que no te refieras a ninguna de nosotras-**levanto su vista hacia enfrente, dando un respingo al ver que una figura femenina con lentes oscuros, sonreía de manera ladina, descubrió además que a su derecha estaba su manager, mostrándose confundida al parece por su extraña actitud, mientras que Shouko se sentía mas avergonzada que nunca, sumando todo eso y que realmente no estaba en el auto de su agencia, comenzó a sentir que su sangre se helaba nuevamente ante la presencia de la rubia-**Comenzaría a sentirme muy mal**-

-**¿Pero como…?-**se preguntaba aun sin entender como había llegado a ese lugar.

-**No pareces muy contento de verme**-dijo la rubia en su faceta de victima que lograba funcionar en varias ocasiones y en aquella no era la excepción.

-**No…no es eso, simplemente no me lo esperaba**-comento con cierta sinceridad pero eso no evito que su manager lo reprendiera en voz baja.

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, olvidaste que nos íbamos a reunir lo mas pronto posible?-**cuestiono la guapa mujer esperando no arruinar esa ocasión para convivir un poco con su cantante favorita.

**-"Es cierto, ¡lo olvide!"**-pensó en su error y más cuando minutos antes, él mismo dijo no tener compromiso alguno, tan solo por un motivo: molestar a su amiga de la infancia.

-**Comprendo que estés un poco sorprendido ante esta situación**-Mina nuevamente llamo la atención del mas joven**-¿Pero sabes?, últimamente han surgido una variedad de circunstancias que hasta al momento me han causado mucha alegría-continuo hablando de manera formal, tono que ocasionalmente usaba en el medio-Es por eso, que decidí regresarte varios de tus trabajos**- aquella declaración sorprendió tanto al rubio como a su manager mientras que la rubia extendía la agenda de Sho nuevamente modificada y la castaña no sabia otra cosa mas que hacer que agradecerle de cualquier forma posible.

**-"Que persona tan mas extraña, ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?"-**fijo sus ojos sobre ella, pero al instante en que la rubia le sostuvo su mirada y dejo ver finalmente sus orbes celestes, se sintió incapaz de respirar, la interprete tenia un efecto paralizante sobre él.

-**Y una cosa más, Fuwa-kun-** dijo mientras cruzaba sus torneadas piernas, enfundadas con unas largas botas de cuero de tacón alto y recargaba su mejilla de manera delicada y sutil sobre su mano derecha, dejando su codo sobre el respaldo de la lujosa limosina**-¿Te gustaría que una de tus canciones fuera el tema de cierre de un drama?**-Sho se quedo boquiabierto ante la propuesta, simplemente ya no sabia que esperar ante los impredecibles pasos de Minako-sama.

* * *

><p><em>Recostada sobre el verde pasto, dejando que sus mechones dorados se esparcieran como una cortina ondulada, con una mirada celeste, dulce, serena y delicada, su suave y exquisito cuello estaba expuesto a los rayos de luz que hacían lucir aun más su belleza y elegancia, dejando descansar su mano derecha cerca de su rostro y sus deslumbrantes labios semi abiertos, asegurándose que así, todos vieran ese punto importante, fue el mismo efecto que produjo en Kyoko al ver el amplio poster en una pared de la recepción de LME. La nueva publicidad donde Mina promocionaba el lápiz labial de Royal Snow la dejo mas que impactada, se imaginaba un mundo mágico donde la rubia era una hermosa y gentil princesa, pero también pensaba en esa posibilidad de ser parte de esa fantasía, entre sus brazos cargaba un formulario que gustosamente Sawara-san le había entregado por parte de la convocatoria que estaba realizando la destacada compañía de maquillaje.<em>

**-"Debo dar lo mejor de mi"-**recordó las palabras de aliento que recibió por parte de la cantante, mientras que la ilusión en su rostro se hacia presente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había deseado tanto participar en un proyecto, aquella ultima ocasión fue para el comercial donde participo con su ahora mejor amiga.

-**Mogami-san-**una varonil voz la despertó de sus pensamientos, al ver de quien se trataba no pudo contener una gentil sonrisa.

-**Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san-**hizo una reverencia sin dejar de lado ese sentimiento de alegría que la inundaba por completo, tanto era su efecto que olvido por completo el altercado que tuvo horas antes con su nuevo compañero de clases.

-**Es bueno verte con una sonrisa**-las palabras del talentoso actor provoco que la joven de cabellos cortos elevara ambas cejas por lo cual Ren de inmediato se dio cuenta de su imprudencia fingiendo una leve molestia en su garganta**-Quiero decir…hace mucho que no nos vemos**-agradeció que en esos momentos su manager no estuviera a su lado para recalcarle su pequeño descuido por el resto de la tarde.

-**He…Es verdad**-respondió tratando de mantenerse tranquila y comportarse a la altura-**Supongo que es debido a que siempre esta ocupado…bueno, quiero decir, seguramente siendo usted las propuestas de trabajo son inmensas**-no quería que aquello sonara como reproche, pero tampoco quería admitir abiertamente que extrañaba actuar a su lado como cuando son los hermanos Hell.

-**Lo mismo puedo decir de ti**-respondió con sinceridad haciendo que el corazón de Kyoko diera un fuerte salto, pero la ojimiel dudo que aquel sentimiento fuera compartido, siendo Ren un actor que ha trabajado con una infinidad de celebridades y ella una simple novata-**Después de todo Box 'R' esta a pocos días de estrenarse**-

**-Es cierto, creo que me siento igual de nerviosa como cuando Dark Moon se estreno**-su cuerpo temblaba con ansiedad al recordar tal hecho, motivo por el cual también tomo en cuenta su siguiente trabajo**-"¿Debería decirle que he aceptado un papel protagónico?"- pero fue un alivio saber que todo salió bien, apuesto que ha recibido una o mas propuestas interesantes para un drama- "Me gustaría tanto saber su opinión"**-deseo fervientemente, sin embargo no quería parecer demasiado impaciente por preguntar.

-**En realidad estoy por entrar en nuevo proyecto para la televisión-**contesto, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de revelar la naturaleza de su personaje, siendo ella tal vez se impresionaría como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos instantes, sin embargo deseaba reservar esa información el mayor tiempo posible.

-**Cielos, perdón, no debí poner esa expresión, "estúpida Kyoko"-**se reprendió ella misma, en tal caso él seria el sorprendido al momento de saber sobre su nuevo rol.

-**Descuida, espero que tengas esa misma reacción después**-confeso con una sincera sonrisa que tanto echaba de menos la ojimiel y darse cuenta que su conclusión de días anteriores era algo que ya no podía negar: Ren Tsuruga era un playboy pero también era un hombre sumamente encantador. Pero ante tal reflexión no se dio la tarea de revisar si su cofre estaba completamente sellado.

-**Perdón por la tardanza, ¡Buenas tardes Kyoko-chan!-**el rostro del joven manager se ilumino al ver a la pareja de actores juntos, por un momento se sintió culpable de arruinar su charla, pero después de tanto tiempo sin verla deseaba saludar al miembro numero 1 de 'Love me'.

-**Buenas tardes Yashiro-san, me alegra mucho verlo después de varios días**-menciono la joven mientras que Ren sintió un extraño alivio al notar que la joven de ojos dorados se distrajo de su conversación.

**-¡Vaya!, si no me equivoco tú también vas a participar para ser la nueva imagen de la línea juvenil de Royal Snow, ¿cierto?-**argumento Yukihito quien había notado el formulario que la joven actriz sostenía en sus brazos, el actor de cabellos oscuros no evito sentirse un poco avergonzado al no darse cuenta de ese detalle, siendo él una persona que prestaba atención a los detalles, pero lo único que le interesaba en aquel momento en que la vio fue cruzar tan solo algunas palabras con ella, tan solo algunos segundos a su lado.

**-Cierto, claro que aun falta que se haga la audición**-la joven compartió una sonrisa nerviosa con su sempai al recordar esa ultima vez que la palabra audición fue un tema de una fuerte discusión entre una joven con deseos de venganza y un reconocido actor.

**-¿Cuándo será?-**pregunto el apuesto actor también recordando aquella confrontación que difícilmente olvidaría.

-**Sera pasado mañana a las dos de la tarde**-dijo mientras revisaba el papel de sus manos.

**-¿En las oficinas de la empresa, verdad?-**cuestiono el joven de lentes mientras Kyoko asentía al leer nuevamente la dirección.

-**Probablemente terminen muy tarde y no es seguro que salgas a esas horas**-dijo Ren denotando preocupación en su voz algo que no pudo disimular en absoluto- **Lo mejor será que pase por ti-**dijo tratando de sonar natural, sin embargo su manager se sorprendió al no ser él quien insinuara tal idea, pero en el fondo estaba alegre por la iniciativa del joven actor, era señal de que estaba aprendiendo.

-**No debería molestarse, yo estaré bien**-la joven no sentía que aquello era correcto, a pesar de que estaba un poco feliz por ello, no podía permitir ser una carga para su sempai, sin embargo Yashiro no iba permitir que ella se negara por lo cual era el momento de actuar.

-**Ren tiene razón Kyoko-chan, además ese día él tiene un trabajo en la tarde cerca de allí, en ningún momento pienses que es una molestia, tu seguridad es importante**-dijo de la manera mas convincente posible, como pocas veces el apuesto actor agradeció aquella intervención cortesía de Yashiro Yukihito.

-**De acuerdo, pero si llego a salir antes tratare de dejarle un mensaje de voz**-dijo la joven viendo que la única opción era aceptar, también pensó que seria de mala educación tomarse el atrevimiento de rechazarlo.

-**Si das tu mejor esfuerzo estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo-**Ren se acercó mas ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos intentando solamente transmitirle su apoyo sin evidenciar sus mas profundos sentimientos, pero era cada vez mas difícil no despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos gentiles que le añadía un aire inocente, sin embargo este se corrompía cuando se fijaba en sus labios, ansiando sentir su suavidad y dulzura, deseaba tocar su mejilla, sus dedos tenían nuevamente ese cosquilleo ante tal anhelo que solo pudo reprimir cerrando ambas manos a sus costados-**Ya es hora de que me retire, cuídate mucho Mogami-san**-dijo al mismo tiempo que se ubicaba a su realidad, insistiendo que era la única en donde podía vivir en armonía y control.

_Para Kyoko su encuentro con el apuesto actor fue como estar en medio de un oasis, él siempre sabia que palabras decir, en el momento adecuado cada vez que hablaban acerca de técnicas de actuación, también para dar palabras de aliento y apoyo, pero comenzaba a lamentar ya no verlo tan seguido como antes, desconociendo además cuando retomaría su papel como Setsu y volver a esa extraña convivencia que días anteriores se había convertido ya en una costumbre, no obstante sabia que todo eso no solo se transformaría en una experiencia al lado del talentoso actor, si no también el medio para seguir aprendiendo de sus enseñanzas, además de ir descubriendo poco a poco la manera de ayudarlo en la búsqueda de su felicidad, ya lo había decidido, no solo como Bo ayudaría en esa misión, también lo haría siendo Kyoko Mogami, si, eso haría sin tomar en cuenta la consecuencias que se enfrentaría en su camino._

* * *

><p>-<strong>Siento mucho decir esto, pero pienso que Fuwa-kun se acomoda más a la imagen sobre todo al ser para un público joven<strong>-argumento la cantante estando en el set de televisión, hablando con el director y acompañada no solo por su manager, si no también por la joven estrella: Fuwa Sho, Shouko y Asami Haruki quien se mantenía a distancia de la conversación.

-**Entiendo, sin embargo estamos cortos de tiempo y es urgente que esa canción este lista, con usted no habría problema por ello, pero con respecto a Fuwa Sho…-**menciono con duda, reflejando preocupación ante la situación que le hacia frente.

**-¿Qué quiere decir con ello?-**pregunto con impaciencia el joven cantante, pero necesitaba saber que impedimento existía en su contra.

-**La grabación se tiene que hacer en un día solamente**-dijo finalmente la rubia ante un breve intervalo de silencio-**Hace tiempo el director Annaka me pidió que hiciera este trabajo, pero debido a mis otras ocupaciones se tenia previsto que el PV se haría el día de mañana- **

-**¡¿Mañana?!, es demasiado pronto, además no tenemos una canción preparada-**pregunto escandalizada Shouko al no tener idea de como se podría solucionar tal dilema.

-**De eso no hay problema**-dijo Asami con seriedad y profesionalismo, captando toda la atención tanto de Sho como la de su manager-**Hace un par de días, Minako-sama y yo tuvimos una reunión y elegimos la canción que será adecuada para este drama, le aseguro director Annaka que daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo**-hizo aquel compromiso sin permitir que Sho se negara ante ese nuevo reto.

-**De acuerdo, solamente me gustaría saber como se va desarrollar**-dijo con interés, esperando una muy buena propuesta que pudiera, al menos estar cerca de lo que pudo haber sido la participación de la exitosa cantante.

-**A mi también me gustaría saber**- Sho trato de no mostrar su enfado, pero su ceño fruncido fue señal que percibió Mina al darse cuenta del enfado de su joven colega al ir dos pasos adelante que él.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente Kyoko asistió a la escuela, añorando aquello días donde no tenia que toparse con el imbécil que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, la persona en la que deposito su confianza, ¿y todo para que?, ¿para que la tratara peor que a una sirvienta?, de no tener testigos alrededor hace mucho tiempo ya le hubiera realizado un sinfín de torturas que tal vez no han sido inventadas, debía de admitir que ese idiota tenia un uso: el despertar de su siniestra creatividad. En la hora de descanso camino por los pasillos con la esperanza de estar lo suficientemente lejos de su cucaracha personal, sin embargo sus oídos se percataron de un sonido parecido al sollozo, su curiosidad fue mas poderosa que su prudencia, llevando sus pasos cerca de un pasillo que daba vista hacia las canchas del instituto, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una joven estudiante de otro salón, llorando enfrente de la persona mas engreída, arrogante y despreciable del mundo.<em>

**-¡Sho, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!-**dijo en medio de un grito apuntándolo con su dedo de forma acusadora**-¡Eres un miserable!-**

-**Solo rechace su confesión-**dijo sin darle importancia, provocando que la joven se fuera con el corazón roto y hecha un mar de lágrimas, algo que Kyoko le pareció de lo más vil.

-**No por el simple hecho de ser famoso, no te da derecho de lastimar así a las personas, ¡deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus palabras!**-su furia no fue contenida y sus demonios personales se hicieron presentes, sin embargo la sonrisa de Sho la desconcertó por completo.

-**Lo sabia, aun sigues siendo tan estúpida para creer esas cosas**-menciono de manera triunfal sin borrar esa sonrisa arrogante de sus labios.

**-Te he dicho mil veces que estas muy equivocado-**empuño sus manos duramente evitando no tomarlo del cuello tan solo para apretarlo un poco.

-**Pues no lo demuestras, mas bien creo que estas celosa**-Kyoko no sabía que hacer en ese momento si reírse o intentar con alguna de sus torturas, asegurándose que fuera una muy dolorosa.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**le dio un fuerte tic en su ojo derecho, mientras que Sho se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, pero mas que intimidarla por esa acción estaba mas furiosa que nunca-**Me has ofendido como no tienes idea y escúchame bien, lamentaras haberlo hecho**- le dio la espalda algo que el joven de cabellos teñidos no iba permitir por mas tiempo.

**-Oye, aun no termino…-** estaba por tomarla del brazo pero el sonido de un móvil lo detuvo por varios segundos, dándose cuenta que era una llamada para Kyoko, quien contesto su llamada mientras seguía caminando ignorando por completo las ultimas palabras del famoso cantante**-"Muy pronto conseguiré todo el éxito y no tendrás otra opción que regresar al lugar de donde perteneces"**-pensó el joven con la sola idea de trabajar todo lo necesario para alcanzar dicho objetivo y ver nuevamente a Kyoko rogando por esta a su lado, tan solo de imaginarlo una ambiciosa sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro.

* * *

><p><em>La joven actriz recibió una llamada por parte de la producción de Box 'R', pidiendo que se presentara lo mas pronto posible al set, por una parte se lamentaba perder sus ultimas horas de clases, pero por otro lado así evitaría estar mas tiempo al lado de Sho y también con su primera sesión de asesorías rogando que ese día nunca llegara y que la maestra eligiera a otra persona como su suplente. De inmediato arreglo todo para retirarse y dar marcha a su bicicleta lo mas rápido posible, al llegar se encontró con Makino Honami quien tenia el rol de mejor amiga en la serie, le informo que todas debían de estar caracterizadas lo mas pronto posible, cuando finalmente se puso su vestuario correspondiente corrió a reunirse con sus compañeras y el director del drama, quien esperaba algo ansioso para informarles lo ocurrido.<em>

-**Chicas, como ustedes sabrán y después de tantos contratiempos la siguiente semana finalmente se estrenara el primer episodio de Box 'R'-**todas murmuraron palabras de alegría, jubilo y nerviosismo ante tal hecho-Pero no por eso las mande a llamar con tanta urgencia-las jóvenes se miraron entre si esperando lo que diría el director-**Las llame porque el día de hoy grabaremos el PV del tema de cierre del programa- **se sorprendieron por tan repentino aviso del director.

-**Pero director Annaka, ¿no cree que esto es muy apresurado?-**se animo a preguntar Maruyama Rumi la protagonista del drama, pero a lo cual todas sus compañeras estuvieron de acuerdo.

-**Lo se, yo al principio me sentí inquieto por ello, sin embargo después de que escuchen la idea estoy seguro que les encantara**-vio como su elenco mantenía esa mirada llena de duda-**Para que les explique detalladamente les presentare a la productora que se encarga también de la dirección del PV**-segundos después las jóvenes quedaron admiradas al ver como una bella mujer se hacia presente en la reunión pero la mas sorprendida fue Kyoko al ver de quien se trataba**-Les presento a la señorita Asami Haruki-** cuando estuvo enfrente del elenco se dio cuenta de un rostro familiar.

-**Kyoko-chan, ¿eres tú?-**a pesar de lo diferente que se veía tenia la certeza de que era esa misma joven que era capaz de transformase de una manera extraordinaria.

-**Es un gusto verla de nuevo Asami-san** -saludo la joven a pesar de que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo ello.

**-¿Se conocen?-** pregunto en voz baja Yanogiori Mako hacia su compañera que estaba a su derecha Sudo Yuka, quien solamente se encogió de hombros sin tener tampoco idea alguna, igualmente Chiori estaba igualmente asombrada.

-**Supongo que se conocen debido al PV que realizo con ella y Fuwa Sho, ¿cierto?-**pregunto el director recordando el historial de la joven y notar como sus demás compañeras comenzaron a preguntarse una a la otra.

**-¿En cual, en ningún momento vi a Kyoko-chan?-**pregunto Rumi con suma curiosidad recordando todos los vídeos que hasta el momento había lanzado el rubio cantante.

**-Prisoner**-contesto la joven en cuestión, a lo cual sus compañeras hicieron memoria.

**-No puede ser, ¿tú eras el ángel que mato al demonio?**-dijo Chiori sumamente exaltada a lo cual las demás no podían creer lo dicho, pero Asami se encargo de aclarar todas esas dudas.

**-Esperen un segundo, ¿eso significa, que haremos el PV con…?-**Makino Honoami pregunto con cautela esperando que su deducción fuera cierta, a lo cual la productora asintió levemente haciendo que gran parte del elenco se emocionara, a excepción de Kyoko y Chiori. Asami al igual que Chiori se percato del oscuro y sombrío semblante que sufría la joven actriz.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡Ren-chan!-<strong>escucho por parte de una voz alegre pero igualmente escandalosa mientras entraba a un solitario pero elegante restaurante junto con Yashiro-**Que felicidad tan inmensa me da verte, ¿acabas de llegar?, deberíamos de comer todos juntos ¿no te parece una buena idea?**-decía la rubia, quien sin previo aviso tomo el brazo del apuesto actor para que la escoltara.

-**Pensé que nos veríamos hasta la premiere**-dijo el talentoso actor con su típica sonrisa amable, sin embargo tal argumento transformo el rostro alegre de la cantante en un pronunciado mohín.

-**¿Cómo es posible, a él tampoco le agrada verme?-**se pregunto en voz baja pero después se dio cuenta de la mirada interrogante que tenia encima por parte del apuesto joven-**Quiero decir, ¿para que cuestionar al destino?, no todos los días tengo el honor de tener una comida al lado del actor mas guapo, talentoso y encantador del país**- dijo mientras sostenía una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban intensamente ante la presencia del gran Tsuruga Ren.

-**Igualmente un programa de variedades no siempre tiene el honor de contar con su presencia**-menciono el joven asegurándose que solamente la rubia cantante escuchara y captara la dirección que tomaba ese mensaje- **Y, en esta ultima vez, ¿todo estuvo bajo control?**-pregunto sin dejar de caminar y acercarse cada vez a la mesa, esperando que su visita al programa Kimagure Rock su confidente no hubiera sufrido alguna secuela.

-**Por supuesto, no hubo ningún daño hacia nadie en especial, si a eso te refieres, incluso puedes ir a comprobarlo con tus propios ojos**-argumento mientras que Ren retiraba la silla para que ella se sentara, minutos después cuatro comensales comían y platicaba amenamente sobre experiencias y trivialidades, entre ellas también se escapaba una que otra anécdota personal.

-**Por cierto Minako-sama y espero no ser impertinente, pero, ¿Cómo pudo ganarse el corazón de su esposo, siendo como es…?-**la duda por parte de Yashiro no ofendió en absoluto a la hermosa interprete, si no al contrario, le regalo una sonrisa, dispuesta a contestar aquella incógnita.

-**Bueno, a decir verdad, al principio él no me soportaba**- aquello sorprendió al manager del apuesto actor, quien se mantuvo atento a la conversación a pesar de que ya se sabia la historia años atrás cuando recién había llegado a Japón buscando una nueva vida-**Incluso era menospreciada y me creía estúpida e ingenua**-contesto con una sonrisa melancólica.

-**Entonces, ¿Cómo lo logro?-**cuestiono nuevamente Yashiro mientras que la talentosa cantante sorbía nuevamente su bebida e instantes después fijo su vista al frente.

-**Además de usar mi talento, también tuve que fingir ser otra persona**-para muchos aquella respuesta seria una solución poco usual para una conquista, sin embargo para cierto joven de cabellos oscuros tenia un significado muy especial, aquello era alentador, pero por otro lado sabia que ese recurso no era del todo honesto, sobre todo tratándose de la dueña de aquellos gentiles ojos dorados, de antemano sabia que ella ya había sido lo suficientemente engañada como para soportar otra mentira mas en su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Después de ver que Kyoko no apareció en salón de clases, trato de mantener sus pensamientos en la canción que se había elegido para el entonces improvisado PV, su primera reacción fue de disgusto ya que aparte de que no le dieron la oportunidad de elegir, la canción en cuestión no era de sus favoritas, a pesar de que él mismo la compuso había algo en ella que no terminaba de gustarle, sin embargo para su agencia y al parecer también para Minako la canción era muy buena, aunque su ego se hubiera inflado hasta los cielos, admitía que aquella canción no se acomodaba al estilo Visual Kei que manejaba actualmente. <em>

_Finalmente llego al set de grabación, el director lo recibió gustoso, pero no se comparaba con el regocijo por parte de varias jovencitas que formaban parte del elenco, ellas se fueron presentando una a una aprovechando también pedir su autógrafo y exclamando entre ellas lo apuesto que se veía en persona, sin embargo entre aquella multitud desconoció totalmente que faltaban dos jóvenes, pero dirigió su vista con gran interés hacia una escenografía que simulaba un salón de clases, en una de las butacas se encontraba una enigmática joven de cabellos cortos, con delicadas facciones faciales, dirigiendo su vista hacia una revista sin darse cuenta que el cantante de cabellos rubios se acercaba a ella debido a una inesperada atracción, Shouko estaba apunto de detenerlo pero la voz de Asami la detuvo._

-**Shouko-san, ¿podrías venir conmigo unos minutos?-**la guapa castaña asintió alejándose lo suficiente de la multitud cerca de la salida de emergencia.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto sin dejar ver hacia la dirección por donde caminaba su representado.

-**¿Acaso no la reconoces?-**cuestiono la productora mientras que la castaña veía nuevamente a la joven y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que Sho no parecía darse cuenta de lo mismo debido a su actitud seductora que usualmente mostraba ante ella.

**-Imposible-**exclamo, pero sabía que la joven actriz era ya una experta en transformaciones y dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta.

* * *

><p><em>Asami le conto la pequeña junta que tuvo con la novata actriz horas antes, solamente pidió su presencia y la del director para pedir un importante permiso en medio de una típica reverencia que era parte de su firma personal.<em>

-**Sé que es algo precipitado y tal vez yo sea una maleducada, pero pienso que será bueno para el PV, por favor se los pido, prometo que será la ultima vez y me hare responsable de las consecuencias**-decía la joven de cabellos cortos, meditando que su petición no solo era parte de su venganza si no también para poner a prueba sus habilidades actorales y ver hacia donde podía llegar, pensando a la vez que seria una insolente y una falta de respeto compararse ahora con las increíbles habilidades de su sempai, pero al menos quería intentarlo sin importar si eso fuera considerado algo incorrecto.

**-¿Qué opina usted Asami-san?-**pregunto el director Annaka con tranquilidad, mientras que la atractiva dama estaba pensativa en ese asunto.

-**Confió totalmente en las habilidades de Kyoko-chan, ella misma me lo ha mostrado con anterioridad con muy buenos resultados en su trabajo**-argumento Haruki sin embargo aun persistía una duda**-¿Qué dice usted director?-**

-**Yo opino lo mismo, su actuación ha podido influenciar a sus compañeras de manera muy positiva para la serie, además estaría mintiendo si digo que no tengo curiosidad por saber que tipo de efecto resultara de este pequeño ejercicio**-comento nuevamente el director compartiendo una mirada con la productora quien entendió perfectamente.

-**Pues bien, creo que ya esta decidido**-dijo en medio de una sonrisa a lo cual Kyoko no pudo contener su entusiasmo.

-**Muchas gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo**-

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Entonces ella…?-<strong>decía Shouko en el presente, paralizada al ver que Sho estaba a escasos segundos de hablar con la joven que se mantenía sentada y ocupada en su revista de moda.

-**Así es, ante tus ojos ella dejo de ser Kyoko-chan**-contesto la productora atenta a los movimientos de ambos jóvenes ansiando que tipo de reacción tendría en esa ocasión el joven cantante.

-**Hola**-saludo mientras se sentaba en una butaca delante de ella y tratar de quedar frente a frente, sin embargo ella no contesto su saludo, ni siquiera se molesto en levantar su mirada-**Tal vez ya los sepas, pero soy Fuwa Sho-**dijo mientras trataba de acercar su rostro hacia la joven, tratando de intimidarla con su encanto, pero no obtuvo el resultado que esperaba, ella le dio la vuelta a la pagina como si el cantante no existiera**-Me di cuenta que no me saludaste al igual que tus compañeras y por lo tanto desconozco como te llamas-**Sho admitía que la joven era sumamente atractiva, su mirada altiva, sus labios rojizos, su aroma, incluso su manera de sentarse, sin embargo en ella persistía la indiferencia.

**-"Que tipo tan molesto"-**ella continuaba con su lectura sin prestarle atención al intruso que tenia enfrente.

-**Siendo tú, seguramente tu nombre debe ser indudablemente hermoso**-mantuvo esa actitud seductora, pero realmente deseaba saber el nombre de la joven que había despertado su interés.

**-¿Si te lo digo, desaparecerás de mi vista?-**pregunto con arrogancia como si le hablara el viento, pero tal actitud y al menos conseguir que hablara incremento mas el interés de Sho, él ya no podía despegar su vista de enfrente y haría todo lo posible para que la joven cayera en sus redes.

**-"Haciéndose la difícil, me encanta"-**ahora menos que nunca iba desistir en su objetivo-**No creo cumplir con tal petición**-trato de acercar mas su rostro a ella, provocando solamente que la joven navegara por un instante en sus recuerdos.

"_**Oh, este es un extraño maquillaje…sé que lo he visto antes en alguna parte, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?, ¡es verdad!, se llama…"**_

"_**Royal Odette" ***_

**-"En esa ocasión no pude mantener mi personaje, pero esta vez no voy a caer fácilmente, ya no seré tan débil, debo probarme a mi misma que puedo lograrlo**"-se anteponía un nuevo reto con el que deseaba poner a prueba todo lo que había aprendido después de abandonar el departamento que alguna vez compartió con Fuwa Shotaro, sobre todo si en cuestión de días estaba dispuesta a realizar su primer protagónico**- Entonces**-levanto su vista mientras dejaba caer su espalda sobre el respaldo del mesa banco mientras mantenía una mirada altiva y una sonrisa engreídamente sensual que logro atrapar por completo al cantante, el cazador finalmente fue cazado-**No me interesa decírtelo**-cerro su revista y se paro de sus asiento alejándose de un desconcertado cantante, como si de un hechizo se tratara, sus ojos estaban fijos en su manera de caminar, tan segura de ella misma que casi parecía modelo de pasarela.

**-"Es ella, finalmente la encontré"-**pensó mientras no dejaba de admirar su sin igual estilo, su arrogante y soberbia sensualidad, convenciéndolo que ella era la indicada de entre todas las mujeres con las que se había topado en la vida.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, finalmente de regrese, si ya sé que me tarde y que no tengo consideración, sin embargo estuve muy ocupada, entre mi graduación y el trabajo, además de que la inspiración no llegaba, pero mientras eso pasaba leí los últimos capítulos del manga, pero siempre me dejan con ganas de mas, sin embargo fue muy gracioso como Sho sufrió al no poder llamar de nuevo a Kyoko, ¡Ja!, se lo merece.<strong>

**Como verán este capitulo, aunque cortito se vio lo apresurados que están por hacer el PV, recuerden que Minako es una gran cantante que es capaz de hacer un PV en menos de un día, pero siendo Sho tendrá que esforzarse al doble, además de que seguramente nadie se esperaba que este seria para Box 'R', me fije en muchos fics que Sho suele fijarse en Setsu, sin embargo en este caso me pareció interesante ver como seria en el caso de Natsu, espero también que este detalle les agrade, también sé que ha habido pocas escenas RenXKyoko, pero me comprometo que esa escases pronto acabara, espero actualizar lo mas pronto mientras la inspiración me esté dando una visita.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Capitulo 18 anime, cuando Kyoko participa en PV de Prisoner<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco sus comentarios y por su puesto la visita que hacen a esta loca historia.<strong>

**Angel Dark Fire: Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario y ya sabes que las acciones de Minako suelen ser impulsivas pero en parte son correctas y otras no jeje, espero no haberte confundido. **

**Katya Malfoy: Hola, si ya sé que esta chica da miedo, es un nuevo personaje de mi invención, como tú sabes, estoy algo demente así que prepárate para lo que viene y bueno, al menos en este capitulo ya salió mi amado Ren. **

**Rosalie BittersweetCullen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra haber causado ese efecto con este nuevo personaje, espero que te guste las cosas que se vienen encima, te mando un abrazo.**

**kotoko-98****: Para empezar mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero en fin, la historia en el Darumaya fue que Minako fue alguna vez con su esposo, desesperada por su situación en cuanto a su carrera ya que todos creían que era una aprovechada y se colgó de la fama de su esposo para escalar peldaños en el medio, pero el jefe del Darumaya le dio palabras de aliento para que no desistiera en su sueño. Sin embargo si quieres que desarrolle más esta anécdota en el fic simplemente avísame con confianza jaja. **

**Sakura1023: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, yo también estoy intrigada por lo que pasara, creo que Setsu hará algo al respecto, espero que sea para bien jeje.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besos**

**Chaito**


	10. Chapter 10

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Rival"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

"_**recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

_Narración_

* * *

><p>-<strong>No lo tomes a mal, yo comencé a darme cuenta de que era un error, sabía que no debía mentirle a él y mucho menos mentirme a mi misma, tenía que acabar con esa farsa sin importar las consecuencias<strong>- dijo una vez terminado su relato.

-**Sin embargo, él la perdono**-comento Yashiro después de una serie de sobresaltos que sufrió después de escuchar tan particular anécdota.

-**Sí, y sinceramente pensé que me odiaría y eso era algo que hasta hoy no podría soportar**-sonrió de manera melancólica y dejo escapar un leve suspiro para poder recobrar su animo-**Pero al final él no se resistió a mis encantos naturales y se dio cuenta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro**-finalizo con algarabía y una serie de carcajadas sabiendo matar un momento serio.

**-"Nunca va a cambiar"**-pensó Ren alegrándose una vez más que el restaurante casi estuviera solo, no obstante aquello lo hizo meditar acerca de la burbujeante personalidad de Mina**-"Después de todo creo que no estaría tan mal que se acercara a ella"**-su mente viajo hacia aquella joven que desde niña no fue tan valorada por su seres mas queridos, recordar ese asunto lo hacia enfadar hasta el punto de la rabia, tenia en claro que en el mundo existía gente demasiado estúpida como para no notar el encanto que la joven talento poseía, pero también temía por aquellos que querían pasarse de listo con ella.

-**Aunque siempre hubo una que otra intrusa que intento alejarlo de mi lado**-menciono con enfado y recelo, recordando a todas y cada una de las mujeres que se tomaron tal atrevimiento, por otro lado Yashiro comenzaba inquietarse ante el surgimiento de una idea.

**-"Es cierto, siempre estaba consiente de los hombres que acechaban a Kyoko-chan, pero en el caso de Ren, tal vez a ella no le importe ahora, pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando su interés por Ren despierte?,¡rayos!, no lo había pensado"**-tenia el conocimiento de que el guapo actor era todo un imán con las mujeres, su ventaja era que eso no le subía el ego y siempre se comporta como todo un profesional, pero también su desventaja es que a veces no parecía darse cuenta de lo popular que era.

**-Pero tuvieron que resignarse, él solo tiene ojos para mi**-argumento con orgullo, finalizando con un veredicto que muchas veces funciono como advertencia.

**-"Espero que en el futuro Kyoko-chan logre obtener ese optimismo que posee Minako-sama, en el caso de que este muchacho necio decida confesar sus sentimientos"-**Yashiro estaba admirado de la seguridad y confianza que tenia la cantante, ansiando poder estar cuando aquel suceso se presente, porque de eso estaba seguro, tarde ò temprano, ese momento llegaría.

-**Aprovechando que el protagonista de tu nueva producción esta aquí, ¿Por qué no le dices la buena noticia?-**dijo Sakano, intentando cambiar ese tema que tantas veces había escuchado en el pasado y que se sabia de memoria.

**-¡Oh!, ¡Es verdad!-**exclamo al mismo tiempo que su alegría renacía por enésima vez.

**-¿Una buena noticia?-**pregunto el guapo actor sin evitar cruzar su mirada con su manager, quien parecía tener esa misma incógnita.

-**Antes de venir aquí, tuve una junta con lo patrocinadores y varios medios de comunicación**-hizo una pequeña pausa esperando que su joven pupilo diera alguna señal de que entendía tal proceso, cuando finalmente lo hizo, ella amplio más su sonrisa**- ¡Finalmente tenemos fecha para anunciar 'Absolute Boyfriend' a la prensa!-**elevo sus manos, celebrando el inicio de lo que se espera ser el drama mas ambicioso de LME.

**-¡Enhorabuena!, lo mismo para ti Ren**-dijo el joven manager notando que el guapo actor estaba demasiado pensativo**-¿No crees que deberías estar más alegre?-**cuestiono al no entender la expresión de su representado.

-**Claro, lo estoy**-contesto anteponiendo una sonrisa de lado, pero en el fondo, estaba abrumado por lo acelerado que iba el asunto.

-**Por cierto, ¿Quién será su co-protagonista?-**pregunto nuevamente Yashiro logrando sacar a Ren de sus pensamientos.

**-¡Dios mio!, ¿Ya viste la hora Hikaru-chan?, es tardísimo, tenemos que irnos**-dijo alarmada evitando contestar aquella ultima pregunta, se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y de su billetera fue sacando algo de efectivo.

**-Nosotros pagamos**-decía el manager, pero fue el mismo resultado que se presento al formular aquella pregunta que Mina no estaba dispuesta a contestar.

-**Me dio mucho gusto verlos**-expreso una apresurada rubia.

**-Que tengan un buen día y disculpen**- dijo Sakano antes de ser jalada del brazo por la ojiazul.

**-¿Es mi imaginación, o evadió mi pregunta?-**pregunto Yashiro mientras la vio desaparecer del restaurante.

-**Tal vez**-respondió el joven de cabellos oscuros, ahora estaba seguro que Minako tenía un secreto escondido, y lo que sea que resultara, tendría que estar preparado.

* * *

><p><em>Todo el elenco que participaría en el PV se reunió con el director del drama y la productora encargada del vídeo Las jóvenes actrices se mantenían atentas a lo que diría la guapa mujer, por otro lado el cantante en cuestión estaba más ocupado memorizando las delicadas facciones de la joven que poseía la mirada más enigmática pero igualmente afilada que jamás haya presenciado, atrapándolo completamente. Por otro lado, ella se mantenía cruzada de brazos, recargándose despreocupadamente a una pared cercana sin tomar en cuenta la fuerte mirada que tenia encima por parte del famoso ídolo juvenil. <em>

**-"No le ha quitado la mirada de encima"**-pensó preocupada Shouko al ver la expresión del rubio; le parecía alarmante su extremo interés en alguien que no parecía reconocer como su enemiga declarada**-"¿Me pregunto que pasara cuando sepa la verdad?, será mejor no decir nada como dijo Asami-san o las cosas serán peor incluso para mi"**-trato de tranquilizarse y aparentar que nada estaba sucediendo, solo le quedaba mirar.

-**Bien, explicare nuevamente el trama del PV, este se desarrollara como un drama sin diálogos, su actuación será a base de sus expresiones faciales**-decía la experimentada productora y lograr así una retroalimentación-**Sho representara a un atractivo estudiante de preparatoria-**ante tal argumento la joven de cabellos cortos no evito rodar sus ojos, pensando que nadie la notaba-**Mientras que Chitose, la protagonista del drama, gusta de Sho y siempre trata de estar a su lado demostrando su afecto**-

-**"Pobre Rumi, espero que esto no pase de la ficción"-**pensó la ojimiel mientras que su compañera parecía muy feliz por su rol en el video.

-**Sin embargo, Natsu, nuestra antagonista tiene un fuerte poder de atracción sobre Sho-**internamente el mismo Sho admitía que eso realmente sucedía con la hermosa joven**-Incluso al grado de que él hará todo lo posible para que corresponda sus sentimientos, sin importar que ella sea egocéntrica, manipuladora, vanidosa, malvada y narcisista, con todo esto se formara un triángulo amoroso: Chitose ama a Sho, Sho está bajo los encantos de Natsu, mientras que Natsu no esta interesada y siempre hace lo posible de hacérselo entender, ignorándolo o despreciarlo e incluso humillarlo públicamente-**

**-"Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante"-**no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo divertido que seria si eso realmente llegara a pasar siendo Kyoko Mogami.

**-Por lo cual la canción que usaremos es: Egoistic, representando una de las características que más destaca nuestra antagonista, el egoísmo**-dijo viendo a la joven en cuestión, mostrándose inexpresiva pero manteniendo una abrumadora presencia en el lugar siendo notada por todos los presentes.

**-Bien, creo que ya todo esta dicho**-dijo la joven de cabellos cortos después de un largo silencio que se presento en el estudio.

-**Tiene razón, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que manos a la obra**- todos se fueron a preparar con el equipo de maquillaje, incluso el joven cantante iba tras de ellas, pero solamente para seguir a la antagonista-**Sho**-la voz de la productora se hizo presente deteniendo los pasos del susodicho-**Tu camerino esta por allá, necesito que estés lo mas rápido posible y por favor no te distraigas-**apunto hacia otra dirección y al joven no le quedo de otra que seguir las indicaciones a regañadientes.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ky…-<strong>Chiori se acercó a la atractiva joven pero guardo silencio al ver ante sus ojos a una persona diferente, a una que ya conocía bastante bien-**Lo siento**-atino en decir, no obstante seguiría con su plan original-**Él realmente no te agrada ¿cierto?-**pregunto en voz baja pero su compañera permanecía callada-**Algo te hizo ¿verdad?, lo note cuando te enteraste de que se haría el PV con Fuwa Sho**-de repente se sintió arrepentida por su interrogatorio ya que sintió una escalofriante y aterradora sensación que provenía de la ojimiel.

**-¿Sabes algo?, tu y yo tenemos algo en común, una cicatriz**-en un acto de reflejo la pelinegra se toco la parte trasera de su cuello**-Sin embargo la mía no esta en el exterior y aun no ha cerrado por completo, no obstante cuando lo haga, será imborrable**-la intérprete de Yumika entendía que aquellas palabras tenían un significado oculto que no lograba interpretar por completo.

**-¿Algún día, me lo dirás?-**también entendía que era un asunto posiblemente delicado y tal vez la razón por la cual se encontraba en la extravagante sección 'Love Me'.

**-Claro**-dejo ver una sincera sonrisa debido al interés que Chiori mostraba hacia ella.

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después todos estaban en el edificio que simulaba una parte del exterior y del interior de la escuela donde se desarrollaba Box 'R'. Las cámaras, luces y gran parte del staff se encontraban en los pasillos al igual que los actores que participarían en el PV. Muchas quedaron complacidas al ver a Fuwa Sho portando el uniforme escolar, dejándose oír uno que otro alago y entre ellos un suspiro debido al encanto que desbordaba el apuesto joven. Sin embargo Sho se dirigió nuevamente con la joven de cabellos cortos y de enigmática mirada dorada, quien estaba escuchando algunas indicaciones por parte de Asami.<em>

-**Te sienta bien el uniforme**-dijo la guapa productora, pero noto rápidamente que la atención del cantante iba dirigida a la actriz.

**-¿No dirás nada ahora que somos compañeros?**-pregunto mientras acortaba su distancia con la joven sin importar que todos miraran aquella escena.

-**Es una pérdida**-sin mas, la antagonista se alejó del lugar mientras los murmullos se hicieron presentes.

**-"¿Una pérdida, que quiso decir exactamente?"-**se pregunto viendo como se incorporaba con sus compañeras de grupo.

-**Sho, no deberías molestarla, no es correcto**-dijo con el afán de persuadirlo pero noto que la mirada del joven indicaba persistencia.

**-¿Qué opinas de ella, llegara lejos?-**pregunto con interés hacia el camino que llevaba la atractiva actriz.

-**Sin duda alguna**-respondió con toda seguridad sin creer aun que el joven no se daba cuenta de la verdad-**Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de su potencial-**

**-Para mi eso es lo único que importa**-dijo mientras sostenía su barbilla y en sus labios se pintaba una sonrisa-**Ya que me prometí a mi mismo conseguir a la mejor mujer del medio del espectáculo**-Asami no sabía que más decir, se resignó a que el joven seguiría insistiendo en su conquista con la actriz en ascenso, aunque estuvo consiente que cuando él supiera quien era realmente la intérprete de Natsu, podría salir perjudicada al igual que Kyoko.

* * *

><p><em>Era como cualquier día en la escuela, en los pasillos se encontraban varios estudiantes entre ellos una linda joven de nombre Chitose, la alegre estudiante no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver al chico por el cual se levantaba de la cama y la animaba asistir a la escuela sin importar las dificultas que conllevara aquello. Él por su parte al verla la saludo amablemente sin emitir algún afecto en especial, solo era una compañera y amiga de la clase. Ambos caminaban y platicaban mientras llegaban a su aula, ella estaba feliz, pero esta fue desapareciendo cuando vio de cerca a su peor pesadilla al otro lado del pasillo junto a sus amigas. Sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió es que él estuviera paralizado y anonadado ante la belleza de la joven que caminaba con pasos sumamente estilizados.<em>

_Se quedo sin aliento cuando la joven de cabellos cortos cruzo su mirada con la de él mientras empujaba a Chitose para pasar en medio de los dos y así entrar al salón de clases seguida por su séquito de amigas. Le dolía los abusos, las burlas, los chantajes por parte de Natsu, pero lo que mas le dolía es que tenia toda la atención del chico que a ella le gustaba, era totalmente una injusticia. _

_**Hey… who's egoistic?**_

_**Hey..¿Quien es egoísta?**_

_El salón de clases paso de estar repleto de estudiantes a solo ser ocupado por la bella estudiante de cabellos cortos y ojos color miel, esto fue oportuno para el joven para acercarse a ella y lanzarle una proposición que ella escuchaba sin interés alguno a pesar de la emoción que impregnaba en cada una de sus palabras. _

_**Sekaisen koete shimau ikioi de**_

_**Naimitsu ni kasoku suru kinjite**_

_**Donna shudan sura erabanai**_

_**Con impulso dominemos el mundo**_

_**En secreto aceleremos y usemos el movimiento prohibido**_

_**No elegidos siquiera por cualquier medio**_

_Quería que lo tomara en cuenta, no por nada estaba dispuesto a declarárselo abiertamente. Le estaba hablando de frente, fuerte y claro, pero ella seguía sin importarle. Por un momento pareció levantar su vista hacia él, logrando que el rubio se entusiasmara, incendiando una pequeña llama de esperanza, pero su mirada tan solo fue una advertencia para que ya no continuara y respetara su espacio. Chitose estaba estática en la puerta del salón sin querer creer lo que sus ojos veían, sin imaginarse hasta donde estaría dispuesto el apuesto joven con tal de llamar la atención de su némesis personal. _

_**HIIROO demo HIIRU de sura mo naku**_

_**Te ni suru tame ni itowanai donna gisei mo**_

_**That's what you call…**_

_**Yo soy un héroe, siempre existen dificultades difíciles frente a mi**_

_**Con el fin de hacerlo por mi mano no me disgusta que tenga que ser sacrificado**_

_**Eso es lo que tú llamas**_

_Se levanto de su asiento para salir del salón para así evitar las insistencias del joven, sin embargo el rubio no desistiría. Caminaba tras ella atreves de los pasillos, intentando dedicarle aquellas palabras cerca de su oído, tratando de mimetizarse con su sombra. Por otro lado Natsu caminaba como si el viento fuera su única acompañante hasta que logro reunirse nuevamente con su grupo de "amigas" y continuar su camino sin darse cuenta que el rubio se había deteniendo en medio del pasillo sin dejar que la determinación lo abandonara._

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Hito no kazu dake no seigi ga aru kara**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

"_**Tadashii koto" nante kimi ga kimereba ii**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**JIRENMA kanjita bun chikazuiteru mokutekichi**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Cause you're so free**_

_**Ai mo yume mo subete te ni irero!**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Solo hay justicia para las muchas personas**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Algo como "Hacer lo correcto" es algo que decides por ti mismo**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**El dilema se manifiesta cuando aparece tu destino**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Porque eres tan libre**_

_**El amor y los sueños los tienes en tus manos.**_

_Entre las prioridades de la hermosa joven no se encontraba nada relacionado al amor y sus derivados. Ella junto a sus 'amigas' se dedicaban a molestar y divertirse haciendo sufrir a las demás alumnas sin importar quien, pero había momentos que una de ellas titubeaba en escena, pero continuaría si es que quería estar lejos de ser un objeto de diversión de Natsu, ya que ese lugar de preferencia lo tenía Chitose. A pesar de todos esos antecedentes y reputación que cargaba la joven de ojos dorados, el apuesto joven estaba dispuesto a continuar con su plan de conquista._

_**Subete kutsugaesu kesshin ga mune ni**_

_**Aru kara hazusenai mokuteki**_

_**Migurushikute mo kutsushinai**_

_**Tada no tsuyogari kamo shirenai**_

_**Giri de hanetsukeru APOTOOSHISU**_

_**Kokoro ga iu hou he ike!**_

_**Volcar todo lo que tenga valor en tu pecho**_

_**Si la hay, no se puede eliminar el blanco**_

_**Es desagradable e inflexible**_

_**Podría se simplemente un engaño**_

_**Desprecia la apostosis hasta el último momento**_

_**Ve a hacer lo que tu corazón te dice que hagas.**_

_Él usaba más de un método para llamar su atención, ganarse una mirada, se sentía capaz de todo con tan solo tenerla, poseerla, la quería, la deseaba sobre todas las cosas, pero sabía que estaba bajo el riesgo de obedecer cualquier mandato que ella impusiera con tan solo dibujar una seductora sonrisa en sus labios y sin necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna. Chitose con el corazón adolorido, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para persuadir al joven alejarse del terrible hechizo que Natsu había lanzado sobre él, no obstante, hacia oídos sordos ante los buenos sentimientos de la amable Chitose. _

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Agaite mo te ni shitai seigi ga aru nara**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Kimi ga atarashii RUURU wo tsukureba ii**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**JIRENMA kanjita bun chikazuiteru mokutekichi**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Cause you're so free**_

_**Ai mo yume mo subete te ni irero!**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**No existe justicia si no hay una mano que este luchando**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Está bien si quieres hacer todas las nuevas reglas**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**El dilema se manifiesta cuando aparece tu destino**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Porque eres tan libre**_

_**El amor y los sueños los tienes todos en tus manos.**_

_Al fin había logrado un momento a solas en los oscuros pasillos de la escuela, hizo uso de su fuerza para lograr acorralarla. Ansioso por su hazaña, sus manos a pesar de no tocarla estaban inquietas y sus labios estaban deseosos de probar ese sabor que lo llevaría a un punto sin retorno. Las manos de la joven parecían acceder al juego, ya que ascendían por el torso del rubio, pero todo fue una mentira al ver como ella lo empujaba de su lado sin parar de reír ante una divertida travesura. _

_**Hitori yogari da to shite mo**_

_**Mamoritai mono ga aru oh**_

_**Incluso si soy vanidoso**_

_**Hay algo que quiero proteger**_

_Ella solo se burlaba de sus sentimientos, pero también le pareció una buena oportunidad para molestar a Chitose, después de todo se dio cuenta del amor que ella profesaba por aquel joven que se dedicaba a fastidiarla con sus estupideces acerca del amor, pero tarde temprano encontraría un gran provecho y poner el juego nuevamente a su favor. _

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Hito no kazu dake no seigi ga aru kara**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

"_**Tadashii koto" nante kimi ga kimereba ii**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**JIRENMA kanjita bun chikazuiteru mokutekichi**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Cause you're so free**_

_**Ai mo yume mo subete te ni irero!**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Solo hay justicia para las muchas personas**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Algo como "Hacer lo correcto" es algo que decides por ti mismo**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**El dilema se manifiesta cuando aparece tu destino**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Porque eres tan libre**_

_**El amor y los sueños los tienes en tus manos.**_

_Él sin importarle los resultados previos, en un último intento se arrodillo ante ella, logrando obtener su enigmática y atrayente mirada, había alcanzado su atención, pero con ello también acepto un trato mientras que Natsu empujaba su pecho con su pie izquierdo simbolizando un 'trato hecho', descubriendo al fin que esa era la única manera de estar a su lado._

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Agaite mo te ni shitai seigi ga aru nara**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Kimi ga atarashii RUURU wo tsukureba ii**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**JIRENMA kanjita bun chikazuiteru mokutekichi**_

_**EGOISTIC**_

_**Cause you're so free**_

_**Ai mo yume mo subete te ni irero!**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**No existe justicia si no hay una mano que este luchando**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Está bien si quieres hacer todas las nuevas reglas**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**El dilema se manifiesta cuando aparece tu destino**_

_**EGOISTA**_

_**Porque eres tan libre**_

_**El amor y los sueños los tienes todos en tus manos.**_

_Finalmente se había convertido en su juguete, su esclavo que cumpliría con todos sus mandatos y caprichos, todo, con la esperanza de llegar a ser alguien importante en su vida. Chitose se acercó a él, confesando sus sentimientos, pero él sin decir palabra alguna se retiró del lugar para ir tras su nueva dueña, dejando atrás un corazón destrozado en medio de un mar de lágrimas._

_**who's egoistic?**_

_**¿Quién es egoísta?**_

* * *

><p><em>Varias chicas del elenco, incluyendo a Rumi gritaban emocionadas después de ver el PV, no dejaban de saltar y hacer comentarios acerca del cantante, de la cruel actitud de Natsu y el desalentador final para Chitose. Todos y todas se habían esmerado para que todo saliera en el tiempo esperado, fue algo que el director y la bella productora agradecieron.<em>

**-Buen trabajo Sho**-felicito Shouko mientras le entregaba una botella de agua.

-**Lo sé**-contesto sin dejar de lado su arrogancia y su sonrisa coqueta que mareaba a más de una del elenco**-Es una lástima que Minako-sama no haya conseguido tener el mismo resultado al no tener una canción a tiempo**-dijo con fingida angustia que llego a molestar a su represéntate.

-**Te equivocas**-se escuchó por parte de Asami mientras se acercaba al joven cantante y a Shouko-**Ella tiene una canción, pero será usada para otros fines**-

**-¿Ya la escuchaste?-**pregunto con interés la castaña molestando al joven de cabellos teñidos.

**-Sí, es simplemente impresionante**-

**-¿Y si es tan impresionante, porque me pidió hacer esto?**-pregunto irritado, pero sin tratar de levantar su voz.

**-Porque de alguna manera quiere hacer las paces contigo**-dijo la productora ocultando una verdad que no estaba dispuesta a mostrar por el momento.

-**Si claro**-contesto con un claro tono de ironía, alejándose de ambas mujeres y caminar por un rato en el edificio.

**-¡Sho espera!, ¿A dónde vas?-**pregunto con preocupación la guapa mujer de cabellos castaños, al ver que el ídolo adolescente continuaba con su camino solo pudo compartir una mirada angustiada con la productora de Queen Record.

* * *

><p><em>Milagrosamente pudo escabullirse del grupo mientras observaban a través del monitor escenas del PV. Lo que más necesitaba era un respiro y alejarse lo más posible del ser más arrogante y petulante del planeta, ¿atreverse a poner su mirada sobre ella?, ¡que insolencia!. Sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia esa persona fueron esfumándose cuando se paró a mitad de un pasillo de los estudios para ver un marco colgado en la pared, sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una persona que ha sido y será importante en su carrera, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa curveo su rostro al darse cuenta que era el poster promocional del drama que el guapo actor protagonizo cuando ella fue su asistente temporal, fue allí donde comenzó a considerarlo un gran maestro.<em>

_En ese mismo lugar un joven cantante se detuvo para observar a la ojimiel que acaparaba sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de hablarle pero sus ojos vieron algo que no esperaba ver. La joven, quien minutos antes lo había desairado al grado del desprecio, ahora tenía una mirada llena de brillo y admiración, al mismo tiempo que se mezclaba con un sentimiento que le pareció familiar en otra persona. Una mirada que le pareció similar a la de su amiga de la infancia, cuando era él la persona que decía amar. Pero su sorpresa apareció cuando descubrió a la celebridad que aparecía en esa fotografía colgada en la pared. _

-**Hola preciosa**-para Sho, ese no era un impedimento para continuar con su plan. Por otro lado el modo Kyoko desapareció en un leve respingo y un ceño fruncido, cortesía de Natsu**-¿Has escuchado lo que opinan del PV?-**el silencio seguía presente al igual que la indiferencia por parte de la joven actriz-**Que tú y yo tenemos bastante química**-en medio de un fastidioso suspiro la ojimiel se fue alejando de él, pero segundos después Sho detuvo su andar obstruyendo su camino con su presencia.

**-Quítate**-dijo entre dientes mientras utilizaba una mirada asesina que no logro detener al rubio.

-**Deberías sentirte afortunada, nosotros podríamos…-**acerco su mano a la delicada barbilla de la joven, estaban tan cerca de sus labios que no logro prevenir un fuerte y certero manotazo por parte de la actriz como quien aleja a un desagradable mosquito.

-**¿Nosotros?, estas muy equivocado si crees que estoy interesada en ese tipo de relación, además**-en medio de una arrogante y soberbia sonrisa, Natsu dejo descansar una de sus manos sobre su cadera-**Si algún día fuera así, créeme que no sería con alguien como tú-** dijo mientras lo escaneaba despectivamente de pies a cabeza-**Seria con un verdadero hombre, fuerte y capaz de llevar los pantalones bien puestos, andar contigo sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero si te sirve de consuelo tu solo me servirías como mascota**-ante sus certeras palabras, logro paralizar al cantante y pasarlo sin ninguna dificultad.

**-¿Entonces sería alguien como Tsuruga Ren?-** la pregunta llena de rabia y desprecio por parte de Sho hizo que los pasos de la bella antagonista se detuvieran, mientras que el rubio giro sobre sus talones para observar la espalda de su fallida conquista.

-**Tsuruga Ren**-dijo con voz sumamente delicada para después ver de frente a Sho al mismo tiempo que recorría sus labios sensualmente con sus dedos haciendo enojar aún más al cantante ante tal acción y la mención del talentoso actor-**Quedaría como una completa idiota si lo negara, él encaja en todo lo que yo deseo, lo mejor sería que te consiguieras a alguna de esas tontas que lo único que hacen es adularte**- sin más palabras se alejó del lugar dejando a Fuwa Sho totalmente furioso.

**-"¿Cómo es posible?, aun lo siguen prefiriendo, pero todo eso será por poco tiempo, de eso me encargo yo y estaré finalmente en la cima"-**pensó con los puños apretados, deseando cambiar la balanza a su favor, pero una repentina sonrisa curveo sus labios, al recordar que todo iba por buen camino al estar próximamente en el nuevo dorama de LME.

* * *

><p><em>Chiori salió del baño para después lavarse las manos tranquilamente, pero el fuerte sonido de la puerta hizo dirigir su vista hacia el espejo, en el reflejo vio detenidamente la silueta de su compañera de trabajo, quien se miraba agitada mientras trataba de sostener su cuerpo en la puerta, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo.<em>

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**la joven se fue acercando al ver como la ojimiel caía sentada al piso-**Kyoko-**se dio cuenta que su compañera de la sección Love me había retornado a su cuerpo**-Kyoko-chan, estas pálida, ¿Qué sucedió?-**pregunto mientras intentaba cruzar su mirada con la actriz, pero ella parecía estar en medio de un trance.

-**No puedo creerlo, lo hice**-decía mientras que para la pelinegra parecía cosas sin sentido, algo que comenzó a preocuparla aún más.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** aquella pregunta tuvo como respuesta el agarre repentino de la ojimiel provocándole un pequeño susto.

-**Por favor, regresa con los demás y diles que me tuve que ir de emergencia**-Kyoko pareció cobrar conciencia, tranquilizando a su compañera pero manteniéndola intrigada con su reciente estado**- Y no permitas que Fuwa Sho sepa dónde queda mi camerino**-

-**Pero**….-

-**Por favor, prometo explicarte todo**-dijo a modo de ruego a lo cual Chiori asintió más calmada, confiaba plenamente en su compañera a pesar del misterio que la rodeaba-**Gracias-**

-**Solo te pido una cosa**-menciono la pelinegra mientras ayudaba a Kyoko a ponerse de pie**-Iras a tu camerino cuando te sientas mejor y me esperaras para que te lleve a tu casa, ¿está bien?-**la ojimiel asintió con una sonrisa, contenta al saber que contaba con una amiga que se preocupaba por ella-**Deja todo en mis manos**-fue lo último decir antes de dejar al miembro número 1 de Love me sola en los baños. En medio de un cansado suspiro saco de su bolsillo un apreciado objeto que se había convertido en un amuleto en el mundo del espectáculo.

**-Me pregunto:¿sí estaría molesto por lo que hice u orgulloso por no salirme de mi papel, el papel que usted me ayudo en crear?-**pregunto mientras sostenía el muñeco que era más fiel a la imagen del talentoso Tsuruga Ren**-Creo por el momento no quiero descubrir la respuesta, además no quiero incomodarlo más con mis problemas, ya he hecho lo suficiente, sin embargo**-su mente no pudo evitar recordar su último encuentro con su superior y sus alentadoras palabras-**Mañana quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y estar un paso más cerca, para decir orgullosamente que obtuve mi primer protagónico y hacerle saber que en gran parte fue gracias a usted**-sonrió contrariada al recordar las palabras que cruzo con Sho con respecto al guapo actor-**Aun no puedo creer lo que dije, es increíble la gran envida que guarda Shotaro hacia Tsuruga-san-**recordaba la supuesta rivalidad entre su amigo de la infancia y su sempai, mientras que este último no lo consideraba así, al grado de no tomarle importancia**-"Incluso para Natsu, Tsuruga-san es totalmente inalcanzable"**-pensó al tener en cuenta que el actor ya tenía a alguien importante en su corazón, mientras que un imperceptible dolor iba apilándose lentamente en su pecho.

* * *

><p><em>Horas más tarde en otro punto de la ciudad, una bella pelinegra abordaba un ascensor, apretó el botón para el décimo piso. Pero cuando las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse un brazo impidió tal acción logrando entrar junto a la guapa joven quien se sintió avergonzada al no verlo venir.<em>

-**Buenas tardes Kotonami-san**-saludo con una cortes sonrisa al verse solo con la talentosa actriz.

**-Buenas tardes director Shingai, lamento no darme cuenta..-**dijo sin comprender como ella misma se sentía ligeramente nerviosa al no expresarse como normalmente lo hace.

-**Descuida, por suerte alcance a subirme y así poder hablar tranquilamente antes de la junta**-tal declaración logro que la actriz alzara una ceja mientras veía de reojo como el joven director la miraba en medio de una atractiva y misteriosa sonrisa logrando que ella desviara completamente su mirada hacia el piso.

-**Recientemente me entere que la escritora de esta película, es la misma del filme: "Cuando menos lo esperas" protagonizada por Minako-sama** –enfoco totalmente el tema hacia el trabajo, mientras intentaba que su ansiedad y sus mejillas rosadas no se hicieran notables, comenzaba a sentirse como una completa adolescente sin entender la razón aparente.

-**Yo asistí al director de esa película mientras cursaba mi último año de la Universidad**-resignado continuo con el tema, admitiendo internamente que no era un Tsuruga Ren que hacia suspirar a cualquier chica, no obstante, sabía que no tenía nada que envidiarle, sus anteriores conquistas habían resultado un rotundo éxito ante su inminente atractivo y personalidad, pero parecía que el resultado no sería el mismo con Kotonami Kanae, después de todo no podía arriesgarse mucho, debido a que trabajarían juntos por un buen tiempo.

-**Fue una película realmente buena**-cuando escucho hablar por primera vez del director Shingai, no creyó que fuera alguien joven y al mismo tiempo tan exitoso para su edad, fue una de las tantas cosas que la hacía despertar cierto interés hacia él, además de que no era como sus compañeros actores que insistían con una cita, logrando que solo Hiou ganara su respeto, al contrario, él además de ser un genio en la materia, era maduro, aunque algunas veces despreocupado, también sabia ser responsable, exigente y sumamente profesional en el trabajo, ante todas esas cualidades, había una en especial que extrañamente la hacía estremecer: su mirada, aquella que por primera vez vio cuando se conocieron y mantenía en su encuentro, sabía que cometería un error si cruzaba su mirada con él, debía enfocarse totalmente en su trabajo**-"Cielos, ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?, esto es realmente absurdo, debes tranquilizarte Kanae"-**

-**Me alegra saber que te haya gustado**-contesto con gran gusto al tener esa opinión por parte de la guapa actriz, intentando nuevamente entrar en un ambiente de confianza con ella-**Minako-sama realizo una gran actuación, incluso le confeso a la prensa que lloro por varias horas después de leer el guion **-

**-Incluso canto un tema para la película**-agrego comprendiendo el entonces llanto de la artista, su papel tomaba tonos desgarradores en la trama.

-**Quiero superar el resultado que se logró con la película: Cuando menos lo esperas, es por eso que elegí a los mejores actores para realizar: La Mentira**- aquellas palabras lograron atrapar toda la atención de la joven y así finalmente cruzar sus miradas.

**-¿A los mejores?-**pregunto siendo atrapada por el atractivo hombre que la acompañaba en el elevador, pero por suerte, el sonido del timbre fue más fuerte que los fuertes golpes que taladraban sus oídos provenientes de su pecho.

**-Llegamos, seguramente no tardaran en llegar los demás-**dijo mientras que con su brazo hacia ademan para que la joven saliera primero del elevador y emprendiera camino hacia una sala de juntas al final del pasillo. Lo que Kotonami no pudo admirar, fue la sonrisa de satisfacción por parte del joven director el haber pasado un momento a solas con ella, pero que sin duda fue un sentimiento compartido para ambos.

* * *

><p><em>Gran parte del elenco se conformaba por jóvenes talentos, varios de ellos participaron recientemente en dramas por parte de las dos grandes compañías televisivas: Akatoki y LME. A pesar de la rivalidad entre estas empresas los actores supieron llevar una buena convivencia. Entre las personas que de inmediato reconoció Kotonami fueron a Momose Itsumi, Oohara Airi* y Kijima Hideito, generalmente conocidos por sus personajes en la exitosa serie de Dark Moon. Todo estaba listo para la lectura del guion pero el director hizo una breve interrupción antes de comenzar.<em>

-**Esperemos un par de minutos, aún falta una persona**-todos los actores se miraron entre si y comenzaron a murmurar cuestionándose quien sería esa persona, hasta que el sonido de la puerta silencio por completo al elenco- **Por fin, temíamos empezar sin nuestro co-protagonista-** Kanae no era la única en preguntarse quién era el sujeto con cabello semi largo con porte de ex convicto.

**-¿Quién es el?-** pregunto por lo bajo Momose a su compañera quien alguna vez fue su antagonista.

-**No lo sé, pero esta guapísimo**-contesto Oohara envidiando por un momento el lugar que ocuparía Kotonami junto con el recién llegado.

-**Todos póngame atención, quiero presentarles a nuestro segundo protagonista de 'La Mentira': Murasame Taira**-** dijo el director mientras se paró junto al pelinegro quien no dejaba de observar a cada uno de sus compañeros.

-**Es un verdadero placer conocerlos**-pero sus ojos se posaron en la joven actriz de cabellos oscuros y ojos azulados, quien se mantuvo estática ante la sensación invasiva por parte del desconocido actor-**Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos**-dijo esto último sin despegar su vista de Kotonami, algo que al director no le agrado en absoluto.

**-Bien comencemos**- la formalidad de sus palabras fueron útiles para que finalmente todos ocuparan sus respectivos asientos y tratar de orientarse a la lectura del guion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dance to the same beat<br>Move like you move me  
>Love like you can't breathe<strong>_

_**singing yeah-h-h-oh  
>Dance to the same beat<br>Move like you move me  
>Love like you can't breathe<strong>_

_**singing yeah-h-h-oh**_

_**Baila al mismo ritmo**_

_**Muévete como tú me mueves**_

_**Ama como si no pudieras respirar**_

_**Cantando yeah-h-h-oh**_

_**Baila al mismo ritmo**_

_**Muévete como tú me mueves**_

_**Ama como si no pudieras respirar**_

_**Cantando yeah-h-h-oh**_

**-Esto fue Yeah-Oh, interpretado por Minako-sama, no hay nada mejor que despertar con ánimos y con mucho ritmo**-se escuchaba la voz de la locutora mientras una joven estudiante terminaba de arreglar su uniforme y cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su maletín-**Continuamos con más música después de unos breves comerciales**- fue lo último que escucho antes de apagar su radio-despertador.

-**Bien, hoy finalmente es el día-**dijo levantando su puño con determinación y observando el poster que estaba pegado en su pared-**Sin duda daré lo mejor de mí**-argumento mientras parecía hablarle al Tsuruga Ren de carne y hueso en vez del pedazo de papel de su habitación.

_Antes de salir hacia la escuela se despidió del jefe y de su esposa deseándoles un excelente día y agradeciendo sus buenos deseos para la audición. Todo parecía cursar con normalidad, había llegado a tiempo a clases, algunos compañeros le regalaban los buenos días, pero para su sorpresa, al iniciar las clases, cierto compañero se había ausentado. _

**-"El tonto de Sho no vino, ¿se habrá resignado a que es un bueno para nada en las clases?, realmente sería un precioso milagro"-** pensó con ilusión, sin embargo otra idea cruzo por su mente**-"O solamente haya pedido un descanso después de la filmación de ayer"-**recordó el pequeño incidente entre ella en su rol como Natsu y el cantante**-"Por más que lo pienso, no me imagino su reacción cuando llegue a enterarse de la verdad, ¡bah!, ¿Qué más da?, disfrutare no ver su odiosa cara y concentrarme completamente para esta tarde**"-encogió sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto y dejar que la emoción la poseyera por el resto de las clases.

_Después de desear que las horas pasaran rápidamente, el momento esperado finalmente había llegado, al salir de la escuela abordo su bicicleta para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad. A pesar de contar con un pequeño croquis, no sabía ubicar correctamente las calles, se dio cuenta que estaba perdida, lamentaba en voz alta llevar más de un año viviendo en la ciudad y no saber la mayoría de las calles. Tan ensimismada estaba en recriminarse ese hecho que choco con una figura masculina mientras decidió caminar en una acera medianamente concurrida._

**-Lo lamento**-se disculpó de inmediato para después mirar un poco hacia arriba y ver con quien había tropezado.

-**No te disculpes, a todos nos pasa**-dijo con una amable sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se retiraba las gafas de sol para dejar ver sus ojos color chocolate, para cualquier mujer, ese joven de piel blanca, cabello negro azabache levemente revuelto por una cuentas mechas largas, seria irresistiblemente apuesto. Pero para Kyoko, ese mismo joven escondía una leve sombra de melancolía tras esa mirada gentil.

**-"Corn"-**aunque detenidamente sabía que no era su príncipe de las hadas, esa mirada estrujo levemente su corazón al recordar la tristeza que siempre acompañaba a su querido amigo.

**-Pareces perdida, ¿no es así?-**pregunto haciendo que la ojimiel diera un leve respingo y lograr que regresara al presente.

-**La verdad sí, no logro ubicar estas calles**- dijo un poco avergonzada poniendo su mano en la nuca.

**-¿Puedo ver?-**pregunto el joven para poder ver el pedazo de papel que sostenía la joven de cabellos cortos. Ella extendió el papel mientras asentía su cabeza, sintiendo de una manera inexplicable que podía confiar en ese extraño**-Estas buscando el edificio de Royal Snow, pues no estás muy lejos, en la siguiente calle das vuelta a mano derecha y en la siguiente esquina encontraras un edificio que fácilmente lograras distinguir como las oficinas de Royal Snow**-apunto hacia enfrente dándole entender a la joven que iba en sentido contrario.

**-¡Muchas gracias!-**dio una exagerada reverencia haciendo que el joven de enfrente sonriera ampliamente, pero Kyoko no se dio cuenta de ello ya que observo un gigantesco reloj de uno de los edificio, eran las 13:55**-¡Ahh!, ¡se me hace tarde!-**alarmada dio marcha a su bicicleta sin poder despedirse del amable y desconocido joven.

-**Oye, espera**-trato de detenerla pero su intento fue inútil, a lo cual solo le quedo resignarse, pero después sonrió con la seguridad de que se volverían a ver más pronto de lo que la joven esperaría.

* * *

><p><em>Dio un hondo respiro al encontrarse afuera del edificio donde la figura de un cisne dorado era el escudo de la empresa, estaba a unos pasos de que su sueño se volviera realidad, estar finalmente junto a su 'Royal Oddete'. Con determinación entro al lugar y acelero sus pasos en donde sería la recepción de las participantes, tal era su concentración que no se tomó tiempo para ver a lo largo de los pasillos la gran variedad de posters de la campaña publicitaria que estuvo a cargo de Minako. Pero al llegar sintió una terrible aura de derrota por parte de las demás participantes, incluso vio como una de ellas salió llorando ante una inminente y anticipada derrota.<em>

**-¡Espera por favor!-**escucho Kyoko de una mujer mayor persiguiendo a la jovencita quien había escapado en un mar de lágrimas. No entendió cuál era la razón de ese aire de pesimismo que provenía de las demás, ni siquiera eso sucedió cuando hizo su audición para el refresco Kyurara.

-**No puede ser, es ella**-Kyoko puso atención a lo que decían un grupo de jovencitas que miraban con cierto recelo hacia una dirección que la ojimiel no lograba visualizar con facilidad.

-**Escuche que gano un certamen de belleza, es probable que la elijan a ella**-dijo otra con enfado, mientras que la intérprete de Natsu pudo ver de quien se trataba después de acercarse más al lugar donde las participantes miraban con envidia y desencanto.

-**No es justo, todas merecemos una oportunidad**-comento una tercera al mismo tiempo que Kyoko se quedaba sin aliento al recordar donde la había visto antes.

**-"Es ella, la chica con quien tropecé en la escuela"-** pensó al ver como la joven poseía una elegancia natural para mantenerse tranquila e ignorar las quejas de sus demás compañeras.

-**Atención, todas las participantes pasen a la siguiente sala**-anuncio una joven quien llevaba ropas formales y fue guiando a las adolescentes.

_Todas fueron llevadas a un gran salón con varias sillas y una mesa enfrente donde se ubicarían siete jurados, agregando más inquietud y nerviosismo entre las jóvenes. Entre ellas se preguntaban quien formaría parte del jurado de selección, esperando así lograr algo de ventaja. Pero las dudas se despejaron cuando fueron entrando cuatro personalidades que representarían a la empresa, entre ellos se encontraba la directora de publicidad, una especialista en maquillaje, otra en diseño de imagen y por ultimo al vicepresidente comercial quien por única ocasión representaría a la presidenta, ya que se encontraba en un importante viaje de negocios. Sin embargo la mayoría dejo escapar un suspiro al ver entrar al fotógrafo, un hombre alto y apuesto a pesar de su manera despreocupada para evitar por completo ser devorado con la mirada, él simplemente dio una reverencia y se presentó como Himuro Masa***. Pero las sorpresas fueron llegando cuando un reconocido productor y ex integrante de un famoso grupo se presentó con su larga melena castaña y un fino traje sastre, fácilmente fue reconocido como Taiki Kou. No obstante la gran mayoría evito gritar con emoción al ver entrar a una hermosa mujer alrededor de 23 años, de ondulada cabellera oscura y destellantes ojos cafés._

-**No lo puedo creer, es Mitsuki Kira**- se escuchó decir de una joven al ver como la famosa cantante saludaba de manera sonriente a las participantes.

**-Buenas tardes, en nombre de todos nosotros y de la presidenta esperamos que den su mejor esfuerzo y que tengan la mejor de las suertes**- después de que el vicepresidente dio un breve saludo, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar nuevamente en un aura de total competitividad.

_Fue cuestión de minutos para que las 22 participantes se les asignara un número. Ante tal procedimiento, Kyoko sintió cierta nostalgia al recordar su entrada a LME y los pésimos resultados que consiguió en su última prueba, pero estaba decidida que esta vez todo sería diferente a pesar de que sus demás rivales las reconocía de inmediato por portadas de revistas y spots comerciales, sintiéndose por algunos momentos un fideo sin chiste. Las entrevistas y pruebas se harían por parejas por lo cual se dedicó al ver alrededor del salón quien sería su acompañante._

**-Soy el ocho, ¿Quién será el siete?**-se preguntó mientras miraba por otras partes como las parejas se iban integrando.

**-Hola, yo soy el siete**-se escuchó a su costado reconociendo de inmediato a la joven de largos y sedosos cabellos color caramelo a quien todos miraban con cierto desprecio-**Que gusto verte de nuevo-**dijo con una sonrisa logrando calmar los nervios de la ojimiel.

-**Me recuerdas, mucho gusto mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko**-dijo inmediatamente que dio una reverencia causando cierta sorpresa a las demás competidoras.

**-Igualmente Mogami-san, yo me llamo Sumire Nagasawa**-ella se presentó de igual manera dejando nuevamente impresionada a la joven de ojos dorados. No obstante no pudieron continuar con su charla ya que la primer pareja fue llamada para pasar con los jueces**-¿Trabajas para LME, verdad?-**pregunto la joven después de ubicarse en una pequeña sala de espera. Como respuesta Kyoko asintió**-Que suerte tienes-**dijo en medio de un murmullo siniestro que la ojimiel no logro percibir-**En cambio yo trabajo en Akatoki-**

**-¿Te refieres…?**-pregunto con cierta aversión recordando a cierto cantante de cabellos rubios que lograba presentarse en una presentación maléfica en miniatura.

**-Así es, la competencia, pero espero que eso no evite que nos llevemos bien**-comento con una sonrisa angelical que alegro el corazón de Kyoko.

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-**pregunto con la esperanza de que todo aquello fuera el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

**-Por supuesto**- contesto tratando de esconder un rostro enfermizo debido al brillo que emanaba la joven de cabellos cortos.

**-Es bueno tener a alguien conocido en este tipo de audiciones, eso me mantiene más tranquila-**dijo en medio de un suspiro y dejando que su cuerpo y su espíritu se relajaran por un momento.

-**¿Puedo darte un consejo?**-la ojimiel de inmediato asintió enérgicamente ante el ofrecimiento de su nueva amiga**-Lo que más ayuda en estas audiciones es contestar con sinceridad sin importar que tan absurda sea la respuesta**- Kyoko se quedó con la boca abierta emitiendo un sonoro oh.

**-Siguientes**-fueron llamadas a pasar junto a los jueces, el silencio se hizo presente hasta que la directora de publicidad de la empresa tomo la palabra.

**-De forma más detallada, queremos que ustedes dos nos explique su propia definición de Royal Snow en sus vidas, empezaremos con la numero siete**- termino de decir mientras que la joven de ojos azulados se levantó del lugar y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-**Para mí Royal Snow no es solo un significado, sino una manera de vivir ya que sus productos no solamente ofrecen la mejor calidad en el mercado, también logra que todas las mujeres nos sintamos como verdaderas diosas que vamos en búsqueda del éxito-**argumento con tal seguridad y fluidez que logro ganarse los aplausos del jurado.

-**"Wow, es increíble, espero poder impresionarlos de igual manera"**-pensó mientras terminaba de aplaudir.

-**Su turno número ocho**-volvió hablar la directora mientras que con nerviosismo, Kyoko se levantaba del lugar, sintiendo de inmediato la mirada analítica del productor musical y al mismo tiempo, la profunda y juguetona mirada por parte del fotógrafo.

-**Para mí Royal Snow es…-**sin embargo la serena y tranquila sonrisa de la cantante logro calmar por un momento la ansiedad de la joven, recuperando así su confianza-**Su apariencia y estilo, es toda una vista para contemplar, por lo cual yo siempre la llamare Royal Oddete ya que para mí es una delicada y dulce princesa**-el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y comenzó a temer por su fracaso, por otro lado Sumire sonreía triunfalmente ante la ridícula actuación de su compañera, no obstante todo se contrasto cuando una risa femenina se hizo presente.

-**Jajajaja, simplemente me encanta-**confeso la famosa cantante sin parar de reír para después ser seguida por el productor musical y segundos después todo el jurado estallaba en risas, pero estas no eran del todo burla si no también quedaron fascinados ante la inocencia de la joven que aun creía en cuentos de hadas y hacia una analogía hacia el producto más famoso del país.

**-"No es posible, funciono, ¿Qué tipo de persona es ella?**"-pensó con enfado al ver que no pudo sabotearla en la primera prueba.

-**Eres realmente increíble, te deseo mucha suerte en la siguiente fase**-argumento Mitsuki después de poder cesar su risa y animar a la joven de ojos dorados, quien sonrió y en agradecimiento dio una profunda reverencia.

_Fueron enviadas nuevamente a la sala principal donde recibirían las instrucciones para la siguiente prueba. El camino seria considerablemente largo, por lo cual una de las jóvenes aprovecho la oportunidad para proseguir con su plan principal: Acabar con el enemigo._

**-¿Mogami-san, a ti te gusta alguien?-**pregunto con cierta seriedad que logro paralizar a la ojimiel por unos instantes, aquello fue ideal para que sus demonios se presentaran y un gélido ambiente comenzara a nacer en el lugar**-"¿Qué sucede, porque de repente tengo tanto frió y siento que no soy capaz de moverme?"-**pensó, pero sintió un terrible miedo al ver el rostro desconcertado de su compañera, era casi el rostro siniestro de Mio Hongo.

**-No**-dijo mientras varios recuerdos de su pasado junto a Sho pasaron por su mente con el afán de atormentarla, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no debía poner ese semblante tan escalofriante en público, aquello no la haría progresar y salir de la sección 'Love me' con honores- **¿Qué me dices de ti Nagasawa-san?-**pregunto con tal de desviar el tema hacia la joven de cabellos largos.

-**Bueno a decir verdad, si hay alguien**-contesto simulando timidez, mientras que sus mejillas se iban encendiendo en un rojo carmesí-**Pero más que gustarme, estoy profundamente enamorada de él-**aquella confesión fue el detonante a la curiosidad de Kyoko, quien se sentía en medio de una de esas fantasías en donde dos amigas de preparatoria se contaban todos sus secretos, siendo los chicos el tema principal.

**-¿Acaso está en el medio?-**pregunto tratando de entrar en ese ambiente que por tanto tiempo había soñado estar.

-**Sí y creo no ser la única en decir que es muy talentoso, apuesto y su voz es tan profunda que al escucharla lo único que hago es estremecerme**-contesto con la típica voz de una joven enamorada, quien al pensar en esa persona se sentía flotar entre nubes, aceleraba considerablemente los latidos de su corazón y hacia emitir más de un suspiro, algo que a Kyoko le parecía repugnante, sin embargo, no podía arruinar el momento interponiendo su más humilde opinión con respecto al amor.

-**Vaya, por lo que dices debe ser muy famoso-**dijo la joven tratando de emitir una sonrisa de alegría en vez de un lamento por la 'desgracia' que sufría en esos momentos su compañera.

-**Sí que lo es, es la estrella principal de su agencia-**respondió con una amplia sonrisa haciéndole entender a Kyoko que tenía la firme convicción de que lucharía hasta al final con tal de estar con la persona amada. Finalmente habían llegado a su destino, pero eso no impidió que la mente de Kyoko inevitablemente conectara ciertos puntos con respecto a su reciente charla.

**-"¿Sera que lo conozco?, bien Kyoko es momento de que actives tu cerebro, veamos, dijo que era talentoso, apuesto, famoso, también que su voz la estremecía, ¡eso es!, seguramente es un cantante**"-se auto felicito ante su primera deducción**-"Ella pertenece a la agencia Akatoki, por lo cual creo…"-**se paralizo ante semejante idea, con la sola imagen de un rubio cantante de ojos grisáceo, dueño de engreída sonrisa y que además era la estrella de su agencia, desde allí supo que todo sería una catástrofe**-"¡No!, ¡Que desgracia!, está enamorada del ser más estúpido y arrogante del planeta, ¡NO NAGASAWA-SAN CORRE POR TU VIDA!"-**gritaba mentalmente sin dejar de ver a la joven quien se mantenía espléndidamente sonriente**-"Es tan estúpido que no sabe valorar a Mimori-chan"**-sabía que aquella relación tendría un final similarmente al que ella había vivido.

-**Atención chicas, antes de explicarles la siguiente la prueba, quisiera presentarles a alguien que por el día de hoy nos ayudara en esta dinámica, pasa por favor**-anuncio brevemente Taiki Kou mientras que en la puerta lateral la figura de un joven de alrededor de 19 años se presentó al lugar ganándose la exclamación de las participantes al reconocerlo de inmediato.

**-"Es él, el chico con quien me tope antes de venir y quien al parecer es famoso"-**pensó mientras miraban los rostros y ojos soñadores de sus compañeras, un efecto muy similar al de las mujeres al ver a Tsuruga Ren caminado por los pasillos de LME**-"Aunque viéndolo bien me parece muy familiar**"-reflexiono detenidamente pero en su memoria no encontraba ninguna referencia relacionada con el joven de enfrente.

-**Como muchas ya se habrán dado cuenta, la persona quien amablemente nos ayudara es el reconocido modelo Kuran Kaname****-**hablo nuevamente el productor musical después de que los gritos juveniles finalmente se detuvieron.

-**Para mí es un placer estar con ustedes y espero que podamos realizar un gran trabajo**-después de dar una reverencia pudo distinguir a la simpática joven de cabellos cortos y ofrecerle una sonrisa en modo de saludo a lo cual Kyoko recibió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento a sus amables indicaciones.

-**Bien continuando a lo que estaba explicando, nuestra siguiente prueba fue propuesta por la mujer que representa actualmente la imagen de Royal Snow**-los susurros se presentaron nuevamente en el lugar-**Así es, Minako-sama en persona me dio detalladamente las instrucciones para la siguiente prueba, en donde juzgaremos un importante elemento que es primordial para que puedan ser el nuevo rostro juvenil de Royal Snow, su habilidad en la**-todas estaban al borde de sus asientos, incluso una joven de ojos dorados quien comenzaba sentir ansiedad por el siguiente reto-**Actuación-**Kyoko mas que sentirse tranquila por ser una habilidad que le daría ventaja, estaba sorprendida y a la vez curiosa al no tener una mínima idea en qué consistiría la siguiente prueba y que relación tenía la participación del apuesto modelo quien recientemente se había presentado como Kuran Kaname.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Siiiiiiiiiii ya sé que me mande al no actualizar por tanto tiempo, pero tengo muy buenas razones, entre ellas se encuentra que cambie de trabajo y eso absorbe mucho de mi tiempo, pero no se desesperen pues actualizare lo más pronto que mi imanación vuele y la musa se digne a visitarme, prometo no ser tan mala como Nakamura-san, ella si se manda, ¿Cómo se le ocurre?, esperemos que no se ponga en huelga o algo así.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Oohara Airi: La actriz que interpreto a Misao Hongo en la exitosa serie Dark Moon.<strong>

****Murasame Taira: Para que nadie lo olvide (incluso yo), es el compañero de escena de Cain Hell.**

*****Himuro Masa: Protagonista de un manga creado por Yoshiki Nakamura llamado Dramatic Love Album.**

******Kuran Kaname: Es propiedad de Matsuri Hino y pertenece al anime Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p><strong>La canción utilizada para el PV es Egoistic de Mamoru Miyano (La voz de Sho en el anime).<strong>

**La canción que Kyoko escucha por la radio es Yeah-oh, interpretada por Namie Amuro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco mucho su paciencia, su visita y sobre todo sus reviews. <strong>

**Miz Weasley: Gracias por tu comentario, sé que no saco a Ren muy seguido y no es porque no quiero que se desgaste o algo así, pero prometo que saldrá bastante en el que sigue, esta hambruna definitivamente tiene que acabar.**

**kotoko-98:¡Niña!, que bien se siente tener noticias tuyas, sé que me tarde bastante pero te traje este capitulote, ojala te haya gustado la pequeña intervención de Kanae, ella también tiene sus momentos jeje.**

**Angel Dark Fire: Hola de nuevo, agradezco de todo corazón tu participación y sé que tú y yo haríamos una mega marcha para que Nakamura-san no se tarde tanto. Hace algún tiempo escribí una historia y tenía una editora, pero como ella es súper fan de Sailor Moon, no sé, se me haría raro pedirle ese favor, pero tratare de que ya no se me escape un error jeje.**

**lolika-ma: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no haberte defraudado, la recompensa esta vez fue lo largo que estuvo este episodio.**

**damluanaely:¡Gracias!, espero que no haberte fallado y te haya gustado el capítulo, tratare de actualizar más seguido que Nakamura-san, ese mujer no tiene compasión de nosotras ¡BUUA!.**

**¡NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE!**

**Para los que están interesadas e interesados (¿Por qué no?), abrí una comunidad en Google +, en donde podrán encontrar información acerca del fic, como las canciones, algunos fics que tomo de referencia y los personajes de otros animes que se van agregando a la historia, me encantaría que se agregaran. Para que lo busquen se llama así:**

**Should I Love Him? (SB!****)**

**También se vale compartir y que den sus comentarios. Bueno creo eso es todo, espero que hayan pasado lindas fiestas.**

**Besos**

**Chaito. **


	11. Chapter 11

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Royal Odette"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

"_**recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>Después de escucharlo y tratar de no interrumpirlo en su relato, se tomó su tiempo para observarlo detenidamente. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel niño alegre, gentil, que poseía un aura tan brillante como el diamante?, su garganta nuevamente se anudaba, sinceramente no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué palabras podían ser las adecuadas?, desde joven tenía un serio problema con ello: decir cosas que la mayoría de las veces estaban fuera de su lugar. <em>

**-Yo..¿sabes?, no te lo había dicho antes pero mi abuela, la madre de mi papá era inglesa, por lo cual mi cabello es rubio-** vio como él levanto su mirada dando entender que no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, solo le quedo sonreír tontamente y continuar apresuradamente para llegar al punto-**Yo no soy 100% japonesa, es más, te aseguro que no todos los que vivimos en este país lo somos, mas sin embargo yo considero este país como mi hogar, porque están las personas que amo, mi hogar están en donde ellos estén, sin importar la ubicación geográfica**-

-**Que gran estupidez**-dejo que una sonrisa socarrona saliera de sus labios, pretendiendo que todo lo que estaba escuchando eran cosas totalmente absurdas.

**-¡No lo es!-**contesto ella con firmeza y desagrado ante la actitud del adolescente, antes no hubiera creído tal hostil comportamiento-Lo que menos importa es la nacionalidad o raza, lo que importante es saber quién eres aquí-dijo mientras apuntaba su cabeza para después apuntar a su pecho-**Y aquí**-

-**Je, ¿me estas queriendo decir, que de haber creído en esto hace tiempo, él estaría vivo?**-pregunto incrédulo y mostrando una mirada afilada que logro descolocar por un momento a la ojiazul, pero ella no desistiría.

-**No es así, lo de Rick fue un accidente, entiéndelo**-

**-¿Entenderlo?, ¡no!, más bien tú no lo entiendes, nadie puede entenderlo y no necesito que alguien lo haga-**se levantó de su asiento con decisión de que todo su pasado debía ser enterrado a pesar de los intentos de la rubia por retenerlo.

-**A él no le hubiera gustado verte así-**dijo con voz trémula, intentando detener sus lágrimas que para ese entonces el recién castaño no percibía en la rubia quien se mantenía cabizbaja.

-**Tú no lo conociste**-soltó con cierto desprecio, pero con ello logro que la ojiazul lo enfrentara cara a cara.

**-¡Ya lo sé!, pero en mi corazón sé, que él te amo como a un hermano, y como tal no hubiera deseado tu autodestrucción**-levanto su voz con el afán de que aquellas palabras entraran en su corazón.

**-¿Y de que le sirvió?, deje que se acercara a mí y yo lo asesine**- se tomó la cabeza con desesperación reviviendo aquellos dolorosos momentos cuando su gran amigo había sido arrollado por un automóvil dejando el asfalto lleno de sangre.

**-¡No, eso no es verdad!-**intento tranquilizarlo pero el resultado no fue el esperado, el joven se levantó furioso, logrando que Mina se paralizara por completo.

-**Todo, todo fue por mi maldita culpa**-comenzó por levantar la mesa y continuar con los muebles del departamento, descargando toda su furia y destruyendo todo a su paso, a lo cual, la rubia no intento detenerlo, solamente escuchaba algunos vidrios rotos y los gritos de frustración por parte del joven-**Yo debí haber muerto**-la cantante no podía digerir aquellas palabras.

-**No, no debes**-viendo que la tormenta ya había pasado por el departamento trato de acercarse lentamente hacia él, pero sabía que había una gran muralla que no le permitía tener contacto en ese instante con él. Intento despejar su melancolía con un suspiro que parecía pausado-**No puedes decir eso, aun tienes una obligación en este mundo**-su mirada se llenó de total determinación y su voz se hizo más firme-**Sin importar en que momento estés, debes cumplir tu sueño**- el joven recapacito y recordó una de las razones por la cual pisaba tierras orientales-**Es un juramento, por favor nunca lo olvides**-por un momento sintió que dijo las palabras adecuadas, deseaba que él entendiera que ese juramento era hacia él mismo, sin embargo, la oscuridad permanecería hasta que existirá otra razón para que Kuon Hizuri anhelara vivir un día más sin ninguna culpa.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Ya está todo preparado para este viernes, el vestuario para la próxima semana y la reservación para tu viaje a Hong Kong<strong>-decía totalmente centrada, no obstante se dio cuenta que su representada estaba en las nubes- **Mina, ¿me estas escuchando?-**

-**Ah, ¿Qué?, perdón, me fui por un momento**-contesto ligeramente avergonzada, pero eso no evito que Hikaru sacara sus propias conclusiones.

**-¿Estás pensando en las audiciones de hoy en Royal Snow?-**cuestiono la joven manager, logrando que la cantante recordara ese tema sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-**Si-**tuvo que mentir para poder mantener en silencio un episodio de su pasado, pero con ello su mente viajo hacia la joven de ojos dorados, quien ya se había ganado su total afecto**-"Me gustaría que por lo menos te des cuenta de tus sentimientos y te enamores pronto de él, eres la única que puede rescatarlo, por favor, hazlo pronto"-** la ansiedad se abrió paso en su corazón mientras la cuenta regresiva seguía su curso.

* * *

><p><em>No recordaba si era la tercera o cuarta vez que pasaba saliva por su garganta ya que su atención se centraba en las concursantes que iban saliendo una a una, pero no de una forma esperada, sintió cierto temor mezclado con incertidumbre al ver como algunas salían con una gran histeria mencionando el nombre de Kuran Kaname como objeto de deseo y adoración, pero lo que alimento más su sorpresa fue ver a más de una desmayada y murmurando cosas imperceptibles acerca del apuesto modelo.<em>

**-"¿Qué estará pasando allí adentro?"-**pensó al mismo tiempo que recordó las últimas indicaciones de Taiki Kou: La prueba era eliminatoria. De continuar así, pocas quedarían para la prueba final**-"¿Qué tipo de prueba será?"**-se preguntó temiendo por un momento no salir ilesa, pero al ver a cada chica, no evito recordar a Mimori después de ser abrazada por su examigo, algo que por un momento le provoco repulsión, no obstante, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse y ver salir a Sumire con total serenidad**-¿Cómo te fue Nagasawa-san?**-cuestiono mientras se acercaba a ella y apreciaba su amplia sonrisa, rebosante de triunfo.

-**Creo que me fue bien, a comparación de las demás**-comento simulando modestia y observando el estado de las anteriores concursantes que habían caído ante los encantos de Kaname.

-**Numero 8, eres la siguiente**-vio al productor llamarla con amabilidad para que entrara a la habitación, aquello logro que los nervios la invadieran por completo.

-**Suerte Mogami-san**-menciono Sumire a lo cual Kyoko agradeció con un gesto antes de desaparecer del lugar sin notar la sonrisa siniestra que en esos momentos se apoderaba del rostro de la ojiazul- **"Pase lo que pase, no lo lograras, de eso me encargo"-**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Como lo había explicado previamente, esta prueba además de valorar tu habilidad actoral también determinara tu pase a la prueba final<strong>-explicaba el hombre de cabellera castaña mientras que la ojimiel ponía su atención tanto al productor Kou y al escenario que parecía simular a un cuarto de hospital-**Es una dinámica bastante sencilla a pesar de que solo usaras la improvisación como herramienta**-continuo mientras los demás jueces permanecían sentados en una parte donde las luces de la habitación no alcanzaba a cubrirlos**-La trama es esta: Eres una joven estudiante, caíste por las escaleras lo cual te llevo al hospital y estar inconsciente por varios días, hasta que finalmente despiertas reencontrándote con tus amigas y padres, todo parece normal hasta que un joven a quien no recuerdas haber visto en tu vida, llega asegurando que tu estas profundamente enamorada de él**-Kyoko sintió un leve tic en su ojo derecho que por varios momentos trato de disimular-**Aquí es donde entras, usaras todo lo que este tu alcance para hacer que Kaname-kun salga de la habitación por voluntad propia, tienes menos de cinco minutos a partir de que él entre, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Si-**después de ese monosílabo, varias trabajadoras entraron en acción para ayudar a la joven caracterizarse en un pequeño cuarto adjunto a la habitación, la vistieron con una bata simulando ser una paciente del hospital general de Tokio**-"¿Qué propósito habrá tenido Minako-sama al haber ideado esta prueba?"-**se preguntaba la joven intentando comprender la extraña mentalidad de la cantante.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Eso fue extraño<strong>-decía el apuesto fotógrafo mientras el castaño tomaba nuevamente su lugar como juez.

**-¿Por qué dice eso Himuro-san?-**pregunto la joven cantante sin entender el mensaje que de inmediato Taiki capto.

-**Muy simple mi querida Mitsuki-chan, nuestro afamado productor no le dio oportunidad a nuestra participante conocer personalmente a su co-protagonista antes de la escena**- la chica de cabellos oscuros comprendió ese importante punto que dejo escapar.

**-¡Es verdad!, ¿Por qué no los presento Kou-san?-**pregunto con suma curiosidad y denotando preocupación en ese detalle.

-**No podía arriésgame, ya muchas concursante salieron de esta habitación sin lograr terminar la dinámica o mucho peor, sin haberla empezado**-contesto bastante cansado por la situación a pesar de que la última participante había logrado una buena actuación, no podía dejar todo a la suerte, trataría de evitar más incidencias como las primeras.

**-Ese chico es todo un misterio, se dice que está recibiendo el apoyo de una figura importante del medio, pero hasta el momento se desconoce su identidad, ¿tú sabes algo al respecto Taiki-kun?-**pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada mirando de reojo a su compañero, mientras que Mitsuki al estar en medio no pudo evitar sentir cierto escalofrió y mirar discretamente al exitoso productor.

-**No y no creo que sea necesario que se sepa**-contesto entrecerrando sus ojos y voz seria dando por terminada la conversación, logrando que la cantante se tranquilizara, de haber sido ella, aquel interrogatorio hubiera sido una tortura.

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después de haber sido caracterizada con una bata de hospital y con algo de maquillaje, los golpes a la puerta sorprendieron a las jóvenes dentro de la habitación, mirándose una a la otra sin entender el llamado, ya que ellas daban aviso cuando la participante estuviera lista sin sentirse apresuradas, no obstante, una de ellas se acercó a la puerta.<em>

**-¿Quién es?-**pregunto a la espera de una pronta contestación.

-**Soy Kuran, ¿puedo pasar?**-al hablar, de inmediato las maquillistas se sonrojaron súbitamente, murmurando su sorpresa ante la visita del apuesto modelo.

-**Cla..claro**-con nerviosismo giro de la perilla para que la figura del pelinegro atravesara el umbral atrayendo todas las miradas.

-**No lo esperábamos Kuran-san-**menciono otra muchacha con la mirada gacha mientras jugueteaba con el cepillo que traía en sus manos, por otro lado Kyoko estaba atenta a las reacciones que provocaba el pelinegro, mientras que ella solamente sentía algo de curiosidad por su llegada.

**-¿Ya está lista la señorita?-**pregunto con una sonrisa que la ojimiel observo detenidamente.

-**"Aunque su sonrisa es sincera y amable, no es igual que la de Tsuruga-san"-**la comparación fue rápida y espontánea, pero de inmediato se reprendió por aquella inconsciente acción**-"¿Por qué pienso en ello en una situación así?"-**quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared para sacar aquella sonrisa angelical que atravesaba en sus recuerdos y perturbaba sus demonios.

-**Eh si, justamente estamos por llevarla nuevamente al set…-**

-**No se preocupen**-interrumpió con voz serena logrando que la joven maquillista no movería ni un solo musculo-**Yo la acompañare-**

-**De..de acuerdo**-pensaron en objetar pero después de varios segundos, les fue difícil negarle algo al pelinegro.

**-¿Vamos?**-le pregunto a la ojimiel quien tan solo asintió a modo de respuesta y salió acompañada del joven-**Me da gusto saber que pudiste llegar a tiempo**-dijo a tan solo tres pasos de salir del lugar.

-**Ah, sí, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho** -la joven actriz se detuvo solo para hacer una reverencia**-A decir verdad me sorprendí mucho al verlo de nuevo**-comento mientras ambos retomaban su camino.

-**Y a mí el hecho de que Kou-san no nos haya presentado formalmente**-dijo pensativo totalmente ajeno a las razones que tenía Taiki para evitar esa parte del protocolo, mientras que Kyoko trato de entender la razón por la cual el apuesto joven fue a buscarla.

-**No lo había pensado**-dijo en voz baja mientras se detenía nuevamente captando la atención de su acompañante.

-**No hay que complicarnos las cosas**-menciono sacando a Kyoko de sus pensamientos- **Mi nombre es Kuran Kaname**-dijo sabiendo resolver la situación con serenidad.

-**El mío es Mogami Kyoko**-contesto ella con una sonrisa natural sintiendo un ambiente familiar y fraternal que le resultaba bastante reconfortante.

-**Y dime Mogami-san, ¿estas lista para este reto?-**pregunto mientras retomaban su camino.

-**Pues a decir verdad, no estoy muy segura, me dieron muy pocos detalles del personaje que voy a interpretar, que no se si lo que tengo pensado hacer sea lo correcto**-comento mientras enumeraba mentalmente las características que el productor le había proporcionado previamente.

-**Contéstame esto: ¿estudias, cierto?-**la ojimiel asintió**-¿tienes amigos?-**ella volvió responder de la misma manera pero con una mirada más brillante de lo normal**-¿tienes familiares?**-ante tal pregunta no espero que la joven mostrara un rostro desolador que llego a confundirlo con un reflejo de él mismo-**Lo siento, yo no debí…**-

-**No es su culpa, simplemente trato de no tocar ese tema-**más que nadie la entendía, por un momento deseaba decírselo, pero presentía que el futuro le otorgaría esa oportunidad con más calma.

-**Entiendo**-respondió con un tono melancólico que capto nuevamente la atención de la ojimiel-**El punto al que quería llegar, es que tomes esos dos primeros puntos y hagas un personaje que más se acople a como realmente eres**-retomo al tema principal, no obstante, tal sugerencia no le pareció del todo convincente a la novata actriz.

**-¿Cómo realmente soy?, sinceramente yo no creo que**…-

-**Confía en mí, presiento que tu personalidad es la mejor arma que tienes**-lo dijo con total seguridad, pero sin ninguna intención que alarmara a los demonios de Kyoko.

**-¿Por qué está seguro de ello?**-no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, dando señales de su incredulidad, algo que logró arrancar una leve sonrisa por parte del apuesto modelo.

**-Digamos que es una corazonada**-levanto sus hombros despreocupado. La joven actriz no le dio tiempo de decir algo mas ya que habían llegado al set donde se realizaría tan esperada prueba y donde fueron rápidamente solicitados para ocupar sus lugares.

* * *

><p><em>Abrió sus ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta que aún permanecía en ese tranquilo cuarto de hospital, se fue sentando sobre su cama. Por un momento sintió que una ola de felicidad invadía su ser, esa mañana había tenido la visita de sus amigas, en medio de lágrimas y risas, también hubo reproches por haber sido descuidada al caer de las escaleras, lo más extraño de todo es que no recordaba del todo esa accidente. Las únicas cosas que le preocupaban en ese momento eran: recuperarse y ponerse al tanto con las clases de la escuela que había perdido. No obstante, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta violentamente derrumbo por completo sus pensamientos.<em>

**-¡Ya estoy harto de esto!-**exclamo con desesperación un apuesto joven, sin embargo, la joven paciente no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-**Disculpa, ¿no te habrás equivocado de cuarto?**-pregunto tratando de comprender que el recién llegado se había confundido, pero el rostro del joven denotaba sorpresa, de momento cambio a una de incredulidad.

-**No estoy para bromas**-dijo de manera hilarante que solo logro ofender a la ojimiel.

**-¿Cómo te atreves?, si ni siquiera te conozco**-cuestiono molesta ante el maleducado comportamiento del pelinegro, quien nuevamente frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de la joven.

**-¡Basta!-**ante la respuesta el silencio reino el lugar por varios segundos en una ambiente de total tensión-**El caso es, que tú estás enamorada de mi**-tal declaración la dejo con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo era posible, si ni siquiera lo había visto en su vida?, era la pregunta que rondaba en sus pensamientos. Lejos de ello, rápidamente en su cabeza se cruzó la figura de un rubio de ojos grisáceos y sonrisa arrogante, si existiera la oportunidad de olvidar a alguien, de borrarlo de su memoria, sin duda desearía que fuera él, sin dudarlo ni un instante, pero también se preguntó: ¿su vida habría sido totalmente diferente de no haberlo conocido?.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!-** dijo incrédula, había notado que era muy apuesto, pero que le aseguraba que todo eso era verdad-**No, imposible, yo no te conozco, lo mejor será que te retires**-estaba abrumada y estar cerca de él solo lograba perturbarla.

-**No lo hare hasta que lo recuerdes-** dijo totalmente convencido de alcanzar su cometido, cosa que no le cayó tan bien a la paciente.

**-¿Acaso tienes algo para probarlo?-**cruzo sus brazos y cuestiono en forma de reto ante la necedad del pelinegro.

-**Hace un año, me escribiste una carta, en donde me declarabas tus sentimientos**-por un momento la joven se paralizo, la situación comenzaba tener niveles más elevados de lo esperado.

**-¿Una carta?-**pregunto solo para corroborar lo dicho por el pelinegro. Él tan solo asintió con la esperanza de que estaba consiguiendo un avance-**Pero aun así no es razón, para que te crea**-ella extendió su mano hacia a él, pero el apuesto joven no entendió porque lo hacía – **Enséñamela-**

- **¿Enseñarte qué?** -

- **La carta por supuesto, quiero leerla yo misma** -

**- Tú la tienes** - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, no esperaba tal petición.

- **¿Cómo?, ¿no acabas de decir que yo te la di?** -

- **En realidad no, yo la leí sin que te dieras cuenta** - trató de guardar compostura, pero la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

- **¿¡La leíste sin mi permiso!? , eso es imperdonable –**aquello era inaudito, además de atreverse a decir aquello, su actitud era demasiado sínica.

-**Tú me la escribiste a mi ¿verdad?, así que no cometí ningún crimen** - dijo seguro de sí mismo

- **¿Y cómo saberlo?, no puedo recordar habértela escrito** - respondió, no entendía porque ese afán de decir lo mismo– **Si traes la carta y compruebo que yo misma la escribí, te creeré** - sentenció la paciente, vio como el apuesto joven pasaba su mano por sus mechones oscuros, su plan no le había funcionado, estaba algo desesperado que le hacía perder la calma y no pensar bien las cosas, tanto así que se acercó a ella, estando muy cerca de sus rostro, tentado hacer algo más que mirar esos bellos ojos color miel.

**- Tenlo por seguro-** de inmediato notó el entrecejo fruncido de la joven, algo que de momento lo hizo sonreír, se alejó de ella azotando la puerta tras de él.

* * *

><p><em>Silencio, segundos que se fueron convirtiendo en una eternidad llena de incertidumbre. El panel de jueces estaba tan metido en la escena, que olvidaron por completo la finalidad de la dinámica, pero de un momento a otro Taiki estaba más asombrado que nunca, había escuchado previamente por voz de su amiga y compañera, que la joven que había interpretado Mio Hongo en la exitosa serie Dark Moon, era una revelación en el mundo del Show biz y no un simple capricho de diva al desear que ella actuara en el rol de Riiko Isawa. Ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos, sonriendo con satisfacción el posible éxito que tendrá 'Absolute Boyfriend' teniendo a Kyoko Mogami como su protagonista.<em>

**-¡Tiempo!-**exclamo a causa de que la alarma de su reloj había sonado, regresando a más de uno a la realidad.

**-¿Eh?-**fue lo que atino en decir la novata actriz para después escuchar el estruendoso sonido de los aplausos y recibiendo la ovación de pie por parte de los jueces, algo que de inmediato alegro el corazón de Kyoko.

-**Impresionante, no se esperaba menos de la actriz que interpreto a la terrible Mio Hongo**-argumento sin dejar de aplaudir la diseñadora de imagen.

**-¿Cómo has dicho?-**pero ante tal comentario logro llamar la atención del vicepresidente, mientras que su semblante cambiaba de satisfecho a uno de total asombro.

**-¿Qué no se dio cuenta?, es la muchacha que formo parte del elenco de la exitosa serie Dark Moon-**dijo sin prestarle atención al rostro de aquel hombre, quien de un momento a otro, tomo uno de los folders donde contenía el CV* que LME otorgo junto con varias fotos, entre ellas en su participación en el anuncio de refrescos y en otras donde lucia como un bello ángel, pero su respiración se detuvo por un instante al ver aquella mirada altiva, fría, pero sobre todo elegante y penetrante.

**-"No puede ser, sus ojos son los mismos a los de ella, ¿podrá ser posible?"-** dudas y sospechas rondaban y perturbaban sus pensamientos, solo era cuestión de tiempo y de valor para poder descubrir la verdad.

-**Lo hiciste muy bien**-se escuchó por parte del apuesto modelo, quien apareció nuevamente al set con una sonrisa que contagio a la joven de cabellos cortos.

**-Nuevamente debo darte las gracias, tus palabras me ayudaron mucho**-dijo mientras se bajaba de la camilla gracias a la ayuda de Kaname.

-**No creo haber hecho gran cosa**-dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza, apreciando totalmente el talento de la joven**-Al contrario, yo debo darte las gracias, disfrute mucho esta escena**-estaba realmente agradecido de que la ojimiel lo tomara en serio y no como las otras chicas que simplemente no supieron manejar la situación ante una palabra o un roce de él, algo que ingenuamente no entendía.

-**Yo también, fue muy divertido, me gustaría volver hacerlo, es muy bueno actuando**-es lo que alcanzo decir antes de que las jóvenes que anteriormente le ayudaron a cambiarse, regresaron al set para auxiliarla nuevamente y para que estuviera presentable para la última prueba. Por otro lado Kaname valoro con entusiasmo las palabras de Kyoko, sabía que a pesar de los secretos y heridas que escondía en su interior, ella era una joven especial y le era muy difícil no empezar a estimarla.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Aun dudo que eso realmente haya pasado<strong>-se escuchó por parte del fotógrafo, ganándose la mirada tanto del productor como de la cantante, sin embargo, la pelinegra levanto una ceja tratando de entender el significado de ese comentario.

-**No presencie personalmente esa confrontación, pero según Mina, así sucedió**- comento Taiki mientras reacomodaba varios papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

**-¿En serio?, ¿es posible que una persona pierda la memoria o simplemente olvidar a una persona en específico?**-Himuro cuestiono incrédulo y con una sonrisa burlona, pero esta desapareció ante el argumento de la hermosa cantante.

-**Lo es, Takuto estuvo en coma durante un año, despertó y ni siquiera recordaba quien era, fue un milagro que él lograra recuperar su memoria**-argumento tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de escepticismo en el apuesto fotógrafo, quien estaba atento a cada palabra de Mitsuki.

-**Olvidar a una persona es posible si recibes una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, incluso mi esposa puede asegurártelo, ella es una neurocirujana**-comento antes de alejarse del lugar y recibir a la siguiente participante.

* * *

><p><em>Fue cuestión de varios minutos para que la prueba de eliminación se diera por terminada, para sorpresa de algunos solo quedaron cinco finalistas, cada una de ellas demostró habilidad y profesionalismo al estar en una escena improvisada, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas podía declararse ganadora a pesar de haber llegado tan lejos.<em>

-**Felicidades, cada una demostró tener grandes cualidades para ser la imagen juvenil de Royal Snow-**dijo la joven cantante mientras que las participantes se debatían entre estar nerviosas o emocionadas-**Pero desafortunadamente solo una de ustedes lograra alcanzar ese objetivo**-ante aquellas palabras, los nervios fueron ganando batalla**-En esta última prueba necesitan demostrar su habilidad de escuchar y transmitir**-la explicación por parte de Mitsuki provoco cierta confusión entre las participantes, no entendiendo del todo sus palabras-**A continuación, por separado entraran en una habitación y escucharan la misma canción, tendrán veinte minutos para prepararse y hacer una presentación totalmente libre acerca del mensaje que recibieron, a todas ustedes les deseo mucha suerte**-finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras que cada una de las concursantes empezaba a ocupar un habitación de uno de los tantos pisos del edificio.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko no puedo evitar emitir una exclamación al ver que aquella habitación que era especialmente para hacer pruebas de maquillaje, pero no solo se deslumbro ante los enormes espejos, las luces y las sillas, si no también que había un cómodo sofá y una mesa con varias hojas y bolígrafos, con el fin de que cada una de las participantes tuviera un material de apoyo. Bajo la influencia de la inercia se acercó al sofá para tomar asiento, solo pasaron un par de segundos para que una suave melodía de un piano comenzara a sonar. <em>

_**Me no mae ni hirogaru aoi umi he, yeah  
>Marui taiyou ga kaette yuku<br>Sunda sora kara furi sosogu hikari  
>Sukoshi dake tsukareta<br>Kokoro wo arau**_

_**En frente de mis ojos se expande el mar azul – si**_

_**El círculo de sol está de vuelta**_

_**Desde el cielo se vierte la luz**_

_**Aclarando un poco la cansada mente**_

_**Siempre insistiendo con mi obstinación.(**)**_

**-Minako-sama-**dijo con cierta alegría al reconocer la melodiosa y entonada voz de la rubia.

_Al ir escuchando cada palabra de aquella canción, fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente y de manera inconsciente su mente viajo varios años atrás. Recorriendo a través de los frondosos árboles hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina, pero no era la única en disfrutar del aire fresco y el cantar de las aves, allí estaba él, su príncipe. Aquella persona que era capaz de borrar sus lágrimas, de despejar sus tristezas y llenar su corazón de alegrías. Por un momento quiso volver a tener seis años y detener aquellos momentos que compartió con Corn y que la inevitable despedida nunca llegara, pero desgraciadamente el tiempo siempre sigue su curso sin permiso alguno y el presente de Kyoko estaba marcado por el rencor y la venganza. Fue allí donde se llenó de cuestionamientos y sus deseos se interpusieron al mismo tiempo como una improvisada respuesta._

"**¿Qué pasara si lo vuelvo a ver?"**

"**Deseo verte."**

"**¿Se acordara de mí?"**

"**Por favor no me olvides."**

"**¿Qué pasara cuando se dé cuenta que ya no soy la misma?"**

"**No me rechaces."**

"**¿Qué pensara si le digo que mi más grande ambición es vengarme de Shotaro?"**

"**Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos."**

"**¿Se alejara de mi si se da cuenta que perdí ese sentimiento tan importante?"**

"**No quiero ser lastimada."**

-**Pero no creo ser capaz de rencontrarme con él en este estado, no sería del todo sincera**-varias lagrimas fueron surcando su rostro, entendió que Corn era demasiado importante en su vida como para excluirlo de ese sentimiento que trataba de evitar a toda costa, ahora más que nunca tenía un fuerte impulso para seguir adelante en su camino de autodescubrimiento.

"**Quiero recuperar ese sentimiento, deseo hacerlo, me recuperare a mí misma y veras que mis alas también se han extendido, Corn."**

_Cuando la canción termino, rápidamente tomo un bolígrafo y fue impregnando en el papel una historia, siendo su corazón la voz narrativa. Concluyó que no necesariamente tenía que ser la misma de antes para recuperar ese sentimiento, debía caminar por otro sendero, con nuevos paisajes y diferentes retos. Se dio cuenta que ahora ya no estaba sola, tenía personas que hasta el día de hoy ya consideraba especiales, entra ellas: Mouko-san, Chiori, Maria, Kuu otou-san, el presidente Lory e incluso Tsuruga Ren. El hecho de pensar en el apuesto actor, provoco que una agradable sensación de calor recorriera su pecho y dibujara una gentil sonrisa en su rostro._

_Estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos y escritura, que no pudo percibir que alguien afuera de la habitación hizo unos rápidos movimientos a la puerta para perjudicarla. Al terminar su historia, se levantó con optimismo de su asiento, reafirmo su determinación al notar que le sobraba un par de minutos del tiempo límite. Con pasos firmes se fue acercando a la puerta, sin embargo, al girar la perilla se dio cuenta que estaba atorada, desde afuera escucho los pasos apresurados de las demás concursantes para regresar nuevamente al lugar donde estaban los jueces, intento nuevamente, pero todo fue en vano, no fue hasta que toco la puerta y fue pidiendo ayuda hacia el exterior, pero nada acudía a su auxilio. _

-**¿Qué hare?, seguramente llegare tarde a la última prueba-**se dijo con angustia mientras intentaba nuevamente abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, la última prueba estaba por empezar, el jurado se dio cuenta que faltaba una participante, tanto la cantante, el producto, el fotógrafo y el vicepresidente se cuestionaban dónde estaba, las demás concursantes exigían comenzar con la prueba sin dejar correr más tiempo.<em>

**-¿Que hacemos Hino-san?-**cuestiono con angustia Mitsuki al vicepresidente, quien durante varios segundo permaneció en silencio meditando la situación hasta que finalmente llego a una resolución.

**-Lo más justo sería continuar con la prueba**-dijo no estando muy conforme con ello, pero sabía que lo mejor era actuar con prudencia y no hacer ver su interés por el pasado de la joven actriz.

_Después de un sonoro suspiro, la cantante dio por inicio la última dinámica, en esta ocasión los turnos serian sorteados. La primera en participar mostro una presentación a modo de dibujos, demostró ser una gran artista en aquella cuestión, pero su definición con respecto a la canción fue bastante austera tanto para Mitsuki y el productor, pero la segunda concursante, fue más incomprendida por el jurado debido a que su talento para la poesía era solamente apreciada por Taiki._

* * *

><p><em>Kaname llego para la última prueba esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde para ver a Kyoko, no obstante, se dio cuenta rápidamente que no estaba entre las participantes, comenzó a preocuparse debido a su repentina desaparición, pero al ver que la siguiente en participar era Sumire, tuvo un mal presentimiento, la joven de cabellos color caramelo le daba muy mala espina, sentía que esa sonrisa no era autentica y solo se dedicaba para atrapar a las personas en sus engaños. <em>

-**Mi mensaje quiero darlo por medio de esta canción que a continuación voy a interpretar-**Taiki levanto una ceja reconociendo que había debajo de aquella estrategia por parte de Sumire.

* * *

><p><em>Con una sonrisa en su rostro fue saliendo de su trabajo al lado de su manager, quien de inmediato supo la razón de ese agradable gesto del apuesto actor. Había sido un día largo para Ren, pero la espera valía la pena si al final compartía el tiempo con la joven de ojos color miel, en cada hora estaba anhelando escuchar su voz, disfrutar su cercanía y perderse en su sonrisa.<em>

**-¡Gracias por el buen trabajo!**-dijo Yashiro casi llegando al área de estacionamiento, sorprendiendo al joven de cabellos oscuros.

-**Espera, ¿no vendrás conmigo?-**cuestiono al ver que su manager se dirigía a la puerta principal con la intensión de retirarse sin él.

**-¡Olvídalo!, no me gusta ser mal tercio**-dijo altivo provocando algo de presión en el joven talento-**Sin importar que, sé que podrás hacerlo, ¡ve por ella!-**dijo tratando de animarlo, logrando que Ren sonriera con gentileza ante los buenos deseos de Yashiro.

-**De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces**-al no querer discutir más sobre el asunto, decidió que lo mejor, hasta el momento, era despedirse.

-**Hasta mañana**-internamente, Yashiro esperaba lo mejor para ambos jóvenes. A pesar de que no estaba enterado de su pasado, como amigo, ansiaba que Ren fuera realmente feliz, al igual que Kyoko, convirtiéndose en una persona que apreciaba bastante.

* * *

><p><em>Rápidamente fue recorriendo varias partes del edificio con la esperanza de encontrar a la joven de cabellos cortos, él tenía la sensación de que la actriz no era alguien que dejaba las cosas a medias, y mucho menos tratándose de un reto tan importante para todas las concursante que habían acudido ese día. Un poco agitado, llego al piso donde se realizó la anterior prueba, examinando cada centímetro del pasillo.<em>

-**Mogami-san, ¿estás aquí?-**pregunto con voz alta alertando su sentido auditivo para alguna respuesta. Minutos antes Kyoko había cesado en su intento de pedir auxilio hasta que sus esperanzas se renovaron súbitamente al escuchar una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta.

**-¡Kuran-san!, estoy aquí-**grito con alivio, mientras intentaba contener su sonrisa y golpeaba varias veces la puerta.

-**Mogami-san, ¿estás bien?, creí que estarías en la otra sala**- se acercó lo más posible a la puerta, esperando ser de ayuda para la intérprete de Mio.

**-Lo sé, pero la puerta se atoro, he intentado todo pero nada**-al escuchar eso, Kaname intento girar la perilla, pero el resultado fue el mismo obtendio por Kyoko, lo que descubrió no fue nada alentador, la puerta se había cerrado con llave desde afuera.

**-"No tengo idea de cómo consiguió la llave, pero estoy seguro que fue ella"-** pensó mientras fruncía levemente el ceño y la imagen de la joven de ojos azulados cruzaba su mente, detestaba ese tipo de acciones-**Mogami-san, aléjate de la puerta**-la actriz tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero al momento de retirarse un par de pasos hacia la izquierda de la puerta, esta se abrió de forma violenta a causa del fuerte tacleo del modelo, ante aquella imagen Kyoko se quedó boquiabierta.

-**Gra..gracias**- aún estaba atónita, no sabía que otra cosa decir.

-**No es nada, sin embargo, no queda tiempo, vamos**-su sonrisa se desvaneció al mostrar un rostro totalmente autoritario, por primera vez la ojimiel tuvo una sensación similar al de una niña siendo apresurada por su hermano mayor. Con pasos apresurados se fueron acercando al lugar, pero su optimismo fue desapareciendo, al tiempo que las hojas que sostenía en sus manos resbalaron de sus manos y escuchaba la fuerte voz de Sumire en un sonoro canto que invadió por completo sus oídos.

_**all by myself**__**  
><strong>__**dont wanna be**__**  
><strong>__**all by myself**__**  
><strong>__**anymore**__**ohhhhhhhh**_

_**Completamente sola**_

_**no quiero estar**_

_**completamente sola**_

_**nunca mas..**_

_**ohhhhhhhh**_

_De repente, frente a sus ojos, vio cómo su oportunidad se iba desmoronando, sabía que competir contra ella era inútil, era superior, se reprimió a ella misma a tal grado de preguntarse el motivo de su atrevimiento y presentarse por conseguir ser la imagen de Royal Snow, su amada Royal Odette era un sueño que nuevamente estaba lejos de su alcance. _

_**all by myself**__**  
><strong>__**dont wanna live**__**  
><strong>__**ohhhhhhhh**_

_**dont wanna live by myself,**__**  
><strong>__**by myself,**__**  
><strong>__**by myself ...anymore**__**  
><strong>__**ohhhhhhhhh**_

_**completamente sola**_

_**no quiero vivir**_

_**ohhhhhhhh**_

_**no quiero vivir sola**_

_**sola**_

_**nunca mas**_

_**ohhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_En silencio, Kyoko se retiró del lugar sin notar el rostro de frustración y derrota por parte de sus compañeras, ni mucho menos la mueca de preocupación por parte del pelinegro, quien intento detenerla, sin embargo, fue totalmente ignorado, estaba a punto de seguirla, pero se detuvo al ver la hojas que se esparcieron en el suelo, se agacho para recogerlas viendo las palabras que estaban plasmadas en el papel. Al mismo tiempo, el productor se levantó de su lugar con rostro serio y segundos después retirándose del lugar sin dar explicación alguna, siendo visto solamente por Mitsuki, Himuro y Sumire, que a pesar de aquel gesto, continuo con su número. _

_**by myself,**_

_**anymore**_

_**ohhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**sola**_

_**nunca mas**_

_**ohhhhhhhhhh(***)**_

_Al terminar, la parte del jurado que pertenecía a la empresa la ovaciono de pie, incluso el vicepresidente, teniendo en claro quién era la nueva imagen juvenil de Royal Snow, pero sin borrar de su cabeza el nombre de la concursante numero 8: Mogami Kyoko, quien se había convertido en un enigma que ansiaba resolver y la primera persona que tenía en mente para un proyecto aún más ambicioso._

* * *

><p><em>Después de recorrer varios pasillos, se detuvo en una máquina de café, introdujo el dinero necesario y apretó un par de botones para obtener la bebida deseada, mientras esperaba, recordó una charla que previamente había tenido con su exitosa amiga, días antes de que el nuevo disco saliera a la venta. <em>

-**Get Myself Back, es una de las canciones que me tiene intrigado**-argumento, logrando arrancar una sonrisa por parte de Mina.

-**Es muy especial, representa la esperanza de recuperar todo el bien del mal después de una lucha interna. Incluso después de ser lastimado, aun se puede recuperar el deseo por vivir y ser feliz, es como salir de un hechizo que te ha mantenido cautivo por mucho tiempo**- comento con serenidad percatándose después de la mirada de Taiki, quien no parecía entender mucho el significado de aquellas palabras- De seguro piensas que estoy loca-argumento, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-**No, simplemente pienso, que para haber escrito esta canción, seguramente lo hiciste pensando en alguien**-como respuesta, la cantante se mantuvo en silencio, dibujando una dulce y a la vez melancólica sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Finalmente su café estaba listo, permitiéndose inhalar un poco de su aroma que abrió más su deseo por beber dicho brebaje, al hacerlo, además de disfrutar su sabor, sus ojos se posaron en la joven que recientemente había hecho una presentación musical para ganarse el voto del jurado y algo más por parte del famoso productor y accionista de Starlight Records.<em>

-**¿Por qué se fue antes de que terminara?-**cuestiono al mismo tiempo que recuperaba el aliento después de una exhaustiva búsqueda.

-**Me doy cuenta de tu insistencia, noto que eres una joven que abandona el barco cuando ves que este se hunde**-Sumire se mantuvo firme a pesar de no recibir una respuesta por parte del castaño y solo tener una verdad que no la favorecía ante él.

-**Sé que Queen Record está apunto de desmoronarse, no me puede culpar por buscar otra manera de hacer despegar mi carrera-**comenzaba alterarse, pero al ver como aquellos ojos color malva la juzgaban duramente, trato de mantenerse calmada ante su atrevido comportamiento.

-**Si quieres saber mi opinión sobre tu presentación del día de hoy es esta: tus notas, tu afinación y tu ritmo fue perfecto**-ante tales palabras la joven no evito sonreír con regodeo-**Pero aun te falta algo muy importante para poder pertenecer a Starlight Records**-su sonrisa desapareció ante la negativa que mantenía Taiki al no dejar que se integrara a la exitosa disquera.

**-¿A qué se refiere?, yo no lo entiendo**-trataba de comprender, pero su desesperación por saber una respuesta la estaba dominando.

-**Me fui antes de que terminaras, porque para mí fue claro que fallaste al no saber plasmar correctamente el mensaje de Mina y es una de las cosas que también debes analizar si es que quieres ser una gran interprete-**comento haciendo notar su molestia ante la obstinación de Sumire al querer impresionarlo y ver que ella no avanza nada en sus canciones, ya que su nivel de interpretación era totalmente nulo y él no estaba dispuesto a darle esa clave, ella misma tenía que ser capaz de descifrarlo, de no ser así, solo sería una más del montón-**Pero no te preocupes, seguramente ya eres la elegida para la nueva imagen juvenil, así que alégrate**-se retiró del lugar desbordando su decepción ante aquel resultado, a pesar de haber descubierto un diamante que comenzaba a ser pulido casi en su totalidad.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Mogami-san-<strong>el pelinegro la llamo al verla sentada en uno de los pasillos casi llegando a las escaleras.

-**Creo que después de todo no di lo mejor de mí-**dijo con tristeza, provocando que Kaname se sintiera impotente ante la situación-**Supongo que yo no merecía ni siquiera participar- **

-**No digas eso, fuiste de las pocas que llego hasta el final**-sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto esperado, logrando desalentarlo-**Además, seguramente alguien te tendió una trampa para que llegaras tarde- **

**-Hubiera sido lo mismo-**contesto con pesar al no creer que alguien pudiera hacerle tal bajeza, nuevamente se sintió insignificante que incluso pensó**: "¿Quién se sentiría amenazada ante alguien como yo?"**

-**No lo creo, leí lo que escribiste y creo que supiste interpretar la letra de Minako-sama**-Kyoko poso sus ojos en el joven con sorpresa, sin poder creer que Kuran la estaba apoyando sinceramente sin buscar algún otro interés. Al lograr captar su atención, el guapo modelo le extendió su mano para que se levantara de nuevo y demostrándole que ese no era el fin de su sueño, sino solamente era un obstáculo más.

-**Mogami Kyoko, ¿cierto?-**se escuchó por parte de un castaño que apareció ante los jóvenes, haciendo que los ojos de la aludida se abrieran desmesuradamente.

-**Eh si, ¡lamento mucho haberles provocado tantas molestias!-**se disculpó de manera exagerada pero muy típica en ella a causa de su retraso en la última prueba.

**-No te preocupes supongo que fue algo que no pudiste evitar**-menciono calmado y la vez comprensivo, haciendo que Kyoko se tranquilizara- **Aunque si lamento no haberte visto en la última dinámica-**la ojimiel se mantuvo cabizbaja por un momento-**Pero debo confesar que estoy ansioso por trabajar contigo en esta nueva producción para LME**-menciono mientras que el rostro de la actriz denotaba no comprender lo que estaba diciendo el experimentado productor**- Me alegra informarte que yo voy a ser el director de 'Absolute Boyfriend' y espero que demuestres todo tu potencial tal como lo hiciste hoy con Kaname-kun-**

-**Lo siento, no lo sabía, ¡por favor cuide de mí!**-avergonzada, hizo una reverencia ante su próximo director, quien respondió estirando su mano, esperando que la novata actriz la estrechara, algo que hizo con el mayor gusto.

-**Lo hare, sé que junto a ti lograremos cosas extraordinarias en este dorama**- Kyoko sentía que el argumento de Taiki era exagerado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, sintiendo una gran ansiedad por empezar a trabajar en dicho proyecto.

* * *

><p><em>Después de lograr estacionar su automóvil, ingreso al enorme edifico de Royal Snow, por enésima vez reviso su móvil con la intensión de revisar algún mensaje que pudo haber mandado la ojimiel, pero ni siquiera había una llamada perdida ni nada en el buzón de voz. El sol ya se había ocultado minutos antes, corroborando su teoría de que ese tipo de audiciones eran largas, sin embargo, esperaba que el resultado fuera a favor de la joven que ocupaba su corazón. <em>

**-Tsuruga-san**-de repente escucho una voz alegre, no obstante su dueña no tenía los ojos color miel que él tanto adoraba ver**-Hace tanto que no nos vemos**-Ren vio a aquella joven de largos cabellos confundido, por otro lado, ella trato de mostrar su sonrisa más encantadora**-¿No me recuerda?, soy yo, Nagasawa Sumire**-

-**Nagasawa-san**-dijo recordando aquella joven de ojos azulados que había conocido casi cinco años atrás, reconociendo no haberla reconocido de inmediato, sin embargo, ella estaba sumamente emocionada por ese encuentro.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Veo que las palabras de Kou-san te levantaron el ánimo<strong>-comento el pelinegro mientras acompañaba a la actriz en el ascensor hacia la planta baja.

-**Sí, pero en parte quiero darle nuevamente las gracias, sin sus consejos y apoyo no sé qué hubiera hecho-**aquellas mismas palabras deseaba expresarlas con su Otou-san, pero por el momento, disfrutaba hacerlo con su superior, quien solamente sonrió con gentileza.

**-Me alegra saber que fui de ayuda, quiero que sepas, que si necesitas algo, un consejo, o simplemente alguien con quien desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo, espero que a partir de ahora puedas considerarme un amigo Kyoko-chan**-sabía que las palabras del apuesto pelinegro eran sinceras, un nuevo sentimiento se presentaba en ella, pero sabía distinguir que era uno muy diferente al que sentía por su senpai, pero era muy parecido al que sentía por Kuu Hizuri, una persona con la que podía contar incondicionalmente.

-**Muchas gracias, Kaname-kun**-sin un título de por medio, solo de amigos, ellos ya compartían un vínculo sumamente fraternal, una hermandad que difícilmente alguien corrompería.

_El sonido de la campana se hizo sonar, anunciando que habían llegado a su destino, ambos jóvenes salieron del ascensor, pero después de que Kyoko da un paso hacia afuera, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo al presenciar una imagen que no esperaba ver, Kaname al notar el rostro pálido de su nueva amiga, quiso indagar cual era la causa de su repentino sufrimiento, obtuvo su respuesta al ver hacia la entrada principal._

_Sus ojos color miel detectaron cada uno de los movimientos de ambos, Sumire sonreía de forma tímida, además de que su sonrojo en cada una de sus mejillas era muy notorio, la palabra felicidad estaba escrita con letras grandes en sus ojos azules ante la presencia del actor, quien solamente sonreía amablemente y mantenía una amena charla con la joven. Todo comenzaba a encajar de alguna manera._

_"__**Es por eso que quiero que me ayudes"**_

**-"Se conocen, Nagazawa-san tiene 17 años y va a la escuela"-**la ideas fueron llegando de golpe mientras recordaba cada una de las características de aquella chica misteriosa que ocupaba el corazón del codiciado actor.

_"__**Cualquiera pensaría que la joven que ocupa su corazón es muy, muy afortunada"**_

**-"En realidad, Nagazawa-san no está enamorada de Sho, si no de Tsuruga-san"-**concluyo ante la imagen de la joven, recordándose ella misma dos años atrás, sus sentimientos por él eran demasiado evidentes, pero al analizar las acciones de su senpai, tuvo un miedo indescriptible, el dolor que se había estado acumulando se estaba haciendo presente, sin embargo había una verdad a la que no podía escapar**-"Todo tiene sentido, es ella"-**no deseaba estar allí, pero no entendía porque, y no quería saber el motivo, presentía que la respuesta no le agradaría, no obstante, su corazón reacciona por si solo ante un sentimiento que la razón difícilmente puede controlar. Kyoko se había propuesto un objetivo, pero ahora, le parecía una misión que ya no se sentía capaz de realizar, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que inconscientemente un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, si, sé que manche, me tarde algo en actualizar, pero por aquí ando asi que no se preocupen, he tenido unos días laborales medio pesados, pero no crean que he olvida esta historia y más sabiendo que a varias personas les gusta y a mi aún más escribirla mientras ideas revolotean mi cabeza. ¡Nuevamente salió Ren!, su aparición provoco una variedad de sensaciones que Kyoko no podrá evitar, así es chicas, a partir de este episodio no hay vuelta atrás, puede que nuestra querida protagonista desee detenerse, pero habrá otras cosas que la harán avanzar sin su consentimiento. Sé que odian a Sumire, y espero que no tanto a mí por crearla, pero verán que este personaje en vez de perjudicar va ayudar de manera inconsciente. Eso me recuerda una historia que está escribiendo <strong>**Moonlightgirl86****, en fin espero tener una actualización antes de terminar este mes o a principios del siguiente.**

* * *

><p><strong>* CV: Curriculum Vitae.<strong>

**** Primer párrafo de la letra Get Myself Back- Namie Amuro**

***** Ultimos párrafos de la letra All by myself-Charice**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y ojala hayan recibido mi mensajito, tambien debo agradecer a quienes dejan sus comentarios de manera anónima como <strong>**yuukycha, y a todos ustedes que se dan un tiempo para leer estas locuras de una pobre y enferma admiradora de Tsuruga Ren.**

**¡NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE!**

**Para los que están interesadas e interesados (¿Por qué no?), existe una comunidad en Google +, en donde podrán encontrar información acerca del fic, como las canciones, algunos fics que tomo de referencia y los personajes de otros animes que se van agregando a la historia, me encantaría que se agregaran. Para que lo busquen se llama así:**

**Should I Love Him? (SB!)**

**También se vale compartir, que den sus comentarios y de paso para presumirles el regalo que recibí por parte ****Angel Dark Fire****. Bueno creo eso es todo, les deseo un lindo inicio de semana.**

**Chaito. **


	12. Chapter 12

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 12**

"**Think of me"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

"_**recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>Entre ensayos en el ballet, prácticas en el club de gimnasia, clases de canto y actuación, no podía darse el lujo de negarse a un trabajo sin importar lo agotada que estuviera. A pesar de tener doce años, en ella encontraron a la próxima idol que algún día derrocaría a la actual estrella y leyenda del J-pop, por lo cual sus atenciones con ella debían de empezar desde una edad temprana. La moldearían de tal forma, que generaría grandes ganancias en la empresa Akatoki y dejar atrás a la competencia: LME. <em>

_Se encontraba bastante desesperada, triste y asustada, llevaban varias tomas y ella no lograba aprenderse sus diálogos, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza que dos simples líneas ya eran un exceso. Sola, al punto de las lágrimas intentaba memorizar esas palabras, pero ningún método era útil. Dejo que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo y sus palmas sostener la demás parte de su cuerpo, sin evitar más que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. _

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**escucho una amable voz masculina cerca de ella, tomo algo de valor y levanto un poco su mirada, tan solo para quedarse sin aliento y sentir su corazón acelerado. Frente a ella, agachado a su altura se encontraba un joven alrededor de dieciséis años, pelo castaño oscuro y revuelto, mirada gentil y profunda, dueño de un bello y varonil rostro.

-**Yo…bueno**-la timidez se abrió paso ante la tristeza, a tal grado que no pudo sostener su mirada por más tiempo.

-**Lo siento, tal vez te incomode…-**

-**Espere**-al ver que él estaba a punto de irse, ella no deseaba que así fuera y quería evitarlo-**Lo que pasa...es que… yo no puedo, por más que lo intento no puedo-**al recordar nuevamente sus preocupaciones las lágrimas nuevamente se hicieron presentes.

**-¿Qué cosa?, dime**-el castaño trataba de ser útil y encontrar una imagen opuesta a lo que era meses atrás.

-**No puedo memorizar estas líneas**-con un ligero temblor en su brazo le extendió un libreto que contenía no más de tres cuartillas. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el tomara el escrito y lo leyera, por otro lado, la niña comenzó a sentirse avergonzada a causa de su torpeza.

**-Es para un comercial**-dijo más para sí mismo, sin embargo él ya tenía preparado una solución para aquel problema-**No es razón para que te preocupes tanto, a cualquiera le pasa**-expreso con voz conciliadora logrando atrapar la mirada de la ojiazul-**Para estos casos, lo que siempre hago es repetir en voz alta las líneas hasta sentirme más seguro de que quedaron grabadas, vamos inténtalo**-alentó a la joven a poner en practica dicho consejo, permaneció a su lado pacientemente hasta que por fin logro su objetivo notando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Por fin, lo logre**-dijo con entusiasmo, mientras que el apuesto joven se levantaba del lugar para después extenderle la mano a la ojiazul, ella al aceptar su gesto sintió que el tiempo se detuvo por un momento, solo se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente, tratando de memorizar cada trazo de su silueta sin importar que los latidos de su corazón resonaran con fuerza-**Gra..gracias**-menciono al mismo tiempo que esa magia se rompía al no sentir más su contacto.

-**No me lo agradezcas, me alegro mucho haberte ayudado**- manifestó con una sonrisa amable dejando nuevamente sin aliento a la ojiazul.

**-¡Ren!-**se escuchó desde un pasillo alertando por completo al castaño-**Hasta que al fin te encuentro, eres bastante escurridizo**-menciono un agitado manager, intentando no molestarse anta la actitud un tanto despreocupada del joven.

-**Lo siento, tratare de que esto no vuelva a pasar**-aquellas palabras solo causo algo de indignación al joven de anteojos.

-**Bien, en verdad eso espero**-dijo después de carraspear y acomodar sus lentes levemente-**Por el momento debemos irnos**-argumento Yashiro sin tomar en cuenta la joven que acompañaba a su representado y así continuar con su camino.

-**Está bien enseguida te alcanzo**-dijo al ver como su manager lo había dejado atrás-**Perdónalo, está un poco presionado**-menciono regresando su vista hacia la joven quien solamente se había quedado atenta a los movimientos del castaño.

-**Descuide, yo también debo disculparme por no presentarme, me llamo Nagasawa Sumire, mucho gusto-**se presentó con una sutil reverencia sin hacerse notar lo ensayada que estaba esa posición, aunque en aquella ocasión era totalmente sincero su agrado.

-**Tsuruga Ren, espero haberte sido de ayuda**-argumento después de haberse presentado formalmente.

-**En verdad lo fue, gracias**-sonrió con inmensa alegría que no podía contener desde su corazón.

-**Yo me paso a retirar, espero que todo salga bien-** se despidió con una amable y deslumbrante sonrisa que dejo sin habla a la joven, lamentando no haber cruzado otra palabra con el castaño, con aquella persona que se había robado algo más que su entera atención.

_Los días se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, estas en meses y posteriormente en años, a pesar de su trabajo, siempre estaba al pendiente del ascenso que tenía Tsuruga Ren en el mundo del show-biz, su fama crecía como la espuma y ella se emocionaba con tan solo verlo en la pantalla o en alguna portada de revista. Su talento sin duda era innato al igual que su atractivo ante las mujeres, supo de sus múltiples conquistas, al principio se desanimaba, pero después al enterarse de sus respectivos rompimientos, sonreía de manera soberbia y una frase cruzaba en su cabeza ante tal acontecimiento._

**-"No fue lo suficientemente buena para él"**-

_Para Sumire, ninguna estaba a la altura de Tsuruga Ren, por eso, ella se esforzaba cada día para ser la mejor, usando cualquier medio para estar algún día a la altura del apuesto y talentoso actor, sin embargo, la indignación y la furia se hizo presente al ver las noticias donde transmitían una entrevista acerca del capítulo final de la exitosa serie Dark Moon. _

_**-Termine así principalmente por diversión de Kijima-san-vio como hablaba la joven de largos cabellos y ojos color dorado sin tomarle mucha importancia-Pero me ha ayudado mucho y le estoy muy agradecida-**_era guapa, eso no podía negarlo ante su propia vanidad femenina.

_Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al deslumbrar al guapo actor con aquel traje blanco que se le acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, ansiaba, quería, deseaba estar allí, a su lado, pero su alarma fue activada al ver como Tsuruga Ren le dirigía una mirada nunca antes vista a su acompañante y ella sonreía de manera gentil. Sintió una enorme rabia, no podía permitirlo, no después de todos sus esfuerzos, simplemente no podía llegar una novata cualquiera e intentar robarle algo por lo que estaba luchando, la guerra se estaba declarando en ese momento y tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para actuar, sin importar sacrificar su carrera. _

**-"Te quitare esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, lo juro"-**cerro sus puños duramente dejándose llevar por los celos, haría todo lo posible por quitarla de su camino y alejarla definitivamente de Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

><p><em>Por más que lo intentaba su cofre no se mantenía quieto, los candados se movían violentamente. Ella estaba ensimismada en ver como su senpai compartía una sonrisa con Nagasawa-san, y ver que sus sospechas se estaban materializando que no deseaba escuchar los gritos de su corazón, quería hacerse inmune al dolor, pero mientras más lo intentaba los recuerdos junto a Tsuruga-san, se presentaban en su cabeza, su madurez, su amabilidad, su gentileza y su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que lograba paralizarla por completo. <em>

**-"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siento esto?, por favor que se detenga"-**estaba por reprimir un sollozo cuando una gentil mano se apoyó sobre su hombro, al ver el rostro preocupado de Kaname, entendió que las cosas no estaban bien.

**-¿Estas bien?-**el pelinegro sabía que esa pregunta era algo absurda, sin embargo era lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, aun siendo una persona ajena a la situación que vivía la ojimiel.

-**Yo…¿Por qué lo dices?-**cuestiono tratando de convencer a alguien más que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad no, sobre todo cuando el apuesto modelo le extendió un fino pañuelo, de inmediato ella se tomó el rostro notando el rastro que fueron dejando sus traviesas lágrimas. Sin decir algo más, acepto el pedazo de tela evitando que alguien viera como se limpiaba el rostro- **Gracias, seguramente se me metió alguna basura en el ojo**-argumento con una sonrisa contrariada, sin embargo, Kaname vio a través de su mentira, pero no quiso amonestárselo.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sumire<strong>-escucho su nombre por parte de una hermosa mujer de ojos color gris, largos cabellos pelirrojos y ligeramente ondulados, notándose en sus facciones su ascendencia occidental.

**-Bien, ya vinieron por mí, me dio mucho gusto verlo nuevamente Tsuruga-san**-tratando de ocultar su molestia, se despidió del guapo actor con emoción y sin dejar de observarlo con admiración.

-**Lo mismo digo, cuídate**-contesto el cordialmente para después ver como ella le daba la espalda.

-**Ya estarás contenta, tu imprudencia hizo que faltaras al ensayo que tenías junto al ballet-**comento la misteriosa mujer después de subir al coche que les proporcionaba la empresa.

-**Sí, lo estoy, deja de preocuparte, ¿quieres?, ante ti esta la nueva imagen juvenil de Royal Snow**-contesto secamente mostrando más interés a lo que veía a través de la ventana.

-**Entonces, dámelas**-ante tal orden, Sumire saco un juego de ganzúas que traía en su bolso, aquella mujer además de ser su manager, compartía su deseo de superar a la actual leyenda del J-pop y estrella principal de Starlight records: Minako.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-<strong>se ofreció el pelinegro después de que ella aparentemente se había calmado.

-**A decir verdad…-**fue contestando con la cabeza gacha.

-**Yo la llevare a su casa-**ante ellos apareció el actor de cabellos castaños, con un rostro serio y una mirada un tanto hostil hacia el modelo-**No te preocupes Kuran-kun**-pero ante tal reacción, Kaname sonrió, comprendiendo el estado en el que se encontraba su homologo.

**-¿Se…se conocen?-**cuestiono Kyoko prestando más atención a la manera en cómo se dirigía su senpai, hacia su nuevo amigo.

-**Tsuruga-san y yo trabajamos juntos para Armandy**-la cabeza de Kyoko dio un click cuando recordó haber visto una revista en donde aparecían ambos jóvenes posando en diferentes páginas y portando aquella exclusiva marca de ropa.

**-"Con razón se me hacía conocido"-**pensó, al notar que en alguna parte de su memoria se encontraba la imagen del apuesto modelo.

-**Siendo así, yo me retiro, pero antes**-Kaname fue buscando entre las bolsas de su pantalón un pequeña hoja de papel doblado y se le extendió a la ojimiel, provocando un poco más la ira del guapo actor, algo que al modelo le pareció divertido-**Aquí esta apuntado mi número, por si algún día me necesitas**- el miembro número 1 de 'Love me' acepto dicho objeto sin imaginar el deseo que tenía el castaño por arrebatárselo de las manos.

-**Muchas gracias, Kaname-kun**-pero la bomba se estalló cuando el castaño escucho como su Kyoko, si, quería decirlo a los cuatro vientos, su Kyoko llamaba por su nombre a otro hombre que no era el detestable Fuwa Sho.

**-No es nada, que estés bien Kyoko-chan, usted también Tsuruga-san**- le hizo una leve reverencia a su superior para después acercase un poco más él y asegurarse que sus palabras no fueran perceptibles por la ojimiel-**Créame cuando le digo que yo soy el menor de sus problemas**-aquello hizo que los ojos del actor se abrieran desmesuradamente, el guapo modelo se retiró del lugar, dejando ver su habilidad de leer a las personas con facilidad, era como si supiera leer las mentes, algo que en cierto punto daba miedo, pero para Ren en esos instante, fue lo que desactivo por un momento la ira que se fue acumulando en su cuerpo.

-**Tsuruga-san-**la voz de la ojimiel lo hizo reaccionar, pero al ver su rostro, noto tristeza en el, tardo pocos segundos al deducir la razón por la cual ella se encontraba en ese estado.

-**Es hora de irnos Mogami-san**-dijo con su característica amabilidad que una vez más hizo que el corazón de la joven actriz latiera de forma anormal, asintió intentando dibujar una sonrisa, lo menos que quería era darle alguna preocupación a su superior.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Hino-san, la presidenta lo espera<strong>-llamo su secretaria minutos después de dar por terminada las audiciones.

**-¿Ya llego, tan pronto?-**más que preguntarle a su secretaria, se cuestionaba a si mismo algo sorprendido, sin embargo, le pareció una perfecta ocasión para aclarar ciertas cosas. Con pasos apresurados llego al último piso del edificio, entrando directamente a la oficina principal, donde se encontraba una mujer de edad madura, pero a la vez, esta no se llegaba a reflejar en su bien formada figura, con alrededor de 38 era la presidenta de Royal Snow, quien recientemente había llegado de un viaje de negocios luciendo un entallado y elegante traje de dos pieza, cubriéndose los hombros y espalda con un fino y caro pelaje.-**Bienvenida, ¿Cómo estuvo Paris?-**

-**El negocio se cerró con el éxito esperado, las fragancia ya están listas, será cuestión de un par de meses para que estén en los aparadores-**además de ser determinada y astuta, era una mujer hermosa, con sus ojos castaños mostraba una mirada altiva y elegante, algo que animo al vicepresidente comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-**Por cierto, supongo que no fuiste a visitar a tu hija en aquel internado, en Suiza**-recalco aquello ultimo ganándose toda la atención por parte de la presidenta quien dejo de firmar varios documentos que su asistente personal le proporcionaba.

**-¿A qué viene eso?-**cuestiono demostrando su desagrado en el tono que uso Hino en sus palabras.

-**Solamente recordaba la última vez que la vi, era apenas una recién nacida y me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo será el día en que ella regrese con su familia, contigo y con…**?-

-**Ella está bien en donde está, nada cambiara-**respondió tajantemente, sin querer a dar más detalles sobre el asunto que tanto lograba incomodarla y molestarla.

-**Saena,…**-

-**Hino-san, tiene una llamada de su hija en la línea, ¿Le digo que lo llame más tarde?**-interrumpió su secretaria, justamente cuando iba obligar a la joven presidenta a que admitiera aquella farsa que por diez años ha estado manteniendo.

-**No, iré enseguida**-contesto en medio de un suspiro cargado de frustración, tendría que buscar nuevamente otra oportunidad para poder concluir aquella platica.

-**Espera**-llamo Saena viendo que el vicepresidente se retiraba del lugar-**Al saber los buenos resultados de hoy, también estarás encargado de la campaña que se realizara para la nueva imagen de las fragancias, confió plenamente en tu criterio**-dijo sin fijarse en la sonrisa que dibujo Hino antes de irse, alegrándose de que las cosas estuvieran saliendo como esperaba. La presidenta sin duda no se imaginaba lo que se tenía ya pensado para esa empresa.

* * *

><p><em>Silencio, era el tercero a bordo en el automóvil de Ren, quien se mantenía callado al no querer incomodar a Kyoko con preguntas acerca de la audición que no logro finalizar con éxito, él más que nadie la entendía, era como recordar sus primeros trabajos, sus primeros fracasos y también el semblante que ella ponía cuando no sacaba un cien en sus exámenes con el fin de complacer a su madre, pero por otro lado, quería decirle algunas palabras de aliento, verla nuevamente con una sonrisa y ese deslumbrante brillo en sus ojos, anhelaba verla feliz y ser más que nadie, el causante de su dicha. <em>

**-Tsuruga-san**-la joven hablo repentinamente ante un semáforo rojo, dudando un poco en lo que estaba a punto de decir**-Usted, acaba de salir de un trabajo, ¿cierto?-**

-**Pues, si**-contesto preguntando a que venía aquella repentina pregunta.

-**Entonces, ¿hasta ahora no ha comido, verdad?-**cuestiono nuevamente la joven pero sonriendo con cierta amargura al reconocer los hábitos del guapo actor.

-**Sí, es verdad, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?-**dijo tratando de reparar su usual error.

**-No**-negó inmediatamente antes de que Ren desviara su camino hacia un restaurant ya antes visitado-**Yo quiero hacer la cena, en forma de agradecimiento**-dijo con timidez, pero con el profundo deseo de mantenerse más tiempo al lado del guapo actor, antes de que las cosas continuaran su curso ante las nuevas circunstancias que recientemente había descubierto, egoísmo o no, quería hacerlo a pesar de que la ocasión tal vez ya no volvería a surgir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>cuz I'm your bad habit kurikaesu*<br>nando demo nando demo  
>bad habit yamerarenai<br>dou shiyou mo dou shite mo**_

_**Porque yo soy tu mal hábito, repitiéndolo  
>Una vez más, una y otra vez<br>Un mal hábito que no se puede detener  
>Sin importar lo que hagas<strong>_

_Dio por finalizado sus pasos de baile junto con sus ocho bailarines que habían integrado su gira anterior. Al darse fin al ensayo, todos aplaudieron y se felicitaron ante el buen trabajo del día de hoy. A pesar de que faltaba tiempo para un nuevo concierto, no podía dejar los ensayos a un lado, y más cuando se trataba de nuevos pasos o por el simple hecho de no perder el ritmo. Después de que salió del salón de baile que contenía el edificio Starlight, se dirigió a las duchas a refrescarse del exceso de sudor que había acumulado. _

-**Él ya te está esperando en el coche**-comento Sakano mientras esperaba a su representada en la puerta del edificio y ella respondió con una gran sonrisa para después bajar varias escaleras y llegar al estacionamiento del lugar. Cuando entro a la amplia limosina se alegró de la visita que tanto había esperado en el día.

-**Hola guapo**-su acompañante le regalo una cordial y autentica sonrisa, señalando su gusto por encontrarse con la cantante.

-**Buenas noches, Minako-sama**-dijo al mismo tiempo que el coche comenzaba su curso bajo el cielo de Tokio.

**-¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo resulto todo?-**cuestiono con ansiedad al querer saber con detalles el informe que se le tenía preparado, por otro lado, el pelinegro le extendió varias hojas que la rubia tomo sin tener idea de su contenido.

**-Ella lo escribió al interpretar las palabras que transmitía su canción**-comento Kaname notando el rostro de asombro y emoción en la cantante deseando leer inmediatamente ese escrito-**Sin embargo, desafortunadamente no consiguió el trabajo-**tal declaración desanimo a la rubia dejando escapar un lastimero suspiro.

-**No obstante, ¿llegaste a identificarte mucho con ella cierto?-**cuestiono viendo el gran aprecio que se reflejaba en los ojos del pelinegro al hablar de la novata actriz.

-**Sí, aunque creo que eso no le agrada mucho a Tsuruga-san**-menciono el joven con una sonrisa en medio de una travesura.

-**Te entiendo completamente, tu aprecio por ella es muy distinto al que siente Ren, además de que en el camino debe comprender a diferenciar sus sentimientos y entender que hay varias y diferentes formas de sentir y demostrar amor**-comento ella con gran sabiduría, no por nada era llamada "La diosa del amor"-**Me hubiera encantado estar allí cuando paso eso**- comento alegremente al saber que el joven actor comenzaba a poner más de su parte.

-**También hay algo mas**-las palabras del apuesto modelo llamaron completamente la atención de la cantante-**Una chica, Sumire Nagasawa fue la que consiguió ser la imagen**-Mina se sorprendió ante lo dicho, antes aquella chica no le representaba ningún peligro a pesar de que su representante era aquella mujer que saco del medio a través de una apuesta. Con ello, entendió que el camino de Kyoko hacia el estrellato se complicaba más de los que debería, sabía que debía tener varias lecciones que aprender en el proceso, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba en condiciones para recibir algunas que no eran totalmente necesarias.

* * *

><p><em>Ya llevaban varios minutos dentro del departamento cuando Kyoko le pidió a su senpai esperar en la sala mientras ella preparaba la cena, pero al momento de entrar a la cocina varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, ella haciendo los labores domésticas, ella haciendo la cena si es que llegaba después de alguna grabación para un nuevo disco, recuerdos, simples recuerdos cuando ella estaba dentro de una burbuja llena de ilusiones y fantasías acerca de su amigo de la infancia, sin notar que el agradecimiento por todo lo que ella dio desde el fondo de su corazón nunca llego y actualmente era algo que posiblemente ya no creía posible por parte de Fuwa Sho. <em>

_Pero ahora el escenario era distinto, sin embargo, ¿Por qué ese dolor le parecía tan familiar?, aquel sentimiento se intensifico más cuando se visualizó nuevamente, pero cuando trato de alcanzar algunos utensilios de la alacena más alta y de un momento a otro fue atrapada por los brazos de quien ese entonces actuaba como sus sensei, su cuerpo repentinamente sintió un extraño pero singular hormigueo que nunca antes había tenido, se abrazó a ella misma intentando recordar esos momentos, esa calidez que en su momento no logro disfrutar y que ahora no deseaba dejarlo escapar, pero su estremecimiento llego a su máximo nivel cuando entre sus pensamientos aquellos ojos aparecieron, esa mirada tan profunda que llegaba hasta lo más hondo de su corazón._

-**Mogami-san**-dio un breve respingo cuando escucho la voz de Ren cuando estaba entrando a la cocina**-¿Todo bien?, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-**cuestiono genuinamente preocupado, algo que Kyoko no tuvo oportunidad de presenciar en el pasado.

**-"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hace?, ¿Por qué siento que las cosas se complican aún más?"-**comprendió su error, tanto él, como Fuwa Sho eran personas totalmente distintas, se reprendió mentalmente por atreverse alguna vez ponerlos en un mismo nivel-**No, yo puedo sola no se preocupe**-con una sonrisa en su rostro se encargó de encaminar nuevamente al guapo actor hacia la sala sin permitirle ningún tipo de represalia-**Bien, será mejor concentrarme**-se dijo a sí misma en medio de un pesado suspiro, no podía dejar que las cosas salieran mal ya que tal vez las próximas veces que les tocaría estar juntos, él no sería Tsuruga Ren y ella Mogami Kyoko.

_Al terminar la cena se encargó de llevarla a la sala, el resto del tiempo todo transcurrió en silencio, cuando los platillos finalmente fueron terminados, uno de los dos decidió romper con aquel sepulcral e insoportable silencio._

-**Hiciste un buen trabajo Mogami-san**-con aquello se ganó la mirada por parte de Kyoko, quien se mantenía apretando su falda con ambas manos, intentando reprimir cualquier lastimero sonido.-**Estoy seguro que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo**-con aquella mirada gentil y dulce que llegaba acelerarle el corazón, no pudo detener unas cuantas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, intento cerrar sus ojos para no darles paso, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando se vio envuelta en los brazos del castaño, regalándole aquel calor que su cuerpo había añorado secretamente

-"**Yo, ya no puedo, no deseo ser una carga para él"-**no reprimió por más tiempo su llanto, su corazón ya no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

-**Sé lo mucho que deseabas esto, así que no veas esto como el final**- argumento Ren sin saber la verdadera razón por la cual ella se encontraba en ese estado. Despacio, ella fue levantando sus brazos con un ligero temblor, al principio sin querer dar el siguiente paso, pero después se aferró a él con todas su fuerzas, mientras que una lucha interna se abría paso, no deseaba saber lo que sucedía, no deseaba saber que era lo que realmente sentía, no deseaba saber cuántos candados fueron abiertos y robados repentinamente, pero lo que si quería hacer en esos instantes, era no soltarlo y no haberle hecho una promesa a Minako.

* * *

><p><em>Los rayos del sol aun no hacían su llegada, sin embargo su sueño realizo su huida matutina, con resignación, fue abriendo sus ojos azules encontrando el mismo panorama de siempre, el lado izquierdo de su cama totalmente vacío, con su mano derecha fue acariciando desde la almohada, descendiendo lentamente hasta la altura de su pecho, imagino que él estaba durmiendo a su lado, tan tranquilo, tan apuesto, apreciando su respiración, lenta y suave, al igual que su colonia masculina que la hacía vibrar cada parte de su ser, cerro sus ojos reviviendo algún recuerdo del pasado que compartía con él cuando aún eran novios y ocultaban su relación.<em>

_**-"Ya está dormido, que extraño"-**_pensó bajo las sabanas siendo iluminada por una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba sobre un mueble junto al lado izquierdo de la cama, eso le permitía ver claramente el rostro calmado y pacífico de su amado-_**Buenas noches**_-dijo en voz baja mientras se enderezaba con cuidado y apagaba la luz para después acomodarse tranquilamente en su lugar.

_**-Gracias**_-fue lo que la rubia escucho mientras su cintura era estrechada por los brazos fuertes de su entonces novio.

_**-¿No..no estabas dormido?-**_cuestiono nerviosa y bastante alarmada por su descubrimiento.

-_**Solo relájate**_-respondió con voz seductora algo que alarmo aún más a la joven cantante_**-Ahora que recuerdo, no sueles dormir con las luces apagadas-**_

-_**Lo hare si te mantienes a mi lado**_-contesto ella disfrutando estar en sus brazos, mientras que él comenzaba acariciarla por debajo de su blusón para dormir, para después ponerse encima de ella con claras intenciones de no dejarla escapar esa noche**_-¡Ah!, espera, ¿acaso no tienes sueño?_-** cuestiono tratando de desviar un poco el tema, a pesar de llevar tiempo juntos, había una variedad de ocasiones que él lograba ponerla en ese estado de total nerviosismo.

_**-No, y es tu culpa por ser demasiado hermosa, Mina**_-fue lo último que dijo antes de envolverla en sus caricias y en sus demandantes besos que hacían enloquecer por completo a la rubia.

_Si, había ocasiones en que él era insaciable en la intimidad, era una de las tantas cosas que también echaba mucho de menos, deseaba tanto estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, sentir su piel junto a la de ella y saborear una vez más sus labios._

**-Te extraño, espero que tú también a mí-**dijo sin mover su mano del lugar de donde la había posado, intentando que la melancolía no le arrebatara sus demás pensamientos por el resto del día. Con aquella determinación dejo escapar un suspiro y segundos después presto atención a los sonidos que provenían en la planta baja de su casa.

_Intentando no preocuparse, salió de su alcoba dándose cuenta que sus somnolientos hijos también habían escuchado el mismo ruido, descubrieron que estos provenían de la gente de servicio que se movía de un lado a otro de la mansión, pero todos regresaban a un mismo lugar: la cocina. Mina junto a sus hijos se dirigieron a la cocina, quedándose por más de dos segundos con la boca abierta al ver como el cocinero y la servidumbre servían una gran variedad de platillos como para diez personas. La rubia al ver al culpable, antes de darle gusto, la hizo enfadar bastante._

**-¡Kuu-onii~san!-**aquel grito fue escuchado por toda la mansión y sus alrededor.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que estén súper bien y haya disfrutado este episodio, me tarde mas de lo esperado porque también estoy participando en la Guerra Florida de este año, esto dedicado a los y a las fanáticas de Candy Candy, supongo que adivinaran quien es mi galán favorito, si lo sé, tengo corazón de condominio, pero en fin, Ren, ¿Qué haremos contigo?, secuestrarte, ya ni modo, jaja.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bad Habit- Namie Amuro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, alertas y que pongan esta historia dentro de sus favoritos, no me importa mucho si soy o no su autora favorita, honor que me hacen si lo soy jeje.<strong>

**hime-chan: Gracias por tu comentario, muy breve la escena de celos, pero ojala te haya gustado.**

**Yuukychan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si lo sé, a mi también me desespera su actitud, pero trato de entenderla, sufrió una desilusión muy grande, su problema radica en creer que todos los hombres son asi, incluyendo a mi Ren.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y como se habrán dado cuenta, el suegro de muchas, incluyéndome, llego a Japón espero que esto no se lo pierdan en el siguiente episodio. <strong>

**¡NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE!**

**Para los que están interesadas e interesados (¿Por qué no?), existe una comunidad en Google +, en donde podrán encontrar información acerca del fic, como las canciones, algunos fics que tomo de referencia y los personajes de otros animes que se van agregando a la historia, me encantaría que se agregaran. Para que lo busquen se llama así:**

**Should I Love Him? (SB!)**

**También se vale compartir, que den sus comentarios etc, etc.**

**¡Espero la traducción del 199!**

**Besos.**

**Chaito.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 13**

"**Red Carpet"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

"_**recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>Ella se encontraba recostada sobre una amplia cama, cubierta solamente por unas sábanas de seda color vino, dejando ver solamente la piel de sus largas piernas y sus hombros, mostrando aquella mirada que hacia despertar algo más que su interés. Sus hormonas estaban en descontrol total, observando aquella fantasía en forma de mujer e incitándolo a tomar alguna medida para desbordar aquella pasión que lo estaba carcomiendo velozmente.<em>

-**Natsu**-menciono su nombre mientras que ella tomaba una de las cerezas que se encontraba en un fino recipiente de vidrio sobre la cama.

_Acerco lenta y seductoramente aquel fruto en sus labios, definitivamente no podía quedarse más tiempo de pie, dio un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, una fuerza más fuerte lo alejo de su camino, molesto y sorprendido, decidió ver al culpable, su rabia fue en aumento cuando vio al actor más codiciado del país tomando entre sus brazos a la joven estudiante, tocándola suavemente y causando nada más que satisfacción en la ojimiel_.

-**Maldición**-dijo el joven totalmente frustrado, pero su terror fue más grande cuando no pudo mover ni uno de sus músculos y detener la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-**Tú siempre, serás el único para mí**- no entendió como, pero Natsu ya no era la joven que estaba a merced de la estrella principal de LME.

-**Kyoko**-su amiga de la infancia irradiaba con un rostro lleno de felicidad, mientras que el castaño acariciaba su rostro con dulzura y ternura, estaban a pocos centímetros para poder acercar sus labios**-¡No, deténganse, maldita sea, paren!**-su mente gritaba fuertemente pero su garganta estaba completamente cerrada, hasta que hizo un último y desesperado intento para que aquella escena no continuara su curso**-¡Deténganse!-**bañado en sudor, se levantó de su cama con la respiración totalmente agitada.

**-Sho, ¿estás bien?, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?-**la guapa castaña se adentró al cuarto del cantante, preocupada por el grito que se escuchó por todo el departamento.

-**Yo…bueno, eso creo**-no sintiéndose seguro de ello, contesto de manera retraída mientras las escenas de esa visión se presentaban nuevamente en su cabeza, provocando ira y a la vez impotencia**-"¿Por qué demonios soñé con eso?"**-se cuestionó, reprochando a su subconsciente por ese tipo de pensamientos.

**-¿Quieres hablar de ello?**-pregunto Shouko con una sonrisa compasiva.

-**En realidad no, prefiero darme un baño**-contesto el rubio mientras se deshacía de las sabanas**-Si quieres puedes acompañarme**-sugirió mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro hacia la guapa representante, quien lo evadió con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-**No lo creo, sin embargo, me siento tranquila de que estés bien**-la bella mujer se fue acercando a la puerta dejando a un Sho ligeramente confundido, ¿acaso había actuado diferente los últimos días?-**Sera mejor que te apresures, hoy tienes que ir a la escuela, te espero en la cocina para desayunar**-argumento para después cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

**-La escuela, eso significa-**menciono con fastidio comprendiendo lo que conllevaba asistir al instituto-**Estúpida mujer**-dijo entre dientes mientras que su mente las imágenes de su ex amiga se hacían presentes, mezclándolos a la vez con las escenas de sus sueños. Ya no era Fuwa Sho quien estaba por entrar a la ducha, si no el mismísimo demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás molesta conmigo?-<strong>cuestiono mientras devoraba un delicioso pastel de crema**-¿No te da gusto verme?**-

-**No confundas las cosas, por lo menos debiste avisarme**-hizo un mohín mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados y acompañando al reconocido actor después de mandar a sus hijos a la escuela.

-**Quise darte una sorpresa, ¡cielos!, pensé que estarías contenta**-argumento indignado haciendo sentir un poco mal a la cantante.

**-Claro que lo estoy, pero pensé que harías tu llegada triunfal desde las puertas del aeropuerto, lleno de reflectores, mientras que la luz de los flashes golpean tu rostro, y no así de esta manera, tan sigilosa, ya enserio, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi vanidoso Onii-san?-**explico, intentando comprender la actitud poca común del actor.

-**Qué mala eres, yo no soy vanidoso, simplemente adelante mi viaje, recuerda lo de esta noche**-menciono fingiendo estar ofendido, pero eso no afecto mucho a la cantante.

-**Acaso, ¿quieres acompañarme?-**cuestiono con interés, mientras que el actor asintió con una sonrisa logrando contagiar a la rubia.

-**El jefe me lo sugirió y me pareció una excelente idea, eso beneficiara la promoción de la película-** Kuu logro finalmente dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Mina, sin embargo, noto que había una ligera señal de melancolía en sus ojos celestes, pero él estaría allí para escucharla en el momento adecuado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donna ni yokuttatte<strong>_

_**Shinji kirenai ne**_

_**Sonna toki datte**_

_**Soba ni iru kara**_

_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_

_**Mayonaka ni**_

_**Motto hanasou yo**_

_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_

_**TEREBI keshite**_

_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_

_**Me cuesta creer**_

_**lo mucho que hemos mejorado**_

_**En cualquier momento**_

_**estoy junto a ti**_

_**Tú, mi luz, me encuentras**_

_**a medianoche**_

_**Hablemos más**_

_**incluso de cosas del mañana que ya está aquí**_

_**apaga la tele**_

_**y mírame (1*)**_

-**Esto fue Hikari, interpretada por la gran Touko Namiya, no olviden que mañana…-**fue la voz de Chizuru Yoshida quien logro desperezar un poco a la joven actriz, sus ojos los sentía levemente pesados e hinchados, pero estos no evitaron posarse en la imagen de Tsuruga Ren pegada en la pared.

-**Supongo que debo decirle a Minako-sama lo que se**-dijo para sí misma atormentándose nuevamente con los recuerdos del día anterior, su corazón retumbo al recordar el cálido abrazo que el castaño le había regalado, otorgándole algo de felicidad que ella misma se negaba en recibir y admitir, sin embargo, al no querer darle una definición a sus sentimientos, había algo que realmente deseaba a pesar de todo-**Usted, más que nadie, merece ser feliz**- menciono ante la imagen de su sempai sosteniendo una sonrisa en medio de un dolor que trataba de reprimir con más ahínco.

_Se retiró a la escuela aparentando el ánimo de siempre, sin embargo, los dueños del Darumaya notaban algo anormal en ella, pero no deseaban inmiscuirse y cuestionarla al respecto. A pesar de la presencia de Sho en la escuela, sus pensamientos estaban más lejos como para averiguar su regreso al salón de clases, el resto del día sus movimientos, sus expresiones y su semblante estaban en modo automático, a tal grado que al final de las clases se encontraba en la biblioteca, algo que la extraño de sobremanera._

**-¡Hey!, oye**-la llamo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y no molestar a la encargada del lugar-**Kyoko, te estoy hablando**-tomo uno de sus hombros moviéndola ligeramente, logrando activar la alarma de ataque de los demonios de la ojimiel.

-**Ah-**al principio dio un respingo, pero al darse cuenta de que Sho estaba sentado junto a ella se levantó totalmente inquieta de su asiento-**Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**sus defensivas preguntas hicieron que el rubio se cuestionara aún más por la extraña actitud de su ex amiga.

-**Realmente eres una tonta, vinimos aquí para que me ayudaras a ponerme al corriente con las materias, ¿acaso lo olvídate?-**menciono totalmente molesto por la falta de atención que recibía por parte de Kyoko, agregando además lo distraída que estaba ese día.

-**Claro que no**-respondió en el mismo tono, pero internamente se preguntaba como había llegado a ese lugar, sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue la resignación-**Bien, hagamos esto rápido**-se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, dedicándose enteramente a la asesoría y no hablar de otra cosa que no fuera fórmulas matemáticas o hechos históricos de la Revolución Francesa-**Es todo por hoy, lo único que debes hacer es un repaso**-dijo mientras recogía y ordenaba sus cosas.

**-No tengo tiempo para eso**-respondió, a lo cual Kyoko no evito recordar aquellos días en el que excusaba sus ausencias cuando compartían el mismo techo y ni siquiera tenía un par de minutos para llamarla.

-**Ese es tu problema, no el mío**-contesto con voz fría que dejo a Sho sin más que decir, viendo solamente como salía del lugar. Minutos después el celular de Kyoko sonó en su bolsillo recibiendo la llamada de Sawara-san requiriendo su presencia en la sección Love Me lo más pronto posible.

_Al llegar a LME se dirigió directamente a la sección sin contratiempo alguno, encontrándose con las demás integrantes, no evito alegrase y emocionarse por estar nuevamente con sus compañeras y amigas, pero al igual que ellas, se cuestionaba el motivo de aquella reunión, hasta que la caravana del presidente se dejó ver por los pasillos y la puerta de la habitación, manejando un estilo tropical y llevándolas por un momento a las paradisiacas playas del caribe. _

-**Buenas tarde bellas damas**-saludo amenamente sosteniendo un ukulele en sus manos tocando un par de notas alegres.

-**Presidente-**dijo Chiori con una sonrisa nerviosa, a esas alturas aun no podía manejar del todo las múltiples facetas de Lory Takarada, mientras que Kyoko y Kanae les resultaba algo anormalmente cotidiano.

-**Veo que aún no se han puesto los uniformes**- menciono logrando intimidar un poco a las jóvenes, tomándolo como una llamada de atención.

-**Lo sentimos mucho**-de inmediato Kyoko se disculpó en nombre de sus compañeras y se dirigió a su casillero, mientras tomaba su uniforme noto algo más en el interior, quedándose estática por unos momentos, sus compañeras siguieron su ejemplo al mismo tiempo que tomaba aquel objeto en sus manos, la alegría la invadió por completo al ver una imagen del reconocido actor que ha estado trascendiendo en el extranjero, junto con la hermosa y popular cantante del país.

**-¡Kyaa!**-el grito de Chiori se hizo presento sin poder contener su emoción por más tiempo-**No lo puedo creer, esto es fantástico**-

**-¿Acaso estamos invitadas a este evento tan exclusivo?-**pregunto con gran urgencia la actriz de ágil memoria.

-**Así es, la sección 'Love Me' ha sido cordialmente invitada a la premier de Defend Love, la película más esperada del año y que se celebrara el día de mañana**-decía mientras que Kyoko estaba sumamente emocionada al sostener la invitación y la entrada a la función.

-**¡Mañana!, y no tengo idea de que ponerme-**exclamo la joven, mientras que Kanae y la ojimiel sufrían por la misma situación al ser un evento tan importante.

-**No se preocupen bellas damiselas, mañana se presentaran en la recepción a las tres de la tarde, la misma Minako les tendrá algo especial para ustedes**- dijo regalándoles un guiño mientras intentaba guardar gran parte de aquella sorpresa.

**-¿Minako-sama?-**cuestiono con gran interés y admiración la segunda integrante de la sección.

**-Eso quiere decir, que ella nos está invitando al evento**-más que una pregunta, era ya una afirmación por parte de Chiori quien no podía esperar por más tiempo asistir a la alfombra roja.

-**Bien, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, que tengan una hermosa tarde-**dijo tocando nuevamente su instrumento dirigiéndole una mirada gentil a la joven de ojos color miel, quien no comprendió en absoluto el significado de esta.

**-"Kuu-otou~san"-**dirigió su mirada nuevamente en la imagen de los dos protagonistas de la película**-"Deseo verlo nuevamente en acción, lo mismo digo de usted Minako-sama"**-eran contadas la veces que sentía esa ansiedad por ver la actuación de alguien, por el momento, trataba de disfrutar esa sensación que la hacía sonreír ampliamente.

_Las tres jóvenes, al no verse envueltas en otra actividad por parte de la sección decidieron que lo mejor era ir a descansar, ya que el día siguiente seria largo, agitado y a la vez emocionante. Por primera vez Kanae no se lamentó por pertenecer a tan singular círculo, sería su primera alfombra roja, sentía que estaba más cerca de alcanzar sus objetivos, por otro lado el brillo en los ojos de Chiori era inminente, asistir a un evento y que además vería de cerca, a dos de las estrellas que más destacaban en el mundo del Show-biz._

-**Es Tsuruga-san-**dijo repentinamente la intérprete de Yumika al ver como varias mujeres se detenían para ver detenidamente los pasos del guapo y talentoso actor.

-**Y el efecto que causa, es siempre el esperado**-menciono Kanae sin notar como su mejor amiga estaba totalmente paralizada e indecisa ante tal visión, sin embargo, sus piernas lograron reaccionar, dando media vuelta y marcharse sin dar explicación-**Kyoko-**trato de llamarla algo que atrajo la atención no solo de Chiori, sino también del castaño.

**-¿Qué le sucede?-**cuestiono Amamiya al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera de escena, fijo su mirada en el semblante de Kanae quien parecía tampoco comprender la actitud de la ojimiel.

**-¿Le paso algo a Mogami-san?-**pero la sorpresa fue mayor por parte de Chiori al ver la genuina expresión de preocupación por parte de su superior.

-**Seguramente tenía algo de prisa-"Aunque más bien parecía que quería evitarlo a toda costa"**-pensó, deseando saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga.

**-"Esta persona, ¿será posible?"-**las sospechas se hacían presentes en los pensamientos de Amamiya, quien estaba atenta a la mirada melancólica y poco común que reflejaba el actor en dirección hacia la salida. Solo el tiempo y las circunstancias serían capaces de darle las respuestas.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko se dirigió lo más pronto posible a su casa con su cabeza y corazón hechos un total caos, no era como si no quisiera verlo, cuando en realidad sus pensamientos eran gran parte dirigidos hacia él, simplemente creyó que lo mejor era guardar las distancias, sentía que ya era un abuso ocupar el poco tiempo que él tenía libre con sus problemas, en contra de sus profundos deseos, quería darle su espacio para que él recapacitara su situación y luchara por el amor que el sentía por aquella joven que ocupaba su corazón.<em>

_Cuando llego finalmente a su habitación, dejo escapar un hondo suspiro, auto convenciéndose que sus acciones eran las correctas, no obstante, sintió una enorme necesidad de descargar todo ese sentimiento que le ahogaba el pecho. Nuevamente recurrió al amuleto que ella conservaba desde su infancia, el más precioso regalo que pudo haber recibido por parte de su príncipe de las hadas, aunque fuera una simple fantasía, para ella era de las cosas más reales que pudo haber vivido. _

**-Corn**-observo aquella piedra con añoranza y deseando que cumpliera rápidamente con su objetivo-**Quiero encontrarte, sé que lo hare y esa será la fuerza que me impulsara a seguir adelante**-unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas inevitablemente, ¿acaso estaba destinada a ver cómo la gente a su alrededor se alejaba de su vida?, primero su madre, Corn, Sho y ahora…-**¿Eh?-**despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de su móvil, sin tomarse el tiempo de revisar quien era, decidió contestarlo-**Bueno**-dijo mientras trataba de modular su voz.

-**Mogami-san**-al escuchar su voz, las palabras se detenían inevitablemente en su garganta-**Mogami-san, ¿estas allí, me escuchas?**-cuestiono con voz preocupada después de un breve intervalo de silencio.

-**Sí, Tsuruga-san, lo escucho perfectamente**-dijo con tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo algo dentro de ella se estremecía por completo.

-**Me siento más tranquilo al escucharte, no sabía porque te fuiste repentinamente sin siquiera saludarme, eso bien merece un castigo**-contesto un poco aliviado para después intentar jugarle una broma a su Kohai.

-**Lo lamento muchísimo**-se dio cuenta de su falta haciendo una exagerada dogeza a pesar de que el castaño no estaba frente a ella, pero al escuchar su risa se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con ella , no evito sonrojaste totalmente apenada y avergonzada.

-**Espero que después de lo ayer estés mucho mejor**- en cada palabra impregno su deseo por tenerla enfrente, aunque el riesgo de abrazarla nuevamente fuera enorme.

-**Sí, yo agradezco mucho lo que ha hecho por mí**-la joven estudiante comenzaba adelantarse a los hecho que aún no se hacían presentes, sus palabras se estaban convirtiendo en una despedida, pero era algo que Ren desconocía por completo.

-**No hay nada que agradecer, yo siempre estaré allí cuando lo necesites**-finalmente fue sincero, dejando que su corazón hablara en su lugar, provocando que el silencio nuevamente formara parte de la conversación**-En fin, también te estoy llamando para avisarte que hoy en el noticiero de las nueve hablaran de la película que se estrenara mañana-**antepuso una excusa debido a la imprudencia que sintió haber cometido, sin embargo, el efecto fue el esperado.

-**Eso es fantástico, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y avisarme**-sabia lo emocionada que estaría al ver a su padre actuar en la pantalla grande, en el fondo, también compartía ese sentimiento.

-**Bien, debo irme, fue bueno saludarte Mogami-san, cuídate**-se fue despidiendo sintiéndose menos tenso y mucho más sereno.

-**Lo mismo digo Tsuruga-san, hasta pronto**-ambos colgaron sus móviles sintiendo un millar de sensaciones recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

_Minutos después, Kyoko bajo al Darumaya con un mejor semblante, ayudando a limpiar las mesas y recibir una que otra orden, hasta que finalmente pasaron las horas para que el noticiero más visto del país comenzara sus transmisiones, los dueños tenían la costumbre de verlo cada noche al igual que los comensales. De vez en cuando la ojimiel fijaba su vista al televisor para notar algún cambio no relacionado con asuntos económicos, exteriores o climáticos, no fue hasta que el mismo presentador principal se encontraba frente a las cámaras sentado en un cómodo sofá. _

**-Sube un poco el volumen-**ordeno el jefe mientras su esposa cumplía el pedido con una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

-**Finalmente, el momento que todos los televidentes han estado esperando, en el estudio nos acompaña, la hermosa y talentosa Minako y el multi afamado y reconocido actor Kuu Hizuri-**la joven actriz detuvo sus actividades para acercarse a la barra y veía la pantalla sin dejar de sostener una sonrisa llena de sorpresa y alegría.

_Ambos protagonistas de la película Defend Love, dieron varios detalles dentro y fuera de la filmación, contando una que otra divertida anécdota, además de recordar viejas vivencias cuando grabaron Full House y lo mucho que han crecido la carrera de ambos desde entonces. Por último, invitaron a las personas asistir a las salas de cine y disfrutar de su trabajo. Kyoko no cabía de felicidad al saber que su padre adoptivo ya estaba en tierras japonesas, sabía que verlo en esos momentos era imposible, pero esperaba que las horas transcurrieran rápidamente para darle la bienvenida personalmente._

* * *

><p><em>En la oscuridad de la noche, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios se encontraba deambulando por la sala de la elegante mansión siendo la luna, su única testigo. Se fue acercando a una pequeña mesa de donde recogió un marco, lo tomo con sumo cuidado y afecto entre sus manos, viéndose a ella misma en el retrato siendo abrazada por el dueño de su corazón, ambos con una sonrisa gentil y serena, sintiéndose bien en la compañía del otro, con sus dedos acaricio la imagen de su amado, no obstante, bajo la luz nocturna pudo ver el reflejo de alguien a su espalda, trayéndole un fuerte susto.<em>

**-Kuu**-dio medio vuelta tocándose el pecho, intentando controlar su respiración.

-**Oye, tranquilízate, pareciera que la ausencia del enano te pone algo histérica**-bromeo, sin embargo, no midió el daño que provocaría en la ojiazul ya que noto como un par de lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas y su sollozo se hacía más sonoro-**Mina, perdón, no sabía lo mucho que lo extrañas**-le regalo un abrazo que logro que la cantante se desahogara abiertamente, ante sus hijos y los demás ella debía ser fuerte por muy vulnerable que sea.

-**Para mí es muy difícil, pero por él seré capaz de resistirlo, ya lo hice antes, ¿cierto?**-argumento después de llorar varios minutos y así lograr mostrar una sonrisa dejando al actor mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando su despertador sonó no espero escuchar una voz familiar, siendo totalmente ajena a la simpática voz de la locutora radial.<em>

**-No puedo negar que me alegre bastante al saber que grabaría la película con ella, los productores ya la conocían por su papel de Carola en Sailor V y su interpretación en Full House**-la ojimiel puso su completa atención en lo que escuchaba por la radio, sin saber aún que tanto él como Minako y Chizuru se encontraban en un estudio con paredes de cristal donde varios fans se habían reunido para presenciar y escuchar la entrevista.

**-¿Qué dices de ti Minako-chan?, ¿Cómo te sentiste al actuar nuevamente junto con Hizuri-san?-**cuestiono la locutora tratando de controlar su emoción, ya que solamente esperaba la visita de la cantante y no con la sorpresa de que el actor estuviera en la misma cabina.

**-A pesar de que todos estos años no hemos perdido contacto, fue muy divertido actuar con él y compartir nuevamente el escenario, aunque también me cuesta admitirlo, lo extrañe muchísimo**-dijo en tono de broma provocando un par de carcajadas en el lugar.

**-Bien, es hora de poner algo de música, Hizuri-san, ¿nos haría el honor de elegir una canción?-**propuso Chizuru a lo cual el actor fue respondiendo con una gentil sonrisa que alegro el corazón de sus fans.

**-Por supuesto, espero que una persona en especial la escuche y que se prepare para darle un fuerte abrazo en nuestro encuentro, con todo mi cariño, New Future de Mitsuki Kira**-

_**Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono**_

_**Zutto egaitete yume**_

_**Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no?**_

_**Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni**_

_**La única cosa que no ha cambiado**_

_**Siempre es mi propio sueño**_

_**Mi yo actual, ¿que será lo que está mostrando?**_

_**En aquel entonces a los pequeños ojos de esa persona.**_

_**Nee miagete konna ni**_

_**Hiroi yozora dakara sou**_

_**Sugu ni wakaru you ni**_

_**Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku**_

_**Full moon wo sagashite**_

_**Por favor levanta la mira,**_

_**¿Porque el cielo nocturno es tan vasto?**_

_**Si muy pronto, serás capaz de comprender**_

_**Apresúrate, daré lo mejor de mí para brillar al máximo**_

_**En búsqueda de la luna llena. (2*)**_

_Sin tener idea a quien le dedicaba la canción, la ojimiel no evito disfrutar la melodía, sorprendiéndose de la potente voz de Mitsuki. Por un momento sintió que no encajaba con la voz dulce que ella había conocido en la audición de Royal Snow, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo para poder iniciar sus actividades, siendo la escuela el primer escenario al que debía dirigirse. _

_Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, logrando exitosamente que la presencia de su némesis personal no afectara sus emociones, no obstante, sus demonios formaban una poderosa barrera, listos para el grito de guerra y abrir fuego contra su enemigo en cualquier momento. Para suerte de Kyoko, el rubio cantante no la molesto en ningún momento, ni siquiera para las asesorías, desconociendo totalmente la razón de ello, eso la fue inquietando y le regalo una dosis de mal augurio. Al llegar a LME no espero encontrarse con sus compañeras de Box 'R' en la recepción junto a sus compañeras de Love Me, se fue acercando hacia ellas con una desbordante inquietud pero eso no evito que ella dibujara una gentil sonrisa._

**-El director Annaka nos habló para que nos presentáramos hoy en la recepción de LME**-comento Makino, quien se encargó de responder a la duda que la joven actriz poseía.

-**También te llamo a ti, ¿cierto Kyoko?, ¿sabes de que se trata?-**cuestiono la inocente y tierna Rumi poniendo nerviosa a la actriz de ojos miel.

-**Bueno..yo-** tanto Chiori como Kanae estaban atentas e inquietas ante la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar Kyoko, siendo bastante mala para sostener una mentira.

-**Hermosas damiselas**-la voz del presidente hizo eco en el lugar, logrando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él, con la sorpresa de encontrarlo vestido etiqueta, algo que sucede una vez cada cien años, expresión que su gente más allegada usaría para tal ocasión-**Sean todas bienvenidas y por favor, tengan la bondad de acompañarme**-las jóvenes sin poder decir media palabra siguieron los pasos de Lory Takarada hasta que llegaron a un gran salón con elegantes candelabros, paredes color crema y una fina alfombra bajo sus pies, pero las jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando vieron a un completo personal de maquillistas y modistas junto una gran variedad de vestidos colgados con los colores más usados en la temporada.

-**Oh por dios, me siento como en la canción New Look de Minako-sama (3*)**-dijo totalmente extasiada Mako con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-**Hello baby, how you doing?-**pregunto Makino tomando la primera parte de la canción como referencia.

-**Well, well, now listen**- contesto en el mismo tono Yuka haciendo relucir su fanatismo por la cantante, contagiando ese entusiasmo a sus compañeras quienes no dejaban de salta y gritar de alegría hasta que el personal las fue llamando asignándole un lugar, todas a excepción de Kyoko.

-**Hola, tú debes ser Kyoko Mogami**- se presentó ante ella una mujer de cabello castaño claro agarrado en una coleta baja hacia su derecha, con ojos cafés, demostrando una mirada tranquila y dando la impresión de ser una mujer centrada, con una madurez bastante desarrollada-**Mi nombre es Ayane Yano (4*) y Mina me encargo que te maquillara y te ayudara con tu vestido-**

-**Ah, muchas gracias, por favor cuide de mi**-la joven estaba un poco nerviosa e hizo su usual reverencia haciendo que la maquillista sonriera ante la reacción que tanto esperaba que sucediera.

-**Mina tenía razón, eres una niña muy dulce**-dijo gentilmente mientras que la novata actriz no pudo evitar sonrojarse al extremo-**Bien, manos a la obra, hoy te dejare más hermosa de lo que ya eres**-la castaña fue guiando a la joven hasta su asiento.

**-¡Espera un momento**!-la voz infantil de una mujer se hizo sonar en lugar, logrando llamar la atención de la maquillista- **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**-cuestiono con pasos furiosos hacia Ayano y Kyoko.

**-La voy a arreglar para esta noche, ¿acaso no es obvio?**-rodo sus ojos castaños y hablo con cierta indiferencia ante la molestia de la gran Jelly Woods.

-**Pero, pero yo…-**la pequeña mujer comenzó a hacer pucheros y lagrimear haciendo sentir algo culpable a la ojimiel.

-**Tranquilízate, ya tendrás otra oportunidad para hacer tu magia**- menciono el presidente de la televisora e intentando consolar a su novia.

-**Darling, pero espere todo el día para poder arreglar a Kyoko-chan**-dijo mientras Lory la conducía hacia la salida relajando más el ambiente.

-**Relájate Kyoko-chan, Jelly es una bruja en el mundo del maquillaje**-decía Ayano mientras acomodaba a la actriz en su asiento y le ponía un mantel bajo su cuello para no manchar su ropa**-Pero yo, soy una artista, confía en mi**-dijo mientras el espejo reflejaba su sonrisa y un brillo lleno de determinación en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios se miraba frente al espejo acomodando un elegante traje que portaba sobre su cuerpo, molesto, fastidiado por ser invitado a una ocasión especial para los medios, sin embargo, su manager deambulaba por el departamento llena de alegría, aquel entusiasmo tuvo origen desde que recibió las invitaciones para asistir a una importante premier.<em>

**-¿En verdad es necesario que asista?-**cuestiono esa mañana mientras desayunaba minutos antes de salir para ir a la escuela.

-**Sí, toda la prensa estará presente, será importante para ti ahora que has decidido actuar**-contesto Shouko con la intención de no recibir una negativa como respuesta.

_Amaba ser el centro de atención, que los reporteros lo cuestionaran acerca de su carrera y así crecer más su fama, no obstante aquel evento estaría repleto de estrellas de LME por ser una película actuada por veteranas estrellas de la televisora. Al principio le pareció extraño recibir tal invitación, pero debía de admitir los momentos de cordialidad que tenía la rubia cantante hacia él, por otro lado, no podía confiarse del todo al tener en cuenta que la cantante tenía muchas facetas que lo hacían desequilibrarse. Otras de las razones por la cual no deseaba asistir, era el sueño que tuvo esa mañana, seguramente los vería compartir un par de palabras y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la serenidad que poseía Tsuruga Ren era una arma letal con la que nunca ha podido luchar, aunque algunas de las ocasiones la impulsividad ha sido un factor importante en sus encuentros._

* * *

><p><em>La noche comenzaba hacer su aparición y con ello las estrellas salían al encuentro ante el oscuro firmamento, haciendo que su brillo reluciera con más esplendor. Adentro de una limosina se encontraban tres jóvenes que pertenecían a una controversial sección que formaba parte de LME. Observaban el movimiento continuo que les regalaba la ciudad admirando aún más su belleza.<em>

-**Oigan, ¿ustedes creen que Minako-sama invito al resto del elenco de Box-R al evento?-**cuestiono repentinamente Kotonami al ver la oportunidad ya que eran las únicas en el vehículo mientras que en el otro estaban las demás actrices.

-**Pues yo no sé nada, ni siquiera el director Annaka me llamo, ¿tú que dices Kyoko-chan?**-respondió Chiori cuestionando a su compañera quien se pudo olvidar por un momento de su nerviosismo.

-**No, pero tal vez lo sepamos pronto**-tenía ese leve presentimiento, no obstante ya no hubo tiempo para debatir el tema ya que el sonido tanto del público y de los reporteros se presentó ante ellas mientras el auto se detenía**-"¿Acaso tendré que salir así?"**-pensó la joven mientras no estaba muy convencida de su aspecto a pesar del gran trabajo que realizo Ayano, ganándose la admiración de sus compañeras de su trabajo.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**cuestiono con molestia su amiga al ver que no se movía de su asiento a pesar de que la puerta ya había sido abierta.

-**Es solo que, no sé, no me siento cómoda con este atuendo, es muy…-**hablo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-**Atrevido, lo sé, pero te ves increíble**-aquellas palabras lograron que el brillo en los ojos de Kyoko la cegaran por un momento.

-**Mouko-san**-chillo de emoción al recibir un elogio por parte de la pelinegra.

-**¡Ya, basta!, no lo volveré a decir**-expreso con fastidio al mismo tiempo que la jalaba del brazo a pesar de la resistencia de su amiga**-¡Vamos!-**en un último esfuerzo logro que ella tuviera un pie afuera del auto, la joven actriz al verse sin salida dio un hondo respiro y salió por sus propios medios de la limosina siendo recibida por varios elogios y las luces que emitían las cámaras.

_La intérprete de Mio dejo con la boca abierta a más de uno nuevamente no solo al verla vestida con lo más exclusivo en cuanto a moda, si no también por la belleza que desbordaba a tan joven edad. Lucía un hermoso vestido azul fuerte sin mangas con un solo hombro adornado de lentejuelas, con un corte vaina, cintura estilo imperio, dejando descubierto gran parte de su espalda, mientras que su cabello estaba en su corte original haciendo resaltar el maquillaje en su rostro que la hacía ver sumamente elegante y seductora. _

-**Kotonami-san un minuto de su tiempo por favor**-pedía uno de los reporteros al querer tener una breve entrevista con la actriz, al darse cuenta de ello, Kanae le pido a Kyoko que se dirigiera con sus compañeras de Box 'R', la ojimiel al situarse junto con sus compañeras una improvisada sesión de fotos se hizo presente.

**-Kyoko-san, por acá, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas-**fue difícil para la joven al ver que no solo uno pedía su atención, con timidez se fue acercando dispuesta a responder a las preguntas**-Muchas gracias, para empezar hoy te ves muy hermosa**-

-**Se lo agradezco, la verdad no estaba muy segura con este atuendo**-contesto sin poder evitar reflejar su característica inocencia que cautivaba a más de uno.

-**¿Esperas que la película sea exitosa en Japón? **–cuestiono una reportera llamando la atención de la joven actriz.

**-Sin duda alguna, he estado esperando mucho tiempo para verla, es una ansiedad que me es difícil de controlar**-respondió con sinceridad alentando a la prensa a realizar más preguntas.

-**Supimos que hiciste un nuevo PV junto Fuwa Sho, ¿Qué nos puedes decir eso?-**pregunto otra persona haciendo que la joven meditara un poco su respuesta y evitar de cualquier forma los malos entendidos.

-**Fue para el tema de cierre de Box 'R', que por cierto se estrenara este domingo**-contesto sosteniendo una sonrisa y agradecer haber recordado tal detalle.

-**Debes estar muy emocionada y dinos, ¿tu personaje será tan fuerte como Hongo Mio?**-cuestiono nuevamente la reportera al recordar que dicho personaje dio mucho de qué hablar a pesar de no ser un protagónico.

-**Sí, lo es, pero en esencia son muy diferentes, espero que al público le agrade mi actuación-**termino de decir mientras al inicio de la alfombra se hizo presente los estruendos gritos por parte de las féminas- "**Ay no, él también fue invitado"-**pensó con pesar al ver como la joven estrella del pop hacia su llegada triunfal ante las cámaras.

-**Seguramente así será Kyoko-san, agradecemos mucho el tiempo que nos dedicaste y esperamos que disfrutes de la película**-menciono un reportero en nombre de sus colegas mientras hacían su espera ante el arribo del rubio cantante.

-**De nada, gracias a ustedes, con permiso**- menciono con mucho respeto y así finalmente dirigirse a la entrada de las salas de cine donde había un enorme poster con Minako y Kuu como imagen.

-**Sho, por aquí, por favor**-los gritos por parte de los medios nuevamente se hicieron presente, tanto para una fotografía o para una entrevista. Absolutamente nadie se daba cuenta hacia donde tenía la vista el rubio, quien estaba absorto al ver a una actriz de cabellos cortos, vestida de una manera que lo hacía vagar dentro de su nada inocente imaginación.

**-"Natsu"-**pensó al ver su espalda descubierta, ansiando tocar cada parte con sus dedos y saborear esa suavidad que posiblemente lo llevaría a la perdición. Incluso estaba dispuesto a hacer el intento de demostrarle a la joven de ojos dorados el hombre que estaba dispuesto a ser.

-**Sho, ¿es verdad que tu gira ha sido cancelada?**-el joven recibió aquella pregunta sin anestesia logrando alertar todos sus sentidos y fijar su vista hacia las cámaras.

-**Yo no diría que se canceló, más bien ha sido suspendida porque me enfocare en un proyecto muy importante-**carraspeo para después mostrar una sonrisa y no dar a conocer su molestia ante la interrogativa.

**-¿En serio?, esto es una gran exclusiva sin duda alguna**-comento con sorpresa un reportero mientras que sus colegas elogiaban al talentoso cantante.

-**Y dinos, ¿se tiene planeado una colaboración junto con Minako-san?-**cuestiono otro de los medios dejando que el rubio pensara demasiado en la respuesta.

**-"Demonios, ¿ahora que les digo?"**-Sho abrió sus labios para dar una respuesta improvisada, sin embargo, los reporteros y las cámaras habían cambiado su objetivo restándole la atención que tenían sobre el cantante.

**-¡Kyaa, Tsuruga-san!-**

**-¡Miren es Tsuruga Ren!**-expreso de inmediato uno de los reporteros al escuchar los estruendosos gritos de todas las mujeres en el lugar.

**-"Bastardo, pero ya vera, esto no se quedara así"-**totalmente humillado avanzo toda la alfombra roja sin mirar como el apuesto actor era fotografiado y siendo bombardeado con un millar de preguntas.

* * *

><p><em>Después de que varias celebridades pasaron por la alfombra roja, los medios estaban a la espera de los dos protagonistas del filme, en su llegada fueron recibidos con gran algarabía y entusiasmo por parte de los reporteros que de un momento a otro formaron parte del circulo de fans, admirando la elegancia y distinción que portaba el apuesto actor, quien vestía un traje sastre gris que contrastaba con su camisa de un azul claro que asemejaba al blanco y en su cuello una corbata del mismo color del traje pero con varias líneas diagonales en un gris más claro como complemento, mientras que a su lado nadie dejaba de ver la belleza que desbordaba la rubia, llevando consigo un fino vestido color azul celeste en cuello halter con escote en v y con la espalda descubierta, era largo, sin embargo tenía una abertura lateral que dejaba ver la blanca piel de su pierna derecha, mientras que su cabello se dejaba caer en una cascada dorada, dejando a sus admiradores complacidos ante la imagen que les regalaba la interprete. <em>

_La sala comenzaba a llenarse, solo era cuestión de minutos para que la función comenzara, ante tal contratiempo una joven de ojos dorados trato de ubicar su asiento siendo llamada de inmediato por sus compañeras de elenco quienes ya estaban sentadas junto con Kotonami quien le tenía preparado un lugar apartado. Con una sonrisa, Kyoko se adentró a las filas de en medio del recinto siendo la primera vez que veía una película con gente de su misma edad, eso la hizo que se adentrara por un momento a la fantasía, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia las butacas de la parte superior sus pies se detuvieron a unos pasos de llegar a sus asiento._

**-"Tsuruga-san"**-a pesar de la ausencia de movimiento, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al fijar sus ojos hacia el guapo actor, quien iba vestido con un traje color negro azulado, luciendo una camisa color purpura con los primeros dos botones desabrochados que hacia resaltar aún más su belleza masculina, sin esperarlo sus miradas se cruzaron mientras que Yashiro estaba atento a cualquier movimiento e interacción entre los jóvenes. Ren se quedó sin aliento al ver lo hermosa que lucía esa noche la joven actriz, deseaba tenerla más de cerca y ser el único privilegiado en admirar su belleza, su representante tenía razón, ella estaba creciendo muy rápido, al igual que su encanto que haría enloquecer a cualquier hombre.

-**Ren, reacciona**-a pesar de lo divertido que estaba, su prioridad era cuidar a su representado.

-**Ah, sí claro**-atino en decir mientras levantaba su mano para saludar a la joven, quien al ver ese gesto no pudo evitar sonreír con gentileza sin saber que era observada por dos personas, entre ellas, su mejor amiga, pero cuando Kyoko tuvo la intención de responder el saludo las luces repentinamente se apagaron y la pantalla comenzó a iluminarse.

**-Kyoko-chan**- la nombro Makino haciendo que su compañera la viera por un instante, la ojimiel regreso a la realidad y sin decir nada se sentó rápidamente en su asiento tratando de controlar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco.

**-"Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?, sin embargo es distraída hasta con sus propios sentimientos**"-pensó la pelinegra mirando de reojo a la intérprete de Mio y obtener un diagnostico detallado de las expresiones que emitía la ojimiel al tratarse de Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

><p><em><strong>got to know my name N.A.<strong>_

_**the finest in the game**_

_**watch me do my thang**_

_**... Ain't nobody stoppin' me (5*)**_

_La voz de la cantante comenzaba a resonar en medio de una presentación, siendo la gente de Nueva York quien disfrutaba de su espectáculo, mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad se cometía un homicidio. Al día siguiente se descubre que el asesinato ocurro en el departamento de la cantante y desgraciadamente su madre fue la víctima. La investigación da inicio y se encuentran posibles pistas de que el asesino busque tomar otra vida, mientras se da con el culpable, el caso es asignado a un atractivo detective del FBI, viudo y con una hija de dieciséis años, quien se hará cargo de encontrar más pistas y custodiar a la guapa cantante. La exitosa cantante, traída desde tierras orientales, continuaba con los preparativos de su boda a pesar del dolor que representaba perder a su madre, sin embargo su prometido y su mejor amiga la alientan a continuar con los planes._

_No obstante, con el pasar del tiempo, el detective y la cantante empiezan a desarrollar sentimientos que se pudieron consumar en un acto de amor. Ahora no solo deseaba protegerla por su trabajo, sino porque la amaba, por otro lado, las cosas se complican cuando ella rompe su compromiso y descubre la traición por parte de su amiga y ex prometido, quienes han mantenido una relación aun antes del compromiso, la cantante solo se convertiría en su mina de oro y al saber que su madre estaban enterada de ello, fue necesario apartarla del camino. La confrontación se hizo presente, entre disparos y persecuciones, pero al final el amor y la justicia obtuvieron la victoria._

_**Woah Baby nani wo miteru no?**_

_**mukai kaze sono mukou ni**_

_**donna mirai he wo hitomi hosome egaku no?**_

_**¡Ay, Cariño, ¿puedes ver en tus ojos?**_

_**A través de un viento adelantado**_

_**¿Lo imagino en el cielo?**_

_**¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué necesitas?(6*)**_

* * *

><p><em>Sin duda una apasionante historia llena de intriga, misterio, acción y romance, la cual recibió una gran ovación por parte del público al verse finalizado el filme y este fue en aumento cuando los protagonistas se presentaron frente a los espectadores con una gran sonrisa y entregándoles una reverencia agradeciendo el apoyo de cada uno de ellos. La celebración continuaría en una majestuosa recepción en el Hotel Kaede, uno de los más lujosos en la ciudad. Un joven cantante había llegado al lugar con la misión de encontrar a la dueña de sus pensamientos, mientras que Shouko estaba fascinada con el lugar, no obstante, la multitud y parte de la prensa no facilitaron la búsqueda de Sho, deseaba saber, que tipo de relación llevaban los dos después de ver como sus miradas se cruzaron en la sala de cine, olvidando por completo su recelo ante la posible presencia de su amiga de la infancia, convirtiéndose en un tema de menor importancia.<em>

_El apuesto actor miraba disimuladamente la silueta de su amada, lo hermosa que se veía y más cuando una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, no podía negar que en su faceta como Natsu o Setsu era por demás tentadora, pero su mayor debilidad era verla con un rostro dulce, alegre e inocente, siendo la Kyoko que conoció años atrás._

-**Deberías acercarte y saludarla formalmente**-su manager nuevamente hacia su labor como celestino algo que por el momento le causaba gracia**-Y de paso le dices lo guapa que se ve, ¿no lo crees?-**

-**Tu idea me parece excelente, ahora mismo iré**- Yashiro no esperaba que sus palabras fueran tomadas, dejándolo completamente paralizado, mientras que Ren, sin tener la intención de cumplir con la última sugerencia de su manager, dirigió sus pasos hacia la joven actriz.

**-Tsuruga-kun-**el llamado del director Ogata logro que detuviera su caminar, mostrando su característica sonrisa amable ante el entusiasmado director- **Buenas noches-**dijo en medio de una reverencia siendo correspondida por el castaño.

-**Me da gusto verlo, hace mucho que no nos vemos**-comento mientras Yashiro se situaba a su lado algo decepcionado por la intromisión.

-**Lo mismo digo, pero fui invitado al evento y tratándose tanto de Minako-san y de Hizuri-san fue imposible negarme-**contesto algo apenado al recordar ciertas escenas entre los actores, que en su criterio, le parecieron un poco subidas de tono**-Además de que la película me pareció espectacular**-argumento con sinceridad ante el trama y los efectos que presencio-**Por cierto, me llego el rumor de que participaras en un dorama, bajo la producción de Minako-san-**

**-Es verdad, en próximas fechas se hará la presentación y posteriormente las grabaciones**-comento y recordó la fuerte responsabilidad que tendrá al interpretar su papel, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a lograr.

-**Ya veo, si es así, la dirección estará a cargo de Taiki Kou, en ese caso…-**el silencio del delicado director intrigo al apuesto actor y a su manager a la espera de que finalmente expresara la preocupación que se lograba asomar ligeramente en su rostro, sin embargo, una sonrisa se asomó tratando de despejar cualquier signo de angustia-**No, olvídalo, siendo tú, no tendrás ningún problema**-aquellas palabras abrieron una gran incógnita que tanto actor como manager, compartieron.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sho, Shouko-san<strong>-una hermosa mujer se acercó a ambos impidiendo que el rubio continuara con su búsqueda.

-**Buenas noches, Asami-san**-para la productora fue extraño no recibir algún elogio por parte del coqueto joven, no sabía si alegrarse por mantenerse a distancia o preocuparse por su extraña actitud.

**-¿Ya leíste el guion de tu próximo trabajo?-**cuestiono dejando a un lado esos pensamientos y concentrarse en otro tema que necesitaba más atención.

-**Pues sí, algo**-contesto mientras que sus ojos miraban en diferentes partes hasta que a lo lejos vio a la joven actriz.

-**Esto es muy malo-**comento con suma preocupación llamando la atención de la hermosa manager.

**-¿Por qué lo dice?-**cuestiono la castaña mientras tomaba el brazo del cantante para que pusiera atención a la explicación que iba a dar la productora.

**-¿Recuerdan a Taiki Kou, productor y accionista de Starlight Records?-**los dos asintieron sin entender el significado de esa pregunta-**Él estará a cargo de la dirección de Absolute Boyfriend-**tanto el cantante como Shouko se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando la verdadera razón de la angustia que presentaba Asami-**Sho, debes poner más de tu parte y tomar esto más en serio-**

-**Tranquilízate, ¿Qué tal si te llevo a tomar algo?-**digo con la intención de acercarse más a la joven de ojos dorados.

**-No lo entiendes, si cometes el mismo error dos veces ante él, todo habrá terminado-**aquella declaración hizo que Sho abriera sus ojos de manera desmesurada, trago duramente y esperaba no arrepentirse gravemente por la decisión que ya había tomado.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Simplemente me encanto, las escenas de acción, los disparos, pero la parte que más me agrado, fue cuando él la cuida todo el tiempo, incluso cuando ella se va tomar una ducha, la atracción entre ellos era fatal<strong>-decía con entusiasmo Rumi, mientras sus compañeras la escuchaban con atención.

-**Llegando a mi casa bajare todo el soundtrack, espero que las canciones ya se puedan comprar en formato digital**-comento Yuka para después escuchar la petición de las demás para que les pasara el dato.

-**Kyoko-chan, ¿Cuál será tu siguiente trabajo?-**cuestiono Chiori haciendo que el grupo prestara atención a la respuesta.

**-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?-**pregunto un tanto sorprendida ya que eran pocas las personas que sabían aquella información.

-**Siendo tú, era lo más lógico**-expreso Makino siendo apoyada por las demás jóvenes, quienes estaban conscientes del gran talento que poseía la ojimiel.

-**Bueno a decir verdad, es una sorpresa-**contesto, sin embargo, Kotonami sonreía levemente al saber varios detalles del nuevo trabajo de su amiga.

-**Mínimo, danos una pista, no nos puedes dejar así**-Mako estaba ansiosa por saber en qué próximo proyecto trabajaría su compañera de escena.

-**Bien, el director será Taiki Kou**-Kyoko se quedó helada al ver la expresión de sus compañeras, estaban entre el asombro y el panico, una mezcla que difícilmente se podría definir con una sola palabra-**Chicas, ¿Qué sucede, dije algo mal?-**cuestiono estando segura de no haberse equivocado de nombre.

-**No, no es eso, es solo que…-**Makino comenzó a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero le fue difícil continuar.

-**Es muy estricto-**continuo Kanae al recordar su participación en el PV de Minako-**Y bastante perfeccionista-**

-**Yo escuche, que es mucho más minucioso en los detalles de cada escena que otros directores**-comento Rumi esperando que las cosas no fueran complicadas para la ojimiel, quien comenzó a preocuparse al escuchar aquellas referencias.

-**Es muy respetado y es considerado una de las mentes más brillantes del país**-Yuka argumento haciendo entender que a pesar de que era un reto, también era un privilegio trabajar con dicho director.

-**No pongas esa cara, siendo tú, todo saldrá bien, no por nada eres mi rival**-menciono Kanae dándole ánimos a su amiga, quien comenzó a sonreír nuevamente al recibir su apoyo.

-**Tiene razón, además estaría mintiendo al decir que soy la única que desea ver tu próxima transformación**-Amamiya incito a la intérprete de Natsu ver hacia sus demás compañeras quienes mostraron una sonrisa en señal de solidaridad y transmitir sus buenos deseos, conmoviendo por completo a la joven actriz.

_El lugar comenzó a oscurecerse logrando conmocionar a la gente, algunos comenzaron a sacar sus móviles para iluminar un poco, sin embargo, nadie entendía la razón de aquel apagón y más en un importante evento._

-"**Espero que no sea una idea loca del presidente**"-aquella idea se cruzó en las tres jóvenes que pertenecían a la sección Love Me, no obstante, un sonido en particular se hizo presente, haciendo eco en cada rincón.

**-¿Campanas?-**era la pregunta que se repitió entre los invitados, pero segundos después una música instrumental se hizo presente mientras que una parte del salón se encendieron un par de pantallas de un tamaño bastante considerable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-No, realmente lo lamento Kitazawa-san-dijo una jovencita después de haber tropezado y haber tirado varias cosas de su compañera al piso.<strong>_

_**-Oh no, está bien, no te preocupes mucho por ello-contesto la joven de cabellos cortos con una sonrisa, pero al ver que su espejo estaba roto aquella expresión cambio drásticamente.**_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Es Kyoko-chan<strong>-dijo asombrado Yashiro sin poder despegar su vista de la pantalla, de igual modo, Ren estaba atento en aquellas escenas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Yo realmente, lo siento mucho, lo remplazare-argumento mientras se esmeraba en su disculpa- ¿Puedes decirme donde la compraste?-cuestiono, no obstante su compañera negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa muy diferente a la anterior.<strong>_

_**-Está bien, no necesitas preocuparte mucho por esto-dijo con una voz conciliadora.**_

* * *

><p>-<strong>No puedo creerlo<strong>-dijo Rumi al verse en pantalla, de igual forma sus compañeras están sorprendidas.

-**Son escenas de Box 'R'**-pronuncio la ojimiel siendo observada por su amiga, para después prestar toda su atención a la pantalla, todas estaban esperando que seguiría posteriormente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Pero-<strong>_

_**-Está bien, tengo muchos espejos de todas maneras-finalmente convenció a la joven, mientras ella le agradecía totalmente aliviada para después retirarse del lugar, sin embargo, no se imaginó que con ello, la mente de Natsu tenía planeado algo 'especial' para ella. (7*)**_

_**Have you ever doubted your destiny ?**_

_**Tell me who's last standing, is it you or me ?**_

_**Have you ever seen the place never sleeps**_

_**And the god who became a human being**_

_**¿Has dudado alguna vez de tu destino?**_

_**¿Dime quien será el último de pie, serás tú o yo?**_

_**¿Has visto el lugar que nunca duerme?**_

_**Y el Dios que se convierte en un ser humano.(8*)**_

* * *

><p><em>Se hizo presente la voz familiar de una cantante, sin embargo sus tonos eran diferentes a lo que usualmente tenía al momento de interpretar. Pero al verla en medio de un escenario iluminado, con ropas al estilo rockstar y acompañada de un guitarrista, nadie dudaba de su identidad. Las jóvenes de la serie Box 'R' estaban gritando de emoción al ver que la famosa cantante era quien les tenía tan inesperada sorpresa, hubo lágrimas, saltos y euforia por parte de ellas, mientras que Kyoko y Chiori estaban con la boca abierta por el atrevido atuendo de la rubia, botas de tacón alto, pantalones de cuero, una blusa negra con encajes en el busto, dejando ver parte de su bien definido abdomen, llevando su cabello totalmente recogido dejando resaltar el maquillaje oscuro de sus ojos y el intenso rojo de sus labios. <em>

-"**Es Nachi, exvocalista de Oz·"(9*)-**no podía creer en lo que sus ojos veían, aquella persona quien se había ganado su respeto desde antes de convertirse en cantante, estaba compartiendo el escenario tocando una estruendosa guitarra junto con la rubia, era de las tantas cosas que deseaba lograr (además de ser el número uno en mundo del pop) y ahora la mujer de ojos celestes ocupaba su lugar- **¿Qué significa esto?-**Sho cuestiono no solo para entender la razón de aquella presentación, si no también entender, porque no era él cantando junto con su ídolo.

**-Es el tema de apertura para Box 'R', es la canción que había preparado**-respondió con serenidad mientras que Shouko comprobaba que las palabras antes dichas por la productora eran ciertas, la canción era bastante buena que incluso el rubio desearía cantar.

* * *

><p><em>La parte intermedia de la canción dio inicio mostrando nuevamente imágenes de la serie, en donde las jóvenes se encontraban en uno de los tantos cuartos de un establecimiento de Karaoke. Kaori ayudaba a su amiga Natsu con su retoque de uñas, mientras que Yumika miraba con cierto temor a la líder del grupo, quien la observaba con cierto desagrado y fastidio.<em>

_**-Yumika-dio un leve soplo a sus uñas para que el esmalte se secara-**__**No te dije antes que ese nivel me aburría, ¿no es así?-su hostil mirada intensifico más el miedo en Yumika, temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero intentaba mostrarse firme ante Natsu-¿Eres tan estúpida?-la arrogancia de la joven la hacía enfadar, pero entendía que no podía ponerse en su contra-**__**¿Porque no entiende lo que significa el nivel 5 de juego?-cuestiono abiertamente hacia sus dos compañeras-Me he aburrido, de ella-**_

_**-¿Tan asustada estas de ser ensuciada?-Natsu se acercó a Yumika pronunciado una pregunta por demás sátira-Tu y yo somos de un diferente nivel-con un tono pretensioso en su voz, Yumika deseaba que la ojimiel se tragara sus palabras. (10*)**_

_Mina proseguía con la canción mientras que los medios y varios artistas estaban impresionados por la actuación de la joven actriz de LME, su antagónico era digno de elogiar como también lo fue su interpretación como Mio. Cuando la rubia dio por finalizada su interpretación las luces nuevamente se hicieron ausentes y solo las voces de los invitados se anunciaban en el salón, sin embargo, la ojimiel sintió como su brazo era tomado y no evito asustarse._

* * *

><p>-<strong>Señorita Mogami-<strong>dijo una voz serena que a Kyoko le pareció conocida**-Perdón por asustarla, pero Takarada-san me pidió que la escoltara-** el fiel asistente del presidente de LME expreso sus disculpas, sin embargo, la ojimiel no entendía del todo la explicación-**Por favor, venga conmigo-**

-**De acuerdo**-ella acepto esperando saber qué cosa le tenía preparado Lory, ansiado que fuera algo relacionado con cierto actor de Hollywood.

* * *

><p><em>El salón se ilumino haciendo que la tranquilidad llegara nuevamente en el lugar, no obstante un joven cantante al hacer nuevamente su búsqueda, no obtuvo el exito esperado, sintiéndose frustrado de no haber podido hacer algo para detenerla o haber cruzado una palabra con ella antes de que se marchara, solo esperaba que la oportunidad se volviera a presentar. Por otro lado un manager estaba sorprendido al ver que su representado había desaparecido repentinamente, hasta que un mesero se le acerco extendiéndole una hoja, al ver su contenido, supo la razón por la cual se había retirado de la fiesta. Un joven y reconocido director vio a lo lejos a una hermosa joven de cabellos oscuros que lucía un vestido largo de gasa color negro, en escote v, una abertura lateral y un escote en la espalda con varios tirantes que pasaban a través de este, con su cabello totalmente recogido en su nuca con varios mechones retorcidos teniendo una línea marcada hacia la derecha, dándole un estilo vintage.<em>

-**Siempre te has visto preciosa, pero hoy en especial, me quedaría corto con los elogios-**sus palabras no solo recorrieron los oídos de la actriz, además de que ella dejara de ambular por el salón buscando a su amiga que se había esfumado de un momento a otro.

-**Director Shingai**-sin evitarlo un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su mejillas logrando que el exitoso hombre sonriera al ver como aquella expresión favorecía aún más su rostro.

-**Parece que buscas a alguien en especial, debe ser muy importante**-no pudo disimular cierta incomodidad en su voz viendo hacia lo lugares en donde Kotonami ponía su vista.

-**Busco a mi amiga, Mogami Kyoko, creo que se conocen**-el director no solamente se alegró al darse cuenta que no se trataba de un hombre, si no de la joven que poseía un gran potencial en el mundo de la actuación.

-**Oh si, Kyoko-chan, hace mucho que no la veo**-sabía que con el pasar del tiempo la joven de ojos dorados había alcanzado grandes logros en LME sobre todo después de ver los spoilers de Box 'R'**-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a buscarla?, deseo saludarla**-dijo mientras ofreció su brazo para escoltar a la joven, quien acepto la propuesta algo que alegro el corazón de Seiji proponiéndose acompañar por el resto de la noche a la guapa mujer.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko reconoció hacia donde la habían escoltado, fue cuestión de minutos para que ella se bajara de la limosina y estar frente a la enorme puerta de aquella mansión de estilo occidental, el asistente del presidente la acompaño hasta la sala donde la joven encontró a los hijos de la cantante, el presidente, la pequeña Maria y a su padre adoptivo quien al verla se acercó rápidamente para tomarla en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. <em>

-**Hija mía, te extrañe muchísimo**-a pesar de que la joven comenzaba a asfixiarse con aquel gesto, estaba también alegre por el recibimiento.

-**Yo también, bienvenido**-al soltarla y sin importar que había crecido un poco, se sintió conmovido al ver que ella no había cambiado en esencia.

-**Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me has hecho muy feliz**-estaba al borde las lágrimas mientras le regalaba otro abrazo.

-**Onne-sama, que bueno que llegaste**-al escuchar la voz de Maria, Kuu dejo en libertad a la ojimiel para que pudiera saludar a la pequeña.

-**Hola Maria, pero, ¿alguien podría decirme que significa esto?-**comento aun confundida por haber salido de la fiesta y encontrarse ahora dentro de la casa de la famosa cantante.

-**No te preocupes, en un momento será anunciado**-respondió la nieta de Lory dejando con más incógnitas a la ojimiel-**Onne-sama, te ves muy linda el día de hoy-**dijo con el fin de alagar a la joven actriz, quien no evito apenarse un poco.

-**Bueno, tal vez un poco**-respondió sin evitar poner una mano en su nuca, pero la retiro al ver como Maria negaba con su cabeza.

-**No lo creo, te vez muy bonita, ¿no le crees Ren-sama?-**cuestiono logrando que la ojimiel diera un leve respingo y mirar lentamente hacia su espalda encontrándose con la silueta del guapo actor, dejándola totalmente sin habla.

-**Si, en verdad te ves muy bien Mogami-san-**dijo con voz profunda logrando atrapar la mirada de la actriz, pero de un momento la desvió al sentir un fuerte ardor en su rostro.

-**Gra..gracias Tsuruga-san**-fijo su mirada al piso mientras que Kuu y Lory veían detenidamente la interacción entre ambos.

**-¿Ya estamos todos?-**se escuchó decir de una simpática rubia, quien venía vestida con un sencillo vestido de verano sin mangas color naranja, al igual que el moño que adornaba su cabeza con una media coleta- **OH MY GOD, te ves espectacular-**dijo después de hacer una inspección al lugar y fijar sus ojos en la joven de cabellos cortos, sus orbes comenzaron iluminarse al ver como lucia la ojimiel-**Sin duda alguna, Ayane-chan hizo una obra maestra-**expreso mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba detenidamente, pensando seriamente remunerar con creces a su maquillista personal.

-**Se lo agradezco, además fue increíble saber que Box 'R' tendrá un tema de apertura con una canción suya**-Kyoko vio como la cantante tomaba sus manos y fue agradable sentir cierta calidez por parte de ella, algo que de alguna forma deseo tener por parte de su madre.

-**Me alegro que te gustara, pero ven conmigo, necesito que te pongas más cómoda**-la fue guiando hasta las escaleras para después hacerla entrar al cuarto de huéspedes-**Te deje algo de ropa para que escogieras algo de tu gusto**-dijo y logro sorprender a la joven al ver una gran variedad de ropa juvenil con los colores más usados en la temporada-**Y para desmaquillarte, te dejo un regalo que me pidió Mitsuki-chan que te entregara**-la cantante le extendió un estuche con la línea completa de Royal Snow, la actriz no podía creerlo su Royal Odette, finalmente estaría en sus manos, tomo el estuche y lo estrecho con sus brazos con mucha emoción.

**-¿Pero cómo es que..?-**pregunto sin dejar que el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneciera.

-**Me hablo de una joven que se había presentado a las audiciones de Royal Snow y que le recordaba mucho a ella, me di cuenta que eras tú, por la energía, el entusiasmo y que tu mayor arma es ser tu misma-** respondió con una amplia sonrisa y sintiéndose conmovida al ver como la joven estrechaba aquel regalo como si fuera un gran tesoro-**Bien, dejare que te cambies, te esperamos abajo**-dijo mientras secaba unas cuantas lágrimas al pensar por un momento que la ojimiel no tenía contacto con su madre, ni algún familiar cercano, de alguna manera tampoco deseaba verla triste al igual que el joven que se había encerrado en la oscuridad.

_La ojimiel vio nuevamente el estuche notando una pequeña nota pegada en la parte superior derecha, la despego y leyó aquella sencilla pero a la vez perfecta caligrafía._

"_Sé que lograras todo lo que te propones, solo cree en lo que tu corazón te dice y nunca te rindas. Atte: Mitsuki Kira"_

_Al terminar de leer se desmaquillo el rostro y se dispuso a escoger algún atuendo, pero había tantos que le gustaban que le fue difícil elegir, pero finalmente se decidió por una blusa sin mangas color rosa pastel y una falda-short color blanco, calzando unos zapatos estilo choclo agradeciendo finalmente sentir suelo firme después de andar con tacones todo este tiempo, a pesar de sus actuaciones, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a ese tipo de calzado. Al bajar, escucho risas ante las graciosas anécdotas que mencionaba el reconocido actor hollywoodense, Kyoko se quedó admirada al ver la sonrisa autentica de su sempai, su corazón se alegró al ver aquella expresión. _

**-¡Muñeca!, acércate, no podemos iniciar sin ti-**la llamo Minako con entusiasmo logrando que la joven se sintiera en un ambiente de confianza. Kyoko se sentó en el sofá teniendo a Maria a su lado derecho y ver que después de la pequeña estaba sentado el guapo actor de cabellos oscuros**-La razón por la cual estamos reunidos aquí, es para celebrar: ¡LA PRIMERA NOCHE FAMILIAR!-**expreso con tal entusiasmo como si se tratara de un premio de la lotería.

-**Es algo que Mina y yo planeamos, para pasar tiempo juntos y divertirnos-**menciono Kuu al levantarse de su asiento y ponerse junto a la cantante, sin duda era algo que tanto Ren como Kyoko no esperaban, pero de alguna manera no deseaban desechar tal invitación-**En familia**-aquella palabra hizo que la ojimiel sintiera una extraña sensación en su pecho, por un momento se sintió inmensamente feliz.

**-¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con: adivínenlo con mímica?-**pregunto la rubia a lo cual muchos se entusiasmaron con la idea-**Hay que formar los equipos, Kuu y yo seremos los capitanes, empiezo, escojo a mi linda y hermosa Misa-chan**-los equipos se fueron formando hasta que la dinámica comenzó cuando la cantante tomo un pequeño papel que estaba dentro de un recipiente de cristal y comenzar a hacer graciosos gestos para que sus integrantes fueran adivinado la respuesta.

_Los juegos continuaron, pasando por el Jenga y el Monopoly, hubo varios momentos divertidos, sobre todo cuando Mina y Kuu comenzaban a pelearse y el presidente de inmediato los controlaba como a un par de niños y como castigo los puso frente a todos y los obligo a cantar una canción que para ambos les traía varios recuerdos agradables, sin embargo, no era algo que se acomodaba en su estilo de super estrellas. _

-**Vamos mamá, será muy divertido, hace mucho que no la escuchamos**-dijo Misa-chan siendo apoyada por su hermano.

-**Si, además queremos ver un dueto con el tío Kuu**-

**-¿Sabes de que canción hablan Maria-chan?**-pregunto la ojimiel bastante intrigada.

-**Es la de los tres osos**-respondió con entusiasmo esperando la actuación de los protagonistas de Defend Love.

-**Está bien, está bien**-respondió Kuu ante la insistencia de su joven público, miro a la rubia y movió su cabeza como señal de inicio.

_**Tres osos viven en una casa**_

_**Papá oso, mamá osa y el bebé oso**_

_**Papá oso es muy gordo**_

_**Mamá osa es delgada**_

_**El bebé oso es muy lindo**_

_**Todos lo hacen bien.(11*)**_

_Ante los graciosos movimientos que conllevaba la coreografía, la sala nuevamente se llenó de carcajadas que incluso el guapo actor de cabellos castaños no pudo detener, desde pequeño aquella canción le traía más de una sonrisa. La diversión era tanta que incluso los dos intérpretes de los tres osos terminaron riéndose ante el número, nadie podría creer que dos de los artistas más reconocidos del medio se animaran a realizar dicha coreografía._

-**No recordaba lo divertido que era**-dijo la cantante mientras todos intentaban recobrar la compostura-**Ahora que recuerdo, hay algo más que debo darte Muñeca**-

-**Ah es verdad-**del mismo modo Kuu menciono y siguió a Mina hacia a un mueble cerca de la puerta mientras que Kyoko no era la única intrigada al ver lo que hacían.

-**Toma, esto es por tu cumpleaños**-argumento la rubia quien le extendió una pequeña caja rosada con un moño de organza de un rosa más pálido, al igual que Kuu quien le entregaba una caja similar

-**Pero…**-dijo la ojimiel sin esperar tal detalle y más cuando su cumpleaños ya había pasado.

-**Mina me aviso hace poco que tu cumpleaños ya había pasado y quisimos darte un regalo aunque fuera atrasado**-menciono al recordar la llamada que días antes habia recibido de la rubia reclamándole por no saber el cumpleaños de su hija, el siendo víctima de la culpa se dirigió a Nueva York y compro un regalo por parte de él y de la cantante.

-**Por favor acéptalos**- pidió la rubia a lo cual la ojimiel recibió gustosa y al abrir el primer regalo se encontró con una hermosa pulsera de plata con varias piedras idénticas a la princesa rosa, al abrir el segundo se quedó con la boca abierta al ver unos finos pendientes que hacían juego tanto con la pulsera y su mágica princesa rosa.

-**Esas joyas son de Tiffany`s**-menciono por lo bajo la nieta de Lory asombrada con los regalos.

-**Muchas gracias, en verdad gracias**-dijo tratando que el nudo en su garganta no le impidiera expresar su sentir.

-**A partir de hoy la princesa rosa ya no estará sola**-menciono Ren como si de un mensaje oculto se tratara, algo que de alguna manera la ojimiel comprendió para ella misma al verse rodeada de gente maravillosa que estaba dispuesta a cambiar su vida.

**-¡Vayamos a jugar afuera!-**dijo con entusiasmo Maria al ver el rostro un tanto melancólico de Kyoko.

-**Me parece excelente idea, además de que aún falta mucho por hacer**-anuncio la rubia mientras iba saliendo por una puerta de cristal que daba acceso al amplio jardín y ser seguida después por los demás, mientras que la ojimiel y un apuesto actor aún estaban sentados en el sofá.

-**Vamos-**el castaño se levantó de su asiento y le extendió su mano a la joven actriz, quien dudo por un momento aceptarla, pero su inconsciente fue más rápido y al apoyar sus manos sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, la electricidad recorría cada parte de su piel, algo que nunca antes había sucedido con alguien.

**-¡Ya se, juguemos a la gallina ciega!-**propuso la rubia al ver que todos ya estaban en el amplio jardín empastado y la luna llena se encargaba de iluminar el escenario.

**-¿Cómo se juega?-**pregunto la ojimiel a lo cual varios se quedaron estupefactos al enterarse de que ella no sabía de qué se trataba.

-**Onne-sama, yo te explico, uno de nosotros tiene que vendarse los ojos y guiarse bajo los sonidos que hacen los demás, cuando se atrapa a una persona debe identificar quien es y así intercambiar de rol-**

-**En esta ocasión todos tenemos la libertad de acercarnos o alejarnos para no ser atrapados, ¡ya se!, empezaremos contigo**-sin que Kyoko pudiera dar alguna represalia, la ojiazul le cubrió los ojos con un fino pañuelo**-¡Listo!, corran por sus vidas**-la ojimiel distinguió los apresurados pasos de todos mientras corrían por todo el jardín, ella en un acto de reflejo levanto sus brazos con la intensión de atrapar a alguien mientras que escuchaba como los sonidos se hacían más cercanos**- Por aquí-**la voz de la rubia se hizo presente a su espalda y rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones consiguiendo atrapar a su presa.

**-¡Te atrape!**-dijo sin soltar a la persona, pero se dio cuenta que el cuerpo que había atrapado no pertenecía a la de una mujer**-"Su complexión, su aroma, son los de…"-**la respuesta iba llegando cuando ambos cayeron al piso debido al impulso que tuvo la joven para poder hacer su captura, al saber que estaba sobre un cuerpo varonil y reconocer de inmediato esa calidez que su cuerpo disfrutaba de manera inconsciente, solo un nombre se cruzó por su mente-**Tsuruga-san-**dijo mientras se quitaba el vendaje, topándose con la mirada más gentil y con el hermoso rostro del actor siendo iluminado por la luz nocturna.

-**Me atrapaste**-dijo Ren con un sentido más profundo a sus palabras, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo, un mágico ambiente se fue formando entre los dos al cruzar sus miradas y estar en la cercanía del otro, ninguno hacia el menor intento para detener aquella escena. Sin embargo el estruendoso ruido de un estomago hambriento rompió por completo el ambiente.

**-¡Kuu!-**reprocho la rubia de ojos azules al descubrir al culpable y más cuando las cosas se iban a poner mejor entro los dos jóvenes.

**-¿Qué quieres que haga?, me muero de hambre**-el actor trato de defenderse pero la furia de la cantante era latente mostrando un rostro temible que causo bastante nerviosismo y temor al actor.

**-¡Eres el colmo!-**tanto Ren como Kyoko no entendían porque se estaban peleando, lo único que podían hacer era incorporarse y observar la escena.

-**Mina tiene razón, tendrás que remediarlo**-el presidente toco el hombro de Kuu haciendo que sintiera más culpable.

-**Pero Jefe, yo-**no era su intención interrumpir la escena pero sus necesidades físicas eran aún más fuertes.

_Minutos después todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata mientras asaban bombones en el fuego y Maria contaba historias de terror, pero aquello no fue agradable tanto el presidente de una importante compañía televisiva y el actor japonés más reconocido en América. Más de uno se sorprendió de que Kyoko estuviera atenta a cada uno de los relatos sin tener alguna pizca de temor._

**-Es mi turno, yo contare una historia que más de ser un cuento, es una leyenda y también sé de alguien que le gustara mucho-**dijo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven de cabellos cortos**-Esta historia ocurrió hace bastante tiempo, y trata de un hombre que estudio música, intento aprender todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, simplemente era un mundo maravilloso, entonces un día, sucedió algo increíble, tuvo lugar un encuentro inolvidable, encontró a un ser mágico realmente pequeño**-

**-"¿Podría tratarse de?"-**pensó la joven actriz con sus manos unidas esperando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-**Decidió cuidar de él, después esa persona vino a Japón para realizar su sueño: construir una academia de música, y el pequeño ser a quien le prestó ayuda decidió cumplir su deseo de construir una escuela y enseñar música, lo cual hizo que su encuentro fuera inolvidable (12*)**- término de relatar aunque hubo alguien más que reconoció esa historia.

-**Esa historia, ¿no es la misma que se relata en la escuela Seiso?-**comento pensativo Lory Takarada al creer que solamente era un mito.

-**Así es Jefe, se dice que realmente un hada vive entre las instalaciones de la escuela de música**-

**-¡Un hada!-**un grito de emoción se hizo presente por parte de ojimiel siendo cubierta por un aura brillante aún más que la fogata que ardía en el centro del círculo**-¿Cómo es, como se llama, es lindo?, claro que debe ser lindo, después de todo es un hada**-cuestiono apresuradamente adentrándose a una fantasía.

-**Lo único que sé, es que su nombre es Lili y provee buena suerte a todo aquel que se dedique a la música**-a pesar de que no pertenecía en aquel circulo no pudo evitar emocionarse, después de todo era un hada de quien se estaba hablando.

-**Bien creo que es hora de dormir, todos necesitamos descansar**-menciono tranquilamente a lo cual todos decidieron acceder ante tal sugerencia, se dirigieron a su casa de campaña que compartirán en parejas, sin embargo, minutos después Kyoko vestida con una pijama rosada de dos piezas, salió de casa de campaña que compartía con Maria, se sentó nuevamente junto con la fogata a pesar de que esta ya se había consumido, fijo su vista hacia el cielo admirando el millar de estrellas que se extendían sobre el firmamento.

**-¿No puedes dormir?-**aquella voz alerto todos sus sentidos fijando su mirada hacia al actor quien parecía tener un ataque de insomnio.

-**Bueno, en parte, es solo que fue un grandioso día, que es difícil aceptar que este haya llegado a su fin-**contesto con cierta melancolía pero su sonrisa era una prueba fehaciente de lo mucho que había disfrutado de esa reunión-**Al ver el cielo, me hizo recordar las noches en Kyoto, las estrellas podían distinguirse con más facilidad, es como si las tuvieras al alcance**- argumento pero por otro lado sus pensamientos viajaban al pasado al recordar a cierta persona en especial, por el momento no se sentía del todo segura como para cuestionar a su padre adoptivo acerca del tema, sin embargo, al tener en cuenta que Mina conocía a Tsuruga Ren desde su "nacimiento", existía una gran probabilidad de al menos una respuesta del millar de preguntas que tenía en su corazón**-Tsuruga-san, ¿usted conoció a Kuon Hizuri?-**la joven no se dio cuenta del rostro de temor que había puesto el guapo actor, quien mantenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos y comenzaba sentirse asfixiado.

-**Yo…solo he escuchado hablar de él, en realidad no sabría decirte que lo conozco**-dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, después de todo ella no sospechaba nada acerca de su más profundo secreto.

-**Entiendo-**respondió con un suspiro lleno de resignación-**Realmente deseo encontrarlo**-pensó en voz alta llamando la atención del actor.

**-Apuesto a que si-**dijo el actor mostrando su mejor sonrisa, logrando que Kyoko recupera la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona tan especial en su vida. Por otro lado Ren se sentía culpable por no ser totalmente sincero, no sabía cómo su relación con ella podría tornarse más estrecha si no le decía toda la verdad.

* * *

><p><em>El domingo había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con ello la despedida que nadie quería que llegara, a pesar de que Kuu tuvo muy poco tiempo para hablar con su hijo, trato de disfrutar cada instante sin la certeza de saber cuándo regresaría a su hogar, sin embargo tenía la corazonada de que el día llegaría más pronto de lo que antes se esperaba. Minako y Kyoko se encargaron de despedirlo al aeropuerto asegurándose que los medios no estuvieran interrumpiendo ese momento tan íntimo entre padre e hija.<em>

**-Cuídate mucho, sé que te dejo en buenas manos**-dijo el talentoso actor mientras abrazaba a la ojimiel y miraba fijamente a la ojiazul encargándole dicha tarea.

-**No te preocupes, yo estaré al pendiente de ella**- menciono Mina mientras tomaba los hombros de la joven actriz.

-**Espero que nos podamos volver a ver pronto, además quiero que sepas que yo también estoy orgullosa de ti y que me has hecho muy feliz**- aquellas palabras lograron conmover al actor, pero en vez de mostrar alguna lagrima sonrió ampliamente como la estrella de cine que era.

-**Demuestra la gran actriz que eres, has que tu Riiko sea el personaje más aclamado en tu carrera hasta ahora**-menciono antes de abordar el avión dejando a una Kyoko llena de entusiasmo y determinación. Ambas se fueron acercando a los ventanales del aeropuerto viendo como el avión comenzaba a despegar y cruzaba el firmamento.

-**Minako-sama**-comenzó a decir la joven con el suficiente valor para hablar pero no para verla de frente-**Creo que se quién es, la joven de la que habla Tsuruga-san**-la rubia estaba atenta, con la esperanza de que finalmente haya descubierto la verdad.

**-¿Quién es?-**cuestiono tratando de contener cierta emoción.

-**Sumire Nagasawa-**contesto sin dejar de mirar el exterior a través del cristal.

**-"¿Cómo?, no pensé que fuera tan distraída, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé"-**dejo que un pesado suspiro escapara de sus labios-**Simplemente lo dudo, ella no es la joven gentil y fuerte que Ren ama, tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta**-dijo aquello último en medio de un murmuro lleno de misterio, pero por otro lado, una pizca de alegría se instaló en su corazón -**Por cierto, hay algo que debes de saber siendo la protagonista de 'Absolute Boyfriend'-**con aquellas palabras logro que la ojimiel le prestara toda su atención**-La presentación a la prensa será el próximo viernes**-la joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba que en menos de una semana fuera presentada como la protagonista del próximo drama, sentía la enorme necesidad de leer detenidamente el guion lo antes posible-**Sé que lograremos un gran trabajo, confía en mi-**la rubia estaba decidida a no abandonar a la actriz, descubrir poco a poco su pasado y hacer que ella misma se quitara la venda de sus ojos ante el gran amor que cierto actor sentía por ella.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que estén bien, yo con algo de prisa, pero en fin, después de los contratiempos finalmente hago entrega del cap 13, perdonen si no respondo sus reviews, espero que el hecho de que el capítulo sea largo haya servido de algo, pero como recompensa, haremos una pequeña dinámica, el primer review en donde me digan tres cosas que tiene en común Namie Amuro y BoA, tendrá de derecho de hacer una pregunta acerca del fic, de lo que sea, yo la responderé.<strong>

**AGRADEZCO LOS COMENTARIOS Y LAS ALERTAS.**

* * *

><p><strong>REFERENCIAS...<strong>

**1.-Hikari-Utada Hikaru**

**2.-New Future-Myco**

**3.-New Look- Namie Amuro**

**4.-Ayane Yano-Kimi ni Todoke**

**5.-Queen of hip-hop-Namie Amuro**

**6.-Listen to my heart-BoA**

**7.-Skip Beat-Capitulo 125**

**8.-Damage-Namie Amuro**

**9.-Nachi-Manga de Full Moon**

**10.-Skip Beat-Capitulo 134**

**11.-Full House-Capitulo 5**

**12.-La Corda D' Oro-Capitulo 1**

* * *

><p><strong>¡NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE!<strong>

**Para los que están interesadas e interesados (¿Por qué no?), existe una comunidad en Google +, en donde podrán encontrar información acerca del fic, como las canciones, algunos fics que tomo de referencia y los personajes de otros animes que se van agregando a la historia, me encantaría que se agregaran. Para que lo busquen se llama así:**

**Should I Love Him? (SB!)**

**También se vale compartir, que den sus comentarios etc, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién demonios es el sujeto del capítulo 200?, ¡NAKAMURA-SAN!<strong>

**Besos**

**Chaito**


	14. Chapter 14

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 14**

"**Preludio de Amistad"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

"_**recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em>Meses antes…<em>

_Finalmente los aspirantes se habían presentado uno por uno a demostrar sus habilidades, era fácil distinguir el gran talento que tenían los jóvenes de la preparatoria Seiso, sin embargo todo el grupo seleccionador para los nuevos integrantes de la orquesta del __Conservatorio Momogaoka, se quedó embriagada ante la interpretación __del concierto de piano no.1 en D menor de Bach._

_El pianista interpretaba con gran soltura y pasión que incluso dejo asombrado a __Akihiko Kira, actual director de la preparatoria Seiso. Un pianista no era tan primordial en una orquesta, solo en algunas piezas, no obstante, aquel joven merecía ser parte de ella cuando fuera necesario, por lo tanto, era preciso que el pianista estuviera dentro de la prestigiosa escuela de música. Después de argumentar aquella decisión abiertamente, el joven agradeció calmando así sus nervios al estar enfrente de figuras importantes dentro de la música, como lo eran la famosa "Pareja Dorada", conformada por la destacada pianista Noda Megumi* y el reconocido director de orquesta Chiaki Shinichi*, pero no podía dejar de lado a Kaioh Michiru, quien a pesar de ser solista, era reconocida mundialmente y también a una famosa cantante que le daba un toque singular al evento y atrajo a muchos alumnos que eran ajenos a la convocatoria. _

-**Bien, hemos terminado**-a pesar de que un solo alumno fue seleccionado para estar dentro de la orquesta, Akihiko tenía en cuenta que las puertas del Conservatorio Momogaoka estarían abiertas para los demás alumnos que desearan y fueran capaces de entrar.

-**No**-la voz firme de una mujer hizo eco en el auditorio logrando que sus acompañantes la observaran con intriga, aunque la incredulidad fue más expuesta por parte del director de la preparatoria que en ese entonces visitaban-**Falta una chica, una violinista, quien además participo en el concurso que realizo esta escuela el año pasado**-

-**¿Cómo se llama?**-cuestiono con suma curiosidad la pianista de ojos castaños.

-**Tal vez no está interesada y por eso no vino**- dijo sin mucha emoción el talentoso músico de cabellos oscuros.

-**No vino, porque sabe que no tiene el nivel**-argumento Akihiko siendo observado especialmente por la rubia de ojos celestes.

-**Seguramente usted se lo dijo**-menciono la rubia con una mirada retadora que el mismo Akihiko no estaba dispuesto a evadir**-¿Qué es lo que le falta?-**

-**Talento, habilidad, técnica**- respondió sin una pizca de duda en sus palabras.

-**No lo creo y si fuera así, le aseguro que ella tiene algo importante que decirnos a través de su música**- se levantó de su asiento con toda la intención de salir del recinto.

-**Mina**- la guapa violinista la llamo un poco alarmada ante su impulsividad.

**-Esperen aquí por favor, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán**-guiño su ojo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

**-"Esa mujer"-**Akihiko estaba molesto, hubiera preferido mil veces al importante empresario musical como seleccionador, en lugar de esa excéntrica y testaruda cantante.

_El atardecer bañaba el panorama que ella observaba en medio de los frondosos árboles, siendo sus hojas mecidas por el viento, quien se había convertido en uno de sus espectadores. Dejo soltar un sonoro suspiro antes de acomodar su instrumento cerca de su rostro, pero al momento de emitir una primera nota, un canto se hizo escuchar , pensando que solo era el sonido del viento._

_**Can you celebrate?  
>Can you kiss me tonight?<br>We will love long long time**_

_**¿Puedes celebrarlo? ¿Puedes besarme esta noche?  
>Nos amaremos por mucho, mucho tiempo<strong>_

_Al convencerse de que aquello no era causa de una mala jugada de su mente, se adentró en medio de los arboles agudizando sus oídos hasta que aquel canto se hacía más sonoro. Se quedó muda al ver quien era la dueña de esa voz, a pesar de no ser una ferviente fan, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer su trabajo bajo las insistencias de sus amigas para ir a su más reciente concierto. _

_**Eien te iu kotoba nante  
>Shiranakatta yo ne<strong>_

_**No sabía lo que la palabra "eternidad" significaba****_

-**Hino Kahoko ***, ¿cierto?-**la más joven se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta que se dirigía a ella.

-**Eh, si**-atino en decir la muchacha de cabellos rojizos.

-**Por favor, ven conmigo**-la ojizul le extendió su mano mientras esbozaba una deslumbrante sonrisa, causando el efecto esperado. Cuando la estudiante toco la mano de la cantante se dio inicio a una estrepitosa carrera hasta el auditorio que la dejo sin respiración**-¡He vuelto!-**exclamo desde la puerta sin soltar la mano de su acompañante, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento, no esperaba tal acción por parte de la super estrella musical.

-¿**Por qué… me trajo aquí?-**se atrevió finalmente a preguntar con una voz entrecortada.

-**Quiero escuchar tu música**-contesto con sinceridad algo que por un momento emociono a la joven violinista, evitando dar alguna excusa para negar esa petición.

_Con calma y tomando en cuenta que su director no estaba de acuerdo, quiso hacer el intento a pesar de que la ansiedad comenzaba a tener control sobre ella. Tomo correctamente su violín y comenzó a tocar una melodía que le traía recuerdos llenos de desesperación y frustración, sin embargo, su interpretación de Mélodie de Tchaikovsky impresiono a más de uno, incluso a un joven que entre las sombras, la admiraba y amaba con gran fervor._

* * *

><p><em>Actualidad…<em>

_El primer capítulo de Box'R', fue finalmente emitido a nivel nacional, causando gran impacto y buenas críticas por parte de los medios. En las redes sociales se volvía un tema de interés entre los jóvenes, tal interés no pasó desapercibida para un cantante de cabellos plateados, quien llevaba más de dos horas viendo la repetición del primer episodio, silente y atento a cada movimiento de la antagonista en todas las ocasiones que hacia su aparición en la pantalla. _

**-¿No se ha movido o dicho alguna palabra?-**cuestiono un pelinegro al joven de cabellos largos quien se mantenía recargado en el marco de la puerta monitoreando los movimientos del líder de la banda.

-**Nada, incluso no tengo idea de lo que pueda estar pensando**-argumento con sinceridad Miroku ya que ni siquiera tenía la facilidad de observar las facciones del vocalista.

-**Me sorprende que esa chica sin chiste sea Natsu**-confeso Dasuku impresionado por la nueva transformación que sufrió el ángel de Prisoner.

-**Tal vez está aprobando o desaprobando esa nueva imagen**-dijo el rubio tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual repetía el primer episodio de la serie. Había más de una posibilidad de que el guapo y extravagante cantante no aceptara aquello**-"Es probable que la siga prefiriendo como Mio"**-los pensamientos de Miroku se fueron dispersando cuando finalmente la pantalla fue apagada segundos antes de que sonara Egoistic de Fuwa Sho.

**-¿Suficiente Reino?-**se atrevió a cuestionar el guitarrista de la banda mientras que el joven de cabellos plateados se levantaba de su asiento.

-**Es distinta, pero no me desagrada-**dijo cuándo fijo su vista hacia ellos, pero Miroku no parecía estar tranquilo con ello.

**-Espero que no estés siguiendo el mismo camino que tu hermano y su amada "princesa"**-aquellas palabras no fueron agradables para Reino quien mostro un rostro hostil a través de su ojos color malva, provocando cierta tensión que Dasuku no era capaz de soportar.

-**Yo no cometeré ese error, además, la "caperucita" y la "princesa" son diferentes**-menciono, sin embargo, recordó la vez que las vio juntas en ese lujoso restaurante, la cercanía entre ellas dos no le era algo agradable, al contrario, estaba dispuesto a intervenir para no presenciar un indeseable final-**Por otro lado, esto se está poniendo interesante, además, se nota que ese idiota ni sabía quién era**-argumento Reino haciendo que sus compañeros se miraran entre sí sin comprender a quien se refería.

* * *

><p><em>Un sonoro estornudo se hizo presente en el departamento de un joven cantante de cabellos rubios, quien junto a su manager revisaban el guion del dorama que estaba a pocos días de anunciarse según la última llamada que recibió Shouko por parte de la manager de la rubia intérprete. La castaña no dejo de vigilarlo y así impedir que él viera el primer capítulo de la serie donde salía su ex amiga, quería evitar a toda costa un disgusto por parte de Sho, sin embargo sabía que aquello no podía evitarse por mucho tiempo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente, en la sección de espectáculos del noticiero matutino, se daba una pequeña reseña del primer capítulo de la serie que en cierta forma causo interés y algo de polémica entre el público, pero para una televidente en especial le causaba ira al escuchar los elogios para la antagonista, quien era interpretada por una joven revelación de nombre Kyoko.<em>

**-"Maldita, yo seré quien te opaque"-**pensó la joven de cabellos largos mientras bebía su último sorbo de jugo después de un ligero desayuno**-¿Tienes idea cuando van anunciar el reparto de Full House?**-cuestiono la joven a su manager quien ya estaba acostumbrada a la altanería de su representada.

**-No lo sé, pero para el final del día te tendré una respuesta**-contesto para después darse cuenta que Sumire veía nuevamente la televisión cuando un apuesto actor de cabellos oscuros salía en pantalla siendo entrevistado en la alfombra roja de la premier de la película donde actuaba la mujer que más despreciaba**-¿Crees que lo elijan como protagonista?**-pregunto dejando de lado su desagrado, pero aquello provoco que la joven se levantara de su asiento.

-**Si no es él, no aceptare a nadie más**-contesto con seriedad y con una mirada determinada-**Es hora de irnos o se me va hacer tarde**-dijo mientras se retiraba del comedor sin notar como su manager era quien prestaba atención a una entrevista que le era realizada a un joven y exitoso director de cine.

-**Shingai-san, ¿es verdad que está por iniciar un nuevo proyecto?-**cuestionaba un reportero mientras que el nombrado solamente sonreía dispuesto a responder con amabilidad.

-**Así es, el rodaje comenzaran en menos de dos semanas- **viejos recuerdos surgían en la manager de Sumire, y por otro lado un deseo ferviente de recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

**-"Muy pronto nos veremos mi querido Seiji, y esta vez, no te dejare ir**"-pensó en medio de una sonrisa dispuesta a cumplir con su ambición.

* * *

><p><em>Las miradas sobre ella no cesaban y mucho menos las murmuraciones hacia su persona, se sintió bastante incomoda cruzar por los pasillos de la escuela y más cuando ingreso a su salón de clases, mientras que un par de preguntas y declaraciones se hacían cada vez más frecuentes a su alrededor. <em>

**-¿En verdad será ella?-**

**-No puedo creerlo-**

**-¿Acaso su nivel de actuación es tan elevado?**

**-Lo mismo pensé cuando actuó como Mio- **

**-"Nunca pensé llegar a este punto"-**pensó mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro y meditar la razón por la cual sus compañeros se comportaban de esa forma, pero hubo algo que logro inquietarla aún más, la presencia de un rubio cantante, quien estaba ajeno a lo que decían sus compañeros**-"¿Se habrá dado cuenta finalmente?"-**sintió un ligero temor, pero sus demonios y sus agallas le permitieron mantener su frente en alto al cruzar sus miradas.

**-¡SHO-CHAN!-**el sonoro grito de Mimori logro romper el ambiente y calmar un poco el nerviosismo por parte de la actriz**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, eres muy cruel**-dijo la joven modelo sin dejar de abrazar al guapo cantante logrando atraer las miradas de todos los alumnos.

-**Suéltame Pochiri, ¿a qué rayos te refieres?-**respondió con hastió mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de su más fiel admiradora.

-**Del PV que hiciste, con ELLA**-exclamo con una mirada llena de desprecio hacia su compañera de cabellos cortos, ante eso, Kyoko se quedó de una sola pieza esperando lo peor, mientras que Sho miraba a su ex amiga sin entender que tenía que ver ella en todo ese escándalo armado por Mimori.

-**Debes de estar en un error**-contesto en tono de burla ya que era ridículo comparar la presencia y belleza de Natsu con la antipática de Kyoko.

-**No mientas Sho-chan, ¿Por qué aceptaste?-**dijo indignada mientras varias lagrimas caían de su rostro haciendo que las murmuraciones fueran dirigidas hacia el comportamiento de esa extraña pareja.

**-¿Aceptar que?, no sé de qué me hablas, por favor no llores**-menciono el rubio mientras intentaba cesar las lágrimas de la pelinegra acariciando su cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro abandonado.

**-"Que dilema, no sé si sentirme aliviada o indignada por la estupidez de Shotaro, pobre Mimori, ojala pronto se dé cuenta como es realmente ese idiota malagradecido"-**con más tranquilidad se dirigió a su asiento y dio una última mirada hacia sus compañeros que parecían estar en medio de una reconciliación.

-**Buenos días, todos a sus lugares**-se escuchó la voz del profesor mientras ingresaba al aula, causando que todos los alumnos cesaran sus pláticas y tomaran sus asientos-**El día de hoy tendrán a una nueva compañera**- todos estaban extrañados y a la vez intrigados de quien ingresaría a la clase, ¿una actriz, una modelo o una cantante?-**Pasa por favor**-ante aquellas palabras una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos dorados entro con pasos lentos cargando un maletín donde contenía un apreciado instrumento musical.

**-¿Quién es ella?-**

**-No parece pertenecer al medio-**

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué esta aquí?-**

**-¡Silencio!**-el maestro exigió con voz alta cesando los comentarios de los jóvenes**-Por favor preséntate con tus compañeros**-pidió amablemente a la joven, quien se sentía extraña y perturbada en ese salón lleno de jóvenes estrellas, reconociendo haber escuchado alguna canción, una aparición en una revista o en la televisión.

-**Mi nombre es Hino Kahoko, mucho gusto en conocerlos**-dijo con una reverencia sintiendo que liberaba algo de tensión.

-**Bien, veamos, donde te vas a sentar**-por fortuna había un asiento desocupado, la alumna que ocupaba ese lugar se había ido de la ciudad a comenzar el rodaje de una nueva película al sur de Japón-**Siéntate enfrente de Mogami-san-**le indico la dirección haciendo que su nueva compañera con una sonrisa, levantara el brazo indicando que ella era la joven en cuestión.

**-"No logro reconocerla de alguna parte, pero su rostro me es familiar"-**la nueva alumna medito mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

-**Mogami Kyoko, mucho gusto**-se presentó amablemente la actriz haciendo ver su agrado hacia la pelirroja.

-**Lo mismo digo**-ante aquel primer saludo, la joven se sintió más tranquila y relajada.

_Las clases fueron transcurriendo normalmente hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando Kyoko quiso hablar con su nueva compañera esta había desaparecido y nuevamente aquel ambiente que percibió por parte de sus compañeros se hizo presente, había incredulidad y asombro en sus miradas, ansiaba que aquello pasara rápidamente, pero en aquellos momentos lo único que le pareció viable fue retirarse del salón y buscar un lugar tranquilo para comer sus sagrados alimentos que con tanto aprecio le preparo Okami-san._

**-Ni siquiera los buenos días me dieron, solo se me quedaron viendo, cielos, yo no esperaba esto-**se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela donde había arboles donde fácilmente podría sentirse tranquila y más cerca de la naturaleza, aunque no quería admitirlo abiertamente, era de las pocas cosas que extrañaba de Kyoto**-¿Y esa música?-**se detuvo para escuchar detenidamente ese sonido que era ajeno al canto de un ave, pero tan hermoso que logro conmoverla de inmediato**-¿Un violín?, ¿será posible?-** se preguntó cuándo un recuerdo llego de repente a su cabeza.

"_**Su nombre es Lili y provee buena suerte a todo aquel que se dedique a la música"**_

-**¡El hada musical!**-sin pensarlo detenidamente se sumergió entre los arboles hasta encontrar la fuente de ese sonido, se quedó boquiabierta al ver a su nueva compañera totalmente concentrada interpretando Romance de Beethoven, cuando la joven termino su pieza pudo liberar toda su tensión-**I…Increíble**-atino en decir Kyoko logrando sorprender a la pelirroja quien de inmediato se sintió algo apenada.

-**Te lo agradezco**-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que los ojos de su compañera brillaban con gran intensidad, algo que la alegro bastante, pero el sonido de su estómago hizo que se sonrojara intensamente-**Lo lamento, ¿sabes dónde está la cafetería?-**

**-¿No trajiste tu almuerzo?-**pregunto la actriz denotando preocupación en su voz.

-**No tuve tiempo, de la escuela a mi casa se hace mucho tiempo**-confeso sinceramente sin notar como Kyoko se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol y depositaba su obento sobre el pasto.

-**Si quieres puedo compartirte del mío**- ofreció amigablemente invitando a su nueva compañera a tomar asiento junto a ella.

-**No gracias, no quiero causarte una molestia**-respondió pero al ver los aperitivos que tenía Kyoko le era más difícil resistirse.

-**De ninguna manera, deseo hacerlo, además de que nos hacemos compañía**-dio un argumento convincente ya que para Kahoko ser nueva no le estaba resultando tan fácil.

-**Muchas gracias**-se sentó junto a ella sintiendo un ambiente sumamente agradable y de confianza.

**-¡Gracias por la comida!**-dijeron al mismo tiempo para terminar con una sonrisa su oración.

-**Esta delicioso**-exclamo la pelirroja con agrado al probar el exquisito sabor de la comida tradicional**-¿Tú lo hiciste?-** pregunto con curiosidad antes de continuar con su aperitivo.

-**No, vivo en un restaurante donde venden una gran variedad de platillos tradicionales, sin duda tienes que ir algún día**-Kyoko nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de sentimiento con alguna compañera de clases, ya que desde que tenía memoria todas la molestaban por vivir con Sho, pero ahora se alegraba de que las cosas fueran distintas.

-**Me encantaría**-respondió de la misma manera, era cierto que extrañaba a sus amigas de su anterior escuela, pero con Kyoko se sentía totalmente familiarizada-**Ahora entiendo, eso significa que tu no perteneces al medio como los demás, ¿cierto?-**menciono a lo cual la joven de cabellos cortos rio levemente sin extrañarse de la reacción que recibía por parte de la gente que no la reconocía al instante.

**-En realidad sí, soy actriz de LME**-respondió sin pretensión alguna, pero la sorpresa por parte de Kahoko fue notable.

**-¿En serio?, digo, lo siento, no te reconocí**- se sintió súbitamente avergonzada por su reacción pero para Kyoko no fue nada ofensivo.

-**No es para tanto no te preocupes, además apenas soy una novata-**dijo con suma modestia, pero con gran ambición de ser una actriz altamente reconocida**-¿Y qué me dices de ti, eres violinista profesional?-**

-**Pues yo también soy novata-**contesto con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la nuca-**Me pidieron que viniera a Tokio para recibir clases de un profesional y pertenecer a la orquesta del ****Conservatorio Momogaoka-**aquellas palabras hicieron que Kyoko formara una gran O con sus labios.

-**Eso es fantástico, eso quiere decir que tienes talento**-dijo con gran admiración tomando mucho en cuenta la interpretación que recientemente había escuchado.

-**Yo en realidad lo dudo, en la escuela Seiso de donde yo vengo, hay muchas personas que son verdaderamente talentosas**- estaba tan ensimismada en sus palabras que no se dio cuenta en que momento Kyoko se quedó paralizada.

**-Seiso, ¿vienes de la escuela de música Seiso?**-entrelazo sus manos mostrando un rostro lleno de ilusión y esperanza que descoloco por completo a la pelirroja.

-**Pues sí, aunque yo pertenecía a la sección general…-**no había terminado su frase cuando un grito se hizo presente por parte de la actriz.

**-¿Entonces conoces al hada musical?-**más que una pregunta quería que eso fuera un hecho por parte de su nueva compañera.

**-¿A Lili?-**contesto con otra pregunta con desconcierto, pero eso no evito que Kyoko volara a un mundo lleno de fantasías.

-**Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, dime como es**-pidió en forma de plegaria mostrando un rostro de cachorro abandonado.

-**No me digas que tú crees en las hadas**-dijo bastante sorprendida, no creía que su compañera tuviera ese aire tan inocente.

-**Por supuesto, ¿tú no?-** el aura de la actriz brillaba con intensidad, pero aquella pregunta sorprendió mucho a Kahoko, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que la juzgara de loca, sin embargo, al ver el rostro de su compañera fue difícil pensar en ocultar su secreto.

-**Sí, y la primera vez que lo vi me causo muchos problemas**-finalmente lo dijo sintiendo que un gran peso se había esfumado, deseaba tanto compartirlo con alguien, pero esa persona no la había conocido hasta que se encontró con Kyoko.

-**Entonces, dime como es, por favor**-la joven violinista no espero que se lo tomara tan tranquilamente algo que provoco que sonriera levemente sintiendo plena confianza con la chica de cabellos cortos.

**-No cualquiera puede verlo, pero tengo una foto en donde sale un monumento a su honor, pero te aseguro que es su viva imagen, mañana la traeré conmigo**-Kahoko mantuvo su sonrisa algo que también se reflejó en el rostro de la actriz.

_Las clases se reanudaron haciendo que todos regresaran a sus actividades académicas, incluyendo a ambas jóvenes de ojos color dorado, quien sin darse cuenta habían iniciado una relación amistosa, que en el futuro las llevaría a descubrir cosas de ellas misma tanto de su pasado y presente. Al terminar, salieron juntas mientras que la violinista le platicaba a la actriz, que al terminar las clases debía dirigirse al Conservatorio __Momogaoka para sus clases de violín, pero que había ciertos días que tenía libre y así tal vez salir juntas para que le enseñara la ciudad, cosa que Kyoko admitía, le hacía falta a ella también y esperaba coincidir con su nueva compañera debido a las grabaciones o por cierto trabajo en especial. _

**-¿Y en donde vas a vivir?**-pregunto curiosa esperando no incomodar a Kahoko.

-**Con mi papá y mi hermano que está terminando la Universidad**-contesto para causar cierta tranquilidad a la actriz- **¿Tú vives con tus padres?** – no pensó que aquella pregunta causara una gran melancolía en su compañera, algo que la hizo sentir mal-**Lo lamento, no tenía idea**-

-**No te preocupes, a pesar de que no vivo con ellos, los dueños del Darumaya me han tratado muy bien desde que llegue de Kyoto**- respondió con una ligera sonrisa y borrar cualquier rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

-**Entonces, viniste de Kyoto a cumplir tu sueño de ser actriz-**concluyo la pelirroja tratando de argumentar algo más agradable para su compañera, pero el efecto no fue el esperado.

-**A decir verdad, al llegar a Tokio no tenía la intención de estar en el medio**-se detuvo por un momento formando un intervalo en total silencio que desconcertó a Kahoko-**Yo vine porque…-**no termino de decir su frase ya que se dio cuenta de un grupo de chicas en la puerta de la escuela, causando que la pelirroja mirara hacia la misma dirección.

**-Kaho-chan**-una voz conocida para la violinista se hizo presente, dándose cuenta que él estaba dentro de la multitud de jovencitas.

-**Hihara-sempai**-la joven estaba sorprendida pero a la vez alegre por el reencuentro, pero se dio cuenta que no era el único que llamaba la atención de las alumnas-**Yunoki-sempai-**

-**Tanto tiempo sin vernos**-saludo el guapo joven de cabellos largos que no causaba esa misma impresión para cierta actriz, quien se fue acercando junto a Kahoko logrando dispersar al grupo de chicas.

-**No pensé que nos encontraríamos pronto**-confeso Kahoko sin tomar en cuenta la expresión un tanto tensa por parte de su compañera de salón.

-**Vinimos para irnos juntos al Conservatorio, hoy tendremos un ensayo en la orquesta a pesar de que tú vas a ocupar a nuestro nuevo director para tus clases-** dijo el más alegre sin que sus palabras sonaran a reproche.

-**Lo siento, no pensé que Chiaki-san estuviera tan interesado en darme clases, espero que esto no perjudique a la orquesta**-respondió sin evitar cierta culpa, pero a la vez estaba emocionada por sus lecciones.

-**No, para nada, mejor dinos, quien es tu nueva amiga**- hablo finalmente Azuma Yunoki, logrando que la pelirroja temiera por su compañera, no deseaba que ella cayera en las redes de su superior.

-**Ah sí claro, que descuido**-trato de sonar calmada aunque realmente se sentía realmente inquieta-**Ellos son Hirara Kazuki y Yunoki Azuma**-ambos saludaron dando una leve reverencia acompañada de una encantadora sonrisa-**Ella es Mogami Kyoko- **ante la mención de ese nombre uno de ellos reacciono con sorpresa.

-**Kyoko, ¿la actriz que actuó en Dark Moon y actualmente en Box 'R'?-**cuestiono Hirara con cierto fervor pero algo incrédulo ante el aspecto actual de la joven.

-**Pues si**-respondió un poco apenada no creyendo que alguien ajeno a la empresa LME la reconociera.

-**Wow, yo su tu admirador, ¿podrías darme un autógrafo?-**como loco trato de encontrar una libreta entre sus pertenencias.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que ella sale en la serie que estabas viendo ayer?-**pregunto Azuma no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo su compañero de apartamento.

-**Si ella es la terrible y cruel Natsu**-de inmediato le extendió libreta y pluma a la joven quien en un principio no sabía qué hacer con aquellos objetos, pero después la lucidez llego e hizo su primer autógrafo.

-**Aquí tienes**-le regreso sus cosas con una sonrisa mientras que Hirara miraba aquella firma con gran asombro y alegría.

-**Es difícil creerlo**-dijo Azuma reflejando una sonrisa incrédula.

-**A veces las apariencias engañan**-comenzó a decir Kyoko con una mirada hostil hacia el joven de cabellos largos-**Podría ser tu caso, ¿no lo crees?-** su antena raramente fallaba y en aquella ocasión no era la excepción, su mirada se tornó intensa y penetrante para el joven que tenía enfrente, quien sonrió sorprendido al verse descubierto a la primera y no haber sido capaz de engañar a la joven con su amable, gentil y engañosa fachada.

**-Puede ser, seria agradable que lo comprobaras**-aquellas palabras solo fueron interpretadas por las dos jóvenes, Kahoko estaba asombrada por aquella habilidad que poseía Kyoko, por otro lado la actriz a pesar de que sentía aquella aura tan similar al Beagle, tampoco estaba dispuesta a doblegarse.

-**No lo veo necesario**-respondió con una gentil sonrisa-**Pero si atreves a dar un paso en falso, lo lamentaras**-continuo para transformar su expresión por una más siniestra.

-**Bueno, creo que debemos irnos, o Chiaki-san me llamara la atención**-Kahoko intervino y rompió aquella tensión entre ambos.

-**Hum, es verdad, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana, fue un gusto conocerlos-**comento una apresurada joven en medio de una reverencia para después irse tras su bicicleta y posteriormente alejarse velozmente de la escuela.

**-Es linda, ¿tendrá novio?-**comento con sumo interés el apuesto flautista causando que sus acompañantes exclamaran fuertemente.

-**Yunoki-**Hihara en forma de reproche.

-**Yunoki-sempai**-Kahoko totalmente alarmada.

* * *

><p><em>La joven de cabellos cortos y ojos dorados había llegado a su casa mostrando una gran sonrisa, a pesar de todo estaba muy alegre de conocer una nueva amiga, aquello no podía compararse con la amistad que sostenía con su querida Mouko-san, no obstante ya podía disfrutar lo que significa tener una amiga en el instituto, hablar entre clase y otra, compartir los almuerzos, conocer sus vidas, sus anhelos y una que otra confesión. <em>

_Se dirigió a su habitación para realizar rápidamente sus labores escolares y después dirigir toda su atención al guion de 'Absolute Boyfriend', faltaba alrededor de cuatro días para la presentación y seria poco profesional no saber al menos de que se iba a tratar el primer capítulo. En el transcurso de dos horas leyó y re-leyó varias partes del libreto, entre ellas, como era la relación de Riiko con su amigo de la infancia, el rechazo que vive por un compañero de su escuela, la amistad que sostiene con una joven de su edad y están en el mismo salón, su primer encuentro con el vendedor de Kronos Heaven, su ingreso al portal de internet eligiendo las características de su hombre ideal._

-**Apuesto, elegante, cariñoso, amable, ingenuo y seductor-** dijo en voz alta algunas de las características descritas en el libreto**-¿Me pregunto quién sería capaz de interpretar a alguien así?**- pregunto con desconfianza, pero la imagen del actor más reconocido del país se hizo presente mientras era iluminado bajo las luz nocturna, de inmediato la actriz sacudió su cabeza violentamente sacando esos pensamientos no propios de ella-**No pienses en ello, concéntrate**-

_Su lectura continuo hasta llegar en la parte donde su 'novio ideal' llega adentro de un paquete y como se confunde al creer que se trata de un cadáver, piensa en llamar a su amigo y vecino, pero es sorprendida al escuchar su celular e intercambiar palabras, expresando sus dudas a Namikiri-san, termina su llamada y se dirige a leer el manual de instrucciones como se le fue indicado en su última conversación. _

-**Para ponerlo en marcha, hay un sensor en los…-**no pudo de terminar de leer ya que el sonido de su móvil se hizo presente en su habitación**- Bueno, habla Mogami**-contesto al reconocer el número.

-**Buenas noches, espero no estar interrumpiéndote**-comento el presidente Lory al pensar que la joven estaba realizando alguna tarea escolar.

-**No, solo estaba leyendo el guion de mi próximo trabajo, pero dígame, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-**dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa amena.

-**En primera para felicitarte por el estreno de Box 'R', mucha gente pregunta por ti y seguramente vendrá más trabajo de ahora en adelante**- comento Lory como un padre felicitando los logros de su hija.

**-Se lo agradezco muchísimo, prometo esforzarme aún más**-contesto entusiasmada y con gran convicción.

**-Lo otro, es que mañana al terminar tus clase deberás dirigirte al lugar de siempre para continuar con tu misión como Setsuka Hell-** aquellas palabras tuvieron un gran peso sobre la joven, de cierta forma no esperaba recibir esa noticia de aquella manera tan repentina y a la vez una gran ansiedad la invadió por tener que convivir nuevamente con su sempai de una manera tan cercana.

-**Entendido, mañana estaré allí sin falta, déjelo en mis manos**- contesto de la manera más natural posible, después de todo no podía y no quería faltar a su palabra.

-**Te lo agradezco mucho, cuídate y nuevamente felicidades**-dijo en forma de despedida y alegrándose del éxito de su pequeña.

-**Gracias y cuídese usted también, hasta luego**-después de colgar su llamada, sus ojos inevitablemente se posaron sobre la foto que tenía en su pared con la imagen de su superior**-"Me pregunto si habrá visto el primer episodio"-**pensó por un momento alegre, pero al darse cuenta de la otra imagen que tenía en la pared, recordó algo terrible**- "¡Que tonta!, si vio el primer episodio significa que también vio el PV de Egoistic"** – no evito atormentarse por ello al pensar que tipo de reacción habrá tenido su superior**-"¿Debí habérselo dicho?, incluso no tiene idea de que estudiamos juntos, ¿Qué pasara ahora?"-** comenzó a preocuparse algo que evito continuar con su concentración y con la lectura de su guion.

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte de la ciudad una joven terminaba de ensayar una canción con la que esperaba tener buenos resultados en su próxima presentación con el director de una nueva película que estaba en sus últimos días de grabación. Agitada y algo tensa vio cómo su manager se acercaba a ella con un semblante serio, algo que no le dio confianza a Sumire.<em>

**-¿Qué paso?-**cuestiono al querer sabe de inmediato y forma clara.

-**El proyecto se canceló**-la joven dejo de secarse el sudor con la toalla con el interés de saber exactamente a que se refería-**No se hará una nueva versión de Full House**-aquello no le provoco gracia al ojiazul.

**-¿Cómo?, no, imposible, casi era un hecho**-reclamo altivamente incluso sin importar que de llevarse a cabo el dorama ella se iría de Akatoki.

**-Lo era, ya no, una nueva producción se llevara a cabo y se presentara este viernes a la prensa**- también la manager estaba molesta al no saber con detalle esa información y lo peor es que ya no había vuelta atrás.

**-¡Demonios!-**estaba enfurecida al grado de aventar su toalla al suelo y con la intensión de destruir todo su paso. Se retiró del lugar encolerizada con la idea de que su primer protagónico no se llevaría a cabo como lo había planeado.

* * *

><p><em>Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio y la vida continuaba para muchos, aunque cierta joven de cabellos cortos parecía querer suspenderse en sus pensamientos, pero a la vez, intentaba poner toda su atención a las clases, después de todo, no quería batallar con la temporada de exámenes y más con un trabajo tan importante en puerta. <em>

-**Mira, aquí sale igual, pero en realidad su tamaño es muy pequeño**-la pelirroja le extendió la foto en donde salía un monumento cerca de la entrada de la Academia Seiso y también salía la joven violinista junto con varios compañeros.

**-¡Es muy lindo!, pero me imagino que en persona debe ser adorable**-puso toda su atención al retrato y comenzó adentrarse nuevamente a un mundo fantástico, lleno de flores y seres mágicos**-¿Y todos ellos son tus amigos?**-cuestiono al notar la presencia de otras personas en la imagen.

-**Sí, nuestra amistad nació a partir del concurso que realizo mi escuela hace un año**-sus palabras hicieron que la joven actriz exclamara sorprendida y fascinada**- Ayer conociste a Yunoki-sempai y Hihara-sempai-** decía mientras los señalaba en la fotografía**- Los que están aquí son Shimizu-san y Fuyuumi-chan ellos apenas van en segundo año**-decía mientras que Kyoko asentía enérgicamente-**Aquí también esta Tsuchiura-kun y por ultimo Len-kun**- Kahoko menciono con melancolía causando que la actriz se preguntara la razón de ello.

**-¿Sucede algo, Kaho-chan?-**pregunto tímidamente pero con la suficiente confianza de continuar-**Espera un momento, ¿no me digas que él te hizo algo?-**cuestiono entre dientes al mismo tiempo que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y la temperatura comenzaba a descender por lo menos diez grados mientras que sus demonios hacían acto de presencia en medio de lamentos.

-**No, él no me hizo nada-**contesto apresuradamente la violinista al darse cuenta del semblante terrible de Kyoko.

**-¿Y entonces?-**cuestiono mientras que el clima se restablecía y el sol nuevamente brillaba en el firmamento logrando que Kahoko se calmara.

-**Lo extraño mucho**-confeso finalmente haciendo que la actriz notara cierto brillo en los ojos de su amiga.

**-¿No me digas que…?-**

**-Es mi novio**-la joven de cabellos cortos se quedó boquiabierta mientras sentía que su cuerpo se volvía de piedra y un rayo caía sobre ella, la noticia sin duda fue impactante, pero sabía que su idea sobre el amor no era compartida por muchos y como amiga debía respetar la opinión de Kahoko.

**-¿Y lo dejaste?-**pregunto refiriéndose al lugar de donde venía la violinista.

-**No, él ya lleva varios meses en Viena, también es violinista**-fijo su vista en el cielo, tratando de recordar una o varias frases que tenía clavadas en lo más fondo de su corazón-**Pero a pesar de todo, me envía unas cartas hermosas, en cada palabra siento que estoy muy cerca de su alma, sin embargo, eso hace que mi deseo de verlo sea cada vez mayor**-la joven se tomaba el pecho sintiendo que sus sentimientos se desbordarían en cada momento, por otro lado la actriz no creía en lo que sus ojos veía.

-"**Ahora entiendo, ella es muy dichosa al ser correspondida, en mi caso, yo no creo tener la oportunidad de vivir algo así…"**-sonrió con amargura tratando que los recuerdos que tenía al lado del cantante se mantuvieran enterrados.

-**Lo siento Kyoko-chan, creo que dije cosas sin sentido**-comento una avergonzada Kaho, no obstante la actriz negó levemente con una gentil sonrisa.

-**Para ti el amor es una bendición, en cambio para mi…-**comenzó a decir cabizbaja, después de todo su presente se debía al sacrificio que había hecho al dejar su ciudad natal.

-**Si no te sientes lista para decírmelo, no lo hagas, pero por favor, cuando sea el momento dímelo**-la violinista tomo las manos de la Kyoko en señal de apoyo algo que la hizo sentir conmovida- **Puedes contar conmigo**-la joven de cabellos cortos tuvo sentimientos encontrados, estaba muy feliz, quería sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar al saberse apreciada por alguien de su misma escuela.

_Al salir de clases, la actriz le comento a su amiga que al día siguiente no asistiría a clases, ambas lo lamentaban, pero Kyoko no era capaz de abandonar su trabajo, las dos se despidieron deseándose suerte la una a la otra. Con nerviosismo llego finalmente a la camioneta de la Musa para que hiciera su magia, al preguntar por su superior de inmediato le informaron que este ya estaba dentro del hotel. Al terminar con su arreglo, dejo que los pasos de Setsu la guiaran hacia la habitación que compartía con su hermano, no duraron mucho tiempo a solas ya que había escenas pendientes que grabar para esa tarde. A pesar de su semblante frio y desinteresado, en el fondo Kyoko pensaba si Ren ya había visto el primer capítulo de Box'R', pero al darle tantas vueltas al asunto decidió dejar ese asunto por la paz y concentrarse en su papel, a fin de cuentas no quería fallar como profesional._

_Cuando salieron del set de inmediato se dirigieron al departamento sin inconveniente alguno, cruzando solo un par de palabras de forma trivial, eso hizo que la actriz reflexionara y concluyera que el comportamiento de Cain era normal, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundida, después de todo Ren era un excelente actor y no debía involucrar emociones propias con las de su personaje._

-"**No sé por qué me preocupo, no creo que al él importe si ya he aclarado en más de una ocasión la razón por la cual decidí estudiar actuación"-** en parte se sentía algo tranquila, pero en su corazón sintió una leve opresión causándole un nudo en la garganta-**Aquí está tu cena, yo me iré a dar una ducha**-dijo al dejar un platillo preparado mientras que su nii-san aprobaba su decisión**-Espero que cuando salga, te hayas terminado todo**-dijo con una seductora sonrisa y después dirigirse al cuarto de baño, varios minutos después y con una Kyoko vestida solamente con lencería que no encajaba con su personalidad, se disponía a terminar de vestirse, pero el sonido de la televisión la alerto al reconocer de inmediato de que se trataba-"**El intro de Egoistic"**- advino acertadamente y una gran necesidad de salir de allí la invadió, pero solo tenía el tiempo suficiente para elegir entre dos opciones: una toalla o la peluca.

* * *

><p><em>Se había entretenido en terminar su cena al ver un canal de videos musicales, pero lo que no imagino era escuchar nuevamente esa canción que formaba parte del tema de cierre de Box'R', la primera vez que lo vio se sintió sumamente impotente y molesto, ¿Cómo se atreve?, ¿Quién se cree que es?, era de las preguntas que cruzaron por su cabeza al ver como el cantante trataba de seducir a Natsu, pero en parte se sentía un poco afligido al no ser informado de ese trabajo por la misma Kyoko,¿la razón?, desconocida y tal vez algo dolorosa para cuando saliera a la luz. <em>

_A pesar de todo estaba enojado, si tuviera la oportunidad, lo destrozaría, aquellos sentimientos oscuros cada vez se hacían más latentes, pero todo aquello dio un giro inesperado cuando la dueña de su corazón estaba frente a él impidiendo su vista hacia la televisión, al verla detenidamente se quedó paralizado, estaba sin aliento al darse cuenta que solamente vestía una lencería sumamente erótica logrando que su corazón se acelerara de golpe._

-**Veo que no has terminado tu comida, creo que debería castigarte**- dijo con palabras provocativas, mientras que en el fondo una Kyoko temblaba de pies a cabeza ante su inusual improvisación, pero al darse cuenta de la profunda mirada que Cain había clavado en ella, la hizo sentir sumamente vulnerable-**Dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?-**pregunto como si se tratara de una invitación, por dentro Kyoko quería que Setsu no fuera a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero sintió un mini infarto cuando vio la imponente figura de su nii-san levantarse sin despegarle la vista de encima.

_**Donna yume mite iru no? **__**Wasuretakunai**__**  
><strong>__**Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile**_

_**No quiero olvidar este sueño que tenemos ante nuestros ojos  
>Tus labios y esa sonrisa que me regalas<strong>_

_En el fondo, una nueva canción comenzaba en voz de Minako cuando estaba en sus inicios como cantante y actriz, pero aquel factor no impidió que Cain se acercara a su hermana con pasos lentos, mientras que Setsu reflejaba en su rostro una espera ansiosa, pero Kyoko estaba totalmente paralizada al ver una versión más electrizante del "El emperador de la noche"._

-**Tal vez trate de sobornarte, con esto**…-

_**Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonaka  
>Futari de mirai e tobetan da<strong>_

_**Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo**_

_**Juntos bajo el cielo nocturno de una noche sin viento, dejemos pasar el tiempo como un susurro,  
>La luz de las estrellas llega hasta el corazón e ilumina el amor que siento hacia ti****<strong>_

_La tomo firmemente entre sus brazos, en un intenso abrazo que dejo a Kyoko totalmente expuesta, disfrutando su aroma, su calidez, mientras que la melodiosa voz de la simpática cantante fue remplazada por los fuertes latidos de su corazón._

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, finalmente he regresado con un nuevo capítulo, hoy es importante ya que es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, aquí quise recalcar mucho la amistad, para el siguiente, ya se verá un poco más entre los hermanos Hell y bueno ya nos acercamos a la presentación de Absolute Boyfriend.<strong>

**Finalmente llegamos a los 100 reviews y esto es gracias a ustedes.**

***Noda Megumi y Chiaki Shinichi pertenecen a ****Tomoko Ninomiya****- Nodame Cantabile**

**** Can you celebrate?- Namie Amuro**

***** Hino Kahoko pertenece Yuki Kure- La Corda d´oro**

******Amazing Kiss- BoA**

**¡NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE!**

**Para los que están interesadas e interesados (¿Por qué no?), existe una comunidad en Google +, en donde podrán encontrar información acerca del fic, como las canciones, algunos fics que tomo de referencia y los personajes de otros animes que se van agregando a la historia, me encantaría que se agregaran. Para que lo busquen se llama así:**

**Should I Love Him? (SB!)**

**También se vale compartir, que den sus comentarios etc, etc**

**Besos**

**Chaito.**


	15. Chapter 15

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 15**

"**Black Diamond"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

"_**recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

_Narración_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viernes 8:50 p.m.<strong>_

-**"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?, no entiendo"**-

_Pánico, sus ojos celestes no podrían demostrar otra cosa que no fuera angustia y pavor, su cuerpo se sacudía, como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y a un paso de caer a un tenebroso vórtice. Se sostuvo fuertemente de la perilla como si fuera una ancla que la mantenía parcialmente a salvo, ya que al ver y sentir esa terrible tensión en el ambiente, sus ojos se fueron llenando de gruesas lágrimas, no deseaba que esto pasara, que él tuviera nuevamente esa mirada llena de rabia y rencor, siendo una clara señal de que el desastre estaba a punto de comenzar, y todo a causa de sus decisiones, al igual que la diosa Afrodita, siendo clave importante para que Troya ardiera en llamas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Días antes…<strong>_

_**Martes 9:00 p.m.**_

_Era víctima nuevamente de sus propios sentimientos, su deseo fue convirtiéndose en su verdugo. Estrecharla entre sus brazos más que un impulso, era un fruto prohibido, sentir la suavidad y el calor de su piel con sus manos desnudas, oler el aroma de su tentador y delicado cuello. Dentro de sus pensamientos egoístas, no quería otra cosa que proclamarla como suya, y hacerle ver al cantante de cuarta que la única persona que tenía el derecho de tocarla era de él, pero aquello no era posible en esos momentos, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla a pesar de que el temor del rechazo por parte de ella fuera altamente latente. _

-**Parece tentador, pero será mejor que termines de cenar**-Setsu hablo en voz baja y tratando de sonar segura sin que los sentimientos y el nerviosismo de Kyoko se interpusieran- **"Bien Setsu, sé buena chica y deja que tu hermano termine de cenar"**- pensó la ojimiel alegrándose del comportamiento de la extravagante joven- **Cuando termines haremos todo lo que tú quieras**-dijo con voz lenta y seductora cerca del oído de su hermano, logrando que la novata actriz se alterara nuevamente ante el doble sentido que tenían esas palabras.

-**¿Lo que yo quiera?**-cuestiono acercando sus labios peligrosamente cerca de su cuello causando un placentero escalofrió a la joven y asintiendo emitiendo un leve sonido de súplica, evitando que un color rosado se estacionara en sus mejillas y fuera notado por el mismo Cain Hell- **Ponte esto, podrías contraer un resfriado**-argumento preocupado poniéndole encima su playera oscura de mangas largas a pesar de que ahora él estaba mostrando su bien ejercitado torso.

**-¿Y…que hay de mi nii-san?, podrías enfermarte y …-**argumento mostrándose preocupada en el asunto, pero de inmediato cayo en el error-**"¿Qué estoy haciendo?, definitivamente me salí de mi personaje, Setsu tendría que sonar neutral sin importar las circunstancias, aun tratándose de su querido nii-san"**-

-**Tienes dos opciones**-comenzó a decir el mayor mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón-**Te vistes mientras yo ceno tranquilamente hasta que me devuelvas la playera, o te la quito y nos refugiamos mutuamente bajo nuestro calor corporal, pero sin que yo termine de cenar, decide**- a pesar de la atrevida respuesta, la joven actriz se concentró nuevamente mostrando sus ojos entrecerrados deliberando sabiamente su decisión.

-**Continua cenando**-dijo mientras sentía que sus piernas volvían a recobrar movimiento y tomaba rumbo hacia al cuarto de baño**-"Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?"-**pensó mientras se abrazaba a si misma escuchando como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en la habitación**-"Mi corazón va explotar"**-un rojo intenso se apodero de sus mejilla al recordar el abrazo de su sempai, la tranquilidad se alejó de ella al disfrutar el aroma y el calor de la prenda que tenía encima-**Debo cambiarme pronto**-finalmente se pudo situar en la realidad para ponerse las prendas adecuadas, no tuvo noción del tiempo hasta que salió del baño y vio que el departamento estaba parcialmente oscuro debido a que una lámpara cerca de su cama iluminaba tenuemente el lugar-**"¿Ya estará dormido?"**-se cuestionó, pero al ver que Cain estaba cobijado hasta la cabeza tuvo tiempo para reflexionar**-"No debo alterarme por algo así, después de todo es parte de su personaje"**-se acomodó para dormir y no paso medio segundo después de apagar la lámpara cuando escucho la voz grave y autoritaria de su hermano.

-**Lo que quiero, es que nunca vuelvas a grabar un PV con Fuwa Sho**-Kyoko regreso nuevamente a ser ella misma, se removió en su cama para ver directamente el cuerpo de Cain Hell, pero este permanecía inmóvil, que por un momento creyó que esas palabras fueron producto de su imaginación, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que no fue así.

**-"¿Está hablando en serio?"-**no podía creer que quería hablar de ello estando dentro de esa habitación de hotel donde se hospedaban dos extravagantes hermanos que eran ajenos a la vida de Kyoko Mogami y Tsuruga Ren, pero tomo en cuenta que ella tuvo cierta culpa al ponerse en frente de él de manera provocativa cuando estaban transmitiendo dicho PV**-"Lo siento Tsuruga-san, prometo no cometer otro estúpido error"-**fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir, sin imaginar que aquellas palabras fueron producto de los celos que el mismo Kuon Hizuri trataba de controlar por medio de Tsuruga Ren, aunque este último estaba a poco de perder la cordura.

* * *

><p><em>Un nuevo día para avanzar y alcanzar sus metas, una oportunidad para poder obtener el éxito que ella creía merecer. Mientras que no muy lejos de allí una reconocida cantante era acompañada por el representante de una de las revistas de moda más vendida en el mundo, quien recientemente formo una alianza con el Emporio Armandy para una costosa y ambiciosa campaña publicitaria.<em>

-**No solamente estará en la revista si no también cantara el tema de la publicidad que se presentara en cadena nacional, solo tendremos que escoger a una modelo más**-

**-¿Es un hecho que Kuu Hizuri y Tsuruga Ren estarán en la campaña?**-cuestiono mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

-**Así es, sin ustedes esto no podría ser posible**-contesto con entusiasmo pero un par de tramoyistas estaban subiendo apresuradamente causando molestia en el representante-**Deberían tener más cuidado, ¿no lo cree Minako-sama?-**estuvo esperando una respuesta pero al no tenerla se percató del semblante de la rubia, quien estaba asombrada ante la presencia de un joven extranjero quien estaba sosteniendo de la cintura a una persona que estaba a punto de caer violentamente por las escaleras.

**-¡No me toques!-**exigió Sumire al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su salvador de ropas oscuras de ella**- "El único que tiene derecho de tocarme es Tsuruga Ren"-**sus ojos gritaban esa frase, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Cain, quien no mostro expresión alguna en su rostro aunque sus ojos se posaron sobre la rubia de ojos celestes.

**-"Kuon"-**si sus labios fueran capaces de moverse, esa sería lo primero que diría, pero sabía que estaba cometiendo un error.

**-"Minako-sama"-**con terror y nerviosismo Sumire se dio cuenta de la presencia de la exitosa cantante, lo único que pudo hacer fue clavar sus ojos sobre ella, su manager no estaba allí para decirle que hacer en esos casos.

-**Él no te va entender**-se escuchó la voz de Setsu claramente molesta ante el tono que uso la joven ante su hermano.

-**No es lo que tú piensas, simplemente me asuste, en verdad estoy agradecida**-intento corregir su error al estar cerca de la mujer que debía derrocar en el medio.

-**Yo solo creo en lo que veo**-en sus ojos se leía claramente la palabra enemistad, aunque en el fondo Kyoko no podía creer que Sumire gritara esas palabras y más a la persona que supuestamente amaba- **"¿Y si Minako-sama está en un error?"**-pensó al ver fugazmente a la cantante quien estaba sin poder decir media palabra- **"¿Qué sentirá ahora Tsuruga-san?"**-pensó en los sentimientos que podría tener su sempai ante el rechazo de la joven que posiblemente quería, pero trato de tranquilizarse ya que solamente le quedaba ser la hermana posesiva de Cain Hell- **Let´s go**- dijo para que su hermano la siguiera sin sentir la mirada hostil que tenía Sumire sobre ella.

**-"Insolente"-**pensó la joven de cabellos color caramelo para después irse de allí sin decir palabra alguna.

- **Que personas tan mas extrañas, ¿no lo cree?** –cuestiono el ejecutivo, logrando que la rubia disimulara una sonrisa- **Aunque la chica extranjera a pesar de ser excéntrica, estaría perfecta para el promocional, lástima que solo pidamos modelos nacionales**- Mina sin duda pudo mostrar un gesto más genuino.

**-"Sumire, sin duda me recuerda a ese otro joven…"-**pensó mientras que en sus recuerdos se asomaba el cantante de cabellos rubios.

* * *

><p><em>Había mucha movilización por parte del personal del staff que acomodaba varios instrumentos musicales en donde antes era uno de los escenarios en donde un despiadado villano cometía otro sangriento crimen. <em>

-**Bien, ya estamos listos para presenciar un número musical a cargo de una joven, que sin duda llegara muy lejos**- hablaba con entusiasmo el director, emoción que no se reflejaba en los rostros de los hermanos Hell, aunque no por ello ignoraron el discurso-**Con ustedes, la señorita Sumire Nagasawa**- la joven cantante sin duda se robó la mirada de muchos, portando una vestimenta gótica, logrando que fuera comparada de inmediato con la hermana del actor, ambas lucían a simple vista, misteriosas, pero a la vez provocativas, sin embargo aquello no lograba perturbar el semblante de la joven extranjera.

**-"Se ve distintita, pero sé ve muy bien"-**eso era lo que pensaba con asombro Kyoko, sintiéndose ligeramente opacada, sin querer, desvió sus ojos hacia su sempai esperando alguna reacción o un gesto, pero nada, aunque de inmediato se reprochó por dudar una vez más de las habilidades del actor.

-**Buenas tardes, a continuación cantare una canción que espero sea de su agrado**-comento con amabilidad ofreciendo una reverencia sin importarle que la mirada Murasame no se apartaba de cada uno de sus movimientos. La joven hizo un ligero movimiento en su cabeza para que un joven sonriera y comenzara hacer sonar ágilmente las primeras notas en su violín, provocando la admiración de muchos, pero esto no duro, cuando la estridente música se hizo presente y con ello la afinada voz de la joven.

_**Dime tu deseo número uno**_

_**la cosa que tu quieres**_

_**el volumen es suficientemente fuerte para reventar**_

_**grito con una voz ruidosa ***_

_Pudo admirar nuevamente la increíble voz que poseía, pero esa misma admiración fue opacada por una extraña sensación de temor, Kyoko sintió esa horrible sensación de que algo le está siendo arrebatado, miro de reojo a su sempai, pero este seguía inexpresivo, pero, ¿Quién le aseguraba que no estaba pensando en otra cosa?_

_**Mientras el sol esté despierto  
>el mundo empezara<br>a bailar con la sombra que sigue la luz  
>si, sosteniendo tu mano<strong>_

_Estaba siendo devorada por la desesperación y la melancolía, aunque se negaba más de una vez a descubrir la verdadera razón de su agobio. La única solución que llego a ella era ser solamente Setsu Hell. Por otro lado, Sumire hacia lo posible por causar un gran impacto en esa presentación, alcanzar sus metas, sin importar cuantas personas debe eliminar primero, una de ellas: Kyoko Mogami._

_**Vamos ¿que quieres?**__**  
>¿que es lo que estas buscando?<strong>__**  
>el calido brillo en esas palmas<strong>__**  
>todo lo exclusivo que el sucio cielo de la noche elimina<strong>__**  
>diamante negro, diamante negro <strong>_

_Pero alguien más estaba dispuesta a cruzarse en su camino, esa mujer insolente que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Siendo absorbida por su egoísmo y aires de grandeza, le sostuvo la mirada, retándola, demostrándole que era la mejor, pero lo único que logro conseguir por parte de Setsu fue una engreída y burlona sonrisa que logro cegarla de ira por un momento._

_**Ofrezco una oración con estas temblorosas manos**__**  
>de la cosa que tu quieres<strong>__**  
>es como una muñeca sin un propósito ¿no?<strong>__**  
>ni incluso derramando lagrimas<strong>_

_Para Setsu era claro que era una competencia por el simple hecho de copiar su estilo, le resultaba gracioso y a la vez patético, sin duda a ella también le costaba trabajo perdonar la forma en como trato a su amado nii-san, aunque de haber sido de otra manera también se hubiera ganado su hostilidad. Kyoko comprendió los sentimientos de Natsu y aunque era parte de su actuación, por un momento disfruto burlarse descaradamente de la cantante._

_**Incluso si eres lastimado**__**  
>incluso si ha llenado con mentiras<strong>__**  
>decida y no se rinda<strong>__**  
>solo las verdaderas cosas pueden seguir brillando<strong>__**  
>gire la invisible fuerza al revés<strong>_

_Sin embargo a Sumire no le parecía divertido, se sintió insultada y totalmente molesta. Frunció el ceño, aunque esto ayudo a darle intensidad a su número, ella le iba a demostrar quién era: la próxima gran estrella del medio, se encargaría de que recordara su nombre y su rostro, le dejaría bien en claro quién era superior. Setsu entrecerró sus ojos volviendo su mirada aún más hostil, dando continuación a un duelo de miradas que la misma Kyoko no pudo frenar, en el fondo, un sentimiento más fuerte que la razón la orillo a ese enfrentamiento. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, sin darse un momento para pensar si era a causa o no de su personaje. _

_**Vamos ¿que estas cantando?¿en que crees?**__**  
>te convertiras en basura si conservas la duda<strong>__**  
>liberarse de todo en el distorcionado cielo de la noche<strong>__**  
>diamante negro, diamante negro<strong>_

_Por otro lado Ren estaba totalmente tranquilo, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando entre las dos jóvenes. Simplemente se sintió satisfecho del avance que ha tenido Sumire en el mundo de espectáculo, no obstante concluyo que su nivel de interpretación seguía siendo de una principiante, algo que le causo un ligero sentimiento de lastima. _

_En una fracción de segundo la cantante desvió su mirada hacia al actor que evito que cayera violentamente por las escaleras, mantenía la misma opinión que reflexiono minutos antes, realmente no le agradaba. _

_**Vamos ¿que quieres?**__**  
>¿que es lo que estas buscando?<strong>__**  
>el calido brillo en esas palmas<strong>__**  
>todo lo exclusivo que el retorcido cielo de la noche elimina<strong>__**  
>diamante negro, diamante negro<strong>_

_Termino su presentación en medio de aplausos, pero al ver que los hermanos Hell no se habían movido en absoluto le causo una terrible sensación de molestia que se reflejó levemente en sus labios. El director y los demás actores la rodearon felicitando, ella agradeció sus atenciones, nuevamente fijo su vista hacia los hermanos y estos habían desaparecido._

**-"Que gente tan más desagradable"-** pensó, deseando no volverlos a ver en su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Setsu siguió los pasos de su hermano a través del pasillo, meditando, recordando y reflexionarlo para así poder llegar a alguna conclusión. Se preguntó si realmente su sempai no resintió el rechazo que tuvo Sumire hacia a él en el caso de que fuera cierto que estuviera enamorado de ella, pero por otro lado no podía llegar a una respuesta así a la ligera, después de todo era todo un profesional, no dejaría que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su interpretación. Sin embargo un recuerdo del día anterior hizo que se cuestionara: "Entonces, ¿Por qué ayer menciono lo del PV con Sho?", sin poder evitarlo una luz de esperanza ilumino su rostro, siendo reflejo en una gentil sonrisa, él realmente podría no estar enamorado de Sumire Nagasawa tal como se lo había dicho Minako-sama. <em>

-**Setsu**- Cain la llamo al darse cuenta que se detuvo por instante y por lo cual causo que borrara esa gentil expresión de su rostro y esperar que su querido nii-san no notara aquel descuido - **¿Qué sucede, porque te detuviste?**-

-**Perdón, me distraje un momento**- su hermano pareció comprender al mostrar una ligera sonrisa, pero lo que la tomo fácilmente por sorpresa fue el hecho de que la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, logrando que una corriente eléctrica invadiera su cuerpo.

-**Vamos, tenemos que ir a comer**- dijo sin dar alguna explicación. Para Setsu aquel contacto era totalmente normal, pero para Kyoko aunque fuera meramente actuación para su sempai, no evito sentirse inmensamente feliz, por el momento disfrutaba ser egoísta, como lo era Setsu con su hermano, ahora ella quería ser lo mismo con Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

><p><em>Una hermosa rubia estaba viviendo el peor de los momentos, su prometido la había visto con otro hombre, aunque intentaba explicarle que todo lo que sucedía era un malentendido, una trampa de la cual ambos eran víctimas. Enloquecido por la ira destrozo el vestido de novia que usaría ese día frente el altar, alego que ella no merecía portarlo ante la terrible traición que había sufrido, lo hizo sin importarle sus lágrimas y sus suplicas.** <em>

-**Te odio, no sabes cuánto te odio, todo el amor que llegue a sentir por ti se ha convertido en el más cruel de los odios, así que mejor apártate de mi camino porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos-**

-**Pues entonces hazlo**-dijo ello altivamente-**mátame, pero hazlo tú, porque vivir con este dolor es insoportable**- lo miro a los ojos, pero él la evadió con evidente rabia, pero eso no evito que ella intentara nuevamente darle una explicación.

-**BASTA**-grito sintiendo como las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro desfigurado por la ira-**ERES UNA BASURA, ME DAS ASCO**-fue lo último que dijo sin darse cuenta de la expresión de desolación en el rostro de la rubia, su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado y sus únicas fuerzas solamente le permitieron llorar amargamente por su desgracia.

**-¡CORTE!-** el director dio la orden y de inmediato el personal del staff se movilizo para tener todo listo para la siguiente escena. Seiji le agradeció enormemente a Murasame por el tiempo que les permitió grabar la escena a pesar de que el rodaje de Tragic Marker continuaban, y sobre todo, reconoció el gran trabajo que realizo al lado de su compañera de escena: Kotonami Kanae. Se acercó a ella viendo como lentamente se quitaba la peluca de color rubio dejando ver su hermoso cabello oscuro, pero aquella acción no era lo que realmente le estaba robando el aliento, si no verla cubierta con una sábana blanca, inevitablemente su mente despertó alguno que otro pensamiento que su propio auto-control evito al estar frente a ella- **Buen trabajo**-

-**Realmente se lo agradezco**-dijo sin evitar sentirse un poco apenada y hacer un intento inútil por modular su voz.

-**Estamos a unas pocas escenas para terminar la primera parte del rodaje, ¿espero que estés lista para nuestro viaje a Paris?-** la forma en que lo dijo sin duda la paralizo por un momento, pero de inmediato se mentalizo que aquello era parte de la grabación de la película.

-**Si**- contesto sin evitar asentir con su cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento absurdo que se le cruzara.

-**Perfecto, partiremos la siguiente semana**- declaro logrando que Kanae se sorprendiera ante la próxima travesía hacia el viejo continente algo que la emocionaba profundamente, pero no tanto como el hecho de que el atractivo director desarrollara y reconociera su talento.

- **"Deja de pensar en ideas tontas Kanae"-** se reprendió a si misma aunque inevitablemente desvió su mirada al director quien estaba dando algunas instrucciones, pero inmediatamente la evadió cuando él se dio cuenta de su descuido y le regalo una sonrisa que acelero anormalmente su pulso.

* * *

><p><em>Akatoki es reconocida como una de las empresas más importantes del espectáculo, para los expertos la segunda mejor, esto a causa de que la empresa número uno por excelencia ha sido LME en la última década, albergando estrellas de gran calidad. Para Ryunosuke Akatoki la competencia ha sido interminable y agotadora, que lo único que ha provocado es agregarle más disgustos a su vida de los que ya tiene. Su carácter fuerte y decidido es lo único que lo ha mantenido en constante lucha para alcanzar sus objetivos, no obstante la noticia de que una de sus prometedoras estrellas: Fuwa Sho estaría en un dorama por parte de la LME lo tenía realmente molesto, tomaría algunas severas acciones para el cantante en un futuro, eso era seguro.<em>

-**Señor Akatoki, el Señor Hino pide verlo, ¿lo dejo pasar?-** la voz de su secretaria en el comunicador lo desvió de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus ojos se toparan en el marco que tenía sobre su fino y elegante escritorio de caoba.

-**Déjelo entrar**- En aquel marco se encontraba una foto en un día de campo junto a su nieta, una jovencita alrededor de catorce años, con cabello color rojizo y ojos color ámbar, como los de él, mientras ambos sostenían una destellante y alegre sonrisa.

-**Buenas tardes Señor, espero no interrumpirlo**- el vicepresidente de Royal Snow hizo una marcada reverencia a pesar de que el longevo hombre mantenía su mirada en el enorme cristal que estaba a espaldas del escritorio y que mostraba una magnifica vista de la ciudad de Tokio.

-**Ya te habías tardado, ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña Kahoko?-**pregunto mostrando finalmente facciones más suavizadas en su rostro.

-**Muy bien, ya comienza acostumbrarse a vivir en Tokio y ha estado practicando con mucho entusiasmo el violín**-contesto con una actitud relajada pero a la vez con orgullo al hablar de su adolescente y talentosa hija.

-**Dile que se dé un descanso en sus prácticas y que venga a visitar a su abuelo**-

-**Así lo hare señor**- contesto inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

-**Y bien, ¿Qué noticias me tienes?**- Ryunosuke frunció su entrecejo y su voz comenzó a sonar severa ante la espera de una respuesta.

-**Realmente no muchas, Saena insiste en no decir más de lo que ya sabemos**- el presidente entrecerró sus ojos con enfado soltando un suspiro cargado de frustración- **Sin embargo, me parece bien investigar a esta joven que llego a la empresa para hacer un audición**- Hino le entrego una carpeta con varios datos y fotografías que sin duda llamaron la atención del señor Akatoki –**Su nombre es Kyoko Mogami, actualmente está trabajando para LME como actriz y tengo pensado un trabajo para ella en un par de meses**- se formó un silencio un poco abrumador, esperando alguna palabra por parte de Ryunosuke.

-**Mogami, si no mal recuerdo, es el nombre de soltera de Saena**- dijo pensativo y abrumado al pensar que la esposa de su propio hijo fue capaz de ocultar el paradero de su hija- **Bien, investígala, no por nada te pedí que aceptaras la oferta de ser el vicepresidente de Royal Snow**-

-**De acuerdo Señor, le aseguro que pronto tendrá noticias mías**-

-"Saena mas te vale que nos estés diciendo la verdad acerca de mi nieta, o lamentaras las consecuencias, lo juro por Kouhei"- apretó fuertemente sus puños, esperando fervientemente descubrir la verdad y desenmascarar finalmente a la mujer que había engañado a su hijo.

* * *

><p><em>La noche había cubierto la ciudad de Tokio y finalmente después de varios días, la novata actriz de LME había llegado a casa, aunque estaba algo agotada, lamentaba no poderse despedir del talentoso actor antes de irse del hotel debido a sus diversos compromisos que componía su apretada agenda. Acostada sobre su futon lo primero que vio sobre el suelo fue el guion del esperado dorama que se ha estado anunciando ya en algunos medios.<em>

-**Mañana es el día**- dijo sintiendo como el nerviosismo recorría súbitamente su cuerpo, con su mano ligeramente temblorosa tomo el libreto, se sentó en el lugar en donde la luna llegaba alumbrar parte de la habitación y comenzó a leer en la parte donde se había quedado anteriormente- **Para ponerlo en marcha, hay un sensor en los labios**- su cuerpo se paralizo aunque sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, temía y realmente no le agradaba a donde llevaba esto-**El cual leerá la temperatura de los labios del cliente y…y reconocerá al cliente co…co…como su a…amante**- trago saliva duramente sintiendo repentinamente como su garganta se cerraba-**¿Mouko-san se refería a esto?, rayos, ¿Cómo fue que acepte hacer esto?**- no sabía qué hacer si gritar o llorar, o ambas cosas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue fijar sus ojos hacia el techo mientras intentaba dormir, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lio que lo único que la hizo volver a la realidad fue ver como los rayos del sol iluminaban su habitación- **No puede ser, no pude dormir en toda la noche-** sabía que su aspecto no era el apropiado para la noche de la presentación, solo esperaba que el maquillaje de Ayane Yano hiciera su magia.

* * *

><p><em>Con pasos lentos llego a su salón ganándose la mirada de muchos, los cuales criticaban su aspecto cansado y ojeroso, algo que no pasó desapercibido por un rubio cantante y la joven de cabellos rojizos que se había convertido en su apreciada amiga.<em>

-**Kyoko-chan, ¿estás bien?, te ves muy cansada, lo mejor hubiera sido que te quedaras en tu casa**- comento sumamente preocupada al ver como la joven actriz se sentaba en su lugar y dejaba caer su barbilla sobre el pupitre mientras que sus parpados luchaban por no cerrarse.

-**No te preocupes, Kaho-chan voy a estar bien**- de un momento a otro se dejó llevar por Morfeo pero al sentir como su cabeza se balanceaba de inmediato recobro el sentido.

-**Si lo que te preocupa son los deberes, yo pude habértelos llevado**-la preocupación de la violinista aumento al ver que un par de lágrimas resbalaban en el rostro de su amiga.

-**Muchas gracias, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta escuela**-lloraba conmovida por la alegría algo que tranquilizo y a la vez causo nerviosismo a Kahoko Hino- **Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa**- Kyoko se secó las lágrimas mientras un aura oscura cubría su semblante.

**-¿Y entonces?-** por un momento la pelirroja temió en preguntar, pero realmente quería ayudarla, sin embargo la entrada del profesor le impidió saber la respuesta.

-**Te lo diré en el descanso**-dijo mientras intentaba unir toda su energía de reserva para poner atención en sus clases, sin percatarse que una mirada atenta vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

**-"¿Ahora que tendrá esta mujer estúpida?, seguramente trabajo de más, pero aun así no lograra alcanzarme, y mucho menos ahora"-** una sonrisa curveo los labios de Fuwa Sho al ser el dia en que se anunciaría su incursión a la actuación.

* * *

><p><em>Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el tronco del árbol, mientras que la sombra de este cubría todo su cuerpo, disfrutando así poder descansar sus ojos de una mañana que parecía casi eterna, el cansancio estaba siendo más fuerte que sus preocupaciones, así que solamente se dejó llevar. <em>

-**Toma**- Kahoko le extendió una lata de café helado logrando que la actriz abriera sus ojos, mientras que su amiga se sentaba a su lado disfrutando del aire fresco.

-**Muchas gracias**-contesto antes de dar el primer sorbo y sentir que sus energías poco a poco eran nuevamente recargadas.

-**Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?-** cuestiono para después beber de su bebida sabor naranja- **¿Estas nerviosa por lo de esta noche?**- pregunto nuevamente intentado comprender su angustia.

- **Un poco pero en realidad, es otra cosa**- después de dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro le explico detalladamente a la joven de cabellos rojizos la causa de su insomnio.

**-¿Un beso?, pensé que como actriz ya estabas acostumbrada a eso, espera, a menos de que no hayas dado tu primer beso**- trato de desmenuzar la verdadera causa que tenía atormentada al miembro número uno de Love Me, pero solo esto causo que un mal recuerdo llegara a su mente.

-**A decir verdad no puedo considerar eso como un primer beso**- dijo entre dientes mientras que su furia se llegaba a reflejar en cada uno de los demonios que habitaba en su interior, pero de un momento a otro recordó la "regla del corazón"- **Eso es porque alguien me dijo que un primer beso se puede considerar tal cuando uno así lo decida**-

-**Comprendo**- no quiso más debatir ese tema, descubrió que era algo muy delicado para la actriz- **Aun así, al ser un dorama romántico era lógico que algunos besos estarían de por medio**-

-**Ya lo sé**- contesto Kyoko con pesar, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a no dar su propio punto de vista- **Pero no esperaba que fuera desde el primer capítulo, la mayoría de las veces esto sucede en el climax, o en últimos capítulos**- menciono recordando el cómo se desarrolló Black Moon con esta temática.

-**Bueno, eso sí es cierto, pero si este hubiera sido el caso, cuando llegara el momento, ¿hubieras estado lista?**- aquello la tomó por sorpresa, pensó en ello y no llego a una respuesta positiva, por lo cual Kahoko se dio cuenta de eso y decidió animarla- **Yo siempre me he imaginado que los actores cuando besan a alguien, imaginan que no están besando a esa persona, sino a ese alguien que realmente aman, como desear que esa persona especial tomara el lugar de su compañero, sé que me has dicho que no tienes a nadie que te gusta, pero al menos debe haber alguien a quien preferirías besar antes que cualquier otro**- dijo con una sonrisa inocente sin imaginarse que Kyoko se estremeció al recordar a cierto actor de cabellos oscuros en varias facetas, sin poder borrar de su mente su hermoso y varonil rostro bajo la luz de la luna.

-**Gracias Kaho-chan, me has sido de mucha ayuda**-dijo sinceramente mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga y en ambas se reflejaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-**No es nada, confió en ti Kyoko-chan, sé que lo lograras**-ambas se unieron en un fraternal abrazo mientras las campanas resonaban en todo el lugar.

* * *

><p><em>La gran noche había llegado y todo esto se daba cita en un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad, varios medios de comunicación finalmente se habían reunido en un gran salón a la espera del anuncio que daría a conocer el elenco del dorama "Absolute Boyfriend", el cual era producido principalmente por una exitosa y famosa pareja del medio. Todos discutían, especulaban quienes serían los nombres que probablemente formarían parte del elenco principal, sin imaginar que una joven pero guapa actriz estaba siendo arreglada en manos de una profesional, quien estaba por dar los últimos retoques y dejar que finalmente se viera en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el camerino.<em>

-**Ya estas lista, dime si te gusta**- dijo Ayane con orgullo y entusiasmo, el cual fue en aumento al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la joven, la cual vestía un vestido negro corto negro de tirantes, amplio de la faldilla y ceñido en la parte del pecho, tal atuendo no solo le hacía lucir sus largas y provocativas piernas sino también sus accesorios, su princesa rosa y sus acompañantes. Estaba realmente feliz, sin duda no se notaba el rostro cansado que lucía apenas unas horas.

-**Me encanta Ayane-sama, muchas gracias**- dijo con una solemne reverencia que dejo satisfecha a la maquillista.

-**No es nada, realmente me facilitaste el trabajo**-sus palabras lograron apenar a la joven-**Bien, mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, solo relájate, esta noche es tuya no dejes que nada la arruine, ¿de acuerdo?-**

-**De acuerdo**-contesto Kyoko antes de ver como la castaña salía tras la puerta. Al quedarse sola dio un hondo suspiro tratando que toda la tensión se fuera dispersando, después de ese ejercicio, sus ojos apuntaron hacia algo que llamo sumamente su atención sobre una de las mesas- **¿Qué será esto, un regalo?-**se preguntó al sostener un paquete con una envoltura totalmente blanca y una nota pegada junto a un gran moño color perla-**Espero que disfrutes esta noche y las siguientes después de leer este presente**-leyó la nota pero no entendió a que se refería exactamente. Estaba a punto de abrir el paquete pero el llamado de su puerta capturo su atención- **Adelante**- dijo y de inmediato se dejó ver la cabeza de un joven que se quedó por un instante sin aliento al ver a la joven actriz sostener una atenta sonrisa.

-**Kyoko-san, saldrá en diez minutos, haga el favor se acompañarme si es tan amable**-dijo el muchacho del staff intentando recuperar la compostura.

-**Si claro**- la ojimiel accedió a seguir al joven hasta llevarla a una habitación cerca del salón donde se realizaría la presentación. Abrió amablemente la puerta haciendo que la joven observara la espalda de un joven de cabello rubio, como si fuera una cámara lenta vio como daba la media vuelta para ver finalmente su rostro lleno de asombro viendo frente a él a la mujer que lo hacía perder la razón.

-**Por favor entre, señorita Kyoko**- el rubio al escuchar esas palabras por parte del muchacho del staff, no podía creerlo, su rostro se transformó a una de repudio al sentirse un completo idiota, mientras que la actriz no evito respirar agitadamente temiendo lo peor.

-**Así que, me viste la cara de idiota**- dijo mientras se acercaba ella pero Kyoko trato de alejarse de él, caminando lo más rápido posible hacia el otro extremo, pero la mano del joven fue más rápida al tomarla fuertemente del brazo- **¿Cómo fuiste capaz de burlarte de mí?-**

-**Sho, suéltame, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?**-exigió la joven intentando calmarlo y no entrar ella en la desesperación, pero a cambio ella sintió más dolor en la parte en donde el cantante la tenía tomada.

-**Dime, ¿fue muy divertido?, ¿eh?, ¿así esperabas vengarte de mí?**- el joven estaba cegado por la ira, se sentía humillado y no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así fácilmente.

-**Sho, ¡basta!, ¡me estas lastimando!-** comenzaba a asustarse, no esperaba que al descubrir la verdad acerca de Natsu, se pusiera así, nunca antes lo había visto así, con esa rabia en sus ojos.

-**¡Contéstame de una vez maldita sea!-** la orillo hacia la pared tomándola por ambos brazos, acercando su rostro al de ella, aunque Kyoko desvió su rostro, Sho estaba dispuesto a tomar otra medida para saciar su hambre, pero al acercar más sus labios, un golpe le llego de lleno de cara dejándolo en el piso y con el labio ligeramente partido, cuando quiso descubrir al causante de esta herida y al próximo que recibiría su castigo, se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver unos ojos llenos de una aura asesina.

-**Ella claramente dijo que la soltaras, ¿o acaso eres idiota?**-al ver que el rubio no se levantaba, el actor lo levanto de las solapas para tenerlo de frente, para que viera de cerca esa atemorizante mirada, sin embargo Sho en un acto desesperado logro zafarse del agarre para tocarse el labio.

-**Vas a lamentar esto, actorcillo de cuarta**- la ira lo estaba consumiendo al ver que su oponente fijo su atención a la joven quien estaba totalmente en shock y solo se dejó llevar por el abrazo del castaño.

-**Tranquila, todo va estar bien, yo te protegeré**- desgraciadamente Kyoko estaba sorda ante aquellas palabras debido a que su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada- **Y tú escúchame bien, si la vuelves a tocar, no vivirás para contarlo, ¿me entendiste?-** la respuesta no se dio a conocer debido a que la puerta fue nuevamente abierta y dar entrada a la persona que en parte era la causante de causar aquel lío.

**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?**-cuestiono Minako con un ligero temblor en sus labios, mientras que en el fondo comenzaba a escucharse una canción interpretada por la misma Touko Namiya en vivo y que formaba parte del opening del drama.

_**Nothing's gonna stop me  
>Only you can stop me<strong>_

_**Nothing's gonna stop me  
>Only you can stop me ***<strong>_

_Al ver a la rubia cantante, comprendieron que los tres a partir de ese momento estarían en el mismo proyecto, y que apenas era el comienzo de una serie de sucesos que formaría un interesante rumbo en sus vidas. _

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?, yo bien, estoy viva, y no, no andaba de parranda, aunque pues pensándolo bien, mi vida ha sido un total caos, a pesar de que me encanta mi nuevo trabajo, estoy a nada de titularme, mi corazón nuevamente sufre un duelo, pero creo que muy pronto se repondrá, comprendí las palabras que dice Kyoko: "Querer ser amado, es sólo un ir y venir entre la esperanza y la desesperación". Por eso y muchas otras cosas mas no escribí en más de un año, parece algo absurdo, lo sé, pero espero no hacerlo tan seguido.<strong>

**En este último año leí los Juegos del hambre, Bajo la misma estrella y estoy a poco de terminar Cien años de soledad, ¿y ustedes ya vieron los primeros dos capítulos de Sailor Moon Crystal?, díganme, me gustaría saber que han hecho de sus vidas. **

**Un enorme agradecimiento a todas aquellos que me dejaron un comentario o que al menos se dan un tiempo para leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Referencias.<strong>

***Black Diamond: Interpretada por Nana Mizuki .**

****Fragmento del fic "La Mentira" escrita por: Patty Ramirez de Chiba que espero realmente no me demande jeje XD.**

****Movin on Without you: Interpretada por Utada Hikaru.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE!<strong>

**Para los que están interesadas e interesados (¿Por qué no?), existe una comunidad en Google +, en donde podrán encontrar información acerca del fic, como las canciones, algunos fics que tomo de referencia y los personajes de otros animes que se van agregando a la historia, me encantaría que se agregaran. Para que lo busquen se llama así:**

**Should I Love Him? (SB!)**

**También se vale compartir, que den sus comentarios etc, etc**

**Besos**

**Chaito.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SHOULD I LOVE HIM?**

**Capitulo 16**

"**You Still My No. 1"**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

(N/A, notas de la autora)

-**dialogo**-

"pensamientos"

"_**recuerdos (dialogo)"**_

_Narración_

_Los aplausos se hicieron presentes en el salón al mismo tiempo que Touko hacia una solemne y sencilla reverencia a su público, la mayoría, personal de la prensa. Se retiro del lugar lanzando uno que otro saludo agitando su brazo extendido. Al estar fuera del escenario se percató que la gente se movilizaba con exagerada desesperación, no supo muy bien la razón a pesar de que los empleados intercambiaban varias palabras con preocupación, no fue hasta que vio al hombre que se encargaría de dirigir el dorama que se estaba por presentar, para finalmente saber la causa de todo ese disturbio._

-**Taiki, ¿Qué está sucediendo?**- la ojiverde detuvo la marcha del castaño notando inmediatamente la seriedad reflejada en sus ojos.

-**Al parecer hubo una pelea, necesito ir y ver si se puede resolver esto antes de que todo se convierta en un desastre**-dijo mientras continuaba su camino sin evitar que la cantante lo siguiera.

-**¿Qué?**- cuestiono con sorpresa y ansiedad. Al dar la vuelta a un pasillo vieron como una cabellera rubia se alejaba del lugar-**Mina**- estaba tentada en un principio a seguirla, pero la curiosidad por saber la causa de su huida la detuvo. Dirigió su vista al interior de la habitación donde se encontraba el elenco principal.

-**¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo?**-la pregunta del director despertó a Kyoko de su trance dándose cuenta con gran horror de la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-**Eso mismo me gustaría saber**-Sho escupió con rabia al mismo tiempo que era ayudado a curar su herida y después dirigir una mirada asesina al personal que se atrevió a tocarlo-**¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí, quien demonios los invito?**-Ren estaba a punto de lanzarle otro puñetazo pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus puños hasta que el color de sus nudillos desapareciera.

-**Pensé que lo tenías bastante claro, pero si es necesario yo mismo te lo diré, Tsuruga-san y Kyoko-san son los protagonistas y tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo**-

-**"No puede ser, eso significa que Tsuruga-san"**-aquel pensamiento atravesó a Kyoko quien de inmediato poso su ojos sobre el actor, en su interior crecía el enorme deseo de que aquello fuera real, pero por otro lado, al saber que su némesis personal estaría actuando junto a ellos dio paso al terror, no quería que aquel sentimiento de venganza se apoderada de ella y así alejarla del aprecio de su sempai-**"Basta, no debo de pensar en ello, debo comportarme como lo que soy: una profesional"**- se repitió eso más de una vez y tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-**¿Mejor, o requieres una representación con marionetas?**- Taiki se estaba fastidiando por el comportamiento del rubio, pero ante todo tenía que mantenerse calmado para poder salir de tan complicado escenario.

-**No creo que sea necesario Kou-san, usted ha sido bastante claro y no es necesario perder el tiempo en dar explicaciones tan obvias**- a pesar de que Ren también estaba confundido, no pudo evitar decir aquellas filosas palabras hacia Sho, quien de inmediato arrugo el entrecejo y lo vio fijamente.

Taiki dio un pesado pero corto suspiro antes de proseguir- **Bien, como tenemos el tiempo encima dejaremos las explicaciones para después, solo espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir o si no, yo mismo me encargare de que no vuelvan a pisar otro escenario**- sin esperar a que estuvieran de acuerdo a su resolución, ordeno que todo siguiera su marcha para la presentación principal-**Que alguien le avise a Mina que su salida será en veinte minutos**-

-**¿Mogami-san, estas bien?**- el guapo actor la tomo delicadamente de los hombros e intento que Kyoko lo mirara fijamente sin importar que el engreído cantante miraba sin perder detalle la escena que estaban mostrando.

-**Sí, estoy bien**- se dejó llevar por su mirada, perdiéndose en ella y olvidar por completo la presencia de Fuwa Sho, pero aquel hechizo se rompió cuando Ren arrugo el entrecejo al fijar su vista en su brazo para después tocarlo y causarle un leve dolor- **Auch**- una mancha rojiza se formó en su brazo causada por la brusquedad de Sho al saber finalmente la identidad de la enigmática y provocadora Natsu.

-**Ese imbécil**-dijo el actor entre dientes, sabía que ella no debía salir así, pero el problema de inmediato se resolvió cuando la producción les presto una pashmina para cubrir sus brazos-**Ya es hora, todo saldrá bien**-dijo con dulzura al mismo tiempo que le retiraba un rebelde mechón de su frente, en parte estaba disfrutando la reacción que estaba sintiendo el cantante al presenciar ese "intimo" momento, pero al instante el rubio se paralizo al cruzar su mirada con el actor, como si de repente una frase saliera de sus orbes: "solo yo puedo tocarla, ¿está claro?". El mensaje era bastante claro, pero para Sho solo era una declaración de guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Todos nuevamente estaban atentos hacia un solo punto. Los reflectores apuntaron cada uno de los pasos que hacia uno de los ex integrantes del grupo juvenil Three Lights, productor y socio activo de Starlight records y director del nuevo dorama de LME. Mostrando un semblante sereno y una confiada sonrisa, sin mostrar una pizca de desconcierto o enojo.<em>

-**Muy buenas noches a todos, nuevamente les doy la bienvenida a este importante evento**-dijo dando comienzo al momento más esperado por los medios y de lo que será, el tema más sonado del verano-**Como director de este nuevo proyecto me complace presentar los nombres del elenco principal de Absolute Boyfriend**- Yukihito entre leves empujones finalmente llego casi a primera fila del escenario, pero se asombró al ver a lo lejos un rostro conocido.

-**"¿Qué hace la representante de Fuwa Sho aquí?"**- pensó viendo que ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia y estaba sumamente atenta a las palabras de Taiki Kou,

- **Para comenzar, el papel de Soushi Asamoto estará a cargo del cantante Fuwa Sho**-

-**"¡¿Qué?, ¿Qué?!"** – grito Yashiro internamente esperando no haber escuchado correctamente, pero al ver como el joven se presentaba al escenario acompañado de los aplausos de los presentes, sus peores temores se hicieron presentes- **"Esto es malo, muy malo, ¿a quién se le ocurrió semejante idea?"**-estaba realmente alarmado, listo para señalar y hacer pagar cuanto antes al responsable de tal atrocidad. Por otro lado Sho dando muestra de su profesionalismo dio una leve reverencia, regalo una sonrisa y un par de fotos para las revistas y periódicos antes de tomar asiento detrás de una larga mesa que estaba bajo un mantel blanco.

-**Riiko Izawa será interpretado por la actriz Kyoko*** - muchas personas incluyendo a dos managers exclamaron gritos de sorpresa y admiración, sin duda nadie esperaba que la novata actriz estuviera a cargo del papel protagónico y deseado por varias actrices jóvenes del show biz.

-**"No puedo creerlo"**- Shouko evito soltar un sonoro grito poniendo ambas manos en sus labios sin poder despegar su vista de la joven que elegantemente se sentó a un lado del cantante sin que este le prestara atención, pero para un ojo experto como el de Shouko, el cantante parecía evitar sentir su presencia. El Rey Deva estaba siendo contenido en lo más profundo de las tinieblas. ¿Acaso esto podía ponerse peor?.

-**"Esto no me agrada"**-Yashiro sabia la respuesta.

-**Y por último y no menos importante, Night Tenjou será interpretado por el talentoso y joven Tsuruga Ren**- el guapo actor entro con paso ligero regalando una deslumbrante y engañosa sonrisa. Muchos ya esperaban su participación e incluso era una noticia muy deseada por el público femenino y fans de la manga. Era oficial, Tsuruga Ren se convertiría en el novio perfecto.

-**Como sabrán esta será la adaptación del manga Zettai Kareshi**- comenzó a decir Taiki al ver como cesaban los aplausos y los flashes fueron disminuyendo- **Una historia llena de romance que nos cuenta la historia…**-

-**"Esto es una locura, aunque pensándolo fríamente, es algo que pudo haber pasado tarde o temprano, debe de superar este reto"**- pensó detenidamente Shouko sin despegar sus ojos de la expresión seria y reservada de Sho que hacía todo lo posible por contener sus emociones.

-**"Puede que esto sea un error, pero puede ser una oportunidad de que se acerquen más y de que finalmente Kyoko se aleje definitivamente de Fuwa Sho"**-Yashiro trato de pensar positivamente aunque pudo sentir como la tensión se podía cortar en el aire, pero confiaba ciegamente en el profesionalismo de Ren, pero temía por la situación emocional de la joven de ojos dorados.

-**Por ultimo quiero comentarles, por si se lo preguntaban**- dijo el ex cantante con una ligera y contagiosa risa-**Que si habrá cambios en el guion, incluso en los personajes secundarios, habrá material extra, la trama será la misma, pero el final, bueno eso lo sabrán en su momento**- todos rompieron en risas aunque algunas fueron fingidas y otras provocadas por el nerviosismo-**A continuación habrá una ronda de diez preguntas, para el elenco y su servidor**- Taiki no pudo decir otra cosa más porque las manos se fueron levantando al igual que los gritos para llamar la atención.

-**Tsuruga-san**- un reportero se dirigió al actor cuando le cedieron la palabra-**¿Qué opina de este nuevo proyecto, cree superar la audiencia que tuvo en Black Moon?**-

-**Pienso que es una oportunidad que no se da todos los días**- reflejo una sincera y dulce sonrisa al pensar que actuaría al lado de Kyoko como su protagonista, finalmente había entendido lo que había dicho Mina, pero no esperaba que el precio sería actuar junto con el cantante de pacotilla que tenía a pocos metros-**Los productores confiaron en mi para este papel y no pienso defraudarlos, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que sea un drama que marque un antes y un después en mi carrera como actor, en cuanto a superar los niveles de audiencia, siempre trato de superar mis trabajos anteriores**-

-**Fuwa Sho**- una guapa reportera dejo de levantar su mano cuando la intensa mirada del cantante la cegó por un momento, pero tardo una fracción de segundo para recomponerse-**Es la primera vez que va actuar en un dorama, ¿Cómo piensa enfrentar este nuevo reto en su carrera?**-

-**En un principio fue una decisión muy difícil, pero sabía que esta oportunidad sería lo mejor para mi carrera y de alguna forma estar más cerca de mis admiradoras, por todas ellas hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que mi actuación sea memorable**-el joven supo manejarse con la prensa como el chico encantador que se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros, esto logro que los medios notaran la química que reflejaban los tres al estar en un mismo escenario.

-**"Maldito egoísta mentiroso"**-Kyoko odiaba admitir que Sho era bastante profesional para las entrevistas, sobre todo después de portarse como un salvaje-**"No sé qué hubiera pasado si no…"**-dio un leve respingo al sentir que su mano era cubierta por la de Ren, apoyándola ligeramente sobre su pierna que no dejaba de moverse hasta que el tacto de su sempai logro relajarla pero a la vez transmitirle una notable descarga eléctrica que tiño sus mejillas en un ligero carmesí, sin embargo, segundos después sintió un gran vacío al ya no sentir la protectora mano del guapo actor.

-**Kou-san, ¿Es verdad de que Minako-sama se encargó de elegir el elenco principal?**- aquella pregunta logro alterar a Sho, sintiéndose nuevamente un idiota, como si hubiera sido manipulado para llegar a esa desagradable situación.

-**Todos en la producción dimos sugerencias, a partir de allí elegimos a candidatos que sin duda causarían impacto en este nuevo drama**-contesto con su característica serenidad, aunque esta fue mermada cuando un angustiado joven del staff, se encargó de darle una noticia que sin duda logro alterarlo- **No puede ser posible, ella no sería capaz…**- La novata actriz alcanzo escuchar las últimas palabras, por un momento se imaginó que hablaban de la extrovertida cantante de ojos azules.

- **Kyoko-san** – le hablo un amable y sonriente reportero – **Usted ha trabajado tanto con Tsuruga Ren como con Fuwa Sho, pero al ser su primer protagónico, ¿Qué está dispuesta a aportar para que su actuación marque una diferencia teniendo en cuenta de que sus últimos papeles han sido antagónicos?**-

-**Voy a dar mi mejor actuación, no quiero poner límites en ello, sobre todo siendo mi primer protagónico, estaré dispuesta a seguir aprendiendo para ser destacada como en papeles de heroína y de villana**-

_Ren no podría dejar de sentirse emocionado por la intensidad de aquellas palabras, ansiaba ver la interpretación de la joven, pero en parte deseaba estar compartiendo ya las escenas con ella, por un momento se reprendió por querer hacer las más íntimas, sin duda no permitiría que la presencia de Fuwa Sho lo afectara, por el contrario así se aseguraba de tener al enemigo más cerca sin permitir que se acerque a ella fuera de escena._

_La ronda de diez preguntas había terminado sin ningún percance, y las respuestas fueron lo suficientemente satisfactorias para la prensa que estaban a la espera de ver la actuación del idol más deseado de Japón, de la joven actriz novata que ha sido destacada con papeles antagónicos y del cantante que tomaba su primer papel en el mundo de la actuación, sin duda, una propuesta bastante fresca y atractiva hasta para la audiencia más exigente._

* * *

><p><em>Los tres no cruzaron palabras al momento de dirigirse a sus camerinos y tomar un breve descanso antes de una presentación final, pero Kyoko fue la única que no pudo llegar a su destino al escuchar la voz fuerte de Taiki llamando a la cantante afuera de su puerta.<em>

-**Por favor Mina, abre la puerta para que podamos hablar**-

-**Es inútil, ya lo intente por más de diez minutos, pero la muy terca no me quiere responder**- dijo Touko en voz alta para que la persona que estaba adentro de la habitación pudiera escucharla.

-**¿Le sucede algo a Minako-sama?**- la pregunta logro captar la atención del director y de la guapa mujer de ojos verdes.

-**No te preocupes Kyoko, todo está…**-el castaño dejo de hablar al ver de reojo como la puerta se abría y el triste rostro de Mina se dejó ver con los ojos rojos inundados de lágrimas.

-**Por favor, quiero hablar con ella unos minutos**-dijo mientras intentaba modular su voz y no se escuchara entrecortada.

-**Mina**-la ojiverde la vio sumamente preocupada, pero con un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza le indico a Taiki que era lo mejor.

-**De acuerdo, si necesitas algo avísanos**-declaro por ultimo su amigo antes de desalojar el pasillo. Kyoko se acercó lentamente mientras que su rostro se mostraba angustiado por el semblante de aquella mujer que había sido tan amable con ella los últimos días.

-**Minako-sama, yo, lamento lo que sucedió hace un momento…**-comenzó a decir refiriéndose al enfrentamiento que tuvo el actor y el cantante, en donde ella estaba de por medio.

-**Yo, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que todo acabara de esa forma?, yo nunca vi a Ren-chan comportarse así con un compañero de trabajo**-su mirada se perdió por varios instantes en recuerdos del pasado que la hicieron palidecer y sentirse sumamente culpable por la situación, pero a la vez no entendía exactamente en qué parte había fallado.

-**Todo es mi culpa, en verdad lo siento**-dijo la joven actriz con pesar mientras daba una marcada reverencia en forma de disculpa.

-**¿Tu culpa?, no entiendo, ¿Por qué es tu culpa?**- cuestiono sin mostrarse alterada pero si lo bastante intrigada para orillar a Kyoko a decir la verdad- **Te lo ruego, yo quiero saber el porqué, siento que mi cabeza en un momento a otro va explotar intentando entender, por un momento llegue a pensar que Fuwa Sho era lo suficientemente desagradable para provocar eso, pero sé que Ren-chan no es alguien que se va a los golpes fácilmente porque sabe que eso afectaría su carrera**-hablo rápidamente haciendo conocer sus teorías pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que diría Kyoko a continuación.

-**Yo conozco a Fuwa Sho desde la infancia**-

-**¿Qué cosa?, ¿era tu amigo?, ¿acaso eran…?**-puso ambas manos en su boca sin ser capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-**¡No!, solo éramos amigos, pero fui muy tonta al creer que al menos éramos eso**- una sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos se fuera desvaneciendo.

-**No puede ser, ¿él te rompió el corazón?**-Kyoko se sorprendió de la habilidad de Mina para detectar y diagnosticar heridas del corazón, que se dio por descubierta una vez más ante los ojos azules y llorosos de la cantante- **¿Pero cómo pudo, que te hizo ese…?, ¡POR DIOS!, no lo sabía**-**"¿Qué demonios he hecho?"**- se sintió avergonzada, enojada consigo misma, a tal grado que ya le costaba trabajo ver a los ojos a Kyoko sin soltarse a llorar.

-**Prácticamente vivíamos juntos, cuando teníamos 15 me pidió acompañarlo a venir a Tokio, yo estaba emocionada, ilusionada y feliz por ser la chica que él había elegido para iniciar esta nueva vida, pero después me di cuenta que solo fui una sirvienta para él y fui arrojada como un desperdicio de papel, fue por eso que yo, que yo…**-comenzó a temblar y sentir como los demonios de su interior comenzaban a emerger al igual que las lágrimas que surgían de un corazón que poco a poco se estaba restaurando.

-**Decidiste vengarte**- dijo Minako para sí misma en un leve susurro, descubriendo con temor, entendiendo porque Kyoko se negaba a amar nuevamente.

-**Todo fue su culpa, lo hice todo por protegerlo, ¿y que me dio a cambio?**- ahora Mina no era la única que estaba llorando- **Me arrebato la parte más importante de ser humana, amar a alguien es algo con menos sentido en el mundo**- esas palabras destrozaron a Mina, no podía, no creía escuchar esas palabras en los labios de esa chica tan dulce que se había ganado un pedacito de su corazón.

-**No, no, no digas eso**- se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla sin dejar de llorar- **Te equivocas, es lo que tiene más sentido en este mundo**- Kyoko negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras un sollozo se hizo presente en sus labios-**Por eso estas aquí, ahora, por eso quieres ser una gran actriz, no dejes que cualquiera sin importar quién te arrebate esos sueños**-la rubia acaricio amorosamente la cabeza de la joven actriz que se dejó llevar por sus emociones, pensó en el abandono de su mamá, en Sho, y por último en el hombre que se robaba sus pensamiento, el miedo que le provocaba tirarse al vacío y dar ese salto de fe, esperando que él estuviera allí, esperándola. No estaba lista.

-**Mina, ¿todo bien?, en cinco minutos sales, ¿piensas salir?**-dijo Taiki con preocupación al otro lado de la puerta logrando que la cantante dejara salir una sonrisa.

-**Sí, no te preocupes, por favor llama Ayano-chan**-al escuchar como los pasos de su amigo y socio se alejaban, Mina sorbió por la nariz y se separó lentamente de la actriz para secarle las lágrimas de igual forma como lo hacía con su querida Misaki- **Escúchame bien Kyoko, seguiremos adelante con esto, porque no solo le vas a demostrar a Fuwa Sho, si no al mundo entero, que eres muy valiosa, debes de empezar a cuidarte y protegerte solo a ti, sin buscar la aprobación de nadie, escucha tu corazón y haz lo que él te diga, créeme nunca se equivoca**- finalizo con una sonrisa que logro reflejarse en el rostro de la actriz.

-**De acuerdo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo**-después de aquellas palabras pudo recuperar el ánimo y recordar porque quería ser actriz, ya no era por venganza, si no para encontrarse a sí misma y alcanzar sus sueños.

* * *

><p><em>El elenco principal se dirigió nuevamente a su lugar frente a la prensa. Tanto Ren como Sho, no pudieron evitar ver el cambio que había en Kyoko, la vieron más tranquila, determinada, alegre y con un brillo que los atrajo como imanes. <em>

-**Por último, quiero agradecer su presencia y la atención que han tenido con nosotros**-argumento Taiki con una leve reverencia-**Bien, ahora con ustedes…-**las luces repentinamente se apagaron y causaron conmoción a todos los presentes. Pero un reflector se encendió e ilumino la parte de atrás del salón, a espaldas de todo el personal de la prensa, quienes de inmediato dirigieron su mirada hacia ese lugar, mirando finalmente a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules con una amplia sonrisa que iba acercando el micrófono cerca de sus labios mientras la música se hacía presente.

_**En la oscuridad,**_

_**mientras miraba tu rostro,**_

_**ni siquiera me di cuenta**_

_**que las lágrimas caían**_

_**En silencio,**_

_**la luz me seguía.**_

_**Finalmente, me rodeaste con tus brazos.**_

_Comenzó a dar muestras de su ensayada coreografía al igual que sus bailarines hacían su aparición en diferentes puntos del enorme salón. La rubia se abrió paso entre los reporteros y los fotógrafos que no dejaban de grabar o tomar varias fotos de aquella sorpresiva presentación de la canción que formaría parte del ending del drama._

_**En mi, reflejaste tu amor**_

_**por primera vez.**_

_**Me cuidaste hasta mi despedida**__._

_En su canción quería demostrar el amor que poco a poco iba florecer entre los protagonistas y todo el complicado camino que recorrerían hasta darse cuenta de lo que en verdad es importante para ellos y de lo que sienten._

_**¡You still my No. 1!**_

_**No me busques, por favor.**_

_**Oculta mi tristeza.**_

_**Detrás de esas nubes, esconde tu brillo.**_

_**¡You still my No. 1!**_

_Señalo con su dedo la mesa donde se encontraba el elenco principal mientras se acercaba al escenario. En medio de su baile fue ayudada para subir y estar más cerca de ellos mientras seguía concentrada con su interpretación y logrando que todos no le quitaran la vista de encima._

_**Así, quizás, este camino**_

_**no vea mis lágrimas.**_

_**Aunque él ha cambiado,**_

_**por favor no lo critiques,**_

_**ya que tu también cambias poco a poco.**_

_También quería reflejar el sentimiento Riiko hacia su amigo de la infancia, con el que siempre ha estado y es apenas cuando alguien más aparece, que decide luchar por ella, complicando más la situación cuando ambos saben que su novio en realidad es un androide. _

_**But I miss you. ¿Podré olvidarte?**_

_**I want you back in my life.**_

_**Aunque mi amor y todos los recuerdos desaparezcan,**_

_**¡You still my No. 1!**_

_Tanto Ren como Kyoko, lo entendían, Night al no ser de carne y hueso, implicaba un gran problema, su amor además de estar lleno de dificultades, tampoco podría durar por siempre y eso causaría un gran dolor, sobre todo para Riiko._

_**Luego de 15 días,**_

_**el triste brillo se hará más débil.**_

_**¿En mi lugar, podrías ir a verlo?**_

_**Mi gran amor...**_

_**Por favor, déjalo brillar.**_

_**¡You still my No. 1!**_

_En toda la trama Riiko estará puesta a prueba y decidir con quién quedarse, teniendo en cuenta las consecuencias que la llevaran a tomar una decisión y quien será su novio definitivo, su número uno. Aquella frase logro que Sho recordara un antiguo mensaje de voz en su celular._

-"Siento que Sho es el mejor…"-

_Eso fue antes de que supiera la verdad, antes de que decidiera vengarse, antes de que ella decidiera actuar y sufrir una notable transformación que ha logrado derrumbarlo por completo, pero ahora, él ya no era su número uno, y aquello lo atormentaba, ¿acaso alguien más ocuparía ese puesto?, daría lo que fuera para que Tsuruga Ren no ocupara ese lugar._

_**Mientras duermo, ¿podrías venir a mi ventana y hablarme de él?.**_

_**Así, en mis sueños, podré sentir sus cálidas manos sobre mí.**_

_La intérprete se acercó a los protagonistas de esa noche, canto dulcemente en medio de Ren y Kyoko, el primero la miraba con sumo respeto, afecto y admiración, mientras que la joven la miraba con alegría y sobre todo agradecimiento por creer en ella para tan importante trabajo y por darle tiernas palabras de afecto. La guapa rubia se alejó y miro severamente al cantante, dejando claro cómo debía hacerse una presentación como la de ella, entregando su voz y su corazón en el escenario. _

_**¡You still my No. 1!**_

_**Pero esta noche, no me busques.**_

_**Oculta mi tristeza.**_

_**Detrás de esas nubes, esconde tu brillo.**_

_**Así, quizás, este camino**_

_**no vea mis lágrimas.**_

_**¡You still my No. 1!**_

_Ser el número uno, para Tsuruga Ren era ya una costumbre, ser el número uno en varios aspectos en cuanto al mundo de la farándula se refiere, sin embargo, quería ser el número uno para alguien más, ella lo admiraba, eso era innegable, lo respetaba como su superior, merito que se ganó al ser como es en su trabajo, pero quería ser algo más, hasta hace poco se conformaba con ser simplemente su sempai o su amigo, pero no, sabía que su corazón no lo soportaría._

_**Luego de 15 días,**_

_**el triste brillo se hará más débil.**_

_**¿En mi lugar, podrías ir a verlo?**_

_**Mi gran amor...**_

_**¡You still my No. 1!**_

_Al igual que Night como Soushi luchaban por ser el número uno en el corazón de Riiko, lo mismo sucedía con el guapo actor y el talentoso cantante para lograr ese objetivo en el corazón y pensamientos de Kyoko Mogami._

* * *

><p><em>Todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente y los aplausos seguían resonando en el lugar. Segundos después las luces se encendieron y con ello los gritos de la prensa se hicieron presentes, pidiendo una foto o algunas tomas con los tres actores principales juntos, algo que publicar en los periódicos, sitios web y noticias de espectáculos. Los tres sin objetar y sin dar notar su vacilación, se pusieron adelante de un poster enorme con la ilustración de la autora del manga en donde había dibujado a los protagonistas. Al igual que el enorme dibujo que estaba a su espalda, Kyoko se mantuvo en medio de los dos apuestos jóvenes, a partir de ese día sin duda se convertiría en la mujer más envidiada de la televisión, pero eso era algo que no ocupaba su mente ahora, simplemente debía mostrar una sonrisa deslumbrante sin importar que Sho estaba incómodamente más pegado a ella para las fotografías, debía notarse que llevaban una buena relación, por otro lado Ren no estaba muy contento por esa cercanía, tenia deseos de lanzarlo muy lejos y rodear en sus brazos a la joven actriz, pero por desgracia, debía ser un profesional y aparentar que todo estaba bien aunque sus dedos hormigueaban al apoyar su mano suavemente en la espalda de Kyoko. Los pensamientos de Sho no eran totalmente distintos a los del actor de cabellos castaños, pero en vez de querer proteger a su amiga de la infancia, quería tomarla del brazo, levársela lejos de allí y luego terminar con lo que había empezado minutos atrás, acorralarla, hacerla caer usando sus encantos, para después…pero no. Todo se trataba de deber, los deseos de esa naturaleza dentro del show-biz abrían una hendidura difícil de restaurar en sus carreras. <em>

-**Es suficiente, te llevare a casa**- el aliento de Ren recorriéndole la oreja y el cuello de la actriz, la hicieron estremecer y sentir que su corazón recorriera su garganta, por eso asintió sin emitir ningún sonido.

_Los dos actores dejaron primero el escenario, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que se estaban alejando, de inmediato la rabia se hizo presente, sus pasos hicieron lo posible por seguirlos, pero la prudencia de Shouko se hizo presente al doblar el primer pasillo._

-**Sho, es todo por hoy, vámonos**- ella sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su representado. Su voz y su mano sobre el brazo del cantante, ordenaban que se calmara.

-**"Esto no se va a quedar así, apenas es el comienzo"**- dejo que su manager lo guiara a otro camino para no cruzarse con las dos personas que lo hacían desequilibrarse por completo.

* * *

><p><em>Yashiro ya los estaba esperando afuera del coche, asegurándose que ningún paparazzi lo siguiera. Mostraba una sonrisa que difícilmente podía disimular la preocupación y horror que le causo saber que Fuwa Sho estaría actuando con Ren. La joven de ojos dorados se mantuvo taciturna, pero seguía manteniendo su actitud cordial con los demás, hablando solamente cuando era necesario. El apuesto actor estaba molesto al pensar que ella estaba bastante afectada por su amigo de la infancia, ni siquiera sospechaba que la gran parte de los pensamientos de la joven eran dedicados a él y a todo lo que conlleva actuar y convivir más de cerca (exceptuando a los hermanos Hell), compartiendo más horas y momentos que en ciertos instantes se negaba disfrutar.<em>

-**"¿Acaso esto fue meticulosamente planeado por Minako-sama?"**- el pensar que la rubia cantante la puso en esa situación para que la ayudara con respecto a la desconocida dueña del corazón de Ren la atormentaba, pero prefería creer que no era así, que tan solo le estaba dando una gran oportunidad por su desempeño y si eligió a Ren como su co-protagonista, fue una elección a base del sentido común para cualquier productor, ¿Quién no quisiera tener al gran Tsuruga Ren actuando? Sin duda no evito sentirse con suerte, pero al mismo tiempo con una gran responsabilidad para estar a su nivel.

-**Me sorprendí bastante al saber que ustedes dos actuarían juntos como protagonistas, Minako-sama no nos quiso dar detalles del elenco**-dijo Yashiro evitando sacar al cantante en la conversación, quería exprimir el lado bueno de la situación.

-**Yo estoy igual, si llegue a pensarlo, pero no creí que sería tan pronto, siento que me falta mucho por aprender**- bajo sus ojos dorados, mirando como sus manos estrujaban la suave tela de su vestido.

-**No estoy de acuerdo**-tanto el manager como la actriz fijaron su mirada alarmados sobre la figura del actor, quien seguía manteniendo sus ojos al frente y sus dos manos sosteniendo el volante-**Creo que este es el mejor momento, lo que te falta por aprender, lo harás durante el trayecto en el que estemos grabando**- por un momento sus labios quisieron remplazar esa última palabra por juntos, pero eso no le aseguraba tener el mismo efecto en la joven, ella había reflejado una hermosa sonrisa en su espejo retrovisor que era capaz de hacerlo descarrilar el auto, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no causar una tragedia.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Creo que fue una noche bastante…¿Cómo decirlo?<strong>-comenzó a decir la novata actriz estando afuera del local y enfrente del joven castaño que fue acompañarla caballerosamente afuera de su puerta, dejando a Yashiro esperando dentro del auto y afuera de esa burbuja que se inventaba dentro de su cabeza cuando estaba a pocos metros de Kyoko-**¿Complicada, accidentada?**- se dejaba asomar una sonrisa nerviosa aunque tuviera muy buenas razones para no hacerlo, pero tener cerca a Ren no era una de ellas.

-**Yo diría que inolvidable, pero dejando a lado aquello que ni siquiera es bueno mencionar**-opino Ren lamentando que en los ojos de Kyoko se reflejara un destello de angustia mientras su mano acariciaba la parte afectada de su brazo que comenzaba a brotarle un ligera mancha morada, ni siquiera ella se atrevió a decirle a Minako-sama que Sho había sido víctima de su furia y descontrol-**Lo siento yo…no quería**-

-**No, no, más bien yo debería darle las gracias, de verdad muchas gracias**-ella nunca olvidaría lo que había hecho por ella, ese acto había logrado ganar más terreno en sus pensamientos y lograr invadir nuevamente su corazón, pero ella seguía teniendo fuerza de voluntad (o terquedad) para no dejarse llevar por la corriente y que sus sentimientos se mantuvieran sellados, solo los utilizaría para la actuación.

-**Mogami-san, no hay nada que debas agradecer. Voy a decirte algo que espero que tomes mucho en cuenta, si necesitas algo, hablar, o cualquier cosa, puedes apoyarte en mí, no lo dudes ni un solo momento**-ella abrió sus brillantes ojos dorados que lo hechizaban en cuerpo y alma, causando que sus dedos volvieran a hormiguear ansiando el contacto de su piel-**Estaremos trabajando juntos y no me gustaría ver que algo te afectara**-Kyoko sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, parpadeó varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran una vez más.

-**Descuide Tsuruga-san, no dejare que nada me afecte y evitar hacer un buen trabajo**-la preocupación de Ren se hizo presente al darse cuenta que su Kohai había mal interpretado sus palabras, abrió su boca para aclararlo todo pero Kyoko fue más rápida haciendo una reverencia en forma de despedida- **Gracias por el buen trabajo y por traerme hasta mi casa, que pase buenas noches**-trato de mantener la calma mientras abría rápidamente la puerta e ingresar a su casa sin esperar respuesta de su sempai, se reprochó a ella misma por esa descortesía, pero su corazón le exigía refugiarse.

-**"Lo arruine, como de costumbre"**- apretó sus dientes al mismo tiempo que su deseo de que fuera lunes (el inicio de grabaciones) surgía para poder aclararlo todo, él nunca dudo de su capacidad de actuar, mucho menos a estas alturas cuando ya habían sido los hermanos Hell y había hecho un destacado trabajo, si de hablar de vestir con esa ropa tan provocativa se trataba, lo había hecho excepcionalmente.

* * *

><p><em>A esas altas horas de la noche, el silencio reinaba casi toda la ciudad, para Kyoko aquello le resultaba algo reconfortante y el hecho de haber llegado finalmente a su habitación. Arrastro su espalda sobre la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, estaba cansada, demasiadas emociones eran capaces de hacerla colapsar, por fin había llegado el momento que había esperado desde que ingreso a LME, medir su talento contra Fuwa Sho y Tsuruga Ren, aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado con respecto al último. Dejo escapar un hondo y sonoro suspiro que tenía atrapado durante toda la presentación, liberaba así cualquier pensamiento enfocado a sus sentimientos, aunque fuera una tarea difícil, debía concentrar su corazón y pensamientos hacia su trabajo, en crear a Riiko Isawa. <em>

_Segundos después se dio cuenta que su cuarto estaba lleno de arreglos florales y varios regalos, seguramente la compañía se había encargado de transpórtalos como ella había aceptado al personal del staff, no quería negarse a esas muestras de apoyo por parte de la producción. A pesar de estar cansada y no haber dormido bien la última noche, el impulso de tomar el libreto entre sus manos y leerlo fue más poderoso, pero al leer todo el guion del primer episodio detalle a detalle le provocó pánico y ansiedad sobre todo en el climax del capítulo ya teniendo en mente que Tsuruga Ren, el idol más deseado por la mujeres del Japón seria Night._

-**¿Qué difícil es esto?**-su mano recorrió su hombro derecho con la intención de destensarlo, pero aquello le hizo recordar como el aliento de Ren acaricio su cuello, su cara se volvió roja nuevamente como esa vez que le había besado en la mejilla, aunque le había hablado de la regla del corazón. Nunca olvidaría como se sintió antes de esa advertencia, la sensación de sus labios sobre su piel, y tener en cuenta que se volvería a repetir aquello pero con sus propios labios -**Basta, no debo pensar en ello**-soltó el libreto y tomo su cabeza sonrosada con sus manos evitando que la presencia de Ren controlara una vez más sus pensamientos y que lograra dominar sus emociones con maestría. Cuando logro regularizarse se fijó en el extraño regalo que había visto horas antes y decidió que esa era la mejor vía para distraerse, con suma curiosidad abrió el regalo, se sorprendió al ver cuatro tomos de un manga. Ella no era aficionada a la animación aunque tocaran temas románticos, como lo eran sus compañeras de secundaria, recordaba las veces que se juntaban en grupo para discutir el tema con emoción y éxtasis.

-**¿Virgin Crisis?**-el titulo la descoloco por un instante, pero no evito comenzar a leerlo.

_Mientras avanzaba la lectura y comenzaba a tocar temas que para ella casi son prohibidos, no evito engancharse más con la historia, por varios momentos se reacomodaba incómodamente sobre su lugar, su cara se mantuvo sonrojada y en varias ocasiones trago duramente saliva sintiendo que su boca comenzara a secarse, sus pupilas se dilataban al ver las ilustraciones que combinaban, romance, religión, celos, disputas y sexo. Esa última tenía un gran peso en su vocabulario, si el amor era un tema tabú en su vida, sin duda esa otra palabra que involucra pasión y lujuria estaba descartada en su día a día. Pero lo que más se le grabo en su cabeza, fue la mirada del demonio, aquella sin duda competía con otra que Kyoko temía y conocía a la perfección._

-**El emperador de la noche**- sufrir nuevamente ese efecto paralizador, le provocaría que su piel se erizara por completo.

_Después de algunos minutos de terminar el último tomo de su aventurada e imprudente lectura, se metió a su futon sintiéndose una depravada por haber visto esas líneas y formas que a su edad para algunas ya no era un escándalo, pero siendo ella con su educación y su mentalidad sumergida en hadas y princesas, era un daño irreversible a su inocencia._

-**"¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido mandarme eso?"** -más que ofenderla o pervertirla, temía que alguien la conociera perfectamente para saber cómo invadir sus debilidades. Se removió varias veces en su lugar hasta que milagrosamente pudo conciliar el sueño sin pensar en algún sospechoso.

* * *

><p><em>Unos ojos azul celeste miraban perezosamente a través de la ventana de un avión que la transportaba en la sección de primera clase. Su vista estaba perdida en el cielo oscuro, meditando las últimas revelaciones del día, no se atrevía a culpar al destino por las decisiones que tomo, los hilos que tuvo que mover para conseguir lo que quería. <em>

-**Una moneda por tus pensamientos**-Hikaru le extendió una botella de agua fresca, ella agradeció encantada con una sonrisa-**Deberías dormir un poco, no está bien que esperes hasta ver el amanecer**-comento sin evitar mirar de reojo a los gemelos que dormían tranquilamente en un rincón alejado y oscuro de la área que solo estaba ocupado por ellos cuatro.

-**Creo que cometí un error sin saber que lo hacía**- Mina se sentía impotente, tal vez pudo evitarlo pero para entonces desconocía las consecuencias.

-**Eres la legenda del J-pop, no eres la Sra. Perfección, es normal para cualquier mortal cometer errores, es inevitable**-se sentó enfrente de ella intentando escucharla y tranquilizarla, evitando que el estrés y las preocupaciones afectaran su trabajo, pero sobre todo porque eran amigas.

-**Supongo que debo mantenerme más al margen de todo esto, creo que ya hice bastante, pero no fue como yo esperaba**- dejo reposar su cabeza en su asiento mientras sus hombros descendían sin ánimos.

-**Era la oportunidad perfecta, ¿si no es ahora, cuando, y si no hubieras sido tú, quien?, a veces hay que actuar y no dejarle al destino todo el trabajo. Con tu esfuerzo en toda la carrera has demostrado que es necesario echarle una mano**-guiño un ojo logrando que su representada sonriera agradecida.

-**Gracias Hikaru, no sabría que hacer sin tus palabras**-

-**Cuando gustes, puedes contar con mi apoyo y mis palabras**- ambas rieron bajito para no despertar a los gemelos. Mina les echo una mirada sin evitar dejar salir corazoncitos de sus ojos, los adoraba locamente, al igual que a su padre. Antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, dejo salir un suspiro cargado de frustración, esperaba que fuera el último que daría con respecto a su reciente hazaña como Celestina.

* * *

><p><em>Se sentía ligera, como si estuviera sobre una nube, o sumergida en el agua, pero podía respirar, pero no mover sus extremidades a pesar de que podía percibir todo a su alrededor, tampoco podía abrir los ojos. Se sentía tanta tranquilidad que no se sintió alarmada para hacerlo, hasta que percibió que alguien estaba cerca, encima de ella, podía escuchar su respiración lenta y profunda, pero después sintió que esa presencia comenzaba acariciar sus brazos con sus dedos, sintió su roce en cada poro de su piel, sin ninguna barrera de por medio, descendía lentamente como si de un ritual se tratara, cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cintura el calor comenzaba invadirla, pero no había nada que hacer, la ropa se había esfumado y su resistencia tambien. <em>

_Sus manos, su ligera aspereza le resultaba familiar que lograba quitarle el aliento por varios instantes, una mano se posó sobre su mejilla, era cálido, los dedos de la otra mano comenzaba a recorrer un sendero desde su ombligo hasta el sur de su anatomía, su corazón se aceleró desbocado, pero, ¿Por qué no tenía miedo?, ¿acaso conocía al dueño de esos labios que comenzaban a recorrer su cuello que la hacía emitir sonidos desconocidos hasta ahora?, ¿ y de esa mano que abandono su mejilla para tocar un punto sensible en sus pechos?. Se dejó llevar sin voluntad cuando arqueo su espalda al sentir como unos expertos dedos recorrían su centro y algo dentro de ella estaba a casi nada de estallar._

-**"¿Quién es?, ¿acaso lo sé?, no puede ser"**-se preguntaba de manera aleatoria, y a veces sin sentido porque se estaba dejando llevar por el abismo y no coordinaba ninguna idea.

-**Kyoko**-una voz ronca resonó en su oído. Ese embriagador aliento lo había sentido antes, abrió los ojos al instante cuando se sintió casi en la cima del éxtasis para ver de frente al Emperador de la noche.

-**¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**-aquel aterrador grito resonó en su habitación mientras se despertaba de ese sueño y se levantara como si de un resorte se tratara a pesar de que el sol apenas daba sus primeros rayos. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza sin creer todo lo que había visto, mucho menos en lo que había sentido, sus manos estaban frías, se abrazó a ella misma intentado comprender como había pasado eso y con él- **Tsuruga-san, no puede ser, Tsuruga-san, ¿Cómo pude?, Tsuruga-san, ¿Cómo es posible?, Tsuruga-san, no, esto no pudo haber pasado, ¿Por qué?**- no sabía si sentirse avergonzada y echarse a llorar de pena o dejar que aquellos recuerdos se manifestaran en su corazón. Tal vez no sería la primera chica, pero no quería admitir que su primer sueño erótico había sido con Tsuruga Ren.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, un poco inesperado esta actualización, pero más inesperado fue este final ¿verdad?, sé que me ausente mucho y quise darles algo a cambio, no quise ser muy explícita en esta escena, me gusta más lo sutil.<strong>

**Casi un año que no actualizo, sé que dije que no lo volvería hacer, solo por eso no les prometeré nada, pero si les aseguro que esta historia tendrá fin, por eso estoy más concentrada en hacer avanzar este trama como se darán cuenta, ya era justo y necesario.**

**Tuve muchos problemas antes de poder actualizar, cambie de compu, mi trabajo, familia y amigos me exigían mucha atención, el tiempo se me fue volando, realmente les ofrezco una disculpa.**

**Referencias.**

**-Kyoko: Solo maneja su nombre en el medio artístico, si, como en Black Moon, solo Kyoko.**

**-No. 1 interpretada por BoA.**

**-Virgin Crisis: Manga escrito por Mayu Shinjo (No apto para menores), lo sé, alguien quiere pervertir a Kyoko.**

**Agradezco los comentarios.**

**Melissa: ¡Volvi!, pero no tan pronto como hubiera querido, me voy hacer más vieja antes de terminar este fic, pero hare todo lo que este en mis manos y en mi imaginación acabarlo.**

**Lunakari: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es por sus comentarios que los ánimos se reavivaron para continuar, espero que estés al pendiente para lo que sigue.**

**Te agradezco lector, que le hayas puesto alerta o mínimo visites esta historia que he querido compartir con ustedes.**

**¡NOTA SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE!**

**Para los que están interesadas e interesados (¿Por qué no?), existe una comunidad en Google +, en donde podrán encontrar información acerca del fic, como las canciones, algunos fics que tomo de referencia y los personajes de otros animes que se van agregando a la historia, me encantaría que se agregaran. Para que lo busquen se llama así:**

**Should I Love Him? (SB!)**

**También se vale compartir, que den sus comentarios etc, etc**

**¡PERDON SI PUSE A KYOKO MUY CHILLONA!, ¡MALDITAS HORMONAS! **

**Besos**

**Chaito.**


End file.
